


Cent Facettes de Mr Tomlinson

by Harreehloueeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue:<br/>Il est beau, il est puissant, il est multimilliardaire!</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, personnage fascinant à plus d'un titre, va séduire le jeune et beau Harry et l'entrainer à la découverte d'un monde jusqu'ici inconnu pour lui, fait de luxe, de plaisirs et surtout de rapports charnels voluptueux et insatiables.</p><p>Attention, les portes du désir ne font que s'ouvrir, reste à savoir jusqu'où elles les mèneront.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un train nommé désir

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Voici une réécriture du superbe livre de Emma.L Green. 
> 
> Histoire en 2 Tomes:  
> Tome 1: 6 Parties, 32 Chapitres  
> Tome 2: 6 Parties, 30 Chapitres.
> 
> Tout droits lui revient. Excepter pour les parties que j'ai modifier afin que cela aille avec le couple Larry Stylinson :) 
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec des kudos et des commentaires Merci de me lire Bisous xD

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Le train vient juste de quitter la gare Montparnasse, et la banlieue qui passe devant mes yeux me semble grise et morose, comme mon humeur. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer les deux jours qui vont suivre dans des vignes. Ce soir, j'avais prévu de rester tranquillement à la maison et Niall m'avait proposé qu'on se fasse un ciné demain soir, comme tous les vendredis. Mais Éric en a décidé autrement. J'aime bien mon patron, il m'a un peu pris sous son aile et me tire vers le haut en me donnant plein de responsabilités, mais là, il m'en demande un peu beaucoup. Depuis six mois, je suis stagiaire sur son site internet consacré à l'oenologie. Lui, 37 ans, célibataire et sans enfant, travaille vingt heures sur vingt-quatre ou presque, et a parfois du mal à comprendre qu'on ne soit pas aussi passionnés que lui, Émilie et moi. On n'est que trois dans l'équipe: Éric écrit les papiers, Émilie s'occupe des tâches administratives, et moi je suis en stage pour valider ma dernière année d'études de journalisme. "Mon petit Harry, me dit souvent Éric, si tu travaillais un peu plus, tu irais loin!" Ce que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire, c'est que je ne déborde pas d'ambition comme tous mes copains de promo et que ce stage dans sa petite entreprise est le seul que j'ai trouvé en m'y prenant, comme d'habitude, au dernier moment. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le travail de journaliste, au contraire, j'adore écrire, mais je ne suis pas un garçon de terrain. À la fois timide, trop impulsif, trop...moi-même: tout et son contraire. À 22 ans, il serait sûrement temps que j'arrête de me chercher. "Qui suis-je? Où vais-je? Qu'est-ce que je mets? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Qu'est-ce que je veux?", c'est mon lot quotidien.Et "J'sais pas" ma réponse favorite.

Dans mon wagon de TGV, tous les passagers se sont endormis ou rêvassent les yeux dans le vague. Je sors ma tablette pour essayer de travailler un peu. Paris-Angoulême, ce n'est que deux heures et demie de trajet, il faut que je m'active un peu avant d'arriver. Éric m'a bien briefé avant de partir, et m'a un peu mis la pression: "Je ne peux pas y aller mais c'est vraiment très important, c'est deux jours, Harry. Je te fais confiance, il faut absolument que tu arrives à échanger deux mots avec Tomlinson". Louis Tomlinson...cet homme est un mythe dans le milieu du vin. Multimilliardaire, c'est un patron de presse qui possède quasiment toutes les publications autour du vin sur le marché international. Mais surtout, c'est un des plus grands amateurs de vin au monde et il a acheté, au fur et à mesure, tous les meilleurs vignobles de France. Chaque année, il organise, au château de Bagnolet, un événement en grande pompe pour faire connaître ses vignes et les aider à se développer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais apparemment, tout le monde tuerait pour pouvoir y aller. Le clou de ces deux jours de réjouissances au comble du luxe est un concert classique que fait donner Tomlinson pour ses invités les plus proches. La presse spécialisée est généralement invitée à la fête, mais rares sont les journalistes qui peuvent assister au concert et approcher Tomlinson de près. Je regarde pensivement la belle invitation au papier épais et crème que j'ai dans mon sac, et je caresse du doigt le relief des grandes lettres dorées qui écrivent "Louis Tomlinson a le plaisir de vous inviter". Le plaisir n'est pas vraiment partagé tellement ça me stresse d'avance, mais je suis curieux, intrigué. J'ai tellement entendu parler de ce mystérieux Mr Tomlinson, par Éric en premier lieu, et puis dans les dîners, dans les journaux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on m'envoi là-bas.

Réalisant que je connais même pas son âge ou son visage, je le recherche sur Google avec une pointe de fébrilité. J'essaie de me rassurer, il ne peut pas être aussi impressionnant que ça. La page Wikipédia qui lui est consacrée me renseigne un peu: Louis Tomlinson a 35 ans, il est né aux États-Unis d'une mère française et d'un père américain, a grandi dans une famille plus qu'aisée, puis est venu faire ses études en France et vit aujourd'hui entre les deux pays. Je zoome sur mon écran pour mieux voir la photo associée à la page internet et je découvre un homme au visage sculptural. Sa mâchoire, très marquée, lui donne l'air viril. Des cheveux bruns, coupés impeccablement, encadrant un front grand et large. Au-dessus du nez, fin et droit, ses yeux bleu intense ont quelque chose d'énigmatique. Il y a de la noirceur dans ce bleu-là. Le regard ténébreux contraste avec la douceur de sa bouche, divinement ourlée de lèvres bien pleines et qui s'ouvre sur des dents parfaites. Ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, mais je comprends mieux maintenant: un tel visage ne peut laisser personne indifférent. Je m'aperçois que je suis moi-même très troublé par la photo, je me mets à penser à ce petit voyage de deux jours avec une certaine excitation. Pourtant, je sais qu'oser m'approcher de Mr Tomlinson sera un véritable défi pour moi. Éric m'a demandé de préparer des questions pour pouvoir intégrer une petite interview à mon papier, je commence à jeter quelques idées sur mon carnet mais mon regard est sans cesse attiré par la photo, de façon presque magnétique. Mon esprit vagabonde, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Je repense à Éric, si déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à cette fête dans le vignoble de Mr Tomlinson, et à moi qui rechignais à l'idée de le remplacer. Est-ce que je ne serais pas en train de changer d'avis...?

Je cherche d'autres photos de Louis Tomlinson sur internet. Il y en a très peu, comme s'il avait cherché à protéger son image. Sur l'une d'elles pourtant, je le distingue parfaitement, se tenant debout lors d'une cérémonie viticole. Plus grand que la plupart des hommes que je connais, il parait svelte et bien bâti. À en croire ce large dos, ces épaules solides et ces fesses musclées, il est soit un sportif assidu soit une force de la nature particulièrement gâtée. C'en est presque agaçant. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il semble avoir un sens inné du style. Il est habillé de manière très élégante, sans être trop sophistiquée. Un costume noir, sobre et chic, laisse entrevoir une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons sont ouverts, découvrant un torse tout aussi hâlé que son visage. Je me surprends à détailler avec plaisir cet homme dont je connaissais à peine l'existence il y a quelques minutes. Bon, il est franchement attirant, d'accord. Son physique hors du commun, cette allure, ce port de tête et cette stature me font de l'effet, je suis bien obligé de me l'avouer. Je soupire longuement et ferme les yeux après avoir regardé une fois encore les deux photos de Louis Tomlinson. Sans m'en apercevoir, je sombre dans un sommeil incroyablement doux, un sourire aux lèvres et des rêves pleins la tête.

Monté sur un pur-sang de race, Louis me domine de toute sa hauteur, et sa prestance me fait me sentir encore plus minuscule. Mes cheveux châtains trop bouclés, mon jean rentré dans mes bottes à petits talons toutes simples, mon pull noir un peu trop ample ne m'aident pas vraiment à gagner en confiance. Lui est habillé en cavalier chic et me regarde durement.

 **-Vous êtes en retard, gronde-t-il de sa voix virile, en plantant son beau regard bleu dans le mien.**  
**-Oui pardon...**  
**-Épargnez-moi vos excuses. Vous êtes?**  
**-Euh... Je viens pour l'interview.**

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à bredouiller comme un débile incapable d'aligner deux mots sans hésiter?_

**-Il me semble vous avoir demandé qui vous étiez. Pas ce que vous faisiez.**  
**-Ah. Oui, désolé, je suis le stagiaire d'Éric Chopard. Le site de vin.**  
**-Je sais qui il est. Mais je ne sais toujours rien de vous, avec un nom, "le stagiaire d'Éric Chopard"?**  
**-J'essaie simplement d'être poli. Mais je peux arrêter si vous préférez.**

Sa façon de me prendre de haut commence à m'agacer et j'ai été piqué au vif par sa dernière remarque. Mais l'insolence de ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire non plus, à en croire son regard noir, ses lèvres entrouvertes et le silence qui suit. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Je me reprends et j'essai d'enchaîner rapidement.

**-Harry. Harry S...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer mon nom de famille qu'il m'interrompt déjà.

_Bonjour la politesse!_

**-Harry. C'est joli, fruité. Quoiqu'un peu sucré. Harrold vous irait mieux. Oui, Harrold vous va comme un gant. Je vous appellerai ainsi désormais.**

Je pousse un long soupir.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce type arrogant qui s'écoute parler? Et qui se croit si puissant qu'il se permet de changer le prénom des gens? Mais je suis subjugué par sa beauté et j'en oublierais presque son ego surdimensionné. Je me surprends même à l'admirer._

**-Vous cherchez quelque chose à répondre ou vous allez continuer à me fixer sans parler? À moins que vous soyez en train de bouder, Harrold?**  
**-Je préfère me taire. Vous avez d'autres questions?**  
**-Voilà une sage décision, doux Harrold. Passons donc à la question suivante. Quel est votre type d'hommes?**  
**-Petit, blond, le type latin. Habillé simplement. Cool, discret, naturel. Très doux, surtout. Et bourré d'autodérision.**

_Et toc._

Pendant que je prends un malin plaisir à décrire son exact opposé, un léger sourire se dessine sur sa bouche puis il rit franchement. C'est la première fois que je lui découvre une émotion sincère et spontanée. La carapace de sa beauté froide fendille et laisse apparaître un type séduisant. Non, carrément craquant. Il doit s'apercevoir de son effet puisqu'il descend de cheval pour se planter à moins d'un mètre de moi.

 **-Vous avez de l'expérience avec les hommes, cher Harrold?**  
**-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.**  
**-Je crois que ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question.**  
**-Et je crois que c'était une très mauvaise question.**  
**-Et je crois que vous cherchez surtout à fuir cette réponse.**

_Touché._

J'ai 22 ans, trois ex au compteur, dont un seul a été sérieux, c'est à dire dépassé les six mois de relation. La plupart des mecs ne m'intéressent pas et quand je les intéresse, moi je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Je ne vois pas les signes, c'est toujours un copain qui les déchiffre pour moi, et de toute façon, ce n'est jamais moi qui fais le premier pas. Côté sentiments, ça n'a jamais été la grande passion et côté, sexe, c'est le calme plat, rien que du très classique et jamais rien de transcendant. Je n'ai tout simplement pas rencontré l'amant avec qui me lâcher. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en essayer vingt avant de trouver le bon, c'est tout. Mon expérience se résume à peu près à ça, alors non, je n'ai rien à raconter, et non, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Sauf que Mr Tomlinson, le sublime milliardaire à qui personne ne peut rien refuser, me fusille de son regard azur, exige une réponse de la pointe de son menton relevée vers moi et ne semble pas du tout prêt à céder.

Dans un élan de courage ou de folie, je fais un pas qui réduit la distance entre Louis et moi, mes yeux rivés sur la plus sensuelle des bouches que je n'ai jamais vues, pose doucement ma main sur sa joue et approche mes lèvres des siennes, sentant son souffle se mélanger au mien. Puis je perçois quelque chose bouger à côté de moi, une présence qui me bouscule et me fait sursauter.

Je me réveille tout à coup, bouche entrouverte que je m'empresse de fermer, vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que personne ne me regarde et prenant conscience que j'étais plongé dans un rêve. J'en ai presque honte. Le train entre en gare d'Angoulême, mes voisins de wagon se lèvent pour attraper leurs bagages, apparemment loin de se douter du trouble intérieur qui m'agite. Je les imite en maudissant mon romantisme dégoulinant. Non mais franchement, un cheval, et puis quoi encore? J'essaie d'effacer de ma mémoire l'image de Tomlinson en prince charmant des temps modernes et je n'ai qu'une hâte maintenant, arriver au domaine de Bagnolet, pour me confronter à la réalité. Et regarder sa bouche.


	2. Concerto en regards majeurs

Je n'ai cessé de penser à Louis Tomlinson pendant tout le trajet en voiture allant de la gare d'Angoulême au château, me posant mille questions: est-il aussi beau en vrai que sur les photos? Pourquoi ne trouve-t-on presque pas d'informations sur lui sur internet? Est-il marié? Pourquoi ai-je donc fait ce rêve de midinet avec lui comme acteur principal?

C'est bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés que je suis arrivé au domaine de Bagnolet, en fin d'après-midi. Le château est sublime, bien plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le pavillon central carré, en pierre blanche, est entouré de deux ailes qui le prolongent à l'Est et à l'Ouest. Une ancienne pergola, transformée en roseraie, donne au lieu une atmosphère poétique et un peu désuète. Le parc à l'anglaise qui s'étend sur plus de sept hectares descend en pente douce jusqu'à la Charente qui coule tranquillement en contrebas. Des journalistes arrivés avant moi se promènent lentement, par petites grappes, entre les arbres centenaires, faisant du lieu un véritable tableau vivant et bucolique. Deux buis taillés encadrent la porte devant laquelle la voiture s'arrête, en faisant crisser les graviers sous les pneus. Aussitôt, un homme en costume vient m'ouvrir la portière, puis se saisit de mes bagages dans le coffre. Tout ce luxe me met affreusement mal à l'aise mais je souris le plus naturellement possible au groom qui me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre. Plus ça va et moins je me sens à ma place, je sors mon portable de ma poche pour me donner une contenance. L'homme me fait pénétrer dans une pièce immense et incroyablement cosy, pose ma valise au pied du lit king size, me souhaite un excellent séjour et quitte les lieux. Il est à peine parti que je dégaine mon téléphone pour envoyer une salve de textos à Niall.

 **-Je viens d'arriver! Tu verrais ma chambre...**  
**-Genre?**  
**-Ici, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté. Luxe, calme et volupté.**  
**-Ah carrément! Du Baudelaire maintenant? Crâneur...**  
**-Allez fais pas ton jaloux. Si t'es gentil, je te ramènerai une bonne bouteille...**  
**-Deal! Je ne suis plus qu'amour et bonté...**

Je le connais par coeur, en réalité il est heureux pour moi, il sait que ce break va me faire du bien, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son connard. C'est tout lui! Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas là pour vivre cette expérience démente avec moi.

La chambre est belle à couper le souffle. Enfin, la chambre...Je devrais dire la suite, étant donné qu'elle doit faire la taille de mon appartement parisien. Située dans une tourelle du château, elle est de forme ronde. Tout le long des murs, des moulures d'une finesse incomparable viennent souligner la hauteur sous plafond qui me donne le tournis. Une épaisse moquette crème immaculée étouffe mes pas et confère à la pièce un côté moelleux qui me ravit. Je me jette sur le lit, pris d'une frénésie qui me fait rire: la pièce est si grande que j'entends mon rire en écho.

_Il n'y a pas de caméras au moins?_

Le lit, deux fois plus grand que celui que j'ai à Paris, est habillé de parures assorties aux rideaux crème et taupe qui entourent les immenses fenêtres de la pièce. La tête de lit capitonnée dans les tons beige rosé ajoute une touche à la fois design et romantique à l'ensemble. Les draps sont incroyablement doux et les oreillers, au nombre de six, sont si bien rangés que je n'ose y toucher. Je découvre un dernier détail qui confirme que je me trouve dans un lieu d'exception: le cadre du lit, en bois noble, présente les armoiries de Tomlinson, rehaussées d'or. Je me lève d'un bond impatient de découvrir le reste de mes "appartements". Une porte discrète me fait pénétrer dans une salle de bain digne des plus beaux palaces, équipée d'une baignoire balnéo transparente, qui ressemble à un énorme aquarium et qui me donne instantanément envie d'y plonger. Pendant que l'eau chaude coule, je vais à la fenêtre pour admirer la vue plongeante sur le parc. La lumière de fin d'après-midi, rasante, donne un côté magique aux saules pleureurs que je distingue au loin, près de la Charente.  
Dans mon bain chaud et moussant, je ne pense qu'à une chose: comment vais-je m'habiller pour le concert de ce soir? je me bénis intérieurement d'avoir pensé à emmener deux de mes chemises , alors que j'étais loin de m'imaginer que j'allais me retrouver à la cour de roi Tomlinson Ier. Il me faut une tenue super classe mais pas trop extravagante, alors de mets mentalement de côté ma chemise en tissu rouge chatoyant que je n'ai jamais réussi à porter.

_Je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai achetée..._

J'entrevois un instant le visage de Louis Tomlinson et un frisson d'excitation me parcourt...Sera-t-il là ce soir? Nous croiserons-nous? Oserais-je l'aborder? Je sais bien qu'à cette dernière question, la réponse est un pathétique petit "non" mais je me plais à penser que peut-être, j'échangerai quelques mots avec le riche inconnu. En sortant de la baignoire, j'enfile mon jean ainsi que ma chemise noire sobre et stylée, qui se mariera bien avec la paire de YSL noires que Émilie a insisté pour me prêter, enfin celle de son copain. Je glisse à mon poignet ma montre préféré. Mes cheveux bouclés coiffés légèrement en arrière et me voilà prêt à descendre dans la salle de bal pour assister au concert classique. Le programme, mis gracieusement à ma disposition sur le bureau Louis XVI fraîchement restauré, annonce Le Quintette à deux violoncelles de Schubert. Je ne suis ni un spécialiste, ni un fervent amateur de musique classique, mais j'ai hâte, malgré tout, de me rendre à cette soirée.

En descendant le grand escalier, j'entends les instruments qui s'ajustent et les voix des invités présents qui forment un brouhaha. J'ai un peu le trac, alors j'accepte tout de suite et avec plaisir la coupe de champagne qu'un serveur m'offre. Je me rends compte que je la bois presque d'un trait. Mmh, il semblerait que je sois un peu stressé. Je cherche une place d'où bien voir l'orchestre quand je sens un regard posé sur ma nuque. Je me retourne d'un coup, et découvre le beau visage de Louis Tomlinson en train de me fixer, une flûte de champagne à la main, pendant que deux femmes et un homme lui parlent. Très troublé, je me retourne aussitôt, mais ne parviens pas à oublier le regard échangé avec le multimilliardaire...Il y avait une nuance étrange dans ses yeux mais je n'arrive pas à la décrypter. La lumière se tamise, et, avant que l'orchestre ne se mette à jouer, je sens à nouveau un regard posé sur moi.

_Il est partout!_

À l'autre bout de la pièce, sur ma gauche, Louis Tomlinson est adossé au mur et me regarde sans détour. Je me sens à la fois gêné, affreusement gêné même, mais aussi flatté et, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu excité. Mon rêve du train n'est sans doute pas étranger à l'euphorie qui me gagne, mais je suis tout de même surpris de voir dans quel état il me met. Encore plus beau en vrai que sur les photos, il me semble plus grands que je ne l'avais imaginé, plus dur aussi, avec un regard impénétrable et une mâchoire très carrée. Le quintette, sublime, ne parviens pas à me changer les idées, et je me retiens de trop regarder sur ma gauche.

_Résiste Harry, résiste..._

Malgré tous mes efforts, nos regards se croisent à de nombreuses reprises et je me liquéfie instantanément à chaque fois. Très gêné, je décide d'aller me rafraîchir pour masquer mon trouble, craignant que tout le monde ne le voie quand les lumières se rallumeront. Je me faufile entre les invités et sort de la salle de bal comme une petite souris. Dans le hall, personne. J'avise une porte qui me paraît susceptible d'être des toilettes, mais en la poussant je me retrouve, surpris, dans les coulisses de la scène où jouent les musiciens. Le lourd rideau noir me frôle tandis que je cherche à tâtons dans l'obscurité la poignée de la porte que je viens de pousser. Le morceau de Schubert m'entraîne loin, et je reste quelques minutes, immobile dans le noir, à profiter de l'envoûtante musique. Soudain, je sens une présence toute proche, et, alors que je tente de m'éclipser, on me retient le poignet. Un petit cri m'échappe, mais je me ressaisis et essai de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je sens une respiration longue et lourde toute proche, mon poignet est toujours enserré par une main de fer, et pourtant, bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur. Mes yeux, s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, finissent par distinguer le visage de Louis Tomlinson me faisant face. Je balbutie des mots incohérents mais très vite, sa main libre se colle à ma bouche pour me faire taire. " **Enfin je mets la main sur vous** " me murmure une voix chaude à l'oreille.

Avant de succomber totalement à sa voix suave et à ses yeux limpides qui me dévorent, je me dégage de son emprise. Sa réaction en dit long sur le personnage, il reste de marbre, son regard planté dans le mien. Il possède une telle assurance, une telle aisance, face à lui je me sens tout petit! Nous sommes désormais à un mètre l'un de l'autre, ce qui me permet de le dévisager en détail. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Ses lèvres sont encore plus dingues que dans mon rêve! Quand je réalise que je le fixe depuis plusieurs secondes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir comme un gamin. Mon embarras semble l'amuser, il m'adresse un petit sourire narquois qui me caresse dans le mauvais sens du poil. Je tente de le remettre à sa place, mais pour ne pas déranger les musiciens, je suis obligé de chuchoter, ce qui me fait perdre toute crédibilité...

**-Ça vous amuse, de terroriser les jeunes hommes sans défense?**

_Non mais après tout, pour qui il se prend?_

**-Seulement quand ils se trouvent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.**

Il parle tout bas, mais son articulation irréprochable fait résonner ses mots dans ma tête.

**-Je n'ai pas vu de panneau m'interdisant de rentrer dans les coulisses. Je ne transgresse aucune loi, il me semble.**

Ma voix n'est pas aussi maîtrisée et calme que je le voudrais, j'ai du mal à réprimer mes émotions. Pour couronner le tout, mon regard est fuyant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'agiter.

_Je suis en train de passer pour un vrai bécasseau._

**-Non, il est vrai et je dois dire que je suis ravi d'avoir l'occasion de vous avoir rien que pour moi.**

_Je rêve ou il me fait des avances? Et ce petit sourire en coin qui me rend fou!_

**-Vous ne "m'avez" pas monsieur. Je n'appartiens à personne.**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je devrais filer avant de totalement me ridiculiser!_

**-Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, cette discussion m'intéresse beaucoup. Je tiens à vous informer que généralement, tous mes désirs deviennent réalité. Je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux.**

Ses lèvres sont rieuses mais son regard est intraitable.

_Houlà, il ne rigole pas!_

Les mots me manquent. Que répondre à cet homme sublime et impressionnant qui, clairement, joue avec moi et fait tout son possible pour me provoquer?

**-Vous n'irez pas loin avec vos menaces, monsieur. Vu mon jeune âge, je n'ai peut-être pas votre sagesse, mais je ne cède pas si facilement. Puis-je m'en aller, maintenant?**

_Ne te laisse pas démonter, Harry! Il n'aura pas le dernier mot. Dieu qu'il est beau. Et ce parfum qui m'enivre..._

Je perçois une petite étincelle dans ses yeux, alors que son sourire s'élargit. Je l'ai surpris!

_Harry, un point. Monsieur parfait, zéro._

**-Vous venez de me traitez de vieux décati, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas très poli.**

D'ordinaire, je serais confus, honteux. Mes propos pourraient en effet être interprétés comme une insulte. Mais les vibrations qu'il m'envoi me donnent le courage d'aller encore plus loin. Sans vraiment peser mes mots, je lui souffle la première phrase qui me vient à l'esprit.

**-Surprendre un jeune homme dans l'obscurité et poser ses mains sur lui, c'est faire preuve de politesse selon vous?**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui souris. La situation est comique, je suis en train de faire la morale à cet homme de la haute, tellement plus charismatique et protocolaire que moi.

S _oudain, la porte à notre droite s'ouvre. Une femme sublime et distinguée s'adresse à mon interlocuteur._

**-Louis, je t'ai cherché partout! Tu n'as pas salué Monsieur le Maire.**

_Elle ne chuchote pas, elle. Gêner les musiciens semble être le dernier de ses soucis. Elle jette un regard rapide dans ma direction, ne semble pas du tout impressionnée par ce qu'elle voit et fait demi-tour._

**-Jeune homme, le devoir m'appelle. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, ni avec votre manque de politesse et votre langue, sûrement exquise, mais trop bien pendue à mon goût...**

_Toujours avec cette assurance qui le caractérise, le milliardaire quitte la pièce et alors qu'il passe la porte, je me surprends à admirer son dos musclé en me mordant la lèvre._


	3. Café brûlant et oeufs brouillés

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux pieds!_

Un peu chamboulé par ce huit clos à la fois exaltant et déroutant, je me dirige vers ma chambre en empruntant des couloirs étroits et sinueux ornés d'armureries et de tapisseries d'un autre temps. Ce château est une oeuvre d'art, un édifice somptueux, mais ce soir je n'ai plus la force de m'émerveiller. Ma priorité, à l'instant où je gravis les dernières marches qui mènent à ma suite luxueuse, c'est d'enlever ces satanés chaussures qui me cassent littéralement les pieds. Il faudra que je songe à remercier Émilie pour son cadeau empoisonné...

En troquant mon jean ainsi que ma chemise noire contre un tee-shirt et un boxer en coton gris anthracite, je repense à son regard perçant et à ses lèvres sensuelles et moqueuses. Louis Tomlinson est un très bel homme, mais c'est son intensité, son charisme, sa repartie implacable qui m'ont renversé...et agacé. Du haut de mes 22 ans, je n'ai certes pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais jamais un homme ne m'a fait autant d'effet, ne m'a autant stimulé. Et excédé. J'aurais pu lui tenir tête toute la nuit, jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui pendant des heures juste pour le remettre à sa place et lui apprendre qu'il ne peut pas tout se permettre.

_T'es grillé à un kilomètre, Harry!_

Oui bon, aussi pour voir ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens, m'amuser de ses réactions imprévisibles et sentir sa chaleur irradier jusqu'à moi. Une sonnerie vient interrompre ma rêverie. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite. Je saisis mon téléphone, en espérant sans me l'avouer que le multimilliardaire a réussi à se procurer mon numéro et qu'il souhaite jouer les prolongations. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsque je vois la photo de ma soeur s'afficher sur l'écran tactile.

**-Tout va bien? Ça ne te ressemble pas de m'appeler à minuit passé!**   
**-Oscar a décidé qu'à six mois, il était assez grand pour faire la java toute la nuit. Et je viens de m'engueuler avec Alex, il est parti en claquant la porte. J'ai besoin que tu me changes les idées.**

_J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...ou de déjà-entendu. Harry, la bonne poire compatissante à votre service!_

**-Gemma, je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je suis crevé et je voudrais aller me coucher. On peut en reparler demain?**   
**-Tu pourrais au moins m'accorder cinq minutes de ton temps! Ça ne te réussi pas de fréquenter des snobs, ils déteignent sur toi!**   
**-Je ne fréquente pas des snobs, je fréquente des multimilliardaires passionnants, ça me change. Bonne nuit, embrasse mon neveu pour moi.**

_Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée ma cocotte!_

Ces derniers temps, nos relations sont tendues. Ma soeur a du mal à accepter que nos vies soient devenues aussi différentes. Pendant vingt ans, elle a été mon modèle. Maintenant, les rôles se sont un peu inversés, elle voudrait avoir ma vie, ma liberté, mon insouciance. Du coup, elle me fait payer en me harcelant de coups de fil désagréables où elle passe son temps à se plaindre et à critiquer mes choix et mon mode de vie. Ce soir, elle n'aura pas eu le dernier mot, je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche cette soirée si...spéciale.

Je choisis d'ignorer son texto assassin et je me glisse dans ce lit délicieusement moelleux et réconfortant. En éteignant la lumière, des flash-back de mon tête à tête avec Louis me reviennent. Louis. Je l'appelle déjà par son doux prénom. Dans ma tête en tout cas, parce que je n'aurais jamais l'audace de le faire dans la vrai vie. Lui ne sait même pas comment je m'appelle et, a priori, c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Je n'ai même pas le temps de rejouer toute la scène dans mon esprit, je m'endors avant d'arriver à sa remarque sur ma langue "sûrement exquise, mais trop bien pendue"...

Vers sept heures et demie, je suis réveillé par le chant du coq. Je réalise où je me trouve et un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. J'ai dormi comme un bébé, je suis en pleine forme, prêt à affronter les événements de la journée, prêt à le revoir, à le dévorer du regard. Je m'étire langoureusement et m'extirpe de ce lit royal en sautant sur mes deux pieds, comme un gamin. Moi qui ne suis pas du matin, je suis joyeux, impatient. Je file prendre une douche rapide, je me lave les dents, me démêle les cheveux. De retour dans la chambre, j'enfile mon plus beau jean, un pull échancré noir et mes bottines. Inutile de mettre ma montre, vu l'heure, je ne pense pas croiser grand monde en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner

Avant de me rendre dans la grande véranda pour boire mon demi-litre de café noir, je décide d'envoyer un e-mail à Émilie, histoire de lui confirmer que j'ai bien reçu mon billet de train du retour. J'espère que d'ici là, j'aurai le temps d'interroger Louis Tomlinson. Je ne sais pas exactement quand aura lieu la fameuse interview, mais je compte bien recueillir ses propos et le cuisiner sur ses vins préférés. Après tout, je suis là pour ça et Éric me tuerait si je rentrais bredouille.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
À: Émilie Maréchal  
Objet: Question itv

Salut collègue,

La vie est belle au milieu des vignes!  
Je vais avoir des tonnes de choses à te raconter...  
Merci pour les YSL SM.  
C'est ok pour le billet de train.  
Bon dimanche, à demain!

HS

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ça, c'est fait. Mon manque de caféine commence à se faire sentir, il est temps que je descende. Sur le chemin de l'immense véranda constituée de grandes baies vitrées offrant une vue imprenable sur le parc, j'espère le croiser. Remarque, il est peut-être trop tôt. Un milliardaire a autre chose à faire que se lever à 8 heures du matin un dimanche, surtout après une soirée bien arrosée. D'ailleurs, il prendra sûrement son petit déjeuner en toute tranquillité, dans ses appartements. Peut-être qu'il aura face à lui une jeune femme sublime, en peignoir de soie ou dans le plus simple appareil, tout juste sortie d'un bain relaxant pour se remettre de sa nuit torride...

_Tout doux, imagination débordante, tout doux..._

Une fois encore, je suis époustouflé par la beauté du lieu. La véranda en verre qui surplombe le parc aux couleurs chatoyantes s'allonge sur des mètres et des mètres. Des dizaines de tables élégamment dressées et habillées de ravissants services de porcelaine blanche et bleue invitent les gens à s'attabler et à savourer des mets délicieux et variés. Un serveur souriant et poli me place sans attendre et m'annonce qu'il sera à mon service à tout moment. En moins d'une minute, Nicolas revient avec un café du Nicaragua aux arômes divins. En le dégustant, je me brûle un peu les lèvres, mais la tentation est trop forte et le liquide noir me réchauffe en un instant. Ça tombe bien, puisqu'il semble que je sois habillé trop léger.

Je commande une deuxième tasse, ainsi que des oeufs brouillés accompagnés de dés de tomates et d'emmental. Je ne sais pas de quoi ma matinée sera faite, mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai besoin de prendre des forces! En attendant mon plat, j'observe les gens qui m'entourent. Certains me saluent en croisant mon regard, je leur retourne la politesse. Soudain, à l'autre bout de la véranda, je l'aperçois. Lui ne m'as pas vu et il est bien trop occupé pour me remarquer. À sa table, trois femmes tout droit sorties d'un magazine de mode se battent pour obtenir son attention.

_Monsieur a pris la formule "harem" au petit déjeuner?_

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je le fixe avidement. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de ce sublime visage, de ce port de tête altier et conquérant. Il porte un pull-over bleu marine col en V avec des coudières camel. Assez près du corps, le vêtement le met irrésistiblement en valeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me prend en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Je lis la surprise dans ses yeux, puis l'amusement. Je rougis instantanément, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_Respire Harry, respire._

Nicolas vole à ma rescousse en m'apportant mes oeufs brouillés, mais je n'ai plus faim du tout. Je me force à manger quelques bouchées, en essayant de ne plus regarder dans la direction du milliardaire. Le challenge est difficile, mes neurones tournent à toute vitesse, mais je résiste tant bien que mal.

_Contrairement à ces poules de luxe, je ne tiens pas à passer pour un fan!_

Subitement, je sens sa présence derrière moi. En tournant la tête dans sa direction, je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Penché en avant, il me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille qui me font frissonner.

**-Ne prenez pas froid, jeune homme impertinent. L'arabica réchauffe, mais ça ne suffit pas...**

Son parfum et sa chaleur m'enivrent. Son haleine sent le café, mon arôme préféré. Je voudrais répondre quelque chose, mais avant que j'en ai l'occasion, il a déjà tourné ses talons. Il m'a observé, c'est sûr, sinon comment saurait-il ce que j'ai bu? Je reste là, interdit. Comment cet homme fait-il pour me mettre dans tous mes états? Il me déstabilise, me fascine, me fait ressentir des émotions nouvelles, inexplicables. Délicieuses. Insupportables.

_Il joue avec toi, rien de plus! Pourquoi je m'emballe, là?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Nicolas se diriger vers ma table, avec une sorte de paquet sur son plateau argenté.

**-Pour vous, monsieur Styles, de la part de Mr Tomlinson.**

Interloqué, je prends le présent qu'il me tend et je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du paquet pour savoir ce qu'il contient. Louis Tomlinson vient de me faire parvenir son pull bleu marine. Celui qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu...Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?_

Deux possibilités: soit je ne rentre pas dans son jeu et j'ignore son geste certes chevaleresque mais un peu déplacé, soit j'opte pour la solution pratique, c'est à dire enfiler le pull pour avoir moins froid. J'opte pour l'hypothèse numéro deux, après tout, un vêtement, c'est fait pour être porté! Une fois habillé du pull bleu marine, je suis assailli par le parfum de cet homme énigmatique. Une odeur musquée, boisée, virile à souhait.

Avant de perdre totalement la tête, abruti par les vapeurs doucereuses qui émanent du cachemire à la fois divin et maléfique, je tente de retrouver une once de dignité. En quittant la véranda, je fais un petit signe de la main à Nicolas, pour le remercier d'avoir été aux petits soins avec moi. Je monte les immenses marches en marbre qui mènent au château, je traverse le grand hall et j'emprunte le couloir qui serpente jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai les bras croisés, mes paumes caressent le tissu fin bleu marine, à défaut de caresser la peau hâlée de son propriétaire.

_Imagination débordante, acte II._

Quand je distingue sa silhouette, dans un petit recoin à deux pas de la porte de ma chambre, je manque de trébucher. Adossé au mur, il me fixe sans détours. Son expression est d'abord grave, tendue, puis elle s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que j'avance machinalement dans sa direction. Mes bras sont toujours croisés, je tente de ne rien changer, de rester impassible, mais j'ai énormément de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

****-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps!**  
** Sa voix est sarcastique, j'adopte le même ton que lui. **  
 **-J'ignorais que j'étais attendu. Peut-être me confondez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, disons l'une des membres de votre fan-club qui a eu la joie de vous nourrir à la petite cuillère?** -Ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du te** **mps!**

Merde, il va comprendre que je l'ai observé pendant le petit déjeuner!

**-Je vous aurais bien échangé contre l'une d'elles, monsieur...?**   
**-Harrold...Heuuu Harry, Harry Styles.**

_Tu ne connais plus ton propre prénom maintenant? La honte!_

Pendant quelques secondes, il me fixe, ses yeux fiers et intense dans les miens, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il n'est pas aveugle, il sait dans quel état il me met et ça m'agace au plus haut point.

**-Vous m'attendiez pour récupérer votre pull j'imagine? Merci pour ce geste amical, je peux vous le rendre maintenant.**   
**-Croyez-moi Harrold, mon geste n'avait rien d'amical.**

Une lueur étrange, presque menaçante, traverse ses yeux. Au jeux de celui qui soutiendra le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre, je suis perdant. Cet homme me fait me sentir tout petit, mais j'essai de lutter contre son envie de me dominer, de faire de moi sa marionnette. Il ne tire pas sur mes fils, mes sur mes nerfs.

**-Je n'accepte de présents que de la part de mes amis. Sachez que je sais ma vêtir tout seul, monsieur, et je savoure cette liberté chaque jour.**   
**-La liberté est un concept bien vaste, Harrold. Elle n'est qu'une illusion pour la plupart des mortels. Être libre, c'est dominer, et c'est justement ma spécialité.**   
**-Dans votre cas, la liberté s'accompagne d'arrogance, à ce que je vois. La mienne est plus simple et ne se fait pas au détriment des autres.**

_Harry, deux points. Monsieur égomaniaque, zéro._

**-Vos mots confus ne m'atteignent pas, Harrold. Je suis bien trop occupé à admirer ces lèvres qui s'adressent à moi.**

Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite. Ce monsieur je-sais-tout au regard pénétrant m'exaspère, mais il me trouble au plus profond de moi. Quand il évoque mes lèvres, tout mon corps se tend.

_Réagis, Harry, ne te laisse pas embobiner!_

**-Il est temps que je vous quitte, monsieur, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que philosopher avec vous. Voilà votre pull, merci pour cette attention un brin paternaliste et condescend...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase et de m'extirper totalement de ce cachemire démoniaque, il est déjà contre moi. En un dixième de seconde, il a saisi mes deux bras, les a remontés au-dessus de ma tête et il me surplombe, de toute sa superbe et de toute sa sensualité animale. Je suis totalement à sa merci. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage, ses pupilles agrandies par son intensité se noient dans les miennes et me paralysent. Je pourrais lutter, bouger, me débattre, mais mon corps décide de se soumettre. Du bout de son nez fin et racé, il caresse mes joues, je sens sa respiration lourde et saccadée qui parcourt ma peau. Son contact m'électrise, je suis dans un état second, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Dans un élan tendre et langoureux, il approche ses lèvres des miennes, les entrouvre, les humecte et finalement, alors que je suis à deux doigts de le supplier, il plonge. Il n'a pas besoin de forcer le passage, j'accueille cet assaut charnel sans émettre aucune résistance. Il grogne, je gémis. Pendant plusieurs secondes, nos langues s'entremêlent, se cherchent, s'évitent, dansent une valse divine et terriblement érotique. J'ai chaud, j'ai envie de plus, je me cambre d'avantage pour que plus aucun espace ne s'immisce entre nous. Je sens tout son corps se tendre, il devient plus avide, plus entreprenant. Ses lèvres brûlantes et affamées se pressent plus durement contre les miennes, sa langue explore ma bouche plus profondément, je gémis à nouveau, malgré moi. Et puis tout s'arrête. Nos bouches ne sont plus en contact, il s'est reculé, sans lâcher mes poignets qui sont toujours prisonniers de ses larges mains. Alors qu'il me regarde, je lis quelque chose d'inédit dans son expression: il est troublé, presque sonné. Mais le maniaque du contrôle qu'il est reprend vite le dessus... Lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi, sa voix est étonnamment posée, grave, comme si ce baiser épique n'était jamais arrivé.

**-Doucement, Harrold, ne soyez pas trop gourmand. Rejoignez-moi dans mes appartements à midi, j'aurai un peu de temps à vous consacrer.**

_Je suis sous le choc, KO, liquéfié et lui trouve le moyen de parler boulot? Sa froideur me glace, j'ai envie de pleurer._

**-Et vous me ferez le plaisir de me ramener mon pull. Sauf exception, je ne suis pas du genre à prêter ou à partager ce qui m'appartient. Je suis possessif, Harrold, surtout quand quelque chose me plaît vraiment.**


	4. À prendre ou à laisser

Je viens de me glisser furtivement dans ma chambre et reste un long moment adossée à la porte que je viens de claquer sur cette scène surréaliste. Les bras pantelants, les yeux fermés, la tête qui tourne, les lèvres entrouvertes, encore humides de ce baiser inouï. Je n'ose pas fermer la bouche de peur d'effacer cette sensation divine que je peux toujours percevoir. Penser à respirer. Voilà. Ouvrir les yeux. Regarder ailleurs que dans le vague.

_-Aller mon poulet, reprends-toi. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on t'embrasse._   
_-Mais comme ça! De cette façon-là! Mais qu'est-ce j'ai? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait?_   
_-Ça va aller!_   
_-Mais à qui je parle?_   
_-À toi. Enfin à toi, 15 ans et demi, premier baiser, tournis, tout ça._   
_-Ah c'est dans ma tête. Bien, très bien, de mieux en mieux._   
_-Ha-rry! Harry Styles, tu planes!_

À l'instant ou je me surprends en train d'essayer mentalement la combinaison "Harry Tomlinson", je me jette sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers, pour tenter de faire cesser cette spirale hystérique et grotesque. J'hésite entre rire et pleurer et je me dis qu'il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un d'urgence. Ça m'évitera de perdre totalement la tête et de me parler à moi-même, par exemple. Allongé sur le ventre, j'appelle mon dernier correspondant sans même vérifier son identité et j'attends nerveusement au bout du fil.

**-Allô?**   
**-Allô? C'est qui?**   
**-Ben c'est toi qui m'appelles!**   
**-Ah oui, Gemma. Je t'avais pas reconnu. Ça va?**   
**-Tu perds la boule, mon frère. Ils te droguent, là-bas?**   
**-N'importe quoi! Oscar t'as laissé dormir, finalement?**   
**-Pff...non. Mais ça t'intéressait pas du tout hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**   
**-Hein? Mais rien! Je prends juste des nouvelles. Alex est rentré?**   
**-Ouis, mais tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de t'inquiéter. Par contre, promets-moi de ne pas te marier et de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Avant au moins 40 ans. Ou jamais. Les bébés, c'est chiant, c'est bruyant, c'est juste mignon, ça fait même pas la conversation. Et l'amour c'est nul, enfin c'est pas ce qu'on croit. Tu vois?**   
**-...**   
**-Tu dis plus rien? Allez raconte, je te connais par coeur. T'avais besoin de parler à ta vieille soeur?**   
**-Non, je...Je vais y aller, je crois. Bon courage avec tes deux gars. Je t'embrasse.**

J'appui frénétiquement sur "raccrocher" pour que le calvaire cesse. Merveilleuse idée, ce coup de fil! Grande réussite! J'enfouis à nouveau ma tête dans la pile d'oreillers, désespèré. Tout ça pour un baiser! D'accord, ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur infinie et se sont mêlées aux miennes dans la plus parfaite harmonie, d'accord sa langue s'est à peine immiscée dans ma bouche avec une délicatesse dont je n'aurais cru capable aucun homme et d'accord il avait un petit goût de pêche juste divin, mais ça n'était qu'un baiser, à la fin! J'essai de me ressaisir et de chasser cette inconnu qui s'est emparé de moi. Et avec mes bêtises, je n'ai plus qu'une heure pour me préparer au rendez-vous qu'il m'as donné. Il va bien falloir que je me refasse une dignité pour mener cette interview à bien. Je peux le faire. Il me suffira de ne pas regarder sa bouche, jamais. Je me l'interdis.

Après une longue douche revigorante, je me retrouve en boxer blanc devant ma valise ouverte et sens dessus dessous. Rien de sexy, c'est hors de question, il faut que ma tenue donne le ton. Mais rien de trop banal, c'est quand même un entretien professionel, il faut que Tomlinson me prenne au sérieux. Mais pas trop classique non plus, je ne veux pas lui laisser l'occasion de se demander une seconde comment il a pu avoir envie de m'embrasser. J'enfile un jean bien coupé, c'est une valeur sûre, rien ne peut arriver dans ce jean. Un t-shirt blanc qui me vieilli un peu et j'ajoute une chemise plaid bordeaux qui me moule juste ce qu'il faut. J'ajuste mon col de chemise qui essaie de se rebeller d'un côté et j'hésite à nouer en plus le pull bleu marine de Louis autour de mes épaules mais écarte rapidemment cette idée. Je vais lui rapporter, digne et détaché, comme si c'était un objet de peu de valeur. Je laisse mes cheveux lachés, enfile mes bottines noire et me plante devant le miroir de la chambre. Mouais. J'ai l'air d'un ado avec un torse trop musclé. Ou d'un homme déguisé en garçon tristounet. Je met un headband en espèrant qu'une coiffure me donnera un peu d'allure. Il y a du mieux. J'essai quelques poses ridicules devant la glace, tente un ou deux sourires plus ou moins forcés et finis par renoncer. Je m'assois sur le grand lit, désoeuvré, en attendant l'heure dite. Je répète cent fois dans ma tête les quelques questions que j'ai prévu de lui poser, j'essai encore et encore de les reformuler et finis par les trouver toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres.

À 11h45, je m'élance hors de ma chambre, carnet et stylo dans une main, l'autre dans la poche et j'arpente lentement les longs couloirs qui mènent aux appartements privés de Louis Tomlinson. J'ai pris un peu d'avance au cas où je me perdrais dans le labyrinthe du château, j'en suis bien capable. Et j'ai bien fait puisque je réalise à mi-chemin que j'ai oublié d'emporter le fameux pull. Pas facile d'être moi, parfois! Après un aller-retour au pas de course, il est 12h05 quand je frappe, un peu essouflé, à la porte indiqué par le majordomme comme étant celle derrière laquelle se cache "Monsieur".

**-Entrez.**

_OK. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus froid, plus autoritaire, plus blasé. Ça commence bien_.

 **-Vous êtes en retard.**  
Comme c'est gentil à lui de me mettre à l'aise...  
 **-Oui, mais j'ai votre pull.**  
 **-Il était si lourd à porter qu'il vous a retardé?**  
Que de mots doux. N'en jetez plus!  
 **-Vous souhaitez le récupérer? Je peux aussi le ramener dans ma chambre et moi avec?**  
 **-Ne soyez pas si amère, Harrold. Asseyez-vous.**

Il m'indique un fauteuil club en cuir brun de l'autre côté de l'immense bureau de bois massif derrière lequel il trône. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux pendant que je prends place et en évitant soigneusement son regard.Son côté tyrannique m'agace autant que son charisme m'étouffe. Et sa beauté qui me renverse encore. Je ne sais pas où poser mon regard.

_Pas ses lèvres, pas ses lèvres, pas ses lèvres. Regarde son front!_

J'ouvre mon carnet, tente une phrase qui ne veut décidément pas sortir avec du son, me racle maladroitement la gorge et reprend:

**-J'ai préparé quelques questions.**   
**-Moi aussi.**   
**-Ah, vous aller m'interviewer? C'est pour quel journal?**

_Ne commence pas Harry, pas de provoc avec lui, il finit toujours par gagner!_

**-Oui, mais cela restera privé.**   
**-Bien. Qui commence?**   
**-À vous l'honneur, Hazza.**   
**-Vous arrive-t-il de vous plier à certaines règles?**

_Bien joué. Première question, première improvisation. Beau travail de journaliste. Tu iras loin, mon petit!_

**-Rarement, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer. Lesquelles?**   
**-Par exemple, appeler les gens par leurs vrais prénoms. Répondre à l'interview que vous avez programmée. Vous montrez aimable avec les gens que vous invitez?**   
**-Les prénoms sont subis, les surnoms sont toujours mieux choisis. Je réponds à vos questions en ce moment même. Et l'amabilité ne fait que jeter un voile social sur les pulsions animales.**

_Rien que ça._

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, tout à la fois outré de sa suffisance, admiratif de ses reparties cinglantes et boulversé par les deux derniers mots qu'il a prononcés. Son beau visage racé ne peut plus masquer le désir sauvage dont il semble animé. Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais désiré comme ça. Et je ne sais pas comment me débattre avec le désir qui commence aussi à monter en moi. Il reprend son monologue, je crois autant pour me provoquer que pour se maîtriser.

**-Votre silence en dit long...Vous êtes à votre tour an train d'oublier les conventions pour vous abondonner peu à peu à vos plus basses pulsions.**   
**-Vous êtes vraiment persuadé d'avoir toujours raison?**   
**-Pas toujours, non. Souvent. J'ai simplement la conviction que vous mourrez d'envie de m'embrasser en ce moment. Et je rêve de vous faire des choses pires encore. Mais nous parlons pour fuir ces pulsions. Plutôt que de céder à la tentation.**

Pendant qu'il me fait son numéro de charme intello, il se lève de son large fauteuil, contourne son bureau et s'assoit à peine sur le bord, face à moi. Toujours assise, je ne peux détourner le regard de la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Mes yeux paniqués cherchent un autre point d'accroche et atterrissent sur ses lèvres.

_Erreur fatale..._

Je me lève d'un bond pour mettre un terme au rapport de domination qu'il impose de par sa position. Et sans doute un peu pour me rapprocher de la bouche diabolique qui m'aimante. Sa main s'abat sur mon épaule, et d'un geste aussi sensuel qu'implacable, il me rassoit instantanément sur le fauteuil.

**-Croyez-moi, je le voudrais. Mais je ne peux vous donner ce baiser. Pas avant de vous avoir entièrement gouté. Et je connais déjà la saveur exquise de vos lèvres. Il me faut désormais déguster votre nectar pour confirmer l'alchimie que je pressens. Je n'aime pas me tromper, vous savez. Ce sont mes conditions. À prendre ou à laisser.**

_Dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver. Je viens pour une interview, je récolte une conversation sans queue ni tête, je baisse la garde et je n'obtiens pas même un baiser. À la place, est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de me proposer ce que je crois qu'il me propose? Ou plutôt, m'impose?_

Je suis trop choqué pour accepter, bien trop excité pour refuser. Je reste muet, incapable de bouger. Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas dit oui quand il se penche devant moi, met un genou à terre, puis l'autre et son immense main commence un lent cheminement le long de ma cuisse. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu de mon jean. Le rouge me monte aux joues, j'ai la gorge sèche, je me sens subitement fièvreux. Et pas seulement au visage! J'ai un mouvement de recul réflexe quand ses doigts s'approchent du bouton de mon pantalon. J'entrouve la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sort.

**-Ne me repoussez pas, Harrold. Je ne le supporterai pas.**

C'est sans doute la première et la dernière fois que je l'entends me supplier. Son murmure essouflé, son regard empli d'un désir urgent font tomber mes toutes dernières barrières. Comme soulagé, Louis repart à la conquête de mon jean, faisant céder le bouton, descendant lentement la fermeture éclair en même temps que monte mon désir. Furieux. Avec une habilité déconcernante, il soulève mes fesses et fait glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer en même temps le long de mes jambes. Il a enlevé mes boots et chaussettes sans même que je m'en rende compte. Ses doigts pianotent sur la fine peau de mes cuisses et me donnent instantanément la chair de poule. Pourtant, l'ambiance est de plus en plus brûlante quand il penche la tête vers mon pénis. J'essaie de ne pas penser au surréalisme de la situation: moi, à demie nu, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir dans un bureau luxueux, face à un milliardaire à genoux, prêt à me dévorer. Il me respire de longues secondes, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon sexe et je commence à perdre la tête. Il plonge enfin entre mes cuisses. La première lente et douce caresse de sa langue me rend dingue. Je ne peux pas me retenir de gémir. Ses coups de langue suivants sont plus divins encore et Louis saisit mes fesses pour m'attirer à lui et coller sa bouche avide sur mon sexe. Il lèche, titille, contourne, aspire mon pénis gonflé de désir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir tenir. Soudain, il me tire au bord du fauteuil, ses mains soulèvent mes jambes et les maintiennent écartées, en l'air. Il profite une seconde du spectacle que je lui offre puis englobe sa bouche autour de mon pénis en effectuant un va et vient. Je vais défaillir. J'ignore ce qui se joue à l'intérieur de moi, ni où ni comment il a appris à faire ça, mais je ne touche plus terre.

Proche de l'orgasme, je plante mes mains sur le cuir des bras du fauteuil et je sens sa bouche trempé de mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Sa tête ondule fougueusement sur mon sexe et il accélère ses vas et vients diabolique au rythme de mes halètements. Pris de tremblements incontrôlables, je dois plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui intimer de ne plus bouger, de faire cesser ce sublime supplice. Ses lèvres insatiables me dévorent encore et encore et ma jouissance explose dans sa bouche. Un orgasme inouï comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti de ma vie. Une toute dernière fois, sa langue vient recueillir le fruit de mon plaisir sur mon gland. Les yeux fermés; il se lèche les lèvres en souriant.

**-Un pur délice. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, murmure-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.**

Il se relève, regagne son bureau, visiblement troublé. Je suis dans un état second et je ne parviens pas à décrypter son expression. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il regarde au loin par la fenêtre, les yeux plissés, le front soucieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je devrais sans doute me révolter contre cette réaction ombrageuse, franchement inappropiée, mais je me sens étrangement attendri. Je devrais peut-être dire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

**-Vous devriez vous rhabiller. Nous pourrons nous retrouver à 16 heures. Si vous souhaitez toujours m'interviewer. Rejoignez-moi dans les vignes, un lieux public et un bol d'air frais voudront mieux pour nous deux.**

_Merci, au revoir._


	5. Ambre et démon

Les joues encore rouges et la respiration saccadée, je retourne dans ma chambre après ce tête-en-tête torride. La grande horloge dorée qui trône sur la cheminée indique presque 15 heures. Je réalise que dans quatre heures, je serai dans le train et que ce drôle de rêve éveillé prendra fin. De délicieux frissons parcourent encore ma colonne vertébrale, je n'ai toujours pas totalement retrouvé mes esprits. Cet homme me rend fou, littéralement. Son corps et le mien semblent faits pour aller à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, mais nos deux personnalités se défient, se cherchent, se provoquent, sans qu'aucun de nous ne sorte totalement victorieux. Certes, il m'impressionne, son regard perçant, sa voix rauque et suave, ses mains habiles, sa bouche affamée m'électrisent, me domptent inexorablement, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant. Si c'est un petit garçon sage et docile qu'il cherche, je passe mon tour.

_Facile de dire ça maintenant, mais face à lui, tu es beaucoup moins convaincant mon coco..._

Encore cette petite voix intérieure qui vient interrompre mes pensées et décrédibilise mes tentatives de rébellion. Il faut croire que je me voile la face. Je dois ouvrir les yeux et me l'avouer une bonne fois pour toutes: Louis Tomlinson me bat à plate couture au jeu du "suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis"! Comparé à lui, je ne suis qu'un débutant. Cette conclusion me consterne. Tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus envie de penser à tout ça, d'analyser, de débriefer sans cesse.

_Vis le présent Harry, arrête de tout ressasser!_

À part Niall, je ne vois pas qui pourrait me faire redescendre sur terre. Je sors mon portable de ma poche arrière et ce mouvement furtif me rappelle que les mains du milliardaire sont passées par là. Le trouble m'envahit à nouveau, mais je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser par ma propre faiblesse et j'appelle sans attendre celui qui saura me remettre la tête à l'endroit.

**-Alors, tu me l'as mise de côté cette bonne bouteille?**

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Niall et suis un gars intéressé!_

**-Pas encore, tout dépendra de ce coup de fil.**   
**-Tu me connais, je suis un ange! Ça va? Le temps n'est pas trop long dans ton coin perdu?**   
**-Non...**   
**-Tu me caches quelque chose toi! Allez, passe aux aveux!**   
**-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin, rencontrer, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que je suis plus le gagnant à notre concours d'abstinence**   
**-Quoi? Tu as couché avec un inconnu?!**   
**-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais pas loin...Et il a 35 ans, il est beau comme un dieu et il est multimilliardaire.**   
**-Haha, arrête de te foutre de moi. Je dois filer, Zayn doit passer à la maison. Tu m'appelles ce soir pour me dire que tu es bien arrivé!**

_Grrr, évidemment, il ne m'a pas cru!_

**-Et Harry, t'es beau, intelligent, drôle, tu vas le trouver ton prince charmant, pas besoin de l'inventer!**

Finalement, c'est moi qui lui raccroche au nez. Je pensais qu'il m'aiderait à y voir clair, mais je ne suis pas plus avancé et pire, maintenant, je suis de mauvais poil. Entre cet homme irrésistible et insupportable qui se croit tout permis et mon meilleur ami qui me traite de mythomane, je suis bien entouré! Ma soeur Gemma, ce n'est pas mieux. Émilie, elle, sort un peu du lot. Hyper pragmatique, elle a le don de trouver une solution à tout.

_D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle a répondu à mon mail?_

Du bout du pouce, j'actualise ma boîte mail sur l'écran tactile. Bingo: un message reçu!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De: Émilie Maréchal  
A: Harry Styles  
Objet: YSL SM?

Salut collègue,  
Un conseil: vas-y mollo sur le vin, ça te donne des idées bizarres.  
Et il faut souffrir pour être beau ;)  
Ne rate pas ton train, Éric t'attend frais et dispos demain matin, pour le compte rendu du week-end.

Bises,  
Em

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Merde, il va falloir que je me mette sérieusement au boulot!_

Je commence à me demander si je vais l'obtenir, cette foutue interview. En deux jours, j'ai passé plus de trois heures seule à seule avec Louis Tomlinson, et nous n'avons pas parlé d'oenologie une seule fois. Niveau professionnalisme, on a déjà vu mieux. J'ai tout de même une excuse valable: cet homme passe son temps à me déstabiliser et à jouer avec mes nerfs. Bizarrement, je pense que cette explication ne plairait pas beaucoup à mon boss...

_OK Harry, cette fois c'est la bonne!_

Ma mission: ne pas faire attention à lui, et mener vite et bien mon interview pour qu'Éric soit fier de moi. J'ai rendez-vous avec le milliardaire à 16 heures, il est temps que je me prépare. De retour devant ma valise, je tergiverse à nouveau sur ma tenue. Je ne veux surtout pas paraître aguicheur, alors j'opte pour un autre jean tout simple mais bien coupé, un tee-shirt blanc en lin, une chemise grise. Je brosse soigneusement mes cheveux mais les laisse détachés. Je ne me parfume pas et je ne mets pas de montre. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir; je suis Harry en reportage, un jeune homme passe-partout loin du glamour de la veille. Je claque ma porte, direction les vignes, sui, à tous les coups, me réservent de nouvelles surprises...

**-Rebonjour monsieur.**

_Très bien, il donne le ton: ce sera strictement professionnel._

**-Rebonjour, monsieur Tomlinson.**

Ses yeux bleus plongent dans les miens, mais son regard est lointain. Il semble ailleurs. Quand il s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main, je tombe de haut. Il y a deux heures à peine, j'étais à moitié nu dans ses appartements, offert à ses caresses intimes. Où sont passées cette complicité ambiguë, cette tension sexuelle? À son contact, un frisson électrique me parcourt le corps entier, mais lui reste de marbre. Je remarque un peu de terre sous ses ongles et, loin de me dégoûter, cette image le rend plus mâle à mes yeux, mais il rompt bien vite le charme avec une remarque assassine. Il jette un coup d'oeil méprisant à mon carnet.

**-Vous avez vraiment besoin de ce cahier d'écolier?**   
**-Avec ou sans carnet, je compte bien obtenir des réponses, cette fois!**   
**-Ah oui c'est vrai, la fameuse interview...**

_Il se moque de moi?!_

Il se met à marcher sans même m'attendre et je me retrouve à trottiner de manière ridicule derrière lui. Face aux vignes, il s'arrête et commence à me raconter l'histoire du domaine. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ses yeux mais mon regard glisse imperceptiblement vers ses lèvres, charnues, pulpeuses, chaudes.

Alors qu'il se baisse légèrement pour me montrer un pied de vigne, nos mains se frôlent et je sens une douce chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais une lueur un peu amusée apparaît instantanément dans le regard de Tomlinson. Il me propose de passer à l'étape de la dégustation, m'expliquant que le temps, de toute façon, va bientôt se couvrir. Nous pénétrons dans la grande cave voûtée, je suis impressionné. Un nombre considérable de bouteilles s'étale le long des murs de pierre. Au fond est aménagée une partie réservée à la dégustation, avec quelques tables hautes, des tabourets en cuir, un bar. Sur une table sont disposés une corbeille de fruits et deux verres ballon. Tomlinson aurait-il préparé mon arrivée? Ou bien est-ce une mise en scène qui attend chaque journaliste venu l'interviewer? Je me hisse sur un tabouret pendant qu'il choisit une bouteille. Naïf, je lui demande de quel vin il s'agit.

**-Du vin? Non, je suis plutôt d'humeur cognac! Et celui-ci a trente ans d'âge.**

Il me sert généreusement, s'assoit sur le tabouret face au mien, et prend à pleine main une grappe de raisin dont il détache chaque grain avec les lèvres en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me sens vaciller mais je résiste.

_Vous me cherchez, Louis, mais vous ne me trouverez pas..._

**-Bon alors, mes questions...**

_Une fois encore, il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase._

**-Vous ne buvez pas?**

_Monsieur le maniaque du contrôle est de retour._

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et achemine dans ma gorge une lampée du liquide ambré.

**-Voilà qui est mieux, c'est important de savourer les bonnes choses.**

Le goût du cognac me surprend mais sitôt ma gorgée avalée, je ressens le besoin et l'envie d'en boire à nouveau. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, comme si l'addiction était trop forte. Que ça me plaise ou non, c'est un peu ce que je ressens pour Tomlinson. Je ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter de le regarder, de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous dans son bureau. Les images me reviennent et je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Essayant de masquer mon trouble, je m'accroche désespérément à mon carnet et je commence à lire ma première question d'une voix un peu hésitante.

**-Chopard m'a déjà posé cette question dix fois.**

Je viens de me prendre une gifle. Son ton est sec, froid, il semble agacé. Je meurs d'envie de lui envoyer une repartie bien cinglante, mais je tente de rester professionnel.

**-Entendu, passons à la suivante.**   
**-Vous autres, journalistes, vous ne vous renouvelez pas beaucoup, vous manquez atrocement de créativité. J'attendais mieux de votre part, faites un effort Harry!**

_Il ne m'a pas appelé Harrold. Aïe._

Je reprends une gorgée de cognac pour ne pas me démonter, mais les larmes montent, sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je me maudis d'être aussi émotif mais je me sens blessé, humilié. Je relève les yeux juste à temps pour voir le visage de Louis Tomlinson fondre vers moi. Je sens sa langue qui lèche le coin de ma bouche où coulait une petite goutte du précieux liquide ambré.

**-Comme vous êtes appétissant quand vous êtes vexé, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.**

Soudain, il renverse la table haute d'un revers de bras. La bouteille de cognac explose au sol dans un bruit cristallin. Saisi, je regarde le liquide venir lécher les pieds de mon tabouret d'où je n'ai pas bougé. Tout à coup, le corps puissant et musclé du milliardaire est contre le mien.

 **-Où en étions-nous?** demande-t-il tandis que ses dents mordent sans ménagement ma nuque emprisonné entre ses deux mains. D'un mouvement habile de son bassin, il se place de façon à ce que j'ouvre les cuisses, et je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir choisi ce jean. Il colle son bassin contre le mien, nos formes se complétant parfaitement, et pose ses paumes sur le mur voûté derrière moi. Je suis sans défense, complètement à la merci du beau milliardaire et ce fameux pincement de plaisir assaille à nouveau mon bas-ventre. Tandis que ses lèvres chaudes parcourent mon cou, de l'épaule jusqu'à la base de mes cheveux, je sens son érection contre mon sexe. Je me mets à gémir sous l'effet des baisers et, sans que je le décide vraiment de façon consciente, mes mains soulèvent le tee-shirt noir de Tomlinson pour caresser les muscles de son torse, qui roulent bientôt sous mes doigts. Il déboutonne habilement mon jean, le fait coulisser le long de mes jambes puis, m'agrippant par les fesses, il me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante, contourne le tabouret et me plaque contre le mur.

La vapeur du cognac renversé me monte à la tête et je cherche la bouche de Tomlinson avec exaltation. Nos lèvres se trouvent enfin et nous échangeons un long et furieux baiser. Comme si c'était le dernier...

La chaleur dans mon ventre, mon sexe tendu, mes mains accrochées dans les cheveux de Tomlinson, je ne suis plus qu'une boule de désir. Dans un souffle, il murmure **"je vous veux tout entier"** , et, n'y tenant plus, il jette sa veste au sol et m'allonge dessus. De toute sa hauteur il me domine, et, quand il sort son sexe tendu pour enfiler un préservatif, je ne peux retenir un petit cri de surprise: il est gigantesque! Il s'allonge alors sur moi et me pénètre avec une exquise lenteur. Le souffle court, je gémis et le rythme s'accélère. Mon corps accueille la virilité de Tomlinson avec un plaisir incroyable. Ces longs va-et-vient me rendent fou et je gémis presque sans discontinuer. Prenant appui sur une main, il se sert de la deuxième pour caresser mon pénis, et alors qu'il le tord doucement, son sexe enfoncé loin en moi, je sens l'orgasme me submerger et je mords dans son épaule pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il jouit à son tour, tout au fond de moi et cette intense implosion secoue tout son corps. Enfin il s'écroule sur moi, et le parfum de ses cheveux, mêlé à celui de la sueur et du cognac, m'enivre complètement.

_C'était...tellement...bon..._

Même ma voix intérieure est essoufflée. Je n'en reviens pas, je ne réalise pas, mon esprit embrouillé flotte au-dessus de mon corps repu. Il m'a pris à même le sol et cette spontanéité a mis le feu à tous mes sens. Je ne me savais pas capable de me lâcher, m'abandonner à ce point-là! En me relevant, je tente de faire un trait d'esprit, pour rendre ce face-à-face moins gênant.

**-Je vous dois une bouteille de cognac.**   
**-Vous me la rembourserez plus tard. En nature...**

Il me lance un clin d'oeil malicieux, puis il hausse les épaules nonchalamment et se retourne, à nouveau neutre et inaccessible.


	6. Images suspendues

_Il faut que je l'oubli..._

Le château de Bagnolet me semble loin même si je le rejoins régulièrement dans mes rêves les plus fous et les plus...chauds. Mais la routine parisienne a vite repris le dessus et le visage du beau Louis Tomlinson disparaît peu à peu de mes souvenirs. Après cette divine et mémorable séance de sexe dans la cave voûtée, j'avais pris mon train pour Paris sans avoir revu mon beau et mystérieux amant. J'avais inventé de fausses réponses pour mon interview et la vie normale avait repris son cours, entre les soirées avec les copains et le travail avec Éric et Émilie. Une chose avait changé cependant: j'avais beaucoup plus confiance en moi qu'avant. Après une telle expérience avec un si bel homme, je me trouvais plus beau, plus désirable, moins transparent! Cet incroyable week-end avait réveillé l'homme qui sommeillait en moi. Et si mon aventure avec Louis faisait maintenant partie du passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui jour et nuit.Plus qu'une simple attirance physique, il y avait quelque chose d'indéniable entre nous. Une alchimie intense, irrépressible, contre laquelle j'étais incapable de lutter. Une telle rencontre ne vous laisse pas indemne. La preuve, quand il m'arrive de croiser par hasard un homme dont la silhouette ou l'odeur ressemble de près ou de loin à celles de Louis, je ne peux réprimer un petit pincement quand je découvre que ce n'est pas lui.

_Il faudrait surtout que je songe à consulter un psy._

Ma sonnerie de Bruno Mars retentit pile au moment où je sors de la station de métro. La photo de Niall apparaît, je décroche en me préparant psychologiquement à recevoir une énième leçon de morale. Mon meilleur ami part du principe que je suis "trop bien" pour être obsédé par un milliardaire aux allures de top model. Ça fait un moment que j'évite de lui parler de Louis, mais il a une fâcheuse tendance à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

**-Harry, ça te dit de poser ton vendredi?**   
**-Pourquoi pas. Tu me proposes quoi?**   
**-Shopping à Bercy 2, déjeuner à Bercy village et expo à la Maison européenne de la photographie.**

_J'aurais préféré une journée farniente au lac Daumesnil ou au bois de Boulogne, mais en plein mois de décembre, ça va être difficile..._

**-OK, je suis partant!**

La Maison de la photographie, c'est l'un de mes lieux de prédilection pour me ressourcer. J'adore cet endroit situé en plein coeur du Marais. La cour pavée, le vieil hôtel particulier qui abrite les grandes salles claires, la café dans les caves voûtées, j'aime autant m'y promener pour le cadre enchanteur que pour les expositions qui y sont proposées. Je m'y sens bien, apaisé. Le vendredi, il n'y a presque personne, on a le sentiment d'avoir le musée pour nous, c'est rare à Paris! Après un déjeuner léger (une salade végétarienne et un thé détox, la nouvelle lubie de Niall), on descend à la station Saint Paul pour se rendre à l'exposition. Celle du mois dernier m'avait littéralement emporté. La série de petites photographies en couleurs de Susan Paulsen était merveilleuse, ses portraits du quotidien poétiques et touchants. D'après les spécialistes, ses oeuvres ont la beauté lumineuse des toiles de Vermeer, mais moi j'étais juste tombé sous le charme de ces regards qui m'avaient transpercé à travers le papier glacé, de ces sourires communicatifs, de ces flous artistiques. J'ignore ce que je vais voir aujourd'hui, Niall adore me faire des surprises. J'espère ressentir à nouveau ce tourbillon d'émotions simples et authentiques, histoire de me transporter loin de tout, loin de mes réalités, loin de ce manque de lui qui me tiraille.

Niall me précède dans le hall du musée et au moment de laisser nos manteaux eu vestiaire, il s'extasie à nouveau sur ma tenue achetée le matin même. Chemise Noire et moulante juste ce qu'il faut. Le haut, à manches longues, est coupé dans un satin à tout petits pois blancs qui capte bien la lumière et vient complimenter mon teint. Mon jean noir, un slim, est simple mais s'accorde parfaitement à ma chemise. Je porte le tout avec mes bottines noire en cuir. Dans cette tenue inhabituelle, je me sens beau, confiant, pour une fois j'ai su me mettre en valeur. Les compliments de Niall me montent un peu à la tête et je m'amuse à virevolter sur moi-même pour lui permettre de m'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

**-Je t'ai rarement vue aussi sexy, Harry! Ton milliardaire y est pour quelque chose?**

_C'est reparti..._

**-Non, mister détective, j'avais juste envie de me faire plaisir. Et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me parler de lui toutes les trois minutes.**

Il s'éloigne en ronchonnant, mais je le rattrape immédiatement et lui saute dessus en lâchant un petit cri strident. Je suis de bonne humeur, ce n'est pas le moment qu'on s'engueule! En réponse à mon saut de cabri, il me demande si quelqu'un a drogué mon thé et on rigole à l'unisson, comme deux débiles.

Monsieur lunatique a une envie pressante, direction les toilettes. J'en profite pour me recoiffer. Puis, bras dessus bras dessous, on se dirige vers la première salle de l'exposition temporaire. Je découvre le travail d'un photographe italien, Mimmo Jodice, sur la question des villes. Les premières photographies, en noir et blanc, me laissent sans voix. Elles dévoilent des aspects de Paris qui m'échappent complètement, moi qui me contente bien trop souvent de suivre mon trajet métro-boulot. Une photo d'Angoulême attire mon attention: je reconnais les abords de la gare de cette ville où je ne suis pourtant allé qu'une seule fois. Angoulême...ce nom sonne pour moi comme la plus douce des mélodies. Rêveur, je ne remarque pas les petits signes discrets que me fait Niall à côté de moi. Il finit par me donner un gros coup de coude qui me fait sursauter.

_La subtilité selon Niall, mesdames et messieurs..._

**-Ne te retourne pas, mais il y a un mec sublime qui te mate depuis quelques minutes.**   
**-Peut-être qu'il te mate toi, Bruce Lee!**

_J'ai mal au bras, espèce de brute!_

**-Non, non, je te jure qu'il a l'air vraiment scotché par toi...**

_Un peu vexé par ma comparaison avec le karatéka, il s'éloigne en direction de la salle suivante._

Et d'un coup, je le sens, ce regard sur moi, sur ma nuque plus précisément: magnétique, électrisant, surpuissant. Se pourrait-il que... Je n'ose pas me retourner pour faire face à celui qui me regarde, alors je tourne les talons et m'enfuis dans la première salle d'exposition. J'entends des pas dans mon dos, l'inconnu aurait-il décidé de jouer au chat et à la souris? J'accélère, pour voir, faisant à présent claquer mes bottines sur les dalles en pierre du hall d'entrée. Les pas derrière moi accélèrent aussi. Pour éviter un groupe de visite guidée qui arrive sur moi, je bifurque soudainement vers la gauche, en direction de l'ascenseur. Au moment où j'appui sur le bouton, j'entends la voix chaude et grave de Louis Tomlinson. Je la reconnaîtrais parmi un milliard!

**-Alors c'est bien vous, je n'ai pas rêvé...**

Ce doux murmure me paralyse et son souffle dans ma nuque me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

_Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment là! Je fais quoi je fais quoi je fais quoi?!_

Pour masquer mon trouble, je ne me retourne pas.

**-Monsieur s'intéresse à la photographie?**

Son ton est moqueur, mais je perçois un soupçon de tendresse dans sa vois.

_C'est nouveau, ça..._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant moi et nous pénétrons en même temps dans la cabine.

**-Vous montez?**

Comme à son habitude, Tomlinson n'attend pas ma réponse et nous envoie en l'air en appuyant sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il presse le bouton rouge qui bloque instantanément l'ascenseur en marche. M'apprêtant à protester, je lève les yeux vers lui mais ma tentative de rébellion s'échappe en fumée. Une fois de plus, je suis frappé par la beauté de son visage, la perfection de ses traits, la virilité qui émane de tout son être. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir une étrange lueur dans son regard que je me retrouve collé au miroir glacé, son corps lourd et brûlant plaqué contre le mien. Nos bouches, comme aimantées l'une par l'autre, se retrouvent et nous échangeons un long baiser.

Un brasier s'allume instantanément dans mon ventre. Sa langue avide et voluptueuse inspecte les moindres recoins de ma bouche. Lorsqu'il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, je n'arrive plus à me contenir, je lâche un gémissement de plaisir. Une chaleur exquise se répand dans tout mon corps et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que j'atteigne le point de non-retour, je repousse mon assaillant. À bout de souffle, je tente de me reprendre.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?**

Il me lance un regard noir mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, étonné par ma bravoure.

_Apparemment, monsieur n'apprécie pas qu'on lui résiste! Quoi que..._

Il s'approche à nouveau tout près de moi, l'air presque menaçant et glisse une main ferme sur ma nuque, mais là encore, je lui résiste.

**-Peu importe ce que je fais là, Harrold! Je vous ai retrouvé et je compte bien en profiter!**

_En profiter? Profiter de moi, surtout!_

Planté face à moi, il ressemble à une gravure de mode dans son costume trois pièces bleu marine.

_Bleu marine, comme son pull..._

Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me fixe dans les yeux, sans se démonter. Il a envie de moi, c'est évident, mais il attend une réaction de ma part. La tension sexuelle est palpable, irrésistible. Son parfum enivrant m'achève et, dans un élan de désir, je me colle à lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, c'est lui qui recule.

_Il se fout de moi!_

Vexé et un peu humilié par son refus, je baisse les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder en face. Puis, tel un prédateur qui s'approche de sa proie, il me domine de toute sa hauteur et parcourt la courte distance qui nous sépare. Lorsque nos corps, pressés l'un contre l'autre, ne font plus qu'un, il passe une main dans mes cheveux et, grâce à une légère pression, m'oblige à relever la tête et à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

_Il me veut, je le veux, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?_

Comme une réponse à l'excitation qui anime mon bas-ventre, je sens son érection contre ma cuisse. Sa bouche affamée se jette sur mon cou, il m'embrasse, me mordille, me dévore.

**-Mmh, vous avez toujours aussi bon goût, Haz.**

Les lèvres chaudes et tendues de mon bel amant embrassant à présent la peau dénudée de mon torse, me faisant frisonner de toutes parts. Ma petite voix intérieure se demande si tout cela est bien raisonnable, mais l'instant est tellement intense que je l'ignore et me laisse aller sous les caresses de Tomlinson. Il cale l'une de ses cuisses entre mes jambes et, tout en m'agaçant le lobe de l'oreille de sa langue experte, il glisse une main sur mon genou et la fait lentement remonter le long de ma cuisse. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il trouve du bout de ses doigts mon sexe. Sa main continue sa montée vers le bouton de mon jean, l'ouvre, et c'est à mon tour de gémir de plaisir quand il effleure le bords de mon caleçon.

**-J'ai terriblement envie de vous. Cette tenue vous va à ravir...**

Puis, d'un ton beaucoup moins caressant, il m'ordonne:

**-Tournez-vous!**

_Résistera, résistera pas? C'est cela oui! Comme si tu avais la force de lui résister..._

La formulation sans appel et son autorité maladive m'excitent au plus haut point, et c'est avec un plaisir sans non que je me retourne pour lui offrir mon dos. Il descend mon jean pour me caresser mes fesses. Puis il fait glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses, et je ne peux que soulever mes bottes l'une après l'autre pour libérer mes jambes tandis que mon bassin ondule en se frottant contre la braguette de son pantalon. Je pousse un petit cri quand je sens la main de Tomlinson caresser mon sexe, suivi d'un gémissement plus long lorsqu'il se met à faire de lents va-et-vient sur mon érection. Son sexe, à travers son pantalon, se place contre la raie de mes fesses et entame des va-et-vient qui me rendent fou.

Au moment où, n'y tenant plus, je m'apprête à le supplier de me pénétrer, j'entends le froissement d'un emballage de préservatif. Je tends tout mon corps vers mon amant avec un désir qui me surpasse et me surprend. Il rentre en moi d'un seul coup, jusqu'au bout, et m'arrache des gémissements de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure de ses butées. Mon torse collé au miroir face à moi, je regarde l'image de nos deux corps reflétée à l'infini dans le petit ascenseur. Le froid de la glace contre le feu de mes tétons me fait un effet de folie.  
Soudain, le milliardaire agrippe mes hanches et se met à faire des va-et-vient plus rapides, plus longs, plus forts. Son visage dans mes cheveux, je ne perçois de lui que ses halètements appréciateurs. L'accélération qu'il imprime à la pénétration me fait perdre la tête et, dans un dernier sursaut, je jouis intensément. Il coulisse encore un peu en moi et, relevant la tête et croisant mon regard dans le miroir, il jouit à son tour, en prononçant mon prénom. En entier!

Il m'observe, un sourire fier aux lèvres, pendant que je remets mon boxer ainsi que mon jean. Puis il appuie sur le bouton rouge et l'ascenseur se remet en branle. Avant de s'extirper de cette cage délicieuse, il me saisit une dernière fois par le bras et me colle un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

_Serait-ce à nouveau une preuve de tendresse, monsieur Tomlinson?_

**-À très bientôt, monsieur Styles**   
**-Adieu, Louis.**

Étonné de m'entendre prononcer son prénom, il plisse les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Je m'attends à une repartie cinglante, mais au lieu de ça, il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne, sans un mot. Nos chemins se séparent sur le palier du deuxième étage. Rapidement, je retrouve Niall qui me saute dessus, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

**-Ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherche partout! T'étais où?**

Vingt minutes...Il m'a semblé qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité. Je bredouille que j'ai dû passer au toilettes tout en guettant parmi les visiteurs la silhouette de mon bel amant. L'esprit embrumé, le corps encore palpitant, je suis mon boudeur de meilleur ami au milieu des photographies, sans rien regarder. Je ne pense qu'à l'image que me renvoyait le miroir de l'ascenseur: un très bel homme au corps parfait et aux yeux d'un bleu pénétrant en train de faire intensément l'amour à un jeune homme au joli visage. Je réalise que je suis ce jeune homme et la fierté que j'éprouve me fait sourire.

_Louis...Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais!_


	7. Amour amer

**-T'es dans la lune toi...T'es amoureux ou quoi?**  
**-Je suis juste fatigué, Niall, et tous ces éclairages me donnent la migraine.**

_Ne lui raconte pas la scène de l'ascenseur, il va encore te faire la morale..._

_C'était si intense, si imprévisible, si bon, si..._

**-Harry! Tu peux arrêter de m'ignorer sans cesse? Je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà planté pendant vingt minutes pour faire je ne sais quoi...**

Ses reproches commencent à me gonfler mais je reste calme, impassible. Je suis encore sur mon petit nuage, le parfum de Louis Tomlinson me colle à la peau et me renvoi à cette scène irréelle, à ce voyage des sens. Je suis toujours en apesanteur, mon corps est bien là, mes pieds foulent le sol du musée, mais mon esprit divague.

 **-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais avec lui.**  
**-Avec ton milliardaire? C'était lui qui te matait tout à l'heure?**  
**-Oui, et je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Dans l'ascenseur.**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et j'attends une réaction. Je vais sûrement avoir droit à l'un de ses interminables monologues qui se concluent toujours par un pénible "je te l'avais bien dit!".

_Rien? Je rêve ou j'ai réussi à avoir le dernier mot?!_

Pour une fois, Niall ne fait pas honneur à son surnom: "Monsieur Toujours-Raison". Il semble soufflé par ma révélation, commence à entrouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose et finalement, se ravise. Pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas perdu sa langue, je le relance.

 **-Tu ne me demandes rien, ça ne t'intéresse pas?**  
**-J'ai déjà tout dit: tu es amoureux.**  
Je suis surpris par mon coeur qui fait un bond à cette remarque. Amoureux...Jamais de la vie!

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous quittons à Saint-Paul, où nous prenons le métro dans des directions opposées. Je flâne un peu dans les rues de mon quartier, espérant que l'air frais me sorte en douceur de l'état cotonneux dans lequel je me trouve. C'est peine perdue, mes pensées flottent vers Tomlinson.

_Que faisait-il là?_

_Il me suit à la trace ou quoi?_

_Il a installé un traqueur sur mon portable?_

_Harry, tu divagues!_

Me voici arrivé devant la porte de mon appartement. J'ai hâte de m'écrouler sur mon canapé et de manger les restes de penne all'arrabbiata d'hier. Je tâte mes poches à la recherche de mon trousseau de clés, que j'égare toujours. Dans la poche de droite de mon manteau, quelque chose de dure attire mon attention. C'est une carte de visite de couleur crème, au papier épais. Mon coeur s'emballe quand je vois gravé en lettres dorées le nom de Louis Tomlinson.

Mes mains tremblent, cet homme me rend vraiment fou et je m'exaspère moi-même. Je retourne la carte de visite. Au dos, quelques mots sont écris à l'encre noire.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harrold, Hazza,  
Rendez-vous en Toscane pour la suite de l'exposition, le week-end prochain.  
Arrivée souhaitée le samedi 22 décembre à 12 heures.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

En bas de ce message, un numéro de téléphone portable. Le coeur battant, je ne pense même pas à rentre chez moi. Je reste interdit sur le palier pendant bien un quart d'heure. Je lis et relis les trois lignes sans arriver à croire ce qu'il m'arrive.

_Louis Tomlinson m'invite en week-end? Moi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve?_

J'ai du mal à penser que je ne rêve pas. Surexcité, j'appelle Gemma et m'invite à dîner chez elle. Je saute à nouveau dans le métro, en cogitant puissance mille. Arrivé chez ma soeur, je déballe toute l'histoire, devant ses yeux ronds. Hallucinée par ce qu'elle entend, elle me demande plusieurs fois de tout reprendre depuis le début. Pour une fois, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes et je réalise que je devrais peut-être me confier plus souvent à elle...

**-Tu vas t'habiller comment?**

Oui, bon, on n'a pas les mêmes priorités mais au moins, elle m'a écoutée...

En rentrant chez moi, je me sens soulagé d'en avoir parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Niall. J'adore mon meilleur ami, on se connait par coeur et on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre, mais parfois je le trouve trop négatif. Gemma, elle, ne voit pas le mal partout et m'a dit de foncer, de ne pas rater cette chance. Sans tergiverser pendant des heures, j'envoie un texto au numéro inscrit sur la carte.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est d'accord pour le 22 décembre. J'achète mes billets de train ce soir. À très bientôt.  
Harry pas Harrold ou Hazza

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir ce soir-là, et bien plus encore à me concentrer au travail les jours suivants.

Le 22 arrive à grand pas et je passe ma vie pendue au téléphone avec Gemma et Niall. J'ai fini par mettre mon meilleur ami dans la confidence, mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'a pas explosé de joie...Le 20, ma valise est déjà bouclée et le 21, je prends sur moi pour qu'Éric ne sente pas mon impatience, ni mon désintérêt pour les dossiers en cours.

Dans le train qui m'emmène en Italie, je pense à la folie que je suis en train de faire: après tout, je ne connais rien de cet homme. Nous nous sommes vus que très peu de fois, mais il a déjà pris entièrement possession de mon corps. Mais qui est-il, au fond? J'espère bien le découvrir lors de ce week-end, mais en même temps, je meurs de trouille. Quand je descends de la voiture venue me chercher à la gare, j'ai le souffle coupé par la beauté du domaine que j'imagine appartenir à Tomlinson.

_Rien que ça...Remarque, je m'attendais à quoi?_

Une grande villa de pierre blanche domine une piscine naturelle encadrée par des cyprès. À perte de vue, des vignes et des champs reposent dans le soleil couchant. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur les détails du paysage. Près d'un bâtiment qui ressemble à une écurie, j'aperçois Louis, et sa beauté me paralyse. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de lin blanc, il est torse nu. Je découvre son torse pour la première fois, et je suis saisi par la splendeur de son corps musclé et doré. De fines gouttelettes de sueur perlent entre ses pectoraux, et je comprends qu'il est en train de couper du bois à la hache. Il m'aperçoit et s'avance vers moi, d'un pas chaloupé.

_Urgent: besoin d'une douche froide!_

**-Il fait très bon, et même chaud pour le mois de décembre, mais les nuits sont fraîches. Vous voulez boire quelque chose, joli Harrold?**

_Bonjour à vous aussi..._

Sans attendre ma réponse, il m'entraîne dans la maison et me fait asseoir à une table déjà dressée pour deux. Le mobilier est luxueux, la vaisselle raffinée, le panorama somptueux. Je pourrais m'y habituer...En tirant ma chaise en bon gentleman qu'il est, il m'embrasse rapidement la joue.

 **-Nous dînerons simplement, si cela te convient.**  
**-On se tutoie maintenant?**  
**-Ce n'est pas une obligation. Mais étant maître de ces lieux; il me semble que c'est à moi d'établir les règles...**  
**-Et c'est mon libre arbitre de décider si je me plie ou non à vos directives, monsieur maître des lieux.**  
**-Vous et votre obsession de la liberté...Et que dit-il ce libre arbitre?**  
**-Que je voudrais aller me changer.**

En me levant, je lui adresse un sourire taquin, lui me répond par une moue mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

_Vous êtes d'humeur joueuse monsieur Tomlinson? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi..._

Le temps que j'aille enfiler une chemise un peu plus habillée, un carpaccio de boeuf accompagné de tomates au basilic frais apparaît pas magie sur la table où les bougies ont été allumées et les verres remplis d'un vin très certainement grandiose. J'ai envie de me pincer pour vérifier que tout cela est bien réel. Louis est incroyablement beau et me dévore du regard. Son parfum léger flotte dans l'air. Il a revêtu une chemise de coton noir qui lui donne un air décontracté. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, puis il me désigne du menton, dans un coin de la pièce, une photographie originale de Mimmo Jodice.

**-Je l'ai achetée pour me souvenir de cette exposition si...particulière.**

Je me sens vaciller à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Au moment où nous trinquons au champagne, pour le dessert, il sort de sa poche une enveloppe qu'il glisse vers moi.

**-Pour les billets de train.**

_J'ouvre l'enveloppe et découvre, horrifié, des billets de banque en grand nombre. Je me sens insulté, humilié._

_Il me prend pour qui, pour un paveur?!_

Il me dévisage, son regard est tendu, concentré. Il a dû voir que j'étais en colère. Je voudrais qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il s'explique, mais il reste muet.

**\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent, je ne suis pas votre employé.**

Je suis debout et je le surplombe de toute ma colère. Mon ton est dur, mais ma voix est chevrotante. Si je le pouvais, je crois que je le giflerais. Sans dire un mot, il se lève et s'approche de moi.

_Un conseil, monsieur le multimilliardaire, restez loin de moi._

Quand il tente de m'attirer contre lui, je me dégage de son emprise.

 **-Vous comptez faire quoi? Me payer double pour vous rattrapez?**  
**-Je ne veux pas vous payez. Harry, je veux juste vous rembourser les billets de train. Je vous ai invité, ça me paraît normal.**  
**-Vous en payez beaucoup, des jeunes hommes comme moi? Je devrais peut-être augmenter mes tarifs, apparemment vous n'en avez pas encore assez de moi...**

_Son visage est méconnaissable, je me rends compte que je l'ai offensé._

**-Arrête ça, tu es différent des autres, c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux plus me passer de toi!**

_"Je ne peux plus me passer de toi"_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il vient de me clouer. C'est lui qui est en colère maintenant, il me jette un regard noir et courroucé. Quand il vient se coller contre moi, je n'ai plus la force de résister, j'ai envie de m'enfouir dans ses bras et de m'abandonner totalement. Mon absence de résistance l'étonne, je sens tout son corps se détendre contre le mien. Il prend mon menton et approche mon visage du sien. Sa langue caresse ma langue, se promène le long de mes dents, joue avec mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, troublé, et lui rends ses baisers qui me font tellement vibrer.

**-Tu es si beau, arrête de me fuir, ça me rend fou.**

Sa voix est rauque, son souffle est brûlant. Il me caresse doucement les épaules d'abord, puis mon torse. Ces simples effleurements m'excitent terriblement et je sens le désir monter en moi. Louis me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante et j'enroule mes jambes autour de son torse. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser le torse, il m'entraîne dans une chambre sublime. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Le lit, immense, est habillé de draps de soie blanche. Il me renverse, et plonge aussitôt entre mes jambes pour parsemer l'intérieur de mes cuisses de baisers qui enflamment mon bas-ventre. Peu à peu, son souffle remonte vers mon sexe et mon gland. Sa langue affutée trouve sans peine mon gland d'où perlent déjà des gouttes de mon plaisir et entame des mouvements qui me font frisonner.

L'envie de l'avoir en moi est si forte que des cris puissants remplacent vite les gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche. Mais Louis ne cesse pas pour autant la douce torture qui secoue mon corps entier de spasmes de plaisir. D'un coup, c'est trop, je cri "Louis" d'une voix suppliante. En réponse à ma prière, il introduit deux doigt dans mon cul, sur lesquels je m'enfonce avec fièvre. À plusieurs reprises, au moment où il sent mon orgasme imminent, il retire ses doigts et sa bouche de mon corps, dominant entièrement mon plaisir. J'aperçois son visage entre mes cuisses, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se redresse sur ses avant-bras. Il m'écarte doucement les genoux et me désigne son impressionnante érection.

**-Passons aux choses sérieuses, Hazza.**

Il me pénètre avec lenteur et je caresse avec aviditié la peau parfaitement lisse de son dos, le coeur battant, les hanches ondulant au rythme de ses longs va-et-vient. Accablé par le plaisir, je cherche ses lèvres avec les miennes et nos bouches se trouvent dans un long baiser langoureux. Pris d'une soudaine assurance, j'appuie sur son épaule avec hardiesse de manière à le faire basculer sur le lit. Je me retrouve à chevaucher son magnifique corps à la peau ambrée, son sexe profondément enfoncé en moi. D'abord intimidé, je roule vite du bassin autour de son membre dressé.

Une bûche craque dans la cheminée. Le temps semble presque suspendu dans cette grande chambre où seuls résonnent nos soupirs de plaisir et quelques gémissements de ma part lorsque Louis me pince un téton ou me mordille les lèvres. Et puis, n'y tenant plus, il me saisit les fesses pour accélérer mes mouvements autour de sa virilité. Il me fait finalement rebasculer sur le matelas moelleux, avec une telle avidité que, poussant un cri, je sens l'orgasme me submerger tel un véritable tsunami. Le corps palpitant, repue de plaisir, je m'abandonne sous ses coups qui continuent jusqu'à son tour, il jouisse, son regard bleu nuit planté dans le mien. Son corps majestueux s'écroule sur moi et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai le sentiment de toucher du doigt le nirvana. Nous restons un long moment enlacés, le souffle de Louis dans mes cheveux. Puis il se retire de mon corps et pendant que je file me rafraîchir dans la luxueuse salle de bains, il attise le feu dans la cheminée. Nous nous endormons presque instantanément, les flammes formant de belles volutes dorées sur les murs blancs de la chambre.

**-Fais de beaux rêves, amour.**

_Amour? C'est bien ce qu'il a dit? Je suis...si fatigué..._

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille encore endolorie de nos ébats enflammés de la veille. Les yeux fermés, je le cherche à tâtons dans ce grand lit moelleux qui sent nos deux parfums mêlés. Je découvre avec déception que mon amant a filé en douce.

_Réjouis-toi qu'il ne soit pas là pour admirer ta crinière ébouriffée..._

Sur la table basse en bois clair qui trône de mon côté du lit, je remarque une petite enveloppe. Impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle contient, je l'ouvre rapidement, en déchirant un peu les bords.

_Ça va Harry, tu ne joues pas ta vie!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Mr Styles,  
Merci pour cet interlude passionnant.  
Ne m'en veuillez pas de mon absence mais je suis un homme très occupé.  
Un chauffeur vous attend pour vous emmener à la gare.

Mr Tomlinson.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Interlude passionnant? Je suis un homme très occupé? Mr Tomlinson?_

Je retiens mes larmes, un goût amer dans la bouche.


	8. Le bureau des plaintes

Pour la première fois depuis vingt-deux ans, je n'aime pas noël. Je ne sens pas à ma place. Et pourtant, je connais si bien ces murs, ces gens. Mais j'étouffe. Je suis dans ma maison d'enfance, comme chaque année, entouré de tous ceux qui me sont chers...et dont je me sens si étranger. Mes parents adorés, dont le mariage dure depuis près de trente ans. Cet amour tranquille et évident, que j'ai si longtemps envié, espéré et qui ce soir me semble d'un ennui mortel. Ma soeur ainée, Gemma, son mari et leur bébé, cette petite famille parfaite mais pas vraiment choisie, juste trop vite arrivée. Mon petit frère, Simon, petit arrogant à peine majeur qui croit tout savoir de la vie parce qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes éphémères. Et ma grand-mère, veuve et triste, qui ne regarde qu'en arrière. Pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je me demande ce que je fais ici. Mon corps est là mais mon esprit ne pense qu'à lui. Louis. Je ne suis pas à la fête, je suis encore en Toscane. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour revivre ces instants magiques, ce week-end intense et romantique qu'il m'a offert, sa peau contre la mienne, ses muscles tendus sous mes mains, son corps enfoui au plus profond du mien. C'est encore si présent et déjà tellement loin.

 **-On passe à table, Harry.** Ma mère me sort brusquement de ma rêverie et, voyant mon air absent, me lance ce regard mi-amusé mi-compatissant.  
 **-Tu me caches des choses, mon fils. Viens avec nous et lâche un peu ce téléphone, c'est Noël. Pour une fois qu'on est tous ensemble.**

Je glisse mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et, dans un soupir, rejoins ma famille en traînant les pieds. Ce dîner ma paraît durer une éternité. J'essaie de faire bonne figure et tâte cent fois mon téléphone à travers le tissu, croyant l'avoir senti vibrer. Vibrer, je ne demande que ça. Louis a mon numéro. Pourquoi mon bel amant ne m'appelle pas? Il ne l'as jamais fait jusque-là, je me sens bête d'attendre un signe de sa part...et je me retiens de lui en faire un. Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, quasiment les mêmes que l'année dernière, je jette un dernier regard sur mes proches et cette scène tellement cliché, vécue et revécue chaque année, et je cours m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je sors mon portable et je tape sans réfléchir: " **Quand vais-je te revoir?** " C'est envoyé. Je suis déjà en train de le regretter quand une réponse s'affiche sur mon écran. " **Plus vite que tu ne le crois, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Joyeux Noël, Harry.** "

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis ce message énigmatique. J'ai repris le travail et j'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher mon impatience, à moi comme aux autres. Ce matin , Éric, mon patron, est de très bonne humeur, il n'a tellement pas l'habitude de prendre trois jours de vacances. Je plonge le nez dans mon ordinateur pour essayer de me concentrer. À 10 heures précises, je prends mon duxième café de la journée et je manque de m'étouffer. Cette voix. Sa voix. Louis est là. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais je l'entends, je le sens dans tout mon corps. Ses pas mêlés à ceux d'Éric approchent. J'inspire profondément, j'essaie de me composer un visage. Souriant mais détaché. Louis traverse le couloir. Sublime dans un trench bleu marine, en train de défaire nonchalamment sa longue écharpe beige à fines rayures bleu ciel qui illuminent ses yeux, ces yeux si bleus qui ne se tournent même pas vers moi. L'homme qui me faisait si longuement l'amour il y a huit jours ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. En voyant s'éloigner ses larges épaules, ses cheveux bruns que j'ai tant décoiffés, cette nuque bronzée à laquelle je me suis agrippé si fort, j'ai envie de hurler. ou pleurer. Mais Éric ne m'en laisse pas le temps, il m'appelle dans son bureau. Monsieur Tomlinson souhaiterais un café, noir rt bien serré, avant de commencer le rendez-vous. Je me liquéfie, non seulement Louis m'a ignoré superbement mais je dois en plus jouer les serveurs et aller l'affronter, mon étiquette de stagiaire bien collée sur le front. Suprême humiliation. Je prépare un café bien allongé, j'ajoute deux sucres (je sais qu'il n'en prend pas) et j'apporte la tasse avec tout le professionnalisme et le détachement que je peux réunir à ce moment-là.

Une fois que je suis arrivée dans le bureau, Éric sort derrière moi en lançant à Louis:

**-Je vais vous chercher ça, j'en ai pour dix minutes au plus. Harry, je te laisse t'occuper de notre invité.**   
**-Tu l'as entendu Harrold? me souffle Louis dans un sourire.**

Il s'approche pour me prendre la tasse des mains. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui jeter son café bouillant au visage. J'éructe:

**-Comment oses-tu...?**

Il m'interrompt en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne et me tient fermement par le cou en attendant que j'arrête de résister. Il passe doucement sa langue entre mes lèvres et quand je cède enfin à son baiser, recule son visage d'un centimètre à peine. Je sens son haleine mentholée et je l'entends murmurer: "Tu n'aimes pas ma surprise? Il ne nous reste que neuf minutes...". De rage et de désir, je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il claque la porte du pied et son immense bras m'entoure la taills pour me soulever du sol, pendant qu'il donne un tour de clé dans la serrure avec sa main libre. Il m'assoit sur le bureau d'Éric, m'écarte les jambes d'une main et défait sa ceinture de l'autre. Je plonge les mains dans son pantalon de costume pour en sortir sa chemise mais Louis me saisit les poignets et me renverse sur le bureau en plaquant mes mains eu-dessus de ma tête. "Ne bouge pas, c'est ton cadeau, rappelle-toi." Il se redresse, me domine de toute sa hauteur et commence à défaire les boutons de ma braguette, ses yeux brillants plongés dans les miens. Avec brutalité, il dégage l'une de mes jambes de mon jean et de mon boxer, soulève mes fesses pour m'approcher du bord de la table et fait surgir son sexe de son pantalon. Droit tendu vers moi. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était impressionnant en érection. Pendant qu'il enfile un préservatif, il me regarde profiter du spectacle. Il ne m'a pas touché mais mon sexe est gonflé de désir et frustré de son absence. Allongé sur le bureau, les bras croisés au-dessus de ma tête, je n'ai pas changé de position depuis qu'il m'a dit de ne pas bouger mais tout mon corps l'appelle, le veut. J'écarte un peu plus les jambes pour l'inviter à entrer, à me remplir, à me combler. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler, Louis passe une main sous chacune de mes cuisses et me pénètre d'un coup de rein violent. Je brûle de plaisir, je le sene tout au fond de moi et je voudrais qu'il reste là éternellement. Mais il décide soudain de me priver de lui, se dégage presque entièrement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau en moi avec plus de force encore. Je me cambre pour en redemander, Louis ne se fait pas prier et accélère le rythme. Il s'accroche aux rebords du bureau en me défiant du regard. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me prévenir que je n'ai encore rien vu ou pour me demander d'être à le hauteur. Quoiqu'il veuille, je ne contrôle plus rien. En cet instant, il peit faire de moi ce qu'il veut, je suis sa chose. Et mon amant tient toutes ses promesses. Ses va-et-vient puissants me coupent le souffle, mon corps se cabre, ma tête se renverse en arrière et mes yeux se posent sur le mur opposé. Dans mon vertige, je ne distingue plus le mur du plafond. Mais les feuilles que j'aperçois, éparpillées sur la table, me rappelle où je suis.

L'espace d'une seconde, je réalise que je suis en train de faire l'amour dans le bureau de mon patron, ou plutôt sur son bureau, que je suis à moitié nu et au bord de l'implosion, avec son plus gros client entre les cuisses, qu'il peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre, trouver sa porte fermée et découvrir son innocent petit stagiaire dans un corps à corps torride. Qu'est devenue le jeune homme sage et bien élevé que j'étais, où sont passées ma pudeur et ma timidité, qu'ai-je fait de ma conscience professionnelle? Et lui, qu'a-t-il fait de moi? Tout ce que je croyais être semble soudain évaporé. Comme si je n'avais existé avant lui. Il a suffi d'un baiser pour que je laisse un homme réduire mon monde à néant et m'entraîner dans le sien. Il me possède entièrement et, à cet instant, je lui en veux terriblement. Ma colère se mêle à la peur d'être découvert, à la déception de ne pas avoir su dire non, et aux vagues de plaisir qui m'assaillent et m'empêchent de dire stop.

**-Regarde-moi!**

La voix rauque de Louis me ramène violemment à la réalité. Comme s'il avait compris mon trouble, il serre mon visage entre ses doigts puissants et me force à le regarder. Je lui obéis mais je vois que son regard bleu s'est assombri. Ses mâchoires se contractent, il semble furieux que je lui ai échappé momentanément. Il se penche un peu vers moi, fait glisser sa main lourde le long de ma gorge, elle s'attarde sur mon torse, atteint ma taille et saisit ma hanche nue. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair de mes cuisses. De sa main libre, il s'empare de son sexe encore dur et le glisse en moi le plus lentement possible. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Mon soupir de plaisir semble le satisfaire. Il repart à l'assaut de mon corps avec ardeur et ses élans répétés me font tout oublier. Pire, ils décuplent mon désir et je me redresse pour saisir ses fesses des deux mains. À chaque coup de boutoir, je sens son pubis frotter contre mon cul. Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir mes gémissements. Il atteint des profondeurs insoupçonnées et j'entends le bureau cogner contre le mur, de plus en plus fort. Il bloque la table avec sa jambe et se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi. Je croise mes cuisses autour de ses reins et sens l'orgasme me submerger. Ses râles de plaisir et ses doigts crispés autour de mes côtes achèvent de me faire défaillir. Je laisse échapper une longue plainte. Il vient plaquer sa main sur ma bouche et nous jouissons ensemble, enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre, nos corps en parfaite osmose. L'orgasme simultané ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Il s'est à peine retiré qu'il glisse déjà mon boxer autour de ma cheville et remonte mon jean le long de ma jambe nue. Il dépose un baiser sur mon sexe en feu et s'occupe de se rhabiller. J'entends sa ceinture coulisser en même temps que des pas approcher dans le couloir. Louis ajuste sa cravate et déverrouille la porte pendant que je mets mon dernier bouton. Mon corps engourdi et mes jambes en coton me tiennent difficilement debout. Je suis en train de lisser mes cheveux quand Éric ouvre la porte du bureau. Le visage de Louis ne laisse rien paraître alors que j'ai l'impression de sentir le sexe. Je m'éclipse le plus rapidement possible et les laisse à leurs affaires. Pendant qu'Éric s'excuse d'avoir été si long, je guette le sourire complice de mon amant. Mais déjà, il m'a tourné le dos.


	9. Descente en eaux troubles

Quand je quitte le travail ce soir-là, j'ai comme la sensation de n'être plus tout à fait le même. De petit stagiaire discret et impliqué, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue un jeune homme sûre de lui et sans scrupule. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je m'emballe peut-être mais c'est comme si quelques semaines de romance avec Louis m'avaient fait gagner dix ans de confiance et de maturité. Sexuellement, professionnellement, mes barrières sont tombées. Je devrais peut-être me sentir sale, honteux, mais c'est la fierté qui m'envahit. En partant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil dans le bureau d'Éric, pour voir s'il restait une trace de mes ébats du matin. Malgré le pluie glacée, je marche lentement sur le trajet vers mon appartement, pour faire durer encore un peu cette journée. Les lumières de Noël dans les rues de Paris me font plisser les yeux. Et les souvenirs de ma folle matinée me plissent les lèvres en un petit sourire narquois. En arrivant chez moi, je jette mes chaussures et laisse tomber mon manteau mouillé dans l'entrée, je sème mes vêtements jusqu'à la salle de bains et fais couler la douche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brûlante. J'aperçois mon reflet nu dans le miroir et découvre un énorme bleu sur mon flanc gauche. En regardant de plus près, je peux distinguer la forme des quatres doigts de Louis imprimés sur ma peau. J'y promène ma main et souris de plus belle. Je peux presque sentir son emprise. Je me retourne et dévisse la tête pour voir mon dos. En dessous de mes omoplates, une belle égratignure me rappelle l'inconfortable bureau qui me râpait le dos pendant que Louis s'affairait. Une grande griffure rouge me barre aussi la cuisse. Tout mon corps est endolori alors que je n'ai rien senti ce matin. Je comprends enfin ce que j'ai pu lire dans tous les magazines féminins (de ma soeur), c'est donc comme ça que c'est si bon d'avoir mal.

Je me glisse dans la douche et reste sous l'eau chaude vingt bonne minutes. Même mon corps me semble différent. En me savonnant, je passe ma main sur mon sexe encore douloureux. Mon désir grimpe en flèche aussitôt. Ce nouvel appétit me surprend mais je saisis machinalement le pommeau de douche et dirige le jet d'eau sur mon cul. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour imaginer Louis me rejoignant sous cette douche fumante, son corps d'Apollon, ses cheveux bruns ruisselants, ses muscles dessinés sous sa peau dorée, ses lèvres mouillées. Je colle mon corps nu contre le carrelage froid, comme s'il m'y avait jeté, j'intensifie la pression du jet en plaçant mes doigts stratégiquement sur le pommeau mais, dans mon imagination, ce sont ses doigts à lui qui me caressent, exactement comme je le souhaite. Je sens mon orgasme approcher, presque trop vite, j'essaie de me retenir, comme il le voudrait sûrement. Mais je cède à mon plaisir et ma main vient se plaquer sur la vitre embuée. En jouissant, je regarde l'empreinte laissée, c'est celle de la main de Louis, mon esprit en est persuadé.

Une fois sec et remis de mes émotions, je m'écroule sur le canapé. Je fixe l'écran noir de ma télévision, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller l'allumer. Il faudrait aussi que je me fasse à manger mais je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie. Mon portable vibre sur la minuscule table basse et affiche le numéro de Niall, mon meilleur ami. Je décroche et lui lance:

**-Devine ce que j'ai fait ce matin, entre 10 heures et 10 heures 10.**   
**-Salut Niall, comment ça va? Bien et toi, quoi de neuf? Voilà, j'ai fait les politesses pour nous deux, tu peux y aller.**   
**-Excuse, trop pressé de te raconter. Tu vas jamais croire ce qui m'est arrivé.**   
**-Oh, je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir. Je t'appelais pour me plaindre de ce mois de décembre qui n'en finit pas, toute cette pluie, ce froid, Noël qui est déjà fini et on n'a aucun plan pour le nouvel an, j'ai envie d'hiberner.**   
**-Allez mon vieux, on avait dit que 2013 serait notre année! Louis est passé au bureau ce matin, il avait rendez-vous avec mon boss pour parler affaires...**   
**-Nan! Tu te l'es tapé sur ton lieu de travail? Dans les toilettes?**   
**-Pire que ça...**   
**-Mais t'es malade? Tu veux te faire virer? Je croyais que t'adorais ton stage.**

Je m'allonge sur mon canapé et écoute Niall me faire la morale, les yeux rivés sur le plafond décrépi En fait, j'écoute à moitié, j'entends seulement son ton rabat-joie et la petite pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Je finis pas écourter le coup de fil après lui avoir promis d'être prudent et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

J'enfile mon manteau et me décide à aller chercher des sushis au japonais du coin. En passant dans le hall de l'immeuble, je glisse la main dans le fente de ma boîte aux lettres, j'ai complètement oublié de l'ouvrir en rentrant du travail. Du bout des doigts, je sens une enveloppe rugueuse qui ne ressemble pas à mes factures habituelles. Je dégaine ma petite clé pour ouvrir la boîte et saisis le grand rectangle argenté. L'enveloppe n'est pas timbrée et je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de Louis, ses belles lettres noires qui forment mon prénom. À l'intérieur, un carton d'invitation de la même couleur, au message très formel. M.Tomlinson donne une réception pour fêter la nouvelle année autour de ses vins de château. L'adresse indique Miami Beach, Florida. J'ai besoin de relire cinq fois. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds aux États-Unis, et encore moins pour un dîner d'affaires ou une fête mondaine. Au dos de la carte, quelques mots griffonnés par Louis: " **Rejoins-moi pour un bain de minuit. Pour toi, début des festivités le 30 décembre à 20 heures. L.** "

Trois jours que je trépigne, que je ne mange plus, que je ne dors presque plus, que je passe mes nuits sur internet à essayer de découvrir la Floride. Ma petite valise est prête. Un peu à contrecoeur, Niall m'a aidé à dénicher la chemise chic qui me manquait pour la réception. Toutes mes économies sont passées dans le billet d'avion. Hors de question que je demande à Louis de payer. Le dimanche 30 décembre à 19 heures 25, j'atterris à Miami. Un homme m'attend à l'aéroport avec mon prénom sur un panneau. Il me conduit vers South Beach dans une luxueuse voiture. Après la ville et son agitation, la plage défile à ma gauche et sur ma droite, une succession de palmiers et de petits bâtiments blancs très classe. L'air est incroyablement doux, on se croirait au printemps. Mon chauffeur me dépose devant un building impressionnant, puis une jeune femme en tailleur noir m'accueille en anglais et monte avec moi dans un ascenseur parlant, qui me crache au bout de quelques minutes à l'intérieur d'un appartement. Enfin, le mot est faible. Sans doute un penthouse. Un long couloir en marbre clair débouche sur une gigantesque baie vitrée en angle qui offre une vue panoramique sur l'océan. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. J'aperçois Louis de dos sur l'immense terrasse, accoudé à une balustrade. Il porte un bermuda beige, ses pieds nus dans des chaussures bateau assorties et un polo blanc immaculé qui souligne ses biceps virils. J'ai envie d'aller me coller derrière lui sans parler. Mais il m'a entendu approcher et se retourne vers moi:

**-Que penses-tu de l'endroit? Je ne me lasse pas de cette vue.**

J'arrive à bredouiller que je suis heureux d'être là et Louis passe sa main sur mes reins pour me faire avancer. Un frisson me remonte jusque dans la nuque.

Il me guide à l'intérieur en me demandant si j'ai faim. Dans une cuisine archi-moderne, grande comme deux fois mon appartement, il sort deux verres à vin. Les tenant d'une seule main, il les penche pour y verser un nectar doré. Tous ses gestes me fascinent. Il n'est pas seulement beau, il est plein de grâce. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il me prend par la main et souffle: " **Je crois que le dîner attendra**." Je le suis, silencieux, m'enivrant déjà de son odeur et de sa voix. Il m'emmène à nouveau dehors et nous avançons sur un ponton en bois brun. Tout au bout, en plein air, un vaste jacuzzi à l'eau vert émeraude semble comme suspendu au-dessus de la mer. J'en ai le vertige.

Louis dépose les coupes de champagne sur le rebord, enlève ses chaussures et s'approche de moi. Tout près. Délicatement, il passe son index sur mes lèvres, mon menton, descend dans mon cou et arrive à la naissance de mon torse. Il atteint le premier bouton de ma chemise et le fait rouler du pouce. Il continue sa lente descente et je sens le désir monter dans mon ventre. Tout doucement, il fait glisser ma chemise en me caressant les bras. Son index droigt reprend sa course sur mon ventre, s'attarde sur mon nombril et arrive enfin au bouton de mon pantalon. Cet obstacle passe, il fait descendre ma fermeture éclair en même temps que mon boxer et son doigt vient se poser sur le bout de mon gland. Il s'immobilise et regarde l'effet que cela produit sur moi. Il dégage soudain sa main et s'accroupit. Toujours aussi lentement, il délace mes chaussures, les enlève, puis fait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Ma peau s'électrise, mon bas-ventre s'embrase. Il se recule légèrement pour m'observer en sous-vêtements et chuchote: " **Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça non plus.** " Il retire mon boxer. Louis fait un pas en arrière pour retirer son polo, puis la boucle de sa ceinture et enfin son short. Il ne porte rien dessous. Il m'attrape par les fesses, me porte et me plaque contre lui, mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sens mes tétons durcis contre son torse, mon sexe dur sur son ventre et son érection juste sous mes fesses. Je me retiens de ne pas jouir instantanément. Il enjambe le jacuzzi et nous fait descendre, enlacés, dans l'eau chaude. Une fois assis sur le rebord, il me soulève à peine et me plante son membre bien dressé. Ma longue attente ne fait que décupler le plaisir inouï de cette première percée. Le corps à moitié immergé, je me laisse porter, tandis que Louis, impassible, me balade sur son sexe en me tenant les fesses. À chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi, je me sens m'ouvrir un peu plus. Les ondulations qu'il imprime à mon bassin, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, créent une vague dans l'eau du jacuzzi. Je renverse ma tête en arrière, prêt à céder à l'orgasme qui me submerge et manque de vaciller. Je me redresse en passant mes mains derrière sa nuque et mon torse vient frôler son beau visage. Louis profite de ce rapprochement pour avaler goulüment l'un de mes tétons. Le contact de sa langue chaude et ses va-et-vient dans mon cul me rendent dingue. Il m'empoigne les fesses encore plus fort et coulisse au plus profond de moi. Il s'immobilise dans mon intimité et pousse un grand râle de plaisir viril. Je me cabre et jouis à mon tour en laissant échapper un long cri qui résonne dans la nuit. Mon amant ma murmuré:" **J'aime t'entendre jouir.** "


	10. Jeux de dupes

Je ne sais pas où Louis a dormi. Je me réveille nu, seul et minuscule dans un lit gigantesque et, en me redressant, découvre une chambre à couper le souffle. Elle ne m'avait pas paru si incroyable dans la nuit noire. Un parquet couleur sable sur une centaine de mètres carrées, le ciel bleu perçant par des baies vitrées sans aucun montant, d'épais rideaux en velours crème, un salon privé dans les mêmes tons et une baignoire démesurée trônant dans un coin de la pièce. Je dois me pincer pour y croire. De notre fin de nuit, je me souviens seulement de Louis me portant dans ses bras, nu comme un ver et somnolent, montant des escaliers et me posant délicatement sur ce matelas moelleux, au milieu des coussins. Il a déposé un baiser sur mon front puis sur chacun de mes tétons, j'ai tendu la main pour le retenir et il a embrassé langoureusement ma paume avant de disparaître. J'ai dû m'endormir dans la seconde qui a suivi.

Ce matin, le soleil brille déjà haut dans le ciel, je n'ai aucun vêtement à portée de main et ignore où se trouve ma valise. Je m'enroule dans le long drap blanc et vais entrouvrir la porte de la chambre en espèrant ne croiser personne. Un somptueux buffet de petit déjeuner m'attend sur un chariot roulant dans le couloir, avec un mot de Louis griffonné sur un petit carton: " **Reprends des forces**." Ce message m'arrache un sourire mais je m'en veux instantanément d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil. Le long voyage et notre tête-à-tête torride à la belle étoile m'ont épuisé. J'approche le chariot de la baignoire et me fais couler un bain. Autant en profiter et, de toute façon, je ne me vois pas aller chercher Louis dans ce dédale d'escaliers et de pièces immenses vêtu d'un unique drap. Je me glisse dans l'eau bouillante et mords dans un scone aux raisins ancore tiède, bois d'une traite un jus d'oranges pressées comme j'en ai jamais bu d'aussi bon. Comment se peut-il que tout soit aussi parfait dans le monde de Louis?

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompent ma rêverie. Une voix de femme jeune m'annonce en français mais avec un fort accent américain que mes affaires ont été rangées dans le dressing attenant, que M.Tomlinson sera absent pour l'après-midi, qu'elle s'appelle Hannah et qu'elle est à ma disposition si je souhaite profiter des facilités en attendant le retour de monsieur. Puis elle égrène une liste apprise par coeur: sauna, massage, spa, tennis, fitness, plage privée, sports nautiques ou randonnée équestre. J'hésite de longues secondes et je brise enfin le silence en bredouillant: " **Euh...oui, d'accord, merci...ok pour la plage**." Après plusieurs heures à me dorer sur le sable et me balader sur le front de mer, l'ennui me gagne. Et Louis me manque, je suis bien obligé de me l'avouer. Je décide de rentrer et arrive à retrouver le chemin de la cuisine en espèrant trouver de quoi me rafraîchir.

Je tombe sur une vingtaine de personnes en pleine effervescence. Des cuisiniers virevoltants, des serveurs agitées, un brouhaha de mots échangés en anglais, de plats qui s'entrechoquent et les immenses mains de Louis, suspendues dans l'air, qui réclament le silence. Tout le monde s'immobilise et se tait. Il impose le respect et je ressens une pointe de fierté du genre:" _Regardez ce que mon homme sait faire_ " De sa voix grave et posée, il organise, délègue, recadre, encourage, souligne qu'il ne reste qu'une heure avant l'arrivée des invités et qu'il exige le meilleur de tous. Il lance un sourire ravageur et frappe dans ses mains pour inviter chacun à se remettre au travail. Puis il ressort de la cuisine sans même me voir et me bouscule au passage. Je le rattrape par le bras:" **Louis!** " C'est sorti un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

**-Ah, Harry, je ne t'avais pas vue. Pardon, je t'ai fait mal?**   
**-Non non, ça va. Mais...Tu...?**   
**-J'ai beaucoup à faire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?**   
**-Pas vraiment. Je..Juste...Enfin...Moi, je fais quoi?**

Il hésite, recule, me jauge des pieds à la tête: son regard me met à l'aise, sa froideur me poignarde au coeur et le sourire qu'il finit par afficher me perturbe encore d'avantage.

**-Si tu veux te rendre utile, j'ai bien une idée. Demande à Hannah de te briefer et de te donner un uniforme.**

Il se penche près de mon oreille, son souffle tiède dans mon cou me fait frissonner, et il murmure: "Je suis sûr qu'il sera très sexy sur toi..." Je m'apprête à le giffler quand il saisit mon poignet lancé vers son visage et me plaque contre le mur de marbre froid. Il chuchote à nouveau:

**-Tout doux. Non, je ne t'ai pas invité ici pour que tu joues les serveurs. Non, tu n'es pas comme tout les autres serveurs de cette cuisine. Maintenant, Harry, écoute-moi. Tu es libre de t'en aller sur le champ. Mais si tu en as vraiment envie, ce soir, tu pourrais être mon serveur très spécial. Mon garçon particulier. J'aurai toute la soirée pour te désirer, t'admirer dans ton uniforme et rêver de te l'arracher Je te vouvoierai, tu me vouvoieras, et je pourrai te frôler dans le plus grand secret. Personne d'autre ne saura qui je suis pour toi, qui tu es pour moi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens déjà. Et quand tu t'y attendras le moins...**

Louis joint le geste à la parole: il glisse son genou entre mes jambes et vient plaquer sa cuisse contre la mienne, tout contre mon sexe. Il m'excite tellement. À cet instant, je voudrais avoir le courage de me ruer sur lui et de lui arracher sa chemise. Mais il me libère de son étreinte et souffle: " **Fais-moi confiance, Harrold, tu ne le regretteras pas.** "

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je suis en rang d'oignon avec les autres serveurs au milieu de la salle de réception. J'ai revêtu le pantalon noir moulant, la chemise blanche très étroite dont j'arrive à peine à fermer les boutons, J'ai mis un bandau dans mes cheveux comme Hannah me l'a conseillé. Et j'ai glissé mes pieds habitués aux bottines dans des chaussures en cuir dont j'gnore encore comment je vais les supporter toute la soirée. Les invités arrivent et j'imite les autres serveurs qui vont leur servir une coupe de champagne et leur plus beau sourire. Il y a à peu près autant de femmes que d'hommes en costume trois pièces. Louis est sublime dans un smoking noir aux revers satinés. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi grand, si élégant, si impressionnant. Je m'approche de lui en essayant d'assurer ma démarche mais n'ose pas l'interrompre dans sa conversation. Il se retourne pour perdre sa coupe de champagne et, de son autre main, me frôle le bas des reins sans jamais me regarder. J'en ai les jambes coupées.

Quand les invités passent à table, Hannah me conseille dans un clin d'oeil d'aller servir M.Tomlinson. Je le trouve en train de remercier ses invités et de leur présenter ses vins en blaguant. Il est d'un charisme renversant. Je me sens si petit. Pendant que je pose l'assiette dorée devant lui, il passe sa main droite derrière moi et me carresse l'intérieur de la cuisse tout en continuant à parler. Je sursaute et cours me réfugier en cuisine, en me maudissant. Au moment de venir retirer son assiette, il recommence son petit manège et ses doigts atteignent par en dessous mon sexe. J'essaie de garder mon calme mais un désir fulgurant m'assaille. Je sens son doigt passer sur l'une de mes testicules et l'entends dire à haute voix: " **Jeune homme, vous m'enlèverrez ça** " en désignant du menton les couverts sales devant lui. Je m'exécute et repars, droit vers les toilettes. J'essaie de me calmer afin que le début de mon érection ne soit pas trop visible et me précipite en cuisine pour apporter son plat à Louis. Je dépose l'assiette devant lui le plus lentement possible, pour qu'il ait le temps de vérifier mon début d'érection. L'un de ses doigts vient titiller mon testicule et prolonge sa course sur mon érection. Puis il porte sa main à sa bouche et se lèche discrètement le bout de l'index en assénant, toujours à haute voix: " **C'est mieux** ", pendant que je dépose des couverts propres sur la nappe. Je reste interdit, regardant les invités ricaner. Louis rit avec eux avant de me lancer d'un air moqueur: " **Vous pouvez disposer**." Au moment du dessert, je bous intérieurement, autant de désir que de colère. Ce jeu de rôles m'attise et me blesse, mon bas-ventre est en feu mais ses humiliations me glacent. Je lui apporte sa poire pochée au vin rouge qu'il renverse d'un coup de coude furtif mais bien volontaire. La sauce sirupeuse asperge ma chemise blanche et me brûle la peau, je la sens dégouliner sur mon torse. Louis se lève d'un bond en s'excusant et me guide vers les cuisines. Il expédie serveurs et cuisiniers d'un ordre qu'on ne peut pas contester. Puis se retourne vers moi, passant instantanément d'autoritaire et froid à sensuel et fièvreux.

" **Laisse-moi me faire pardonner**." Louis se penche pour venir lècher le sirop sur le haut de mon torse avant de m'embrasser goulûment. Je me délecte du mélange de ses lèvres et de la sauce au vin sucrée. Il saisit mes tétons et arrache ma chemise tachée en faisant sauter les boutons. Je lui enlève sa veste de smoking et sa chemise pendant qu'il glisse ses mains dans mon pantalon pour le baisser. Il me soulève et me pose sur le plan de travail au centre de la cuisine, faisant voler quelques plats au passage. Pendant que je défais sa ceinture en haletant, brûlant de désir, il enlève mon bandeau et empoigne mes cheveux lachés pour m'allonger sur la table. Des heures que j'attends ce moment, je veux qu'il me prenne, je ne supporte plus le moindre centimètre de distance entre nous. Mon corps réclame le sien bruyamment. Louis me devine et s'allonge sur moi de tout son long. D'autres verres et assiettes se brisent autour de nous. Je sens son sexe dur contre ma cuisse, le prends dans ma main pour le guider vers moi et attends son coup de rein salvateur. Mais mon amant cruel se remet debout, me redresse sur mes pieds et me retourne dos à lui. Il me penche d'une main sur le plan de travail en caressant mes fesses de l'autre. Je me cambre pour lui offrir mon intimité et Louis me prend violemment. Enfin. Ses mains ancrées sur mes hanches, il me pénètre, plus fort et plus loin, comme il pourrait m'entendre le supplier de le faire. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser le dos, me mordre le cou et glisse un doigt dans ma bouche avant de m'agripper les épaules pour accélérer le rythme et l'intensité de ses percées. J'entends son ventre claquer contre mon dos et ses râles de plaisir de plus en plus profonds. J'ai le souffle coupé. Mes gémissements deviennent des cris répétés et je jouis comme jamais, incapable de l'attendre. Après quelques derniers ellers-retours intenses, il jouit à son tour en moi et s'écroule comme un poids mort sur mon corps. Sa voix essoufflée me souhaite une bonne année.


	11. Le fil rouge

2012 s'est terminée en feu d'artifice. Même si j'ai fêté le passage à la nouvelle année seul dans mon immense chambre de Miami Beach, pendant que Louis rejoignait ses invités, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux que sa fougue, nos corps, mon explosion de plaisir sur cette table de cuisine...Mais 2013 a commencé comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Retour à Paris, et à la case départ. Métro, boulot, dodo, solo. Éric, Émilie, Niall, mais pas de Louis. J'ai repris le travail et j'ai dû faire un compte rendu du nouvel an à la sauce Tomlinson...Très inspirant. Mon patron en a été très content et, apparemment, le "client" aussi. Je suis sans nouvelles de Louis depuis trois semaines entières alors qu'Éric en a, lui. Cette jalousie m'étouffe. Je ne peux pas me mettre à envier une relation professionnelle. J'essaie de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je le voyais. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de me faire ses adieux. Je dois, même si je ne peux pas, essayer de le sortir de ma tête. Et de ma peau.

Un matin de janvier, Éric me convoque dans son bureau. Il a tout découvert, il met fin à mon stage et me dit à quel point je l'ai déçu. Il croyait en moi, me faisait confiance. Je le dégoûte. Voilà ce qui se trame dans ma tête en marchant fébrilement jusqu'au bureau du boss. Ce bureau de tous les interdits que Louis m'a fait braver en un claquement de doigts. Cette table que je ne peux pas regarder sans la voir cogner contre le mur sous le poids de nos corps. J'inspire un grand coup, toque à la porte déjà ouverte et Éric me fait entrer, souriant.

 **-Harry, assieds-toi. Le courant passe bien avec Tomlinson, non?**  
Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort. Je reste muet.  
**-En tout cas, je crois qu'il t'aime bien. J'ai signé le contrat de l'année avec lui l'autre fois. Tu sais, quand il est venu en décembre. Bon, il prépare une campagne de pub pour ses vins, on va en mettre partout sur le site. Et il a accepté qu'on y appose notre logo. Tomlinson a suggéré que tu ailles assister à a séance photo demain matin.**  
 **-Hein? Pourquoi faire?! je l'interromps, un peu trop sur la défensive.**  
 **-Je ne sais pas trop, de toute façon il m'a dit qu'il n'y serait pas. Mais le client est roi! Va te montrer, donne un peu ton avis, rends-toi utile, prends des notes, vois ce que tu peux en tirer. Voilà l'adresse du studio.**

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit, je traverse tout Paris pour rejoindre les Champs-Élysées. Nerveux. Et agacé. Près d'un mois sans nouvelles et Louis m'envoie jouer les potiches sans une explication. je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'idée d'être le énième petit stagiaire avec lequel il s'envoie en l'air. Et d'être une fois de plus mal à l'aise dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. En arrivant devant l'immeuble typiquement parisien du 8e arrondissement, je réalise qu'il s'agit du prestigieux studio Gabriel, l'un des plus célèbres en France. Je pensais qu'ils n'y shootaient que des portraits de stars. Louis m'étonnera toujours.

Après avoir frappé à la porte du studio pendant de longues minutes, j'entre sans qu'on m'y ait invité. Personne ne semble remarquer ma présence. Grands fonds blancs, spots de lumière, parapluies: aucun doute, je suis bien à un shooting photos. Mais à en croire les grands mannequins filiformes qui se baladent en petite tenue sous mon nez, le styliste, le coiffeur et la maquilleuse qui s'agitent autour d'elles, je ne dois pas être au bon endroit. C'est en tout cas ce que je crois jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune assistant à la tête rasée, à l'exception d'une houppette au sommet du crâne, apporte une caisse de bouteilles de vin et une glacière remplies de grappes de raisins. Je me tapis dans un coin de la pièce en m'asseyant par terre, mon bloc-notes sur les genoux. Je me mets à mâchouiller nerveusement mon stylo quand une grande silhouette apparaît sur le seuil de la porte. Son visage est caché par un spot mais je connais ces bras musclés, ces avant-bras aux veines saillantes, ces immenses mains gracieuses, ces solides épaules et cette paire de fesses à tomber. Le look arty m'est moins familier: T-shirt noir un peu flou, jean gris délavé, bottines montantes en cuir et chèche à carreaux autour du cou, ce n'est pas le Louis que je connais...Mais cette voix, cette odeur, ça ne peut-être que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je me recroqueville dans mon coin, me fais tout petit, je voudrais disparaître. Ou me jeter à son cou dans des retrouvailles explosives. Mais rien entre les deux.

L'homme qui ressemble à Louis saisit un appareil photo et commence à mitrailler une blonde élancée au visage de poupée, qui tient un énorme verre à moitié rempli de vin rouge. Je ne sais pas à quoi sert le styliste puisque la fille ne porte qu'un banal shorty noir. En haut, elle est nue, à l'exception d'un ruban bordeaux satin qui lui entoure les seins, juste sur les tétons. Je ne lui connaissais pas de talent de photographe mais Louis a l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il change d'objectif, se rapproche de son modèle et lui donne des indications: tête renversée, bouche ouverte ou fermée, verre plus proche des lèvres...Puis l'assistant à crête vient lui verser un filet de vin rouge à la commissure des lèvres à la naissance des seins. Le résultat est plutôt réussi, je suis fasciné. Un autre modèle arrive, un brun froid au cheveux court et à la peau laiteuse, plus beau que la fille avant lui et aussi peu vêtu. Le même ruban lui fait plusieurs tours autour du cou. L'assistant lui tend une grappe de raisins pourpres et Louis lui demande d'une voix douce de morde dans les fruits. Il continue ses cliquetis jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit barbouillé de jus et de pulpe rouge foncé. Aussi jaloux qu'admiratif, je dois avouer que le tableau est terriblement sexy.

Louis va déficeler son modèle avec délicatesse et je vois bien que l'homme est sous le charme. Indifférent, Louis récupère le ruban rouge et annonce une pause générale. Comme s'il savait depuis le début où je me trouvais, il fonce droit sur moi d'une démarche assurée. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me tend une main pour me relever et le contact de nos paumes m'électrise.

**-Je suis content que tu sois venu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**   
**-Hmm...c'est intéressant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi photographe.**   
**-Et je parie que tu ne savais pas que tu étais aussi modèle. Pose pour moi, Harry.**   
**-Tu plaisantes? Je suis journaliste. Et je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là.**   
**-Je vais te montrer.**

Il glisse le ruban derrière ma nuque et m'attire à lui pour un baiser d'une sensualité inouïe. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Tout en m'embrassant, il m'emmène devant le fond blanc où les mannequins posaient il y a quelques minutes. Il décolle sa bouche de la mienne pour remonter mon T-shirt et le passer au-dessus de ma tête. Un désir brûlant monte dans mon ventre, je me liquéfie sous ses doigts et j'oublie tout: le studio, ma mission, l'assistant et les modèles dans leur loge tout près de nous. Louis enlève mon jean, glisse sans mains dans mon boxer avant de l'enlever lentement. Il m'allonge sur le sol avec langueur et embrasse chaque centimètre de ma peau. Il sort de sa poche le ruban bordeaux qu'il noue autour de mes poignets. Sa langue dessine des ronds sur mes tétons et vient les sucer. Elle s'engouffre dans mon nombril et se glisse le long de mon aine. Il sait comment me rendre fou. Il descend encore et lèche l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant d'aller attacher mes chevilles avec un autre lien de satin. Quant il remonte vers moi, il s'arrête à hauteur de mon sexe et pousse un soupir qui me donne la chair de poule. Il descend son visage vers mon sexe gonflé de plaisir et titille mon gland. Je voudrais écarter les jambes mes mon entrave m'en empêche. Louis accélère ses délicieux coups de langue et chacune de ses mains vient masser mes testicules. Il insère mon membre dans sa bouche chaude et mon corps se cabre sous ses va-et-vient. Ses lèvres pulpeuses me gobent, me fouillent, me dévorent et mon bassin ondule eu rythme de ses mouvements divins. Je jouis dans un cri qui résonne entre les murs vides. Quand mes soubresauts cessent, Louis se relève: " **Je crois que tu es prêt. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un homme après un orgasme.** "

À peine remis de mes émotions, je me laisse manipuler comme un pantin. Il me roule sur le ventre, lisse mes cheveux et me place comme il veut. Il s'éloigne et revient avec un autre ruban rouge qu'il déroule entre mes omoplates jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses. Il vient poser délicatement trois bouteilles de vin en équilibre eu creux de mes reins et rejoint son appareil. "Regarde-moi" Je lui souris tendrement, repu de plaisir, et vois le flash crépiter dans la pièce. Il vient ajouter d'autres bouteilles en pyramide sur ma cambrure et reprend ses photos.

**-Tu es magnifique, Harrold, ne bouge pas.**   
**-J'ai froid.**   
**-Je vais m'occuper de ça.**

Louis revient vers moi, me libère de mes poids, récupère le ruban de satin sur mon dos et le noue autour de ma tête pour me bander les yeux. Je suis allongé sur le ventre, pieds et poings liés, plongé dans le noir et incapable de bouger, mes autres sens sont décuplés. J'entends le froissement de vêtements qu'il enlève, ses lourdes chaussures qui tombent sur le sol, le bruit d'un emballage de préservatif qu'on déchire. Je crève de ne pas pouvoir le voir, le toucher. Il m'a privé sciemment des deux choses que j'aime le plus au monde. Et pourtant, l'attente et l'ignorance m'excitent au plus haut point. Que va-t-il faire de moi?

Louis couche son corps nu contre le mien. Ses jambes mêlées aux miennes, son torse chaud allongé sur mon dos, ses hanches qui épousent mes fesses, je sens nos peaux s'aimanter. Mon amant invisible se dresse sur un bras et, sans prévenir, introduit son sexe entre mes cuisses serrées. Je l'accueille malgré moi et me délecte de ces sensations nouvelles. À en croire ses soupirs, cette position semble aussi le combler. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me redresse la tête en donnant un grand coup de rein dans mon intimité. Je suis à sa merci. Ses allées et venues profondes dans mon cul, ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger et sa domination absolue me font perdre la tête. J'atteins un orgasme renversant et le sens trembler dans mon corps de longues secondes. Il m'arrache le ruban rouge des yeux pour que je le regarde jouir.


	12. Le passager

Ce vendredi soir, je suis rentré chez moi et me suis écroulé sur mon lit. J'ai dormi douze heures d'affilée, d'un sommeil de plomb, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. En me réveillant ce samedi matin, j'ai les yeux dans le vague, la tête vide, mon corps flotte, encore imprégné des foudres de Louis. Incapable de penser ou d'agir, j'erre dans mon appartement, revivant encore et encore la scène de la veille. Jamais jusque-là je n'avais fait l'amour attaché, les yeux bandés. Jamais je n'ai laissé un homme me dominer avec tant de plaisir. Jamais je n'ai connu d'orgasmes aussi fulgurants. L'emprise qu'il a sur moi me fait peur. Jusqu'où serais-je capable d'aller pour lui? Mais nos moments passés ensemble sont d'une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression d'être un privilégié. Qui a la chance de vivre ce que je vis?

Un coup de fil de Niall me fait sursauter et sortir de ma léthargie. Sa voix guillerette au téléphone me fatigue d'avance. Il me propose un ciné dans l'après-midi ou une soirée chez un ancien copain de fac que j'aimais bien, pour me changer les idées.

**-Redescends un peu de ton nuage, Harry, il faut que tu te reconnectes à la réalité!**

Voilà son conseil de meilleur ami.

**-Pour quoi faire? je lui réponds en soupirant.**   
**-Parce qu'avant, avant lui, on aimait bien nos vies. T'es en train de changer et tu t'en rends même pas compte. Mais si ça t'amuse, reste enfermé chez toi à 'attendre, continue à penser que t'es au-dessus de tout, au-dessus de moi et tu me rappelleras quand il t'aura encore largué après t'avoir sauté. Y'a pas si longtemps, tu te serais moqué de n'importe quel mec qui aurait agi comme ça. Je ne te reconnais pas. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras redevenu Harry.**   
**-T'as fini?**

Il me raccroche au nez et je regrette un peu cette réponse de garce. Mais je n'ai vraiment envie de rien. Seulement me rouler en boule et ne pas bouger, juste penser, rêver, fantasmer, profiter de cette sensation bizarre et délicieuse qui m'habite. Et me languir de la suite...

Heureusement que j'ai un week-end entier avant de retourner affronter Éric et lui raconter la séance photos. J'aime l'idée de partager avec Louis ce secret charnel, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ma gêne ou mon émoi devant les autres. Et je me rends bien compte que mon amant a le don de me rendre imprudent, de me faire perdre la raison et le contrôle de ma vie. Quoiqu'il fasse ou ne fasse pas, il me hante. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, mais j'ai envie d'attendre. Qu'il m'entraîne encore dans son monde, me subjugue, me renverse, qu'il teste mes limites. Je sais d'avance que je n'y opposerai pas la moindre résistance. Niall a sans doute raison. Mais à quoi bon? Je veux encore qu'il me possède. Être tout à lui et qui sait, un jour, qu'il soit tout à moi...

En début de soirée, je me lève du canapé pour aller prendre une douche rapide. J'enfile un long T-shirt propre dans lequel j'aime bien traîner. J'hésite à ma préparer à dîner mais je suis vite découragé par la montagne de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Mon appartement est sens dessus dessous mais une immense flemme de ranger. Demain. Je décide d'envoyer un texto d'excuses à Niall en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, et me glisse sous la couette avec un bouquin.

Dimanche, 6 heures du matin, je suis réveillé par le bruit de ma sonnette. On frappe à ma porte avec insistance et je finis par m'extirper de la chaleur de mon lit en râlant. Le froid de janvier s'infiltre partout dans mon appartement, je frissonne. Tout en criant " **J'arrive!** " en direction de la porte, j'enfile un sweat à capuche sur le T-shirt délavé qui me sert de pyjama avec mon short. J'ouvre la porte, encore ensommeillé, et dégage les cheveux qui me tombent sur les yeux pour réaliser qui se tient sur mon seuil. Chaussures en daim pointues, jean brut, long manteau noir en laine ouvert sur un pull à col roulé gris foncé, gants en cuir noir tenant un sachet de croissants qui embaument mon entrée. Je relève la tête pour apercevoir une barbe de deux jours, des lèvres charnues découvrant de belles dents blanches en un léger sourire et des prunelles bleues qui s'amusent de mon look du matin. Louis. Dieu qu'il est beau . Le parquet se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je meurs de honte qu'il me trouve dans cette affreuse tenue improvisée. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas accueilli uniquement en boxer?

**-Sexy, le short! On reste plantés là ou tu m'offres un café?**   
**-Entre, ne fais pas attention au désordre.**

Son corps pénètre chez moi dans un courant d'air froid et mon appartement paraît encore plus minuscule en sa présence. J'embrasse rapidement la pièce du regard: livres qui jonchent le sol, vêtements éparpillées sur le canapé, table basse remplie de magazines cornés et de courrier abandonné. Il ne pouvait pas arriver au pire moment. Tout en me recoiffant comme je peux, je cours derrière le comptoir de ma cuisine pour préparer du café frais. Je reviens vers lui pour débarrasser le canapé et lui faire une place pendant qu'il défait son manteau et le jette sur le dossier d'une chaise.

**-Le café coule. Assieds-toi, je vais me changer.**

J'essaie d'avoir l'air détendu et me précipite vers la salle de bains. Louis me rattrape au vol, saisit ma main, s'assied sur le canapé et m'attire à lui, caressant ma cuisse nue.

**-Ne change rien.**

Il m'assied sur ses genoux, de profil, et la température grimpe instantanément dans la pièce. Je tente de le faire parler.

**-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite?**   
**-Je dois rentrer à Angoulême dans la matinée. Mon avion est dans deux heures mais j'avais envie d'un petit déjeuner. On m'a dit que c'était les meilleurs croissants de Paris.**

Il mord dans une viennoiserie encore tiède et en découpe un morceau avec ses doigts, qu'il me glisse entre les lèvres. Il m'enlève une miette au coin de la bouche et m'embrasse juste à cet endroit-là. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver? Je n'arrive pas à croire à la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux. Louis, dans mon monde à moi.

**-J'avais aussi quelque chose à te montrer. Mais pas avant un café.**

Je me décolle difficilement de lui pour aller verser le chaud liquide noir, sans aucun doute pas assez corsé, dans deux mugs dépareillés. Il boit une gorgée de café brûlant puis sort une enveloppe blanche de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il fixe ma table basse, me regarde et tout en disant "Je peux?" balaie de son avant-bras tout ce qui se trouvait dessus et jonche désormais le sol. Il aligne soigneusement sur la table des clichés en noir et blanc. Seuls des rubans rouges brillants ressortent en couleurs sur les photos. Je reconnais mon visage. Ces bras, ce dos, ce torse et ces fesses sont aussi à moi. Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bras du canapé, les yeux écarquillés.

**-Superbes, tu ne trouves pas? Mais j'aime encore mieux celles-là.**

Par-dessus les images où je me souviens avoir "posé", il éparpille d'autres clichés. Le corps nu de Louis allongé sur le mien. Sa tête enfouie entre mes cuisses et mes mains liées qui lui décoiffent les cheveux. Puis ses mains à lui qui agrippent ma chevelure alors que je suis sur le ventre, le corps arqué, un bandeau pourpre sur les yeux. Nos jambes tendues superposées, son bassin plaqué contre mon dos et mes dents qui se mordent les lèvres. Mon cou tendu de profil, mes ongles griffant le sol et ma bouche déformée en un cri qui semble déchirant. Son visage à lui, indéchiffrable, lèvres humides à peine entreouvertes. Puis ma tête dévissée vers lui, mes yeux hagards plongés dans les siens, quand il m'a arraché le ruban pour que j'assiste à son orgasme délirant.

**-La dernière est ma préférée.**

Pendant que Louis prononce ces mots, il me soulève sous les cuisses pour m'installer à califourchon face à lui. Ses mains s'immiscent sous mon T-shirt, me caressent le ventre et remonte jusqu'à mon torse. Deux doigts viennent pincer mes tétons durcis dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Il ne me quitte pas du regard pendant qu'une main remonte dans mon dos et attrape ma nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien. Ses dents viennent mordre délicatement ma lèvre inférieure puis sa langue s'enfonce dans ma bouche. Je lui rends son baiser et me rue sur lui, enlaçant mes bras autour de son cou et me collant à lui. Il m'embrasse fougueusement et je sens mon sexe se gonfler d'impatience. Je lui retire son pull et en profite pour me déshabiller, aussi langoureusement que possible malgré l'urgence de mon désir. Louis tire sur mes tétons et les porte à sa bouche pour les dévorer littéralement. Puis il se met à mordiller mes épaules, mon cou et me fait défaillir en me suçant le lobe de l'oreille. Je l'entends haleter pendant que mes doigts se battent avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Je libère son sexe prisonnier et le caresse, pressant son gland turgescent contre mon ventre. Il sort un préservatif de la poche arrière de son jean et me le tend, je déchire l'emballage avec les dents et le glisse sur son membre dressé. Je bande à l'idée qu'il va bientôt me pénétrer avec la force que je lui connais.

Louis se redresse d'un bond, en m'empoignant les fesses et me plaque au mur opposé, mes jambes ceinturées autour de ses reins. Dans ses bras, j'ai l'air d'être léger comme une plume. Il ne me tient que d'une main désormais et l'autre saisit son sexe tendu pour le guider vers mon cul avide. Il joue d'abord avec mon sexe prêt à exploser et s'introduit profondément en moi. La violence de ses coups de rein me donne le vertige et mes étagères pleines de livres s'écrasent avec fracas sur le sol. Je hurle de plaisir, oubliant mes voisins, et lui griffe le dos jusqu'au sang pendant qu'il me prend, fort et loin, jusqu'à me faire jouir dans un cri étranglé. Il continue ses percées contre le mur et tout son corps se raidit jusqu'à ce grognement bestial que je n'oublierai jamais de ma vie.

Par la fenêtre du troisième, je vois Louis s'éloigner, son long manteau noir flottant dans le vent glacé. Il remonte son col et disparaît au coin de ma rue. Je me retourne pour observer le chaos de mon appartement. Louis s'est infiltré chez moi comme une tornade et le voilà déjà reparti dans sa vie. Il me laisse seul dans la mienne, nu et encore tout tremblant, sa tasse de café et nos photos éparpillées comme seuls souvenirs de son passage.


	13. L'autre que moi

" **Descend je t'attends** ". Mon portable affiche le prénom de Louis. Je ne comprends pas ce message qui a pourtant l'air très clair. Il est 8h40, je suis encore en train de me sécher les cheveux et je dois être partie dans moins d'une minute si je ne veux pas être en retard au bureau. Je me précipite à la fenêtre de mon appartement en me faisant une coiffure rapide et du haut du troisième étage et je découvre Louis, sur le trottoir, adossé à une énorme moto noire rutilante. En levant la tête vers ma fenêtre, il aperçoit mon visage et, de cet air indifférent qui m'agace autant qu'il me fascine, tend un casque gris métallisé dans ma direction. Je comprends encore moins. J'enfile mes boots aussi vite que possible en me posant mille questions, attrape mon manteau et ma besace, perds quinze secondes à retrouver mes clés et dévale les escaliers qui me mènent jusqu'à lui. Ce fou. Cet homme imprévisible que j'ai dans la peau depuis deux mois. Ce milliardaire du monde du vin, homme d'affaires redoutable et photographe de talent, qui sait tout faire et fait tout brillamment. Ce grand brun au physique de surfeur californien qui arrive à être élégant, sauvage, ténébreux, brûlant, adorable et horripilant. J'ignore encore pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, le petit stagiaire de 22 ans à la vie toute simple, mais je sais que pour rien au monde je ne laisserais ma place à un autre. Et ils doivent être nombreux à le convoiter. Mais avec combien d'entre eux s'envoient-il en l'air? Combien d'hommes ou de femmes vient-il renverser sur le bureau du patron ou plaquer contre le mur de son appartement quand ça lui prend? Repousse-t-il ces limites obscène avec un seul autre que moi? Toutes ces questions me tenaillent depuis des semaines mais ne m'empêchent pas de céder à la tentation chaque fois qu'il me l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent.

Apparemment, je n'aurai pas non plus d'explication à sa présence dans ma rue ce matin de février. Louis me dépose une bise froide sur la joue, défait ma coiffure de ses mains habiles et enfonce le casque sur mes yeux. Pendant qu'il me l'attache sous le menton, et que le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me fait frisonner, il plonge son regard bleu glacé dans le mien.

**-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. J'ai vu ça avec Éric. Ou plutôt, tu travailles pour moi. Tu es déjà monté sur une moto? Colle-toi à moi et épouse mes mouvements.**

Il marque une pause. Et ajoute, avec un clin d'oeil coquin qui me décolle du sol.

**-Je sais que tu fais ça très bien.**

Huit petits mots seulement et huit mille papillons volettent au creux de mon ventre. Il se détourne, enfile son casque, chevauche son engin et me tend la main pour m'aider à monter derrière lui. Je glisse timidement mes mains sur son blouson de cuir noir pendant qu'il fait vrombir le moteur. Je peux ressentir les vibrations de mes orteils à la racine de mes cheveux. Louis démarre en trombe et je suis propulsé vers l'arrière. Il attrape l'une de mes mains et resserre mon étreinte autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve couché contre son dos. Je regarde la paysage défiler alors que l'on traverse Paris sur les boulevards des Maréchaux et j'essaie de deviner notre destination, en vain. Je finis par fermer les yeux, me laissant rapidement griser par la vitesse et la présence de mon amant que je déshabillerais bien sur-le-champ.

Quand Louis pose enfin le pied à terre, je ne sais toujours pas où il m'emmène. Il retire mon casque, recoiffe délicatement mes cheveux en fixant mes lèvres intensément, au point que je crois qu'il va m'embrasser. Mais sa main lourde se pose sur ma nuque et me guide à l'intérieur d'un immeuble moderne fait uniquement de baies vitrées. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'explique enfin:

 **-J'ai beaucoup aimé te photographier. Je voudrais te faire vivre une autre expérience. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer.**  
 **-Mais...Non! Louis, je suis à peine réveillé, et regarde comment je suis habillé!**  
 **-Tu n'auras besoin de rien.**  
Je me raidis. Mi-excité, mi-agacé.  
**-J'aimerais quand même bien, juste une fois, pouvoir me préparer, pouvoir décider.**  
 **-Surtout pas. Tu n'es jamais plus beau que quand tu es pris au dépourvu. Tu penses que je ne te connais pas mais là, par exemple, je suis sûr que tu es en colère, que tu as envie de bouder comme un petit garçon et de partir en courant. Mais je sais aussi que tu as envie de moi...**

Avant de me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'entoure de son bras et plaque sa main contre mes fesses en m'attirant à lui. Nos souffles se mélangent, je crève d'envie qu'il m'embrasse mais il ne bouge pas. Un feu s'allume entre mes jambes et j'approche mon visage pour aller lui arracher ce baiser. Il se recule mais ne desserre pas sa prise. Sa main libre s'insinue, devant, dans mon jean puis sous le tissu de mon boxer, et je sens ses doigts glisser sur mon membre. Il agace mon gland en me fixant toujours, en ne m'embrassant toujours pas et continue ses caresses divines. Je commence à haleter, surpris de la fulgurance de mon plaisir, m'accroche à son cou et jouis dans sa main plaquée sur mon sexe palpitant.

**-Maintenant on peut y aller.**

Louis débloque l'ascenseur et sort devant moi. Mes jambes en coton ont du mal à suivre ses grandes enjambées en arpentant le long du couloir qui nous mène à une pièce blanche du sol au plafond.

**-Déshabille-toi s'il te plaît.**

Je lui jette un regard noir, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Devant mon silence et mon air outré, il se radoucit.

**-Je vais t'aider. Je ne veux juste pas perdre une seconde de ce regard. La jouissance crée une lumière unique dans les yeux des gens.**

Il s'approche de moi et vient coller son front contre le mien. Il continue en chuchotant.

**-Je voudrais avoir le privilège de te photographier après t'avoir fait jouir. Harrold, ce serait un grand honneur pour moi. Et quand je regarderais ces clichés de toi, je serai le seul à savoir ce qui t'habitait à ce moment-là. Fais-moi ce cadeau, Harry. Je te le rendrai d'une façon que tu n'imagines même pas.**

Je bois ses paroles et la sensualité de sa voix prononçant mon prénom m'hypnotise. Je le laisse me déshabiller comme une poupée de chiffon. Dans la plus grande délicatesse, il défait mon manteau, passe mon pull et mon T-shirt au-dessus ma tête, s'accroupit pour me libérer de mes bottines et de mes chaussettes, déboutonne mon jean et le fait glisser en même temps que mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Je me retrouve nu dans cette grande pièce vide et froide, et la chair de poule me durcit les tétons. Louis les embrasse un par un et me prend par la main pour me guider devant un arrière-plan blanc.

Il se glisse alors dans la peau du photographe qui force mon admiration. Il installe, manipule, déplace, enclenche son matériel et son visage affiche les tics de concentration qui me font fondre. Sourcils froncés et yeux plissés qui lui dessinent des pattes d'oie tellement séduisantes, bouche entrouverte qui laisse apparaître sa langue rose et humide dont je connais si bien les talents...Contrairement à nos habituelles entrevues tourbillonnantes, j'ai enfin tout mon temps pour admirer mon amant. Ses cheveux bruns bien coupés qui contrastent avec sa peau halée, son grand front intelligent qui domine deux prunelles au bleu intense, son nez droit et élégant, ses larges mâchoire viriles entourant des lèvres pleines et joliment ourlées, presque féminines. Son visage est une oeuvre d'art. Et son corps d'Apollon, mon dieu, ce corps. Sous son pull mauve en cashmere, je devine ses larges épaules, ses biceps solides, ses pectoraux dessinés et sa taille fine. Son pantalon gris anthracite souligne ses cuisses musclées et son cul rebondi que je ne me lasse pas d'admirer. C'est une force de la nature autant qu'une gravure de mode. J'ai beau chercher partout, je ne lui trouve aucun défaut. Il a relevé ses manches et des veines gonflent sur ses avant-bras, je trouve ça diablement sexy. Il porte une montre luxueuse au poignet et ses puissantes mains dorées se finissent par de longs doigts délicats aux ongles manucurés. Ses gestes sont tranquilles, assurés, pleins de grâce. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire la moindre faute de goût. Son aura me transperce à distance. Il transpire le charisme et la sensualité. Même à dix mètres de moi, sans parler ni même me regarder, il attise mon désir. Moi qui ai toujours été mesuré, raisonnable, il m'a rendu gourmand, excessif, insatiable.

Ce que j'ai cru un instant être des heures n'a pas duré plus de quelques minutes. Louis en a fini avec son installation et une machine, tout au fond de la pièce, se met à projeter sur mon corps des courbes, des spirales, des arabesques de couleur différentes. Je tends les bras pour admirer ces reflets qui enveloppent ma peau comme des volutes de fumée. L'expérience est saisissante. Il ne m'avait pas menti. Nu face à l'objectif, je me sens comme habillé des idées de Louis. Il me mitraille, se déplace, s'approche. L'incroyable silence qui règne dans la pièce n'est brisé que par le rythme de ses cliquetis effrénés. À mesure qu'il réduit la distance qui nous sépare, des effluves de son parfum ambré me parviennent. Cet homme a le don de m'envoûter. Il rejoint un immense écran que je n'avais pas vu en arrivant et me fait signe d'approcher. Il s'assoit sur un large fauteuil en cuir brun et fait apparaître instantanément des images de moi. Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est bien mon visage, mon corps que je vois, mais rien d'autre ne me ressemble. Nu, je m'agenouille à ses côtés pour approcher mes yeux de l'écran. C'est stupéfiant.

Louis, le regard fier et ravi, me retourne vers lui. Il me caresse lentement les cheveux, passe un doigt le long de mon front, sur l'arrête de mon nez et s'arrête sur mes lèvres fermées. Il les entrouvre de son index que je me mets à sucer spontanément. Il saisit l'une de mes mains et vient la poser sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Une excitation soudaine me brûle à l'intérieur. Je défais la boucle de sa ceinture avec précipitation et me penche pour libérer son érection. Je prends dans ma bouche son sexe dur et soyeux et je l'entends lâcher un premier soupir. Il me caresse tendrement la joue et je replonge sur lui, le titillant de ma langue, l'enserrant entre mes lèvres au rythme de ses gémissements. J'accompagne mes mouvements de la main et essaie d'attraper son regard qui profite du spectacle de ma bouche. Je suis fou de désir et plus effronté que je ne l'ai sans doute jamais été. J'avale goulûment son sexe pendant que Louis glisse sa main sous ma nuque pour cadencer mes va-et-vient. Il halète de plus en plus fort et je le suce en gémissant, mon plaisir accompagnant le sien. Son sexe se tend dans ma bouche, je l'engloutis encore et encore et le regarde jouir, la tête renversée en arrière. À quoi, à qui, a-t-il pensé en savourant ce moment? À moi, Harry, ou l'autre, celui qu'il a photographié en me transformant?


	14. Sens dessus dessous

Tu parles d'un cadeau. Je suis Louis dans Paris au petit matin sans demander d'explications, j'accepte de jouer le jeu et le laisse me photographier, nu, en me grimant virtuellement avec ses projections colorées, je participe à son délire d'artiste qui m'échappe complètement, je m'abandonne à lui sans retenue, il promet de me le "rendre" au centuple...Et voilà que je me retrouve à genoux devant lui, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil luxueux, à le dévorer, à le combler, à lui donner, encore et encore, pendant que Monsieur atteint l'orgasme en regardant ailleurs, comme si je n'axistais pas. J'ai eu envie de ramasser mes affaires et lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Impossible de dire pourquoi. Quand il m'a ramené chez moi en moto, qu'il m'a déposé un bisou sur le front en parlant d'un "dédommagement" pour ma journée de travail ratée, je n'ai même pas explosé. Je crois même que j'ai ri:

 **-Comme ça, les choses sont claires. Il n'y a plus de doute sur le rôle que je joue dans ta vie. Tu m'emmènes, tu fais ce que tu veux de moi, tu me ramènes et tu payes. Classique.**  
 **-Harrold, ne commence pas. On a passé un moment agréable, non?**  
 **-Apparemment, il l'était pour toi. Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Jamais harcelé comme un amoureux transi. J'ai pris ce que tu me donnais sans rien réclamer, sans attendre plus.**  
 **-Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Juste moi...Parfois.**  
 **-Alors garde tes millions. Un peu de respect me suffira.**  
 **-Tu es encore plus beau, outré. Et tu as été divin aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse, tu sais...**  
Alors qu'il se rapproche en souriant, je sens que je vais bientôt perdre de ma superbe (qui me surprend moi-même!) et décide de rentrer.  
 **-Je vais y aller, on verra la prochaine fois...**  
 **-Demain! Demain soir. Tu peux me rejoindre à cette adresse à 19 heures. C'est une vente privée. J'aimerais que tu essaies des costumes pour le gala où tu m'accompagneras.**

Alors que j'avais commencé à tourner les talons, je reviens vers lui pour prendre le carton d'invitation. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'idée des costumes, la perspective d'aller à un "gala" à son bras ou simplement sa proposition de faire du shopping avec moi. Tous les deux, ensemble, dans un lieu public, à la verticale et avec des vêtements sur nos peaux. Comme un couple normal. Ce que nous ne sommes absolument pas. Mais j'aurai plaisir à l'imaginer le temps d'une soirée...  
À 19h15, j'arrive avenue Marceau et tombe sur la boutique d'une grande maison de couture française. Rien que les cinq lettres dorées de la marque me donnent le tournis. Je vérifie l'adresse sur le carton pour la cinquième fois. Je m'étais dit que le quart d'heure de retard "ferait bien", pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un fan hystérique à l'idée d'essayer des tenues qu'il ne pourra jamais porter. Ça laissait aussi le temps à Louis d'arriver avant moi. Pour les deux, c'est raté. Il n'est pas là et je reste planté devant le grand bâtiment d'un blanc pur, incapable de décoller mon nez de la vitrine. Deux mains glacées viennent se poser sur mes yeux, je me retourne et me retiens de lui sauter au cou, ivre de bonheur. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds et son clin d'oeil satisfait m'indique que je me suis pas trompé. Heureusement, parce que j'ai passé trois heures à vider mon armoire la veille au soir pour finir par choisir une chemise écru, d'un pantalon noir assortie à mes bottines. Très naturel, Louis me précède et m'ouvre la porte de la boutique.

Une hauteur de plafond à couper le souffle, des lumières scintillantes qui se reflètent sur le sol blanc verni dans lequel je peux me voir, un décor contemporain dans un camaïeu de gris qui contraste avec les moulures anciennes sur les murs. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de luxe. J'essaie d'assurer ma démarche en me souvenant des conseils de ma mère ("tout est dans le port de tête, Harry!") pendant que nous traversons une succession de salons plus éblouissants les uns que les autres. Nous arrivons enfin dans la pièce immense consacrée à la collection d'un célèbre couturier que j'ai vu en photo dans les magazines de mode. J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de pousser des petits cris d'excitation. Si Niall était là (et que personne ne nous regardait), on sauterait sur place comme deux fou. Le long d'un mur, des portants argentés présentent une dizaine de costumes somptueux comme je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Louis lance les hostilités.

 **-J'aime voir tes yeux briller. Lequel te plairait?**  
Je lui réponds en chuchotant.  
**-J'en sais rien, tous. Je n'oserais jamais les essayer.**  
 **-Je pourrais tous les acheter pour que tu rentres les essayer seul dans ta minuscule salle de bains, mais ça gâcherait tout mon plaisir. Je ne veux pas rater une seconde de ton effeuillage.**

Il a aussi baissé la voix en prononçant cette dernière phrase qui me donne du courage. Un vendeur très élégant, au type latin, vient nous aider dans notre choix et nous guide vers un salon d'essayage qui fait au moins deux fois mon appartement. Louis s'installe avec nonchalance dans un fauteuil qui à l'air tout droit sorti du XVIIIe siècle et je me retrouve dans une cabine gigantesque en compagnie du jeune éphèbe prénommé Pablo, qui se dit à ma disposition. Il m'aide à enfiler un costume couleur chair sur lequel j'ai complètement craqué. Il soulève le rideau et je sors, pieds nus et cheveux en bataille, sous le regard amusé de Louis. Mauvais choix. Je m'aperçois dans le grand miroir et me mets aussi à rire tellement j'ai l'air bête. Louis fait signe à Pablo de passer au suivant. Mon "essayeur" ne prend même pas la peine de fermer le rideau et fait tomber en un clin d'oeil ma chemise et mon pantalon à mes pieds. Je me retrouve en boxer avec un inconnu et je vois Louis pencher la tête pour profiter du spectacle en souriant.

Deux autres costumes plus tard, je commence à m'impatienter. Je pourrais pourtant m'amuser à ces essayages toute une journée mais le regard désapprobateur de Louis et la familiarité de Pablo finissent par me peser. Je n'imaginais pas les vendeurs de haute couture aussi tactiles. Je me doute qu'il a l'habitude de déshabiller et rhabiller des dizaines de mannequins à moitié nus pendant les défilés, mais je suis un peu plus pudique que ça. Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille et laisse les mains de Louis opérer. Mais les essayages continuent et Pablo revient avec uns "suggestion" qu'il aimerait me voir passer. Son charmant accent espagnol égrène des arguments qui se veulent convaincants: " **Une chemise qui marquera ma taille, la couleur bleu nuit qui amincit et va à ravir aux peaux aussi pâles que la mienne**." Je le fusille du regard.

**-Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, le pantalon ne tolère pas le boxer**   
**-Oui oui, j'en mettrais un plus moulant**   
**-Je me permets d'insister, cela va casser la ligne de la création.**

Je capitule en soupirant et Pablo me fait sursauter en venant m'aider par derrière. J'essaie d'attraper le regard de Louis pour qu'il vienne à mon secours mais ce que je lis dans ses yeux ressemble plutôt à un désir fiévreux que je lui connais bien. Il hoche la tête pour m'inviter à me laisser faire.

Le Pablo en question dégage mes cheveux d'un côté de ma nuque, me mets la chemise bleu nuit. Puis il vient s'agenouiller devant moi, le visage à hauteur de mon membre, pour me faire enfiler le pantalon serré. Mon malaise grandit pendant qu'il le remonte le long de mes cuisses. Je sens ses doigts caresser ma peau avec un peu trop de zèle. Et sa sensualité me fait un peu trop d'effet. Le pantalon mis en place, je manque de vaciller et dois me retenir en m'agrippant à ses épaules. Il me fixe avec un demi-sourire fripon et je détourne immédiatement le regard pour tomber sur les yeux de Louis. Vitreux. Sourcils légèrement froncés. Tête légèrement inclinée, entre la curiosité et l'irritation. Peut-être une pointe de jalousie. Qui me transporte. Je voudrais arracher mon pantalon et retirer ma chemise pour lui sauter dessus dans l'instant. Mais Pablo continue son manège et se place derrière moi pour ajuster la chemise sur mon torse. Je sens l'impatience de Louis, il croise et décroise les jambes sur son fauteuil, ses doigts jouant sur les larges accoudoirs. Je lui fais face pour qu'il admire le résultat mais déjà il ne me regarde plus du tout dans les yeux. Pablo indique mes fesses du menton et frôle du doigt l'élastique marquant ma hanche:

**-Il me semble que ces coutures sont également de trop.**

Louis se lève d'un bond et fonce droit sur moi, en lançant pour Pablo:

**-Je m'en occupe. On prend celui-là.**

Puis il s'adresse à moi, fiévreusement:

**-Tu devrais l'enlever, Harrold. Avant qu'il ne soit plus mettable.**

Alors qu'il promène ses doigts sur mon torse, je sens la main experte de Pablo défaire les boutons de la chemise. Je suis pris dans un étau entre ces deux hommes sublimes, un inconnu, châtain caliente qui me glace le sang, et mon amant, brun glacial qui attise un désir brûlant au plus profond de moi. Quand le tissu bleu nuit finit par tomber à mes pieds, Louis a ses deux mains plaquées sur mon torse et je sens Pablo descendre lentement le pantalon le long de mes jambes. Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier ce jeu à quatre mains que je n'ai pas vraiment accepté, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais freiner l'élan de Louis qui semble me désirer comme jamais. Pablo disparaît du décor dans un tourbillon emportant mon précieux costume et je découvre, ébahie, l'érection puissante de Louis que je n'ai même pas vu se dévêtir. Ses mains viennent écarter mes fesses et il me porte pour me planquer contre le mur de la cabine d'essayage, dont le rideau est resté grand ouvert. Il me soulève très haut et plonge son visage sur mon torse tendu avant d'enfoncer son sexe dur en moi. Cette délicieuse brûlure me fait pousser un cri étouffé et je bande de plaisir. En haletant, il coulisse dans mon intimité plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait et je sens une vague puissante déferler dans tout mon être. Sa propre jouissance me surprend et il me pénètre encore par à-coups saccadés et brutaux en grognant. Sa virilité me transperce de toute part et un orgasme puissant fait trembler mon corps enroulé autour du sien. Louis se dégage rapidement et me laisse retomber au sol en soufflant de sa voix rauque:

**-Voilà ce qu'il t'arrivera à chaque fois que tu laisseras un autre homme poser ses mains sur toi.**


	15. Le prisonnier

Le luxueux costume est suspendu à la porte de mon armoire. Assis sur mon lit, sourire béat et jambes ballantes, je le regarde depuis de longues minutes. Je vais finir par connaitre par coeur les moindres plis et replis du tissu satiné de la chemise. Je me demande encore comment je vais pouvoir y glisser mon corps maladroit et m'y mouvoir avec la grâce nécessaire à ce fameux gala. Je me demande encore comment Pablo a pu me l'enlever aussi prestement pour me laisser seul avec Louis. Je me demande encore dans quelle fraction de seconde cette séance d'essayage a viré à l'ébat torride contre un mur. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu le laisser me faire l'amour dans la cabine d'une maison de haute couture, rideau grand ouvert. Je revois encore et encore dans ma tête les cinq chiffres sur la facture que le vendeur a tendue à Louis. Sans virgule. Un chiffre suivi de quatre zéros, j'en suis certain. Toutes ces questions en amènent une autre: à quel moment ma vie a-t-elle basculé du stagiaire consciencieux payé au lance-pierres au gars qui couche pour se faire offrir un costume à plus de 10000 euros? Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, je ne crois pas que j'aurai la force de mettre fin à cette histoire passionnelle avec Louis. Cette pensée me donne le vertige et je m'étends en arrière sur mon lit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond et l'estomac noué, je m'avoue secrètement que je l'ai dans la peau. Il a fait de moi son otage en étant le plus doux des bourreaux. Le vibreur de mon portable me sort de ma torpeur.

Un texto. Je pense à Niall qui va encore me faire la morale. Ou à ma mère qui me demande quand je passe les voir. " **Le vernissage a lieu samedi soir. Je serai déjà sur place, mon chauffeur viendra te chercher pour te conduire. Impatient de te voir dans ton costume. Et sans.** " Mon pouls s'accélère. C'est sans doute le message le plus long que Louis m'ait jamais écrit. Et le plus gentil. Mais comme toujours avec lui, le brouillard s'épaissit. Je croyais qu'on se rendait à un gala. Un vernissage? Mais de quoi? Et surtout, je pensais qu'on s'y rendait ensemble. Pourquoi m'offrir ce costume hors de prix si c'est pour ne pas s'afficher avec moi? Je suis excité mais déçu. Je devrais m'y être habitué, Louis ne tient jamais tout à fait ses promesses. Il a le don de cultiver le mystère et, pire encore, de changer les règles en cours de jeu. Cette soirée au bras de mon amant aurait pu se révéler fabuleuse et risque de tourner au fiasco. Je vais encore me retrouver seul au milieu d'inconnus, à devoir faire bonne figure à une exposition dont je ne sais rien et à voir Louis briller devant sa cour. Puis il se décidera à arrêter de m'ignorer et me culbutera quand l'envie lui prendra. Dans un long soupir blasé, je décide de ne plus y penser avant samedi...et avant d'avoir trouvé la bonne attitude à adopter.

Ce n'est pas un vulgaire taxi que Louis m'a envoyé. C'est une petite limousine noire qui m'emporte dans les rues de Paris et le chauffeur essaie tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'aise. Quand il me dépose devant la galerie, déjà bondée, une centaine de paires d'yeux se braquent instantanément sur moi. J'essaie de réunir tout mon courage mais je ne trouve pas la force de sortir de la luxueuse voiture. Je m'imagine déjà tomber de tout mon long sur le trottoir en déchirant mon beau costume moulé sur mes fesses et avoir la honte de ma vie. Sans parler du regard méprisant que Louis me lancera. Mais je le vois s'approcher et ouvrir la portière. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à sortir et son sourire fier me remplit de bonheur. Il est vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre assorti à ma chemise, avec une fine cravate et une pochette en soie de la même couleur qui donne à ses yeux un bleu profond, presque noir. Il m'impressionne comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il me guide à l'intérieur et reprend sa conversation là où il l'avait laissée. Les autres invités l'imitent et je peux me glisser un peu plus discrètement dans la foule.

Une coupe de champagne à la main pour me donner un peu de contenance, je découvre enfin le sujet de l'exposition. Moi. Encadré, sous verre, dans tous les sens et toutes les positions, sur des photos aux dimensions effarantes. Des gros plans de mon visage, mon corps nu en pied, dos ou face à l'objectif, puis allongé sur le ventre, fesses apparentes, des zooms sur mon torse pointant de profil, impudique comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Ma nudité à peine dissimulée par les images que Louis avait projetées sur mon corps pendant le shooting. J'arpente les allées de la galerie, effaré, furieux, rougissant, un peu plus paniqué à chaque nouveau cliché. Je croise les regards de certains invités qui me paraissent au choix compatissants ou gênés. Mort de honte, je vide ma coupe d'un trait et remonte vers l'entrée de la galerie à la recherche de Louis, percutant quelques épaules au passage sans penser à m'excuser. Je le trouve en pleine conversation avec trois femmes mûres et trop maquillées qui le touchent dès qu'elles le peuvent en riant à gorge déployée. Je fulmine et me plante en face de lui, tournant le dos aux vieilles peaux. Elles se décalent toutes d'un cran et poursuivent leur petit jeu de séduction en me contournant. Louis me jette un regard noir puis m'ignore superbement. Je sens la rage m'envahir et le champagne me donner un courage que je ne me connais pas. Je le saisis par le coude et l'entraîne à l'extérieur avec un dernier sourire forcé pour ses interlocutrices, outrées.

**-Tu te fous de moi? C'est quoi, tout ça?**   
**-C'est la première et dernière fois que tu te conduis ainsi, Harrold. C'était parfaitement déplacé. Ces gens sont venus pour moi.**   
**-Déplacé? Mais je rêve! Et me prendre en photo à poils pour m'exposer à ton vernissage sans jamais me demander mon avis, tu appelles ça comment? Tu as vu comment ces gens me regardent?**   
**-Harry, tu es sublime sur ces photos, certes, mais je crois que ta notoriété s'arrête là. Personne ne sait que c'est toi. Regarde, tu es méconnaissable! C'est mon travail qu'ils sont venus admirer, pas mon modèle. Et si tu as fini ta petite crise, je vais retourner faire ce qu'ils attendent de moi.**   
**-Et moi Louis? Moi? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé une seule fois ce que j'attendais de toi? Est-ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit de me prévenir, de me demander si j'étais d'accord?**   
**-Tu ne l'aurais jamais été. Ils m'attendent, je vais rentrer. Et tu devrais aller t'excuser.**   
**-Va te faire foutre.**

Il s'approche et saisit mon visage entre son pouce et ses doigts serrés. La force de sa prise contraste avec la douceur de sa voix.

**-Avec plaisir. Entre et monte au deuxième étage. Je te suivrai de loin. Ne te retourne pas, ne me parle pas, ne me regarde pas. Attends-moi là.**

La brutalité de ses gestes et de ses ordres m'a pétrifié sur place. Et a allumé une flamme au creux de mon ventre. Je ne porte rien sous mon pantalon, sur les conseils du fameux Pablo, et je sens mon sexe se durcir entre mes cuisses. J'entre comme un zombie dans la galerie, ne voyant plus ni les photos ni les invités, entendant à peine Louis s'excuser auprès de ses invités, et me dirige droit vers le fond. J'emprunte un large escalier marbré, montant chaque marche prudemment en m'aidant de la rampe et réajustant ma chemise de l'autre main. Je débouche dans un grand bureau d'une centaine de mètres carrés et rejoins l'immense baie vitrée légèrement penchée sur la rue. J'entends les pas de Louis approcher et le vois se diriger vers un bureau en bois massif dont il sort un ou deux objets. Je ne distingue pas ce que c'est, j'aperçois seulement un reflet argenté et un tintement métallique. Il avance vers moi avec un regard de fou. Mon excitation se mêle à la peur, j'ai du mal à déglutir. Mon dangereux amant glisse une paire de ciseaux glacés entre mon costume et ma peau. Il découpe le tissu de mon torse jusqu'à mon nombril, puis de mon bas-ventre à mon sexe puis achève son travail en déchirant mon costume de ses mains virils. Des milliers d'euros réduits à néant en même temps que ma dignité. Nu et humilié, j'attends la suite avec autant d'appréhension que d'impatience. Louis empoigne ma main, la plaque sur mon sexe durci, où s'écoule un liquide pré-éjaculatoire, puis la porte à sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant, il enserre mon poignet dans une première menotte et attache la seconde au montant d'un haut radiateur. Je le laisse faire sans réagir. L'idée d'être son prisonnier fait bouillir mon désir et je me rends compte que je suis essoufflé sans même avoir bougé.

Louis fait un pas en arrière pour admirer sa prise. Il glisse la petite clé des menottes dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et défait la boucle de sa ceinture en me défiant du regard. Il déchire un emballage de préservatif avec ses dents et en crache un petit morceau par terre sans me quitter des yeux. Les miens dérivent vers son énorme sexe, rose et tendu, bientôt recouvert de sa fine pellicule de latex. Plus rien ne l'empêche désormais de me pénétrer et ma voix se fait suppliante:

**-Viens, prends-moi**   
**-Je n'entends pas.**   
**-Prends-moi. S'il te plait, prends-moi.**   
**-Fais un effort, je ne comprends pas.**   
**-Baise-moi!**

Je lui ai hurlé mon désir au visage, inconscient de la vulgarité de ces deux mots que je n'avais encore jamais prononcés. Mais bien conscient de l'effet qu'ils ont produit sur mon amant. Il s'humecte les lèvres, écarte mes cuisses nues de son genou, saisit son sexe dans une main et vient écraser son gland sur mes testicules douloureux. Mes gémissements de plaisir se transforment en cris sauvages quand il s'enfonce en moi sans prévenir.

Puis Louis déverrouille la menotte qui me retenait au radiateur, me retourne, menottant cette fois mes deux mains derrière mon dos et m'écrase contre la vitre froide, son corps étalé sur le mien. La baie vitrée inclinée m'offre une vue plongeante sur la rue, sur les allées et venues des badauds sur le trottoir et les invités du vernissage que j'avais presque oubliés. Je réalise qu'il leur suffirait de lever la tête pour découvrir le spectacle de mon corps nu sursautant sous les élans de mon amant. Au deuxième étage de sa luxueuse galerie d'art, Louis m'offre en pâture aux passants. Les deux mains posées sur la vitre, de chaque côté de mon visage, il me pénètre, intensément, et je ferme les yeux, perdant pied sous la puissance de ses coups de reins. Il me saisit soudain les cheveux et me lance:

**-Regarde devant toi. Tu voulais te donner en spectacle? Toute la rue va te regarder jouir!**

Il repart à l'assaut de mon corps et ses va-et-vient brûlants couplés à mes mains menottées me ravagent jusqu'à me faire atteindre un orgasme plein de rage.


	16. En apesanteur

Roulé en boule dans mon lit, je renifle comme un idiot, encore enveloppé de l'odeur et de la veste de costume de Louis. C'est le seul vêtement que je portais quand son chauffeur m'a ramené chez moi au milieu de la nuit. Son ultime geste de galanterie après m'avoir déshabillé en mettant d'un coup de ciseaux mon costume en lambeaux. J'ai encore la trace de la menotte tatoué dans la chair de mon poignet et je peux encore sentir le contact froid de la vitre contre la peau de mon ventre, de mon torse. Plus que tout autre chose, mon corps a conservé un souvenir indélébile des grandes mains puissantes saisissant mes cheveux, agrippant mes épaules, rythmant mes hanches. Et mon intimité endolorie a gardé la trace du passage de Louis, viril, sauvage, bestial. Les larmes qui roulent sur les joues ont le goût amer de l'humiliation...et du plaisir que j'y ai pris.

Je revis ce troublant morceau de nuit et passe en revue les dernières semaines de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je m'en délecte ou si je me dégoûte. Est-ce possible que ce soit un peu des deux? La fatigue m'empêche de réfléchir. Mais un étrange malaise m'empêche aussi de dormir. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû être flatté de cette exposition qui m'était entièrement consacrée, apprécier sa surprise et ses oeuvres d'art apparemment très réussies, me vanter d'être la muse d'un brillant milliardaire, photographe de talent à ses heures perdues. À la place, j'ai réagi avec excès et spontanéité, me sentant violé, trompé. Et c'est d'avoir été moi-même, enfin, que Louis m'a puni. Il n'a pas aimé me voir entier, immature, emporté, exigeant des explications, si ce n'est des excuses. Peut-être que je suis allée trop loin, que j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, que je lui ai fait une scène au plus mauvais moment. Mais cet homme sans défaut ne supporte pas ceux des autres. Lui qui maîtrise toujours tout parfaitement ses émotions déteste perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et ne peut tolérer qu'on lui tienne tête. Il n'a pas trouvé meilleure punition que de m'attacher et faire de moi son objet sexuel. Et j'ai accepté sans sourciller. J'en ai même redemandé. Si je passe mon dimanche à pleurer, ce n'est pas de honte, de remords ou de colère contre lui, c'est de peur de l'avoir perdu.

Et dire que je pensais être un jeune homme libre et indépendant, qui ne serait jamais à la botte d'un homme, comme mes parents me l'ont inculqué pendant 22 ans. Toutes mes thèses sont parties en fumée. Et la seule explication que je trouve à ça, la plus stupide et la plus clichée qui soit, c'est qu'avec lui, c'est différent. Je me retourne sur le ventre et plonge ma tête sous l'oreiller pour oublier que je viens de penser une chose pareille. Mais bien vite, les relents de son parfum imprégné sur sa veste détournent mon attention, les souvenirs de son corps imprégnés dans ma chair m'emmènent ailleurs. Je me shoote à son odeur, à cette envie d'encore. Je plane complètement. Ma rêverie n'est perturbée que par un concert de klaxons qui filtre à travers mes trop minces fenêtres. Un abruti doit encore bloquer la rue sans se soucier des autres et trois ronchons coincés doivent exprimer bêtement leur irritation, cachés derrière leur volant. Ce déferlement d'égoïsme et de lâcheté me rend dingue. L'exigence de Louis doit déteindre sur moi. Je me lève d'un bond et cours à la fenêtre pousser mon coup de gueule. Ça ne fera que deux en deux jours. En me penchant sur le garde-corps, je ne vois qu'une seule voiture dans la rue, un imposant 4x4 noir, et une main gantée pianotant sur le montant de la vitre ouverte.

Louis sort la tête et, après les cheveux châtains soyeux, son beau visage m'apparaît, serein, souriant. Sans crier, sa voix grave porte jusqu'au troisième étage:

**-Je te réveille? Peux-tu t'habiller un peu plus et être en bas dans cinq minutes? Je t'emmène quelque part.**

J'ouvre de grands yeux et oublie de fermer la bouche, avant de me regarder, nu sous sa veste ouverte et bien trop grande pour moi.

**-Donne m'en dix.**   
**-N'oublie pas ma veste. Et ton passeport.**

Je cours partout dans mon appartement, trouve un grand sac en li, y fourre un pull, trois boxer, cours dans la salle de bains chercher ma brosse à dents, ouvre l'eau de la douche, me ravise, puis finis par m'y glisser pour un lavage express, me sèche, enfile un boxer et un jean en me frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Je sautille en essayant d'enfiler une chaussette tout en me brossant les dents. Je m'empare de mon T-shirt propre. J'en ajoute deux autres dans le sac, un pull de plus et un troisième sur moi. J'attrape une brosse au vol dans la salle de bains, fais un aller-retour inutile dans ma chambre, enfile mes bottines en trébuchant et m'emmêle les bras en essayant de mettre mon manteau et ma besace en même temps. Une de parfum plus tard, je claque la porte de mon appartement et profite de la descente des escaliers pour vérifier que mon passeport est bien dans mon portefeuille. Je grimpe dans le 4x4 côté passager et m'assois à côté de Louis, joues rosies et cheveux dégoulinants, en claquant la portière un peu trop fort dans mon élan. Je m'excuse en minaudant et lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Son rire franc et son regard attendri me font tomber à la renverse. Il démarre en posant son immense main sur ma cuisse et je passe e reste du trajet des doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux fins de sa nuque. Peu importe où nous allons, mon bonheur est total.

**-Tu as déjà pris l'avion?**   
**-S'il te plaît. Je suis un gamin qui n'a rien vu, rien fait, mais quand même pas à ce point-là.**   
**-D'accord, d'accord. Tu as déjà pris l'avion seul?**   
**-Non, mon papa chéri m'accompagne toujours. Et il me tient la main quand j'ai peur. D'ailleurs, il m'interdit de parler à des inconnus dans des voitures.**

Louis rit de bon coeur.

**-J'avais oublié que tu pouvais être de bonne humeur.**   
**-Gnagnagna. La faute à qui?**   
**-Je veux dire, tu es déjà pris un avion dans lequel tu es le seul passager?**   
**-Quoi, un jet privé?! Juste toi et moi?**   
**-Et un peu de personnel à bord. Et puis un pilote, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.**

_J'étouffe un petit cri de joie contre mes poings serrés et tape des pieds sur le sol de la voiture._

**-On va où?**   
**-Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais si tu veux savoir, tu ne travailles pas cette semaine. Éric pense que tu mérites largement une semaine de vacances.**   
**-C'est vrai que je bosse dur pour son plus gros client!**   
**-On ne parle pas d'affaires pendant les sept prochains jours. Juste du plaisir.**

_Je me jette à nouveau sur lui, l'embrasse partout, sur la joue, dans le cou et ma main téméraire vient se poser sur son sexe._

En montant à bord du petit avion, je découvre de larges fauteuils en cuir crème, du mobilier brillant en ronce de noyer, et deux hôtesses en tailleur au sourire parfait. J'ai l'impression d'être une rock star. Après le décollage, on me sert une coupe de champagne et je ne sais plus où regarder. Vers Louis et sa beauté flamboyant, son naturel qui me ferait presque oublier le jet privé, ou par le hublot pour profiter du ciel et des nuages avec mes yeux de petit garçon. Louis attire mon attention avec un dressing monté sur roulettes qu'il amène à lui.

**-Je ne suis pas fier du sort que j'ai réservé à ton costume. Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner. Un 40, ça t'ira?**

Il déballe des pantalons de ski, des pulls fins en Lycra, des doudounes et des anoraks colorés, des moon-boots et des bonnets, avec un air très concentré.

**-Plutôt blanc ou bleu? Ah, il y a du vert aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?**   
**-Tu me refais le coup des essayages?**   
**-Hmm...tu peux garder tes vêtements parisiens si tu veux. Mais tu risques d'avoir froid. Il y a une cabine fermée juste derrière.**   
**-Pas besoin.**

J'avale une gorgée de champagne, me lève et viens me planter devant son fauteuil. J'ai une folle envie de lui. Je me déshabille lentement pendant qu'il renvoie les hôtesses d'un claquement de doigts. La température à bord de l'avion fait pointer mes tétons et ma chair de poule créer un cocktail explosif avec la chaleur de mon ventre.

**-Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais vraiment prendre froid.**   
**-Toi, tu es en train de me donner très chaud. Viens par là.**

Je m'approche de Louis, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, qui passe son pull par-dessus sa tête. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi sexy avec les cheveux décoiffés. Il prend mes mains et les pose sur sa braguette, dont je défais les boutons un à un. Il décolle ses fesses pour m'aider à lui enlever son pantalon et je me mets à genoux pour délacer ses chaussures et le déshabiller complètement. Il saisit mes hanches et se penche vers moi, m'embrassant doucement le bas du ventre, puis l'aine, avant de glisser sa langue sur ma longueur. Mon bassin ondule pour en redemander mais il quitte mon sexe pour lécher mon ventre, remonter sur mon torse, dans mon cou, sur ma bouche. Son baiser au goût de mon intimité m'excite encore plus.

Louis m'attire à lui et je m'assois à califourchon sur ses jambes nues pendant qu'il continue à m'embrasser goulûment. L'une de ses mains s'emmêle dans mes cheveux, l'autre vient titiller mes tétons durcis. Nos deux sexes à proximité décuplent mon désir et mes gémissements. Je le caresse doucement, résistant à l'envie de l'enfouir en moi immédiatement. Louis effectue des va-et-vient sur mon membre et son autre main caresse en rythme sur mes bourses gonflé et douloureuses. Ces sensations couplées aux vibrations de l'avion sont purement divines. Nos mains et nos caresses se mélangent dans un fouillis de plaisir et de halètements. En bougeant contre ses doigts habiles, je jouis une première fois, presque silencieusement, et ce fulgurant orgasme accroît mon appétit intérieur. Je bous littéralement. Louis répond à ce désir urgent en me soulevant par les fesses pour me planter profondément sur son membre dressé. Il pousse lui aussi un long soupir de soulagement et empoigne mes hanches pour rythmer mes mouvements. Je roule du bassin autour de son sexe et vois Louis baisser les yeux vers nos corps emboîtés pour profiter du spectacle. L'avion tombe dans un trou d'air et le soubresaut de l'appareil enfonce Louis encore plus profondément en moi. Un cri m'échappe, mon amant haletant en profite pour accélérer la cadence de mes hanches. Je resserre mes jambes autour de lui et atteins le septième ciel dans un grand tremblement. Il coulisse encore dans mes profondeurs et me serre très fort entre ses bras virils avant de jouir en moi dans un râle puissant qui couvre le bruit assourdissant de l'avion. Nous nous écroulons dans le fauteuil en cuir, repus et transpirants, nos deux corps en apesanteur.


	17. Souffler le chaud et le froid

Quand l'avion privé s'est posé, je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où nous étions et Louis s'amusait à entretenir le mystère. Je craignais un peu le ridicule avec la tenue que j'avais choisie dans le dressing aérien, pantalon de ski blanc, anorak vert et moonboots vert pastel, mais je ne dénote finalement pas du tout dans ce village de montagne chic. En arpentant les jolies rues piétonnes, je comprends aux devantures des magasins que nous nous sommes posées sur le tarmac de station de ski huppée de Gstaad, en Suisse. Je m'attends à croiser des célébrités à tout moment. Mais le froid de février et les routes enneigées ont dû les dissuader. Je suis presque déçu. J'essaie de suivre sans glisser les grandes enjambées de Louis qui ne m'attends pas vraiment et glisse ma main dans sa poche puis à l'intérieur de son gant pour retrouver sa chaleur. Comment peut-on être aussi viril et avoir une peau de bébé aussi douce? Il emmêle ses doigts aux miens, sans me regarder, et je lève des yeux admiratifs vers son port de tête altier, ses mâchoires serrées par le froid, la vapeur qui sort de ses lèvres ourlées, le profil parfait de son nez et les pattes d'oie si sexy que font ses yeux bleus plissés regardant droit devant lui. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un être si délicat puisse se cacher sous cette impressionnante carcasse. Et son goût du luxe, des belles choses et des lieux magiques, si éloigné de mon monde, me laisse de moins en moins indifférent.

Nous arrivons devant un gigantesque chalet en bois aux balcons fleuris. Louis fait comme chez lui. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute le cas. Au premier étage, de grandes portes-fenêtres mènent à une vaste terrasse donnant directement sur les montagnes blanches perçant dans le ciel bleu. La vue est magique. J'inspire profondément cet air pur dont je n'ai pas l'habitude et Louis, si souvent blasé ou renfrogné, me paraît lui aussi apaisé, comme ressourcé. Il me demande si le voyage m'a donné faim et m'annonce qu'une table de restaurant nous attend pour le dîner. Je me renseigne sur la tenue appropriée, pour éviter encore une fois le faux pas, et n'obtiens qu'un haussement d'épaules pour réponse. J'imagine que je peux rester comme ça. Avant de partir, Louis dépose devant moi une boîte rectangulaire en cuir vert foncé. Je l'ouvre, aussi angoissé qu'excité, et découvre une somptueuse montre masculine, mélange d'acier et d'or blanc, signée d'une célèbre marque suisse hors de prix.

**-Je ne savais pas si tu préférais l'or ou l'argent. Mais j'aime bien l'alliance des deux.**   
**-Elle est parfaite. Sublime, vraiment.**   
**-Tant mieux si elle te plaît. Il y a un autre petit cadeau dessous. Plutôt pour nous deux.**

Je soulève le coussin en velours et découvre un petit objet étrange, blanc et lisse, en forme de fusée, dont j'hésite à comprendre l'utilité.

**-Ils appellent ça un "oeuf". Étonnant, hein? Je n'aime pas le nom mais j'adore le concept.**

Louis sort de se poche une petite télécommande, blanche elle aussi, il appui sur un bouton en me souriant et la petite fusée vibre instantanément entre mes doigts. Il s'approche sensuellement de moi et me chuchote:

**-Mon Harrold, tu as envie de t'amuser un peu avec moi?**

J'acquiesce d'un sourire coquin et Louis s'agenouille, baisse la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, glisse sa main dans mon boxer et me caresse doucement. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux en gémissant pendant qu'il me prend l'objet de la main. Il introduit un doigt en moi puis mon intimité accueille l'oeuf fuselé que mon amant actionne. Je suis agréablement surpris par ces vibrations chatouilleuses aux creux de mes reins et Louis semble très fier de son nouveau jouet.

Un chauffeur nous emmène à travers Gstaad dans une luxueuse voiture gris foncé que je n'avais encore jamais vue (et je me demande si ce n'est pas la dixième dans laquelle je monte depuis que je connais Louis). Sur le trajet, il me fait sursauter à deux reprises en faisant vibrer le sex-toy au beau milieu d'une conversation. L'ambiance se réchauffe malgré la froide soirée de février. Notre dîner au restaurant est plus que fastueux. On ne m'apporte même pas de menu, mais une sélection de suggestions du chef que nous picorons à deux. Pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je goûte à un caviar noir et luisant au goût divin. Tous les mets sont exquis, d'une finesse inouïe. Louis s'amuse à ponctuer chacun de mes plaisirs culinaires d'une délicieuse vibration qui me surprend à chaque fois. Nous finissons la soirée sur un dessert chocolaté que je savoure jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je dois me retenir de me lécher les doigts. Et mon amant malicieux, sans me quitter des yeux, en profite pour actionner encore son joujou, plus longtemps cette fois...assez en tout cas pour que je sois le premier à réclamer que l'on s'en aille.

De retour dans la voiture, Louis appuie sur un bouton qui remonte une vitre opaque entre nous et son chauffeur. Puis il me renverse sur la banquette en cuir en m'embrassant fougueusement. Il glisse sa main gelée sous mes couches d'anorak et de pulls pour venir titiller mon téton. Un feu embrase mon sexe et je ne sais pas par quelle tour de force son autre main fait vibrer mon intimité quand je m'y attends le moins. Je me mords les lèvres pour contenir mes gémissements de plaisir, n'ayant pas tout à fait oublié le chauffeur de l'autre côté de la vitre. Louis enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux, m'embrasse, me lèche, me mordille la zone extrêmement sensible entre le cou et l'épaule. Il me rend fou. Il continue à jouer avec son gadget depuis la télécommande cachée dans sa poche. Je le vois observer l'effet que son petit jeu a sur moi et les ondulations incontrôlées de mon bassin ont l'air de le contenter. Je suis toujours entièrement habillé mais plus excité que jamais, avide de caresses. Je crois que Louis a décidé de me faire jouir sans me toucher. Et malgré mon intense frustration, il a l'air bien parti pour relever le défi. Ses baisers conjugués à la petite fusée qui tremble au creux de moi sont en train de me faire perdre la tête. Je ne peux réprimer soupirs et halètements et, au moment où l'orgasme me submerge, Louis se rassoit d'un bond, appuie sur le bouton actionnant la vitre intérieure qui descend et fait apparaître à nouveau le chauffeur dans le décor. Je me redresse aussi, au bord de l'implosion mais coupé dans mon élan de jouissance. Plus fustré que je ne l'ai jamais été.

En descendant de voiture, Louis est venu m'ouvrir la porte mais mes jambes chancelantes ont du mal à me tenir debout. Il me prend dans ses bras comme une future mariée, entre dans le chalet et me porte à l'étage. Il ouvre la porte-fenêtre du pied et me dépose délicatement sur l'une des chaises longues matelassées disposées sous la tonnelle de la terrasse. Cinq centimètres de neige se sont amassés sur les balcons en fleurs et de stalactites glacées descendent des garde-corps ajourés. La nuit est tombée sur Gstaad mais la chaude lumière qui filtre de l'intérieur du chalet éclaire faiblement la terrasse. Un chauffage suspendu grésille et rougit au-dessus de nous. Le mélange de ce souffle chaud et de l'air glacial, les jeux d'ombre et l'imposant silence qui règne sur les montagnes n'effraient et me transcendent. Seule la présence de Louis me ramène à la réalité. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde, que le temps s'est arrêté. Ses gestes empreints de douceur et de bienveillance me rassurent mais la détermination que je lis dans ses yeux, la lueur bestiale qui vient de s'y allumer me font me sentir en danger. Mon amant fripon et gourmand du dîner s'est transformé en prédateur implacable que rien ne peut arrêter. Debout face à moi, allongé, grelottant et vulnérable, il me domine de toute sa hauteur, m'écrase de son charisme et m'excite au plus haut point.

Louis défait son manteau qu'il laisse tomber dans la neige, s'approche de ma chaise longue et s'accroupit pour me déshabiller. En quelques minutes, je me retrouve entièrement nu, les tétons durs par le froid, la peau rosie par le puissant chauffage, l'intimité brûlante et les lèvres expirant une fumée tiède dans l'atmosphère glaciale. Louis se dévêtit à son tour, lentement, me laissant découvrir sa puissante érection. Je n'ai jamais vu de sexe d'homme aussi beau que le sien. Il s'assoit près de moi, ramasse une poignée de neige fraîche et en parsème mon torse. Sa langue chaude vient lécher la neige fondue sur mes tétons. Il attrape une stalactite accrochée au balcon et balade la pointe glacée sur mes lèvres avant de l'enfoncer doucement dans ma bouche. J'y enroule ma langue, suçote et avale les gouttes de glace fondue, bien conscient de la métaphore que nous avons tous les deux à l'esprit. La stalactite poursuit sa promenade sur ma peau, dans mon cou, sur mon torse, le long de mon ventre et jusqu'à mon sexe. Le glaçon anesthésie mon érection gonflée de désir. Louis remplace bientôt son instrument par ses doigts agiles qui rallument le feu en moi. Il me libère de l'oeuf inséré dans mon intimité et ce vide soudain ma paraît insupportable. Je voudrais qu'il m'emplisse. Je ne pourrais pas revivre deux fois la frustration de la banquette arrière. J'ai besoin de son corps, du contact de sa peau sur la mienne, de ses muscles bandés en action, de sa chair sous mes ongles, de son sexe en moi. À ce moment-ci, je n'ai pas seulement envie de lui, c'est une question de survie.

**-Tu sais être patient, parfois.**   
**-Non, je n'en peux plus.**   
**-Tu es sûre?**   
**-Je t'en supplie.**   
**-Tu m'attendras?**   
**-Oui.**   
**-Comment tu feras?**   
**-J'essaierai.**   
**-Ce n'est pas assez.**   
**-Je t'attendrai!**   
**-Promets-le-moi.**   
**-C'est promis.**   
**-Ne me déçois pas.**

Ce dialogue absurde, haleté, n'a fait qu'ajouter à mon impatience, mon urgence. Louis daigne enfin me satisfaire et allonge son corps chaud et lourd sur le mien. Il saisit son sexe dans sa main et l'enfonce avec langueur dans mon intimité. Nous dégustons ensemble ce premier enlacement et soupirons à l'unisson. Il coulisse en moi plus fort, je soulève mon bassin affamé et entoure sa taille de mes cuisses pour lui faire plus de place. Il me pénètre plus profondément, avec vigueur, je resserre mon étreinte en croisant mes chevilles sur ses fesses pendant qu'il agrippe le montant en bois de la chaise longue. Parfaitement emboîtés, nos corps en osmose ondulent à un rythme effréné. Je sens l'orgasme m'envahir depuis la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Louis m'assène un grand coup de rein et s'immobilise au plus profond de moi.

**-Pas encore! Je te l'interdis.**

Il reprend ses va-et-vient furieux qui me mènent à un plaisir encore supérieur et me font hurler dans la nuit silencieuse. Ses râles me répondent en écho et son corps tendu, exalté, convulse dans le mien.

**-Maintenant...**

Ma jouissance lui obéit instantanément et je m'abandonne à cette extase débridée en pleurant des larmes brûlantes de plaisir.

**-Je t'aime.**

Dans mes derniers soubresauts, je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce que je viens de soupirer. L'air est plus glacial que jamais.


	18. Au-dessus de tout

Louis ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis que j'ai tout gâché en lui lâchant des trois horribles mots. Une déclaration d'amour niaise et puérile qui me fait honte rien qu'à y repenser.

_Mon pauvre garçon, un orgasme et tu lâches un "je t'aime". Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un "merci"?_

La cruelle petite voix dans ma tête me harcèle. Quant à lui, il ne semble même pas gêné, ni froid ni agacé, juste ailleurs.

_Mais comment il fait pour afficher cet air indifférent en toutes circonstances?_

En fait, j'ai l'impression de na pas connaitre. Hier connectés comme jamais, nous ne sommes plus aujourd'hui que de parfaits étrangers, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Oublié, le week-end romantique à la montagne. Fini, les balades en amoureux dans les rues de Gstaad. Partie en fumée, la séance de sexe à la belle étoile sur la terrasse enneigée du chalet. Dans cet avion luxueux qui nous ramène à Paris, je me sens plus à ma place.

_Dis-le, tu te sens moche, nul, inutile._

Je voudrais disparaître. Ou hurler: "Mais dis quelque chose!". À la place, je reste silencieux et docile, assis sur mon siège comme un idiot. Le corps inerte et l'esprit en ébullition.

_Pourquoi il ne parle pas? Pourquoi il ne fait pas le premier pas? Il pense seulement? Est-ce qu'il s'en fout complètement? Oui, certainement..._

Il doit forcément sentir mon malaise mais ça lui importe peu, ça ne le touche même pas. Louis Tomlinson est tellement au-dessus de tout ça. Il doit se dire que la partie est termi,ée, que les jeux sont faits.

_"Oust, Harry, au suivant!"_

Ces mots traversent mon esprit et, sans que je puisse les contrôler, les larmes se mettent à couler. Ce "je t'aime" imbécile et spontané, que je ne suis même pas sûre de penser, est tombé comme un couperet sur notre histoire. Fin de non-recevoir. C'était la limite à ne pas franchir. L'une de ses règles du jeu, parmi toutes celles qu'il est le seul à connaître. Louis peut avoir qui il veut quand il veut. OK pour s'amuser de temps en temps avec le corps d'un petit parisien inexpérimenté, mais il a autre chose à faire que subir ses élans énamourés. Il a dû me trouver grotesque, pathétique. Je pleure de plus belle en rejouent la scène dans ma tête.

Tant pis. J'inspire profondément pour reprendre mes esprits. Tourne la tête vers le hublot pour me cacher de lui et sécher rapidement mes larmes. En essuyant les paumes de mes mains sur mon jean, j'essaie de na pas paniquer en pensant à l'inexorable prochaine étape. Je vais reprendre le cours de ma vie. Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible. J'allais très bien avant lui. Heureux, c'est peut-être un grand mot, mais j'étais serein. Je faisais un stage intéressant, j'avais un meilleur ami du tonnerre, je m'entendais bien avec mes parents, j'aimais mon minuscule et douillet appartement, je me contentais de peu et m'émerveillais de tout. Voilà ce qu'il me faut. De la simplicité, du peu mais du bien, du vrai. Pendant que je prends ces bonnes résolutions (forcées) dans ma tête, le vol ma paraît interminable. Et ce silence tellement pesant.

Je tente un regard furtif sur le côté. Louis est à deux sièges de moi, immobile, les yeux fermés. Je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il cherche à éviter cette conversation qui pourrait mal tourner...Je profite qu'il ne me voit pas pour poser sans doute mes derniers regards sur lui.

_Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau._

Je ne sais pas ce qui va le plus me manquer. Son indescriptible beauté. Sa peau. Ses baisers. Son implacable dureté. Sa folle et sauvage sensualité. Des souvenirs de nos ébats me reviennent en pleine tête.

_Comment cet homme peut-il me faire autant de bien et de mal à la fois?_

Je crois que ce dont j'aurais le plus de mal à passer, ce sont les défis qu'il me lançait. Me faire violence. Lutter contre lui, contre moi-même. Repousser mes limites, retenir mes colères, oser, tenter, regretter, recommencer. Ce divin cercle vicieux me donne le tournis.

_Et s'il était là, devant moi, mon ultime défi? Et si c'était la meilleure façon de me faire pardonner? Ma seule chance de le rattraper?_

J'essaie de me lever discrètement, mais mon corps semble peser des tonnes. Mon coeur bat la chamade, mes jambes tremblent, je tente de maîtriser ma respiration. Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parviens à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, mais il ne réagit pas. Maintenant j'en suis sûre: mon bel amant est profondément endormi.

_Ou alors il fait très bien semblant, le salaud._

Je respire son parfum mêlé à l'odeur de sa peau, je m'enivre de lui comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je voudrais le toucher, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, tracer les courbes de son visage du bout de l'index, j'hésite. Sa chemise entrouverte laisse apparaître le haut de son torse. D'instinct, mes doigts viennent frôler ces quelques centimètres de peau. Je le caresse lentement, presque malgré moi, et ce contact m'électrise. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de ne pas le réveiller mais je suis comme aimanté, incapable de m'arrêter. Je déboutonne sa chemise avec précaution, les petits boutons cédant un à un pour me donner le champ libre. Ce que j'aperçois m'assomme littéralement, comme à chaque fois.

_Je ne m'y habituerai décidément jamais._

Ses pectoraux bien dessinés, son ventre plat et bronzé, sa peau fraîche et tendue sur ses abdominaux, je sens mon désir monter en flèche. Du bout du doigt, je suis la ligne de sa pomme d'Adam à son nombril. Ces frôlements sensuels ne réveillent pas mon bel endormi, et dans son sommeil innocent, il me laisse redécouvrir son corps comme jamais auparavant.

Cet homme qui aime tant me dominer, me malmener, me paraît si inoffensif, tout à coup. Et pourtant, je suis plus que jamais à sa merci et je veux plus que jamais le combler. Sans lâcher Louis du regard, je me mets à genoux, entre ses jambes. Toujours aucune réaction. D'une main tremblante, je déboutonne son jean et descends doucement sa braguette. Pas de caleçon, ça me facilite la tache mais mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce que je découvre me remplit de désir et de fierté. C'est la première fois que je vois le sexe de Louis d'aussi près. Il est gigantesque! Et lui ne semble pas du tout endormi.

_Il ne se repose donc jamais?!_

C'en est trop, mon bas-ventre est en feu et réclame urgemment de l'action. Mais ma raison lutte furieusement contre mon désir.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Pourquoi je ne m'arrête pas immédiatement?_

Aussi délicatement que possible, je poursuis ma folle entreprise, saisis son sexe et le caresse, surpris et presque honteux de cette dangereuse prise d'initiative. Et s'il réagissait mal? S'il se levait d'un bond et m'envoyait valser parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission? S'il ne comprenait pas que je veux seulement le rattraper, que je ne supporte pas son silence, sa distance? Qu'à l'idée de le perdre, je suis prêt à tout pour le satisfaire?

Après quelques doux va-et-vient, son corps se tend. Je vois son torse se soulever, sa respiration s'accélérer, il est sur le point de se réveiller. Je panique, je m'affole, je sais que je devrais tout arrêter. Le timide Harry d'avant l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais mon désespoir m'en empêche...et le sexe grandissant de Louis et le léger sourire sur ses lèvres m'invitent à continuer.

_Est-ce qu'il croit qu'il est en train de rêver?_

J'augmente un peu la cadence jusqu'à ce que son membre devienne dur et nervuré. Maintenat, je voudrais que mon amant se réveille et me fasse un signe. Rien qu'un. Tout son corps est tendu et son visage change soudainement d'expression, je sais maintenant qu'il ne dort plus. Mais là encore, il reste impassible, comme s'il me défiait. "Débrouille-toi tout seul". Ou "Jusqu'à quel point le petit Harry se montrera téméraire?" ou encore "Pour une fois, va au bout de ton idée". "Surprends-moi".

_Cet homme va me rendre fou._

Je suis tiraillé entre mon désir pour lui et ma crainte de lui. Mais ce dialogue surréaliste que j'imagine dans ma tête me désinhibe encore un peu. Je m'approche lentement de son sexe et le prends en bouche. Je lèche, je l'aspire, je le dévore. Je retrouve immédiatement ce goût subtil et savoureux que j'aime tant. Les contours chauds et moelleux de ma bouche semblent être faits pour accueillir sa verge aux proportions divines. Et son bassin à lui se met à onduler presque involontairement, me rassurant dans mon projet fou.

_A-t-il oublié que je lui avais bêtement lâché que je l'aimais? Est-ce sa façon à lui de me pardonner? Le plaisir que je lui procure en ce moment va-t-il suffire à effacer ces trois mots de sa mémoire?_

Je continue à me poser mille questions mais il a suffit d'un mouvement presque imperceptible de mon amant cruel pour me regonfler de courage et de désir. Je suis affamé, je le gobe plus loin, plus fort, jusqu'à manquer de m'étouffer. Son excitation manifeste fait grimper la mienne...Personne ne m'a touché mais je me sens partir dans un orgasme transcendant, aérien, à couper le souffle. Au même moment, le plaisir de Louis explose au fond de ma gorge. Après de longues secondes de transe, il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il m'adresse ce petit sourire en coin dont il a le secret et murmure:

**"Moi aussi..."**

Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans cet avion qui a entendu la même chose que moi? Je voudrais crier "couper, on la refait!" à l'imbécile qui dirige ce film incompréhensible. Je coudrais rembobiner, le faire répéter. Et surtout je voudrais trente secondes pour me remettre de mon orgasme et comprendre ce qui m'arrive. "Moi aussi". Non mais quoi, moi aussi? Moi aussi j'ai joui? Moi aussi je t'aime mais je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen plus clair de le dire? Moi aussi je t'aime mais je suis un enfoiré de première et je t'aime seulement quand tu me fais le plaisir de me sucer? Moi aussi je t'aime mais je préfère laisser passer un vol entier de froideur, de silence et d'incompréhension avant de l'avouer? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

**-Moi aussi je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. Mais il ne le faut pas. Fuis-moi. Je suis tout sauf ce que tu cherches, harry.**   
**-Ah. Et c'est aussi ce que tu pensais pendant que tu jouissais?**   
**-S'il te plaît...**   
**-Non, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Tu ne dis rien de tout le vol, je suis dans tous mes états, tu le sais, et tu attends l'orgasme pour me dire tout ça. Alors quoi? Un dernier petit plaisir avant la rupture? T'es une ordure, Louis!**   
**-C'est exactement ce que je disais.**   
**-Quoi?!**   
**-Je suis toxique pour toi.**   
**-Oh, arrête ton cinéma, putain. Si tu veux pas de moi, dis-le, mais épargne-moi tes clichés. À quoi tu joues, là? Je ne te reconnais pas.**   
**-Je ne joue pas. Je te veux mais je te fais du mal, et je ne le supporte pas.**   
**-Non mais écoute-toi. Tu voudrais te faire passer pour la victime, en plus?**   
**-Je n'ai toujours été et ne serai toujours qu'un bourreau. Et je dois cesser avant de faire plus de dégâts.**   
**-Mais arrête! Pourquoi tu me fais ça?**   
**-Pour toi, Harry. Je le fais pour toi.**   
**-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé! D'accord, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Ça m'a échappé, je n'aurais pas dû. Et je ne sais même pas si je le pense. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre. Pas besoin d'avoir peur, de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre du méchant Louis Tomlinson.**   
**-Harry, tu ne me connais pas.**   
**-Alors laisse-moi une chance de te connaitre. Pas le milliardaire que tout le monde admire. Pas le businessman que tout le monde craint. Pas le don juan que tout le monde s'arrache. Juste toi.**   
**-Tu en as déjà trop vu, trop pris. Crois-moi.**   
**-Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire, hein? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais découvrir?**   
**-Il n'y a pas d'amour autour de moi. Il n'y a que de la tristesse, de la violence, tu ne le mérites pas.**   
**-Mais je ne t'aime pas, Louis, voilà. Je ne t'aime pas du tout, je te déteste.**   
**-Vous mentez très mal, Harrold.**

Ce vouvoiement soudain me soulève le coeur. Il pourrait mettre de la distance entre nous, mais dans la bouche de Louis, il ne mat due de la tendresse. Ses traits s'adoucissent légèrement et un infime sourire éclaire son visage. Je m'engouffre dans la brèche en minaudant.

**-Je ne vous aime pas. J'aime votre tristesse, votre violence, cotre froideur, votre indéfférence. Je prends tout.**   
**-Je vous aime beaucoup. Mais cette décision ne vous revient pas. Elle m'appartient.**

_Et c'est reparti. Le dominateur monomaniaque est de retour._

**-Si cela vous amuse de le croire...**   
**-Je ne vois rien d'amusement dans une vérité.**   
**-Je crains que vous mentiez au moins aussi mal que moi.**   
**-Ne me poussez pas trop, Harrold doux.**   
**-Je ne voudrais pas provoquer votre colère, mais vous savez que je sais aussi me faire amère.**   
**-Doux ou amère, je suis lassé. Désolé de vous l'apprendre.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il essai de me dire, quand il plaisante, quand je dois le croire, ce que je dois comprendre. Il m'épuise, me vide, m'anéanti. Et sa façon odieuse de jubiler, il semble apprécier l'effet de sa petite phrase assassine.

**-Touché coulé? Vous n'êtes visiblement pas à la hauteur du jeu que vous initiez.**   
**-Je suis fatigué de jouer.**   
**-Nous en revenons au début de cette discussion. Tout cela doit cesser.**   
**-Ça y est, t'as fini? Tu me prends vraiment pour un con! Depuis le début!**   
**-C'est pour votre bien que je l'ai décidé. Mais si vous préférez, nous pouvons dire que vous m'avez quitté.**   
**-Va te faire foutre.**   
**-Je ne vous connaissais pas tant de vulgarité. Restons-en là, vous vous en remettrer.**

Je me recroqueville sur mon siège pendant que le jet privé amorce lentement sa descente. Louis étend ses jambes, repose sa tête sur le dossier en cuir et ferme les yeux, retrouvant sa position initiale. La discussion est close. Je me détourne pour pleurer en silence en attendant que l'avion se pose. Quand je me lève pour quitter l'appareil, guidé par une hôtesse très mal à l'aise, je lui jette un dernier regard. Man amant, mon ex-amant, reste parfaitement immobile. Superbement indifférent. Les yeux rougis et les jambes en coton, je sors péniblement de l'avion. Je pose enfin le pied sur le tarmac parisien, un chauffeur debout devant une berline noire me fait signe au loin. Le gentleman dictateur avait donc tout prévu, même la voiture qui me ramènerait chez moi. Je m'y dirige lentement, presque à reculons, en reniflant.

**-Au revoir, Harry.**

Je me retourne en sursautant. La lourde porte du jet s'est refermée, il est prêt à redécoller. La belle voix grave n'était peut-être que dans ma tête.


	19. Les yeux fermés

**-Hein? Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Harry. Pleure ou parle mais tu peux pas faire les deux en même temps!**   
**-Merci Gem. T'es la meilleure grande soeur de l'univers.**   
**-Oh et écarte le téléphone quand tu renifles, c'est une horreur! Ou mouche-toi mais fais quelques chose.**   
**-Eh, si j'avais eu envie d'appeler maman, je l'aurais fait hein. Sérieusement, t'as pris vingt ans depuis que t'as eu Oscar.**   
**-Allez, arrête de pleurer frangin. Faut que tu passes à autre chose. Ça fait quoi, deux semaines?**   
**-Treize jours. Je déteste ce chiffre, il porte malheur.**   
**-Tu t'es fait larguer par le mec que t'aimais. Quel autre malheur tu voudrais qu'il t'arrive?**   
**-Mais tu comprends rien. J'ai un pressentiment, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens.**   
**-Ça s'appelle un chagrin d'amour, on est tous passés par là, et je te promets qu'on en meurt pas.**   
**-Bon, si t'as pas d'autres phrases toutes faites à me sortir, je vais appeler Niall. Merci quand même.**

Je raccroche, me redresse sur mon lit et trouve le nom de mon meilleur ami dans mon répertoire. En attendant qu'il d"croche, j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre. J'ai une tête atroce: le teint pâle, les yeux bouffis, le nez rouge, une mèche de cheveux collée par des larmes sur ma joue. J'essuie mon visage de la paume de la main, me recoiffe rapidement et respire un grand coup en me promettant de faire un peu plus attention à moi. Pas tant pour me sentir beau que pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Au bureau, Émilie n'arrête pas de me demander ce que j'ai. Même Éric, le genre de patron qui n'aperçoit jamais rien, me dit que j'ai mauvaise mine.

**-Allô?**   
**-Salut Niall, je te dérange?**   
**-Non, mon frère est là mais il squatte mon ordi, le sien est tombé en rade.**   
**-Salut le journaliste, me lance la voix moqueuse de Zayn au loin. Toujours à griffonner sur ton petit site de vins?**   
**-Salut le grand reporter. Occupe-toi de tes faits divers, je suis sûr que t'as encore dénicher une histoire bien glauque à faire pleurer dans les chaumières.**   
**-Bon ça y est les blagues de journaleux? s'impatiente Niall. Comment ça va toi?**   
**-Au top! J'ai pas pleuré depuis au moins dix minutes!**   
**-Je ne vais pas ti dire que je te l'avais dit, d'accord?**   
**-Merci, t'es un vrai ami. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je me demandais...Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?**   
**-Comme rencontrer une nouvelle personne? T'oublier? Continuer sa vie de milliardaire et se foutre du reste?**   
**-C'est très possible...Mais Éric non plus n'a pas de nouvelle de lui. Ils avaient un rendez-vous d'affaire programmé depuis longtemps, Louis ne s'est pas montré, n'a pas décommandé, ne s'est pas excusé, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Et son portable ne sonne même pas!**   
**-Harry! T'es essayé de l'appeler?!**   
**-Ça va, juste deux fois. Non, trois. Et j'avais masqué mon numéro. C'était juste par curiosité.**   
**-Peut-être que ça l'arrange de disparaître. Il change sûrement de ligne à chaque personne pour ne pas être harcelé. Peut-être qu'il s'est expatrié en Patagonie. Peut-être qu'il est en prison pour détournement de fonds. Il y a tellement de possibilités...**   
**-...**   
**-Zayn demande si t'as cherché sur internet. Comment t'écris son nom de famille?**   
**-T.O.M.L.I.N.S.O.N.**   
**-Comment t'as pu te taper un mec qui a un nom pareil, sérieux?**   
**-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?**   
**-Attends, Zayn fait une tête bizarre, je mets le haut-parleur.**   
**-C'est possible qu'il ait un jet privé, ton gars? Il était à Paris vers la mi-février? Soit il a un homonyme, soit son avion s'est écrasé. Deux morts et trois blessés, ils disent. L'article date de deux semaines!**

Pendant que Zayn égrène ces nouvelles d'une voix monocorde, ma gorge se noue, mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine et un torrent de larmes déferle à nouveau sur mes joues. Je raccroche mon téléphone sans dire un mot et me rue sur mon ordinateur. Après quelques recherches, je tombe sur l'article que je relis quatre ou cinq fois, pleurant de plus belle. Mon cerveau passe en pilote automatique et je me retrouve sur le site des pages jaunes, à composer les numéros des hôpitaux de Paris un par un. Au cinquième appel, une standardiste à la lenteur insupportable m'informe qu'un patient de ce nom a bien été admis ici mais qu'il a rapidement été transféré dans une clinique privée.

_Pauvre idiot! Évidemment que Louis Tomlinson ne se contente pas de l'hôpital public! Tu as déjà oublié qui il était? Au moins, ça signifie qu'il fait partie des survivants. Ou faisait..._

À cette simple idée, mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau. Je reprends frénétiquement mes recherches en me concentrant sur les établissements les plus huppés de la capitale. Personne ne veut me renseigner, secret professionnel oblige. Je bous littéralement, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dans la longue liste de clinique que j'ai sous les yeux, un nom attire mon attention. L'hôpital américain de Paris. S'il est vivant, il ne peut être que là. Une nouvelle standardiste infecte m'envoie sur les roses. Incapable de tenir en place, j'enfile mon trench accroché au portemanteau de l'entrée, une paire de tennis et je saute dans le premier taxi qui passe. En arrivant sur le parking de l'hôpital, je suis saucée par une grosse averse.

_Merci les giboulées de mars!_

_Mon vieux, même trempé jusqu'aux os, tu ne peux pas être plus moche qu'il y aune demi-heure. Au moins, la pluie te donne une excuse._

Je cours me réfugier sous un abri pour reprendre mes esprits. Je regarde autour de moi et essaie de trouver la meilleure stratégie. J'aperçois à une dizaine de mètres sur ma gauche une silhouette qui m'est étrangement familière. Grand, châtain, carré, une allure décontractée et une classe naturelle...Mais un gros doute s'empare de moi.

_T'es fou mon gars, tu le vois partout maintenant._

À le regarder de plus près, il semble un peu différent de celui à qui je pense. Il est peut-être un peu trop mince ou pas assez musclé (mais il peut très bien avoir maigri...), ses cheveux sont plus longs (quinze jours d'hospitalisation, ça se tient...), ses vêtements plus cool (mais on ne se met pas sur son 31 en pleine convalescence...), et il tient une cigarette à la main (trop de stress à gérer après le crash, sans doute...).

_Tu fais les questions et les réponses maintenant, t'es encore plus fou que je le croyais!_

Malgré tout, je sens mon coeur pulser dans mes tempes pendant que je l'observe, et mes pieds se mettent à courir avant même que mon cerveau l'ait décidé. Je me rue vers l'inconnu, qui l'est de moins en moins à mesure que je m'approche de lui. Quand j'ai la certitude qu'il s'agit bien de Louis, je me jette à son cou sans dire un mot, le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Il me rend mon câlin en me serrant dans ses bras puis me repose en me lançant un regard étonné et un grand sourire sincère.

**-Enchanté! J'aime beaucoup les femmes entreprenantes, jamais un homme mais peu importe, vous êtes vraiment très mouillé!! On se connait?**   
**-Ah ah, très drôle!**   
**-J'aime aussi beaucoup les compliments, mais je pense qu'il y a erreur.**   
**-Allez ça suffit! J'ai eu tellement peur, Louis.**   
**-D'accord, c'est plus clair. Je m'appelle Liam, mais je peux vous conduire jusqu'à lui si vous le souhaitez.**

Devant mon air éberlué, le sosie de Louis prend les choses en main et me guide à l'intérieur de l'hôpital en m'expliquant qu'il n'est que la pâle copie, le jumeau raté qui vit dans l'ombre de son frère depuis trente-cinq ans. Je n'en crois tellement pas mes yeux que je continue à le détailler tout en marchant. Il me raconte aussi le crash de l'avion il y a treize jours, la mort du pilote et de l'une des hôtesse, les blessures de Louis, miraculeusement vivant mais plongé dans le coma pendant soixante-douze heures, son réveil et son lent rétablissement. Alors que j'essaie d'enregistrer toutes ces informations, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Louis n'a pas daigné m'appeler depuis dix jours qu'il est réveillé.  
Dans quel état je vais le trouver? Est-ce qu'il a seulement envie de me voir à son chevet?

**-Lou, t'as de la visite. Et un visiteur de choix. Un peu dégoulinant mais charmant...Et très chaleureux, si tu veux mon avis.**   
**-Qui est-ce?**

Il n'a fait que grommeler mais je reconnaîtrais sa voix virile entre mille. Mon pouls s'emballe à nouveau. Je suis resté sur le seuil et Liam me fait signe d'approcher. Je me faufile à pas de loups dans la luxueuse chambre d'hôpital et découvre Louis allongé, un avant-bras plâtré, de multiples plaies sur le visage et ailleurs, les joues creusées et la mâchoire crispée par la douleur. Cette vision me déchire le coeur. Il est méconnaissable. Mais même du fond de son lit, salement amoché, il arrive à rester impressionnant, ténébreux, terriblement sexy.

**-Connais pas. Je suis fatigué, laissez-moi**   
**-Louis, c'est moi. Harrold**

Ma voix s'est faite suppliante, pathétique. Une jeune infirmière blonde interrompt ce dialogue de sourd en entrant dans la pièce. Liam la détaille de la tête aux pieds et lui lance un regard de séducteur expérimenté avant de se tourner vers moi.

**-Bon, je t'offre un café? Et peut-être de quoi te sécher. Ça ne te dérange pas si on se tutoie? Viens, on va laisser ce grognon se faire cajoler et moi je vais m'occuper de toi s'il est assez bête pour ne pas vouloir le faire.**

Cette scène est surréaliste. J'hésite entre fondre en pleurs et partir en courant. À la place, je me retrouve assis à une table de cafétéria à faire la causette avec un inconnu que j'ai pris pour mon amant quelques minutes auparavant, amant qui m'a viré de sa chambre après un rapide et cruel coup d'oeil. J'en viens à envier l'infirmière qui doit être en train de poser ses mains sur lui et à qui il doit réserver ses mots les plus doux, son ton le plus suave, son regard le plus profond. Je meurs de jalousie. Pendant ce temps-là, Liam me drague ouvertement, tout en sourires, en clins d'oeil et petites blagues taquines, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il est plutôt doué, sympa et franchement drôle.

L'exact opposé de son frère. Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur le mauvais numéro? Je chasse cette idée de ma tête et essaie de ne pas jouer au jeu des sept différence au moment où je remarque enfin le charme de Liam. Il n'a pas la même aura que son frère mais ses beaux traits fins et son naturel le rendent très séduisant. Il a en tout cas la délicatesse de ne pas demander qui je suis ni d'explications sur ma présence ici. Il se contente de me réconforter, de me conseiller d'être patient et de prendre la défense de son frère, qui revient de loin.

_C'est vraiment un type bien._

_Ne commence pas, coeur d'artichaut._

De retour dans la chambre, on trouve Louis profondément endormi, ses pansements changés et son visage plus serein. Liam s'amuse à dragouiller l'infirmière et je suis presque déçu qu'il ne réserve pas ce traitement de faveur qu'à moi. La jolie blonde y est clairement sensible et après un nouvel échange de sourires et de regards explicites, la pièce devient soudain trop exiguë pour nous trois. Aucun doute, l'intrus est bien moi. Le petit couple électrique s'éclipse, emportant la tension sexuelle ambiante et me laissant seul avec le sommeil glacial et silencieux de Louis.

Je reste un long moment figé dans la même position, incapable de bouger, mes yeux rivés sur le grand accidenté. Une bouffée de tendresse m'envahit. Je voudrais grimper tout doucement sur le lit, me lover contre lui et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. Des souvenirs de nos lits partagés et de nos corps emboîtés dans toutes les positions défilent devant les yeux sans que je puisse les contrôler. Malgré notre violente rupture, cet insupportable silence de treize jours et son odieuse réponse quand il m'a aperçu dans sa chambre, je suis toujours aimanté à lui.

_Tu avais des doutes? Maintenant tu le sais, tu l'as dans la peau. Sujet clos._

Après avoir cru le perdre, j'ai passé des nuits et des jours entiers à me morfondre. Après l'avoir cru mort, je me suis débattu comme un lion pour retrouver sa trace. Mais comme toujours avec Louis, ça ne suffit pas. Cet homme est un éternel combat. Il me tuera. Alors que j'ai toujours aimé le regarder dormir, son sommeil convalescent est une torture. Je me décide enfin à bouger et contourne son lit pour venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'en meurs d'envie mais je ne me sens pas le droit ni le courage de le toucher. J'approche simplement mon visage du sien pour percevoir un peu de son odeur. La chaleur de son corps m'inonde. Ses lèvres pleines mais très pâles et ses longs cils recourbés me bouleversent. Je regarde son torse se soulever au rythme de ses lentes respirations et finis par lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

Je me redresse, espérant secrètement qu'il ne m'ait pas entendre et aperçois à travers la vitre face à moi un Liam en pleine démonstration de séduction. Dans la chambre voisine, il continue son petit numéro avec la jolie infirmière qui fait semblant de lui résister. Les stores sont à demi fermés mais surtout à demi ouverts: je devine aisément leur rapprochement. Je détourne les yeux quand il l'embrasse passionnément en la plaquant contre lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau quand les mains manucurées soulèvent le T-shirt et dévoilent une peau dorée que je connais bien, sur des muscles secs et plus allongés mais tout aussi bien dessinés.

_Ils sont gâtés dans la famille!_

La jolie blonde minaude pendant que Liam glisse ses longues mains gracieuses sous sa blouse blanche. Je le vois soupeser son sein rond et lourd et lui mordiller le cou en même temps. Sous ses caresses, elle se pâme en souriant niaisement, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. Lui se penche pour retrousser sa robe et faire glisser un string noir jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ils continuent à sourire de toutes leurs dents comme deux adolescents. Mon regard alterne entre le beau visage endormi de Louis, son corps inerte et la scène bien vivante de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inflige ce spectacle mais ma curiosité l'emporte. Liam empoigne son infirmière par les fesses, elle remonte sa cuisse le long de sa jambe en l'aguichant jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève du sol et l'emboîte autour de sa taille. J'ai une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. La blonde s'occupe de sa ceinture et le pantalon de Liam tombe légèrement, découvrant une paire de fesses à tomber.

_Pff, il fait chaud, non?_

Après quelques contorsions et de grands éclats de rire, ils se mettent à faire l'amour debout dans un coin de la pièce, appuyés contre le rebord d'une table, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Leurs gémissements amusés parviennent jusqu'à moi. Cette histoire de gémellité est dérangeante, j'ai l'impression d'assister à un remake de mes ébats, mais sans moi. En les regardant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes les choses que mon fol amant ne me fera peut-être plus jamais. Je ne peux pas imaginer le perdre. Troublé, je les laisse à leur plaisir et retourne à ma contemplation. Je tombe sur le regard de Louis. Ses yeux azur sont grand ouverts.

**-Encore vous! Mais vous êtes qui? Sortez d'ici!**


	20. L'examen de passage

**-Harry, attends!**

La voix grave de Liam résonne dans les couloirs vides de la clinique pendant que je cours vers la sortie après avoir claqué la porte de la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus auprès de Louis. J'ai reconnu son regard noir et son ton dur quand il m'a demandé de sortir. Non négociable. Lui en revanche ne reconnaît rien de moi. Et c'est plus que ce je peux supporter.

_Les pas accélèrent dans mon dos et le jumeau débraillé se plante devant moi._

**-Où tu vas comme ça?**   
**-Je ne sais pas, ailleurs qu'ici.**   
**-Après tout ce que tu as fait pour le retrouver? Tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras si vite, il n'aimerait pas ça. Et te voir pleurer non plus.**   
**-Tu parles, il ne sait même pas qui je suis.**   
**-Il revient de très loin, laisse-lui un peu de temps.**   
**-Je ne fais que ça, l'attendre. Depuis des mois.**   
**-Je sais que mon frère n'est pas commode. Il a dû t'en faire voir de belles...Mais si tu es encore là, c'est que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je me trompe?**   
**-Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Merci d'avoir essayé mais tu peux aller rejoindre ton infirmière.**   
**-Ça va merci, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.**   
**-Trouves-en une autre alors. Et laisse-moi partir.**   
**-Hmm...Pleurnicheur, jaloux, voyeur, tu n'as que des qualités en fait, je suis charmé!**   
**-Baratineur, collant,exhibitionniste, je te retourne les compliments. Et ton T-shirt est à l'envers. C'est très moyen, le numéro de charme avec l'étiquette sous le menton.**   
**-Ah ah. Tu sais, il suffirait que tu me l'enlèves pour arranger ça.**   
**-Sans façon, les Tomlinson, j'ai déjà donné. Je peux y aller?**

Je fais un pas de côté, il me barre le chemin de son grand corps gracieux, je pars sur la droite, il me suit, sur la gauche, il recommence, avec un grand sourire et un air tout fier de lui. Je soupire en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

**-C'est complètement nul comme technique de drague.**   
**-Oui, mais tu souris.**   
**-Pas du tout.**   
**-Au moins tu ne pleure plus.**   
**-Liaaam, tu m'agaces!**   
**-Allez, j'arrête de t'embêter et tu arrêtes de pleurer.**

Il s'approche de moi, passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me frotte doucement le dos pour me réconforter. Je résiste un peu et finis par me laisser aller, épuisé. En dragueur invétéré, il est lourd, mais en grand frère consolateur, il se débrouille pas mal. Toujours lové dans ses bras, je le sens redresser la tête et lancer derrière moi:

**-Ah vous êtes là! Quand il m'aura lâché je pourrais vous le présenter, mais vous savez ce que c'est...**

Je me recule en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Je vois approcher un couple très chic à qui j'ai du mal à donner un âge. Jeunes quinquas bourgeois ou petite soixantaine très bien conservée...Elle, brushing blond impeccable, peau de pêche et lèvres rosées, perles aux oreilles, silhouette longiligne et visage très doux, elle pourrait jouer dans une publicité pour un anti-âge révolutionnaire. Lui, cheveux blancs et teint hâlé, yeux gris et pattes d'oie rieuses à la Paul Newman, vêtu d'un polo jaune Ralph Lauren rentré dans un pantalon à pinces beige, une veste en tweed soigneusement pliée sur l'avant-bras. Des seniors de catalogue.

**-Harry, Jay et Mark Tomlinson, les plus merveilleux parents sur terre...Même s'ils ont toujours préféré mon frère.**   
**-Encore à faire l'idiot, Liam. Nous sommes très heureux de vous rencontrer, jeune homme.**

La femme me tend une douce main manucurée et je ne peux m'empêcher d'apercevoir l'énorme bague en or et diamants à son annulaire droit.

**-Bonsoir madame. Monsieur.**

L'homme me gratifie d'un sourire éclatant et d'une chaleureuse poignée en lançant avec un léger accent américain.

**-Enchanté. Appelez-moi Mark.**

Je me décompose, comme envoûté par leur classe, pétrifié par tant d'affection. Voilà donc d'où Louis et Liam tiennent leur pouvoir de séduction. Ils sont allés à bonne école. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mes parents, modestes enseignants eu moins aussi timides que moi, qui ne se seraient jamais présentés avec tant d'assurance. Et à mon petit frère Edward, qui a hérité de l'humour douteux de papa et de son côté maladroit. Les chiens ne font pas les chats.

Raison de plus pour fuir, mon gars, regarde le fossé entre vos deux familles. Tu ne ferais jamais partie du clan Tomlinson. Chacun leur tour, les parents modèles serrent longuement leur fils dans leurs bras et j'entrevois le clin d'oeil du père à Liam. Je réalise qu'ils me prennent pour son nouveau petit ami mais je n'ai pas le courage de démentir. Avec ma tenue du dimanche et mes cheveux aplatis pas la pluie, je fais tâche dans ce tableau idyllique, je préfère me faire tout petit. Au moins, ils ont eu l'élégance de ne pas me faire sentir le décalage. Liam rompt le silence qui commençait à devenir gênant.

**-Lou est moitié endormi moitié infecte mais vous pouvez tenter votre chance. J'allais sortir fumer une cigarette, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure.**   
**-Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter. J'ai failli perdre un fils, ça ne te suffit pas?**   
**-Jay, please.**

D'une main délicate sur ses reins, le mari invite son épouse à avancer devant lui et Liam et moi gagnons le préau de la clinique. L'air frais me fait un bien fou.

**-Tu peux respirer, Harry. Ils ont l'air impressionnants comme ça mais ils sont cool. Et tu as vu, eux aussi pensent qu'on devrait être ensemble.**   
**-Ouais...t'as pas fait grand-chose pour les convaincre du contraire.**   
**-Maman aurait été trop déçue. Et pour lui faire vraiment plaisir, il faudrait aussi qu'on n'est un enfant.**   
**-Bah voyons!**   
**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, le fuyard? me lance Liam en écrasant sa cigarette dans le grand cendrier métallique.**   
**-Je rêve d'une douche.**   
**-Très bien, ça me va. Faisons ça.**   
**-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais hein? Je rêve d'une douche, seul, chez moi.**   
**-J'arrête, j'arrête. Mais mes parents ont réservé tout l'étage d'un hôtel juste à côté. Deux minutes à pieds. Des salles de bains libres, il n'y a que ça! Et la douche à jets est vraiment sympa. Je resterai sagement dans ma chambre à t'attendre, je promets**   
**-C'est tentant mais j'ai pas de fringues de rechange. Je paierais cher pour des chaussettes sèches et un pull plus chaud.**   
**-S'il n'y a que ça...Allez viens, on mangera un morceau sur le chemin. Je paierais cher pour un steack tartare!**

Après une courte marche, je me retrouve dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel que Liam ouvre pour moi, me guidant jusqu'à la salle de bains et me jetant au visage, comme un gamin, une serviette éponge moelleuse, blanche eu liseré doré. Je lui claque la porte au nez et l'entends me demander en criant:

**-Des chaussettes en 44, un pull XL et quoi d'autre? Les sous-vêtements, c'est bon, ou je m'en occupe aussi? Ah et un tartare, ça te va?**   
**-Tout ce que tu veux mais casse-toi, je lui crie depuis la douche brûlante qui coule déjà.**   
**-OK, je fais monter tout ça dans la chambre. Je t'attends dans celle d'à côté. Et pas dix mille ans, hein!**

Nous dînons tous les deux assis en tailleur sur l'immense lit, moi réchauffé par la paire de chaussettes neuves et le pull noir en laine angora qu'il a dégotés je ne sais où. Il m'explique le plus naturellement du monde que le luxe l'oppresse parfois, mais que c'est bien pratique de pouvoir demander ce qu'on veut quant in veut et de l'obtenir dans la minute. Il me raconte aussi qu'il est le vilain petit canard de la famille, le fils fainéant et sans ambition qui ne fait rien de sa vie à part profiter de la fortune de ses parents. Que la vie à Los Angeles est sympa mais qu'on s'ennuie vite quand on n'a à se battre pour rien. Sa lucidité et ses petites révélations me mettent en confiance quand il me demande de parler de moi. Sur le ton de la confidence, je finis par lui avouer que je tiens beaucoup à Louis et que je le tuerais q'il répétait ça à qui que ce soit. Il a l'air sincèrement surpris.

**-Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, hein?**   
**-Mais si! Ta couleur préférée est le bleu, ta chanteuse Britney Spears et tu conduis une mini.**   
**-Presque. Le rouge, plutôt Adele et je n'ai pas de voiture.**   
**Il rit de bon coeur et ajoute, la bouche pleine et l'air blasé:**   
**-Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne parle jamais de personne. Mon frère est le plus grand des mystères, même pour moi. On n'y retourne? Pour une fois que c'est Louis qui inquiète mes parents, je ne vais pas rater ces précieux moments!**

Quand nous débarquons dans la chambre d'hôpital, tout le clan Tomlinson est réuni. Ils discutent dans un mélange de français et d'anglais, un peu difficile à suivre, de l'enquête de police qui a conclu à l'incident mécanique et non au sabotage comme ils le craignaient. À un moment j'ai la vague impression qu'ils parlent de moi.

_Ça y est, la parano te reprend._

Les choses se précisent quand Liam se met à prendre ma défense en haussant le ton.

**-Oui, maman, il était dans cet avion juste avant le crash, non, il n'est pas louche et oui, c'est normal que tu comprennes rien. Non, ce n'est pas mon nouveau copain, dommage pour moi, et oui c'est avec Louis qu'il est.**

_Euh...pardon?_

Je traduis dans ma tête la dernière phrase de M.Tomlinson, qui demande dans un soupir désespéré pourquoi ses fils ont tant de problèmes avec les hommes et les femmes...

_Attends, ils m'accusent de quoi, là...?_   
_Ils se rendent compte que je suis dans la même pièce qu'eux ou pas?_

Je tente d'une toute petite voix mal assurée:

**-Je crois que je vais y aller.**   
**-Oui jeune homme, vous devriez nous laisser en famille.**

_Vlan. Merci au revoir._

_Si "Jay est une mère de sûreté", Jay Tomlinson est une mère poule acariâtre._

**-Et moi je crois qu tu devrais aller te reposer, maman. Tu y verras plus clair demain. Et vous arrêterez peut-être d'en vouloir à la terre entière dès qu'il arrive un truc à votre fils adoré. C'est la vie. Bonne nuit.**

Liam dépose un bisou sur le front soucieux de sa mère, donne une accolade à son père et le couple Tomlinson se retire en silence, sans un regard pour moi, toujours comme si je n'existais pas. la nuit est tombée sur l'hôpital américain, ajoutant encore un peu de mystère et de lourdeur à la situation. Je me retrouve seul au milieu des deux frères, l'un paisiblement endormi, l'autre passablement énervé.

**-Merci de m'avoir défendu. T'étais pas obligé.**   
**-J'essaie juste de leur rappeler de temps en temps que tout leur fric ne les autorise pas à dire n'importe quoi. Ils se croient un peu tout permis parfois. Mais ils ont des coeurs en or. Faut juste gratter un peu.**   
**-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...**   
**-Ah la la, l'ange Louis et ses vieux démons. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.**   
**-Avant quoi?**   
**-Avant d'être abîmé par la vie. Je donnerais tout pour retrouver mon frère, moi aussi. Lui prendre un peu de sa souffrance, alléger son fardeau. Il ne méritait pas ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le sort s'acharne toujours sur les mêmes. C'est dégueulasse. Moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de bien dans ma vie et je suis toujours passé entre les gouttes. Lui, tout lui réussit, il transforme tout en or tout ce qu'il touche, et il paye au prix fort. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. La rançon de la gloire, dit mon père. Tu parles. Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu heureux, serein. Moi je n'ai pas réussi à lui redonner le goût de la vie. Je ne sais pas qui le fera. Peut-être toi.**

Les yeux embués, Liam a l'air de se parler à lui-même plus qu'à moi. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre pour le questionner d'avantage. De lourdes larmes roulent sur ses joues quand il pose un regard tendre sur son frère. Il enfouit son beau visage dans le creux de son bras comme un enfant. Ça m'émeut terriblement.

Je m'approche tout doucement de lui, dégage sa tête de son bras et essuie ses larmes de mes deux mains. Ses yeux rougis sont emplis d'une tristesse infinie.

**-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui es un ange.**   
**-Tu es bien le seul à penser ça.**   
**-Pourquoi on chuchote?**   
**-Pour ne pas réveiller le démon là-bas.**

Ses larmes se mêlent à nos rires étouffés et je réalise que je tiens toujours son visage entre mes mains. Le silence qui suit dure trop longtemps. Liam se penche lentement vers moi en regardant ma bouche.

_Il va t'embrasser, réagis, IL VA T'EMBRASSER!_

Je le laisse approcher bien trop près avant de reculer brusquement.

**-Je vais y aller, je bosse demain.**   
**-Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.**

**-DEHORS!**

La voix tonitruante de Louis nous a fait sursauter tous les deux.

**-Liam, sors. Toi tu restes.**

Le jumeau s'exécute, les yeux écarquillés et l'air penaud, me laissant seul face au dragon mal réveillé.

**-Le regarder baiser ne t'a pas suffi. Tu voulais aussi y passer?**   
**-Louis...Tu me reconnais?**   
**-Je pensais te connaître, Harry.**   
**-Mais à quoi tu joues? Pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant?**   
**-Assez! Ce n'est pas toi qui poses les questions. Alors, tu allais t'envoyer en l'air avec mon frère sous mon nez? Après avoir raconté à tout le monde combien tu tenais à moi?**   
**-Mais c'est quoi, ça, tu me testes?**   
**-Réponds!**   
**-Non, je consolais ton frère qui t'aime plus que tout et qui me soutient quand tu me traites comme un moins que rien.**   
**-Qu'est-ce que tu es de plus?**   
**-Je suis le pauvre con qui te cherche partout depuis des jours. Qui a appelé tous les hôpitaux en te croyant mort. Qui débarque ici et essaie de survivre face au clan Tomlinson. Qui lutte contre vents et marrées pour ne pas te perdre, encore.**

_Alerte rouge: ne lui dis pas les trois mots qui fâchent. Pas de "je t'aime", Harry, sois fort!_

**-Le pauvre con qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas t'aimer.**

_Raté._

Louis me saisit violemment par le poignet et m'attire à lui. Puis sa main puissante m'enserre la nuque et bloque mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

**-Vous avez failli échouer, Hazza.**

Il m'embrasse furieusement, dans ce qui ressemble plus à une morsure qu'à un baiser. J'essaie de me débattre et de reculer, surpris par sa brutalité, puis le contact de sa langue sur la mienne me fait baisser les armes. Mes sentiments les plus confus ne peuvent rien contre cette alchimie retrouvée, intacte, vertigineuse. J'en suis tout étourdie. De son bras valide, Louis m'entoure la taille et me hisse doucement sur son lit d'hôpital. Je me fais une toute petite place à côté de lui en continuant à me noyer sous ses baisers. Son goût m'avait tellement manqué. Sa peau, aussi, que je cherche à tâtons sous son T-shirt fluide gris chiné. Avec son unique main, habile, il parcourt ma colonne vertébrale à m'en donner des frissons jusque dans la nuque. Mes doigts courent sur son ventre et j'atteins la ceinture élastique de son pantalon de pyjama à carreaux gris et bleus. Comment fait-il pour être aussi excitant même dans cette tenue? Je plonge ma main et caresse son sexe tendu qui n'a rien perdu de sa vigueur malgré l'étendue de ses blessures et le masque de douleur qu'il affiche parfois. Je voudrais me ruer sur lui et je ne sais pas comment le toucher sans lui faire mal. Son corps meurtri, son bras plâtré et ses côtes cassées font barrage entre nos désirs impérieux. Il pousse de longs soupirs de plaisir autant que de frustration, avant de me murmurer:

**-Haz, cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir vous déshabiller. Voulez-vous le faire pour moi?**

Son regard fiévreux et son sourire coquin me font fondre. Je me hisse sur mes pieds, me plante face à lui à l'autre bout du lit, et laisse tomber mon trench par terre tout en enlevant mes tennis su bout des orteils.

**-Doucement. Laissez-moi en profiter...**

_Est-ce qu'il me demande vraiment de lui faire un strip-tease, là maintenant?_

_Mais comment on fait ça?_

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je commence à m'effeuiller, fébrile, retirant lentement mon pull angora qui emporte avec lui mon t-shirt. J'essaie de soutenir son regard affamé en m'attaquant aux boutons de mon jean, un par un. Je marque un temps d'hésitation quand il ne me reste plus que mon boxer à enlever.

**-Retournez-vous. Je veux voir vos adorables fesses rebondies s'offrir à moi.**

Dos à lui, je fais glisser mon boxer trempé le long de mes hanches, puis de mes cuisses, me penchant en avant pour lui laisser entrevoir le clou du spectacle.

**-Je veux vous sentir contre moi. Je vous veux sur moi. Autour de moi.**

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, je me retourne pour grimper sur le lit et m'asseoir à califourchon sur mon grand blessé. Il semble avoir tout oublié de ses douleurs. Sa main vient s'écraser contre mon torse. Pendant qu'il fait rouler mon téton entre ses doigts, je libère son sexe, encore plus gigantesque de désir et le presse contre le mien prêt à exploser. D'un geste brusque, il saisit à son tour son membre dur pour le glisser dans mon intimité, m'arrachant un long râle de plaisir, et je m'y enfonce complètement, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps. Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Louis m'attrape par mes hanches et rythme mes ondulations autour de son sexe, sans jamais me quitter du regard. J'écarte un peu plus les jambes pour l'accueillir tout au fond de moi et roule lentement du bassin, essayant de maîtriser le feu au fond de mon ventre. Mais l'orgasme me submerge quand mon amant se met à donner des coups de reins rapides et puissants, faisant tanguer le lit d'hôpital sous nos corps impatients. Il jouit en moi dans un longs à-coups profonds et je m'abandonne à mon propre plaisir en venant écraser ma bouche hurlante contre son torse brûlant.

Nous restons un long moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, mon corps étendu, repu, sur le sien, enfin détendu. Ses doigts caressent délicatement mon dos, dessinant un motif improbable sur ma peau. J'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans son cou pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse rare et son grand bras finit par m'envelopper en me ceinturant les côtes. Il me serre très fort, presque trop fort en me chuchotant:

**-Maintenant tu ne vas nulle part.**


	21. Concurrence déloyale

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Niall Horan**   
**A: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: Cherche copain désespérément**

**Harry, t'as passé tous les soirs de la semaine à l'hosto, tu peux bien me consacrer une seule soirée! C'est bon, tu l'as retrouvé ton milliardaire, il ne vas pas s'envoler!**   
**On est vendredi, on sort, c'est obligé!**

________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Harry Styles**   
**A: Niall Horan**   
**Objet: RE: Cherche copain désespérément**

**Je peux pas Niallou! Louis doit sortir de l'hôpital ce week-end. Il faut absolument que j'y sois ce soir. S'il décide de rentrer chez lui à Los Angeles, je ne sais même pas quand je vais pouvoir le revoir. J'en ai mal au ventre d'avance.**

________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Niall Horan**   
**A: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: RE: RE: Cherche copain désespérément**

**T'es chiant, je te parle de nous deux et tu me parles de lui. Je crois que je préférais encore quand vous vous engueuliez, au moins t'avais envie de me voir et j'étais pas obligé de te supplier. Bonne soirée!**

________________________________________________________________________________

17 heures, je déconnecte ma messagerie perso, éteins l'ordinateur, ramasse ma veste et mon portable et quitte le bureau sur la pointe des pieds, en espérant ne pas croiser Éric qui doit encore avoir le nez dans ses dossiers. C'est Émilie qui me tombe dessus dans le couloir et qui me demande si j'ai pris mon après-midi.

_Très drôle! J'adore la vie de bureau..._

Une tape sur l'épaule et clin d'oeil plus tard, ma collègue me souhaite un bon week-end et surtout un bon rencard ce soir en détaillant ma tenue avec un sourire entendu.

_Quoi? J'en ai trop fait?_

Dans l'ascenseur, je jette un oeil à mon reflet: petite veste de costume noire cintrée, chemise grise clair très ouverte, slim noir et chaussures assortis, j'aime!

_Bon OK, j'ai un peu l'air déguisé en working boy..._

_Mais il faut bien ça pour rivaliser avec toute la famille Tomlinson réunie!_

Je retrousse rapidement les manches de ma veste en larges ourlets négligés pour avoir l'air plus décontracté et me refais une coiffure digne de ce nom tout en courant attraper mon métro. Après avoir essayer de me remettre en forme, je me demande comment ces garçons font pour toujours être au top sans rien faire. Je laisse tomber et je m'occupe plutôt d'observer les gens dans mon wagon...et de les imaginer au lit avec leur moitié. C'est mon jeu préféré pour me détresser.

J'approche de l'hôpital le coeur léger et la démarche assurée, apercevant Liam en train de fumer sous le préau. Il me siffle quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, me prend la main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même, plante de grands yeux écarquillés sur ma chemise ouverte qui dévoile mon torse, sans même chercher à se cacher, et me lance:

**-Fallait pas te faire aussi beau pour moi, j'ai l'air d'un con à côté.**   
**-Je te rassure, tu en as l'air même quand je ne suis pas là.**

Je lui dépose un bisou guilleret sur la joue en guise de bonjour et lui redresse le menton d'un doigt pour qu'il me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que dirait la petite aide-soignante chinoise qui fait les gardes de nuits...**   
**-Minh? Elle est vietnamienne! Et je la croyais mariée!**   
**-Ce que tu peux être coincée parfois Harry! On dirait ma mère...et Linh est une personne très ouverte.**   
**-Sûrement, mais elle s'appelle toujours Minh. Même moi je le sais.**   
**-Ah! Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil à toi aussi?!**   
**-Continue et je vais te taper ailleurs que dans l'oeil, moi...**   
**-Il est grand temps que je rentre à LA je crois.**   
**-Tu pars quand?**   
**-On a un vol demain dans la soirée.**   
**-C'est qui "on"?**   
**-Papa, maman, Ching et moi.**   
**-Minh! Louis ne part pas?**   
**-Il dit qu'il a des affaires à régler ici. Je me demande si ça n'a pas rapport avec un brun en costume noir. Mignon mais un peu pénible. Enfin ce que j'en dis...Et ma mère est en ce moment même en train d'essayer de le convaincre de rentrer avec nous.**   
**-Ah. Très bien, très bien...Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas envie de lui annoncer que t'es homo pour faire diversion?**   
**-Louis t'aime bien, tu sais. Enfin, il t'aime plus que bien, je crois. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère comme ça. Il tourne en rond toute la journée, il est scotché à son portable comme un ado attardé...**   
**-Oui, il s'ennuie ici. Il faut que les affaires reprennent.**   
**-Et il sourit dès que tu débarques dans sa chambre alors que ça fait des heures que j'essaie de blaguer pour le dérider.**   
**-Vu ton sens de l'humour, on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir...**   
**-Mais quel ingrat! Tu fais ton connard alors que je te dis des trucs gentils.**   
**-J'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse, Liam. Juste la vérité. C'est tellement dur de savoir ce qu'il pense...**   
**-Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je sais que ça fait bien longtemps aussi qu'il n'a pas laissé quelqu'un s'occuper de lui. Tous les jours. Sans se lasser, sans déguerpir. Enfin je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais mais je suis content pour lui. Et un peu jaloux aussi.**   
**-Ne commence pas...Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis. Ça me fait du bien.**   
**-Liam le bon samaritain, pour vous servir. Bon, je sais que je parle trop et que tu n'attends que ça, alors va le rejoindre avant que ma mère le kidnappe. Moi je vais voir si je trouve pas Bing dans le coin.**   
**-À cette heure-là, MINH prend son premier café dans la salle de repos.**

Je lui lance un clin d'oeil et pars à grandes enjambées en direction de la chambre de Louis. J'ai essayé de ne pas lui montrer mais les confidences de Liam m'ont mis des papillons plein le ventre. Mon énigmatique milliardaire serait-il en train de s'ouvrir? Rien qu'un tout petit peu? Quand je toque à la porte, la voix de Johanna m'invite à entrer d'un ton froid et exaspéré, qui me donnerait plutôt envie de m'en aller. Je passe discrètement la tête par l'embrasure et Louis m'accueille, tout sourire. Il me fait chavirer.

**-Harrold. Mes parents allaient justement partir.**

Mark me salue chaleureusement et Johanna m'adresse un bref signe de tête avant de s'éclipser.

**-Comment vas-tu?**   
**-Mal. Embrassez-moi.**

_Ah, donc le vouvoiement est de rigueur ce soir..._

Je m'exécute et viens l'embrasser tout doucement sur la bouche en posant chacune de mes mains sur ses joues. Le contact de sa peau toute chaude et de ses lèvres si douces m'empêche de me relever. Je pourrais passer des heures dans cette position. Mais Louis fuit mon trop long baiser en se redressant et me regarde intensément.

_Vouvoiement + regard noir: l'heure est grave._

**-J'aime beaucoup cette tenue.**

_Ah ben quand même..._

**-Très classe. Vous aviez un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui?**   
**-Jaloux?**   
**-Avec qui?**   
**-Un homme d'affaires grognon. Légèrement possessif. Et qui, bizarrement, me reçoit en pyjama rayé. Moins classe.**   
**-Je n'ai pas la tête à rire, Haz. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas..._

**-Je quitte définitivement cette clinique demain matin. Je dois rester à Paris pour affaires mais j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper. J'ai besoin d'un secrétaire, d'un assistant, d'un infirmier. J'ai besoin de vous.**   
**-Et malheureusement, je n'ai qu'une formation de journaliste.**   
**-Je vous formerais. Je veux que vous travailliez pour moi. Dès demain matin.**   
**-Mais j'ai déjà un travail.**   
**-Ce n'est qu'un stage. Je vous paierai. Dix fois ce que vous gagnez actuellement.**

_Et c'est reparti. Monsieur aligne les billets et n'oublie pas de m'humilier au passage._

**-Mr Tomlinson, vous pouvez vous payer tout ce que vous désirez. Mais vous ne pouvez pas acheter ma liberté.**   
**-C'est une excellente réponse. Aussi excellente que décevante. Vous n'avez rien à ajouter?**

_Il capitule si vite? Ou c'est le calme avant la tempête? Mets de l'eau dans ton vin, Harry!_

**-Je préfère surtout ne pas mélanger business et vie privée. Et je connais mes priorités. Je suis certain que vous me suivez...**   
**-C'est entendu. Vous pouvez disposer.**

De retour dans le métro, je me sens grotesque dans mon déguisement d'homme d'affaires, j'ai envie de tout arracher. Et les passagers de ma rame ont tous l'air de fixer mes yeux pleins de larmes. Il faut que je sorte d'ici! J'hésite à appeler quelqu'un pour venir me sauver. Niall? C'est le meilleur dans ce genre de situations. Mais pour lui dire quoi? "Je t'ai posé un lapin ce soir mais je viens de me faire jeter, on peut se voir?" Liam? "Ton abruti de frère vient de me congédier, oublie ton infirmière, on va boire un verre!" Émilie? "J'ai quitté le bureau à 17 heures comme un voleur mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie jusqu'à lundi matin..." Gemma? "T'as un mari nul, un bébé pénible, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit frère débile en plus?" Mes parents? "Je ne viens pas souvent vous voir mais là, j'ai envie d'avoir 4 ans à nouveau, que vous me fassiez des câlins et que vous ne me posiez pas de questions".

Je finis dans ma tête la liste des gens qui me sont les plus proches et je me sens terriblement seul.

_C'est toi qui as fait le vide autour de toi, Harry. Pour les beaux yeux de Louis. Et tu n'as plus que les tiens pour pleurer._

Je rentre chez moi en traînant les pieds et m'installe devant la télé. Je ne la regarde même pas mais le son des voix humaines et les images qui éclairent mon salon me font un peu de compagnie. J'allume machinalement mon ordinateur portable qui traîne sur la table basse sans trop savoir ce que je vais y faire. M'occuper, c'est tout. Ma boîte mail affiche six messages non lus. Tous de Louis. Je les reprends dans l'ordre chronologique.

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Louis Tomlinson**   
**A: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: Mission**

**Monsieur Styles,**   
**Vous avez décliné mon offre sans la moindre hésitation. Vous serez donc à même de remplir parfaitement cette dernière et unique mission: je vous laisse la primeur de choisir, avec la même détermination, celui ou celle qui vous remplacera à ce poste.**   
**Je vous transmets à cet effet les cinq candidatures que j'ai retenues. Il me fat votre décision finale demain matin à la première heure.**

**Cordialement,**

**L.T.**

________________________________________________________________________________

"Cordialement?" "Dernière et unique mission?" "À la première heure"? Mais il se fiche de moi!

Tout en rageant et en préparant dans ma tête une réponse assassine à la hauteur de sa proposition vicieuse, je clique par curiosité sur les cinq mails suivants. Je m'effondre encore un peu plus en découvrant les CV de Solveig, l'immense Danoise blonde en parlant cinq langues; Abigael, l'Américaine vulgaire à gros seins, grosses lèvres et mini-expérience; Dany, le petit Français BCBG sur-diplômé qui plairait tant à ses parents; Evan, le Londonien couvert de tatouages, piercings et qui insiste sur sa grande ouverture d'esprit, et Paloma, la bombe latino venue d'Uruguay qui a ajouté "massages" à ses hobbies. Je crois rêver. Je ne peux pas imaginer l'un de ces prédateurs en assistant personnel de Louis, 24 heures sur 24, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je raye d'entrée la tactile Paloma, puis Abigael qui vient du même pays que lui et Dany qui me ressemble trop (en bien mieux). Il me reste la froide beauté nordique (je sais qu'il n'aime pas les blondes) et le petit punk à cheveux rouges (qui ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid, je crois). Sur le papier, la première est plus compétente mais en tapant leurs noms sur Google, le second apparaît comme militant de la communauté gay de Londres. Et d'après les photos, il ne fait pas que militer...Mon choix est fait.

_C'est un piège, Harry, réfléchis!_

Tant pis. J'envoie une réponse lacunaire par mail à Louis en lui recommandant la candidature d'Evan Miller, sans plus d'arguments. Il me répond presque instantanément qu'il n'est pas surpris de mon choix. Il ajoute l'adresse d'un appartement situé dans le quartier du Marais, qu'il a loué pour s'occuper de ses affaires, et me précise que je peux y passer pour la partie "vie privée" si le coeur m'en dit. Je le maudis. Je passe le week-end à lire et relire sa réponse, à l'imaginer rencontrer sa nouvelle assistante, à tourner en rond à ruminer, à me préparer pour y aller et à renoncer sur le pas de ma porte...C'est une vrai torture. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu, je ne veux pas céder et débarquer comme une fleur après le coup qu'il m'a fait. Mais ça me tue de ne rien voir, rien savoir. Je crève de jalousie à l'idée de lui avoir apporté une proie sur un plateau, un Anglais déjanté qui va forcément succomber à son charme envoûtant et peut-être lui montrer ses tatouages les plus cachés ou ses piercings les plus improbables.

_Mais quel idiot! La Danoise aurait été mieux élevée, plus pudique, moins "ouverte"..._

Le lundi, je termine ma journée de travail tant bien que mal et, à bout de nerfs, me dirige droit dans le Marais pour assouvir ma curiosité: rencontrer mon rival, d'abord et, surtout, observer l'attitude de Louis face à lui. J'ai l'impression de foncer tête baissée dans un guet-apens, je vais forcément détester ce que je vais voir. En arrivant dans l'arrière-cour d'un immeuble, je tombe sur un ancien atelier rénové en loft contemporain sous d'immenses verrières. C'est le fameux Evan qui vient m'ouvrir et je me prends de plein fouet son sourire carnassier, son charmant accent british, sa coupe de cheveux court teinte en rouge flamboyant, son marcel blanc, qui dévoile ses tétons par transparence, et un labyrinthe de tatouages rouges et noirs envahissant ses bras musclés et le bas de son ventre découvert par un jean taille basse. Dernier détail qui m'achève: il marche pieds nus sur le sol en béton ciré, comme si il m'accueillait chez lui et habitait là depuis toujours. À son tour, Louis s'avance vers moi très lentement, pieds nus lui aussi dans un pantalon en lin couleur taupe et un T-shirt blanc décontracté. Il est beau comme le jour, souriant, détendu. Il lance à Evan une blague en anglais qui m'échappe, il lui répond et part dans un fou rire forcé et très bruyant, horripilant. La tête penchée sur le côté, il me touche longuement le bras en continuant de rire, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et finit par aller s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, entre le grand canapé d'angle beige et la table basse, reprenant son travail sur un ordinateur portable dernier cri. Louis propose de me faire visiter les lieux en montant sur la grande mezzanine du loft, tout en amorçant la discussion:

**-Très bon choix.**   
**-Je vois ça.**   
**-Evan est très frais, plein de bonne volonté et de joie de vivre. J'en suis pleinement satisfait.**   
**-Heureux de l'entendre. Il vit ici?**   
**-C'est plus simple. J'ai besoin de l'avoir sous la main à tout moment.**   
**-Et alors, tu l'as trouvé comment sous tes mains? Aussi satisfaisant?**   
**-Il faut vraiment que tu améliores ton anglais, mon petit Harrold. Il t'a trouvé très à son goût, il l'a dit tout à l'heure. Et ça sautait aux yeux, il me semble.**   
**-Ah, donc il est...**   
**-Bisexuelle, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté.**

Et merde!

**-Je n'ai pas compris non plus ce que toi tu lui as dit en anglais.**   
**-Que je ne lui avais pas menti: que tu allais arriver en boudant et que étais à croquer.**

En prononçant ces mots, Louis s'approche de moi et fait mine de me manger le bout du nez, puis me pousse d'un doigt sur mon torse. Je tombe à la renverse sur l'immense lit posé à même le sol. Il s'allonge délicatement à côté de moi et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise un à un, je n'oppose aucune résistance. Toujours sans me parler ni m'embrasser, il fait sauter le bouton de mon pantalon et fait glisser la braguette. En me regardant droit dans les yeux, il engouffre son majeur dans sa bouche et le suce lentement. Sa sensualité me cloue sur place. Puis il enfonce son doigt trempé dans mon boxer qui est tendu. Il caresse mon gland emprisonné sous mes vêtements et je soupire à défaut de pouvoir gémir, me rappelant la présence de l'intrus juste sous la mezzanine. Louis porte à nouveau son majeur à ses lèvres et lèche le fruit de mon désir avec gourmandise.

**-Vous êtes très à mon goût aussi, Hazza.**   
**-Evan est juste en dessous de nous. Il peut tout entendre.**   
**-Je veux vous voir jouir en silence.**

Il replonge sa main dans mon boxer et glisse son doigt jusqu'à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il reste là, juste au bord, pendant que son puce s'attaque à mes testicules. Ses mouvements circulaires sont un pur délice et déjà mon corps se cambre sous le plaisir inouï qu'il me prodigue. Mes soupirs sont de plus en plus bruyants à mesure que l'orgasme approche. Louis vient plaquer sa main libre sur ma bouche et son autre main, tout entière maintenant, fait vibrer mon sexe tendu, prêt à exploser. Mes mains agrippent les draps mais ça ne suffit pas à me calmer, c'est dans le dos de mon amant que je plante mes ongles pour me retenir de crier en jouissant. Au moment ultime, Louis enfonce brusquement un doigt dans mon intimité puis un second. Je le mords férocement, au sommet de mon plaisir, et je l'entends rugir.

**-Louis, are you OK?**

C'est Evan qui vient aux nouvelles, un sourire dans la voix, pas dupe de ce que nous sommes en train de faire presque sous son nez. Il le rassure en riant aussi. Depuis l'étage du bas, il continue, en français cette fois:

-Nos billets d'avion sont bookés pour demain matin. Départ 8 heures, arrivée 19h30.  
-Parfait, merci Evan.

J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et m'incruste dans la conversation:

**-Vous allez où?**   
**-À la maison. Los Angeles. J'ai un gros contrat qui m'attend là-bas. Evan m'aidera.**   
**-Tu te fiches de moi? Et ça, c'était mon cadeau d'adieu?**   
**-Ça c'était un avant-goût. Tu viens avec nous. Ton patron veut un reportage sur les vins californiens. Et mon frère dit que tu lui manques.**

Je me jette au cou de Louis en criant et roule enlacé à lui sur le grand lit. Il m'arrête et m'embrasse langoureusement, comme je l'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Evan apparaît sur le seuil de la mezzanine, un sourire coquin toujours greffé à son joli visage:

**-Je peux me joindre à vous?**


	22. Un air de famille

À seulement vingt minutes de LA, la maison familiale est située à Manhattan Beach, un quartier huppé du comté de Los Angeles. J'en prends déjà plein les yeux. C'est peu après 20 heures que nous pénétrons, Louis, Evan et moi, sur la somptueuse propriété. Avant cela, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que tant de grandeur, de luxe et de splendeur pouvaient seulement exister.

_Mon Dieu..._

Je tombe instantanément sous le charme indécent de la villa Tomlinson. Depuis l'immense terrasse aménagée en salon d'été par laquelle Louis et Evan accèdent à l'entrée principale, je suis happé par la vue paradisiaque qui s'étend face à moi. L'océan...à perte de vue. Je hume les effluves divins de l'eau cristalline et savoure le vent tiède qui vient caresser mon visage. Devant ce spectacle irréel, je reste immobile, accaparé par tant de beauté. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon amant vient se nicher dans mon cou et me murmure quelques mots d'une tendresse infinie...

**-Viens mon Harrold, nous aurons tout le temps de nous enivrer des vapeurs marines...**

Louis me colle un léger baiser derrière l'oreille et m'emporte avec lui en agrippant ses mains sur mes hanches. Impossible de résister, je le suis docilement, encore troublé par l'intensité et la douceur que j'ai perçues dans sa voix. De l'autre côté de l'impressionnante double porte en bronze, je découvre avec stupéfaction l'oeuvre du célèbre architecte Wallace Tutt. Evan, l'assistant-je-sais-tout, avait bien fait ses recherches et ne s'était pas privée de m'en faire part dans l'avion.

**-C'est le génie qui a construit la maison de Gianni Versace!**

_Information capitale...Merci tattoo boy!_

En foulant le sol en marbre clair, je pénètre dans un temple de raffinement. La douce luminosité du début de soirée éclaire les larges murs et les colonnes sculptées de l'entrée qui doit avoisiner les cent mètres carrées. Le plafond haut de quatre mètres fait résonner nos pas et me donne littéralement le vertige. J'avance malgré tout, soutenu par l'emprise ferme de mon Apollon. En descendant quelques marches, je me retrouve dans un gigantesque salon art déco, aménagé luxueusement. Les sculptures et peintures contemporaines mêlées au mobilier d'exception me rappellent à qui j'ai à faire: le clan Tomlinson n'a vraiment rien d'ordinaire...Finalement, mon amant m'emmène jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée pour me montrer les jardins.

_Tu appelles ça un jardin?!_

Sans le moindre effort, il tire la porte-fenêtre qui doit peser une tonne et m'escorte à l'extérieur. Verdure flamboyante, plantes tropicales, luminaires design, fontaines en pierre blanche: j'ai l'impression de fouler le jardin d'Eden...version haut de gamme. Des cris de joie me sortent de ma rêverie: en bas des marches qui mènent à la somptueuse piscine à cascades, une cinquantaine d'invités acclame le retour du héros.

Tous les trois, nous faisons face à la foule en délire. Je m'empresse de prendre le bras de Louis, un peu pour me rassurer et beaucoup pour marquer mon territoire et ne pas passer pour "la potiche de service". Problème: de l'autre côté, je vois Evan faire exactement la même chose que moi et mon amant ne lui résiste absolument pas.

_Mais lâche-le, l'assistant! C'est moi, l'officiel!_

Je le soupçonne même d'apprécier ce triangle amoureux ou en tout cas l'image qu'il renvoie, en arrivant triomphant avec deux beaux hommes à son bras. Parmi les invités, dont beaucoup sont habillés en blanc (une coutume nocturne à Los Angeles?), je cherche des visages familiers. L'élégante Johanna se rue sur son fils et le serre contre son coeur pendant que Mark lui assène de grandes tapes paternalistes dans le dos. Liam vient aussi à sa rencontre, vêtu d'un bermuda bleu électrique et d'un polo vert pétant.

_Toujours à contre-courant...Ça n'a pas dû plaire à maman!_

Il soulève son frère jumeau du sol et le secoue comme un rugbyman fêtant une victoire avec son coéquipier. Ses côtes cassées le font encore souffrir, je le vois dans son regard, mais Louis affiche malgré tout un grand sourire serein, sincèrement heureux d'être parmi les siens. Une sublime femme, grande et élancée, s'avance à son tour, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche haute couture à couper le souffle. Un bustier lui rehausse joliment les seins et laisse apparaître une peau parfaite, illuminant sa poitrine et ses bras. La robe fendue très haut dévoile aussi une jambe fuselée, musclée, plus longue et plus dessinée que je n'en ai jamais vue. Elle arbore une coupe courte et sophistiquée, absolument aucun bijou, mais elle déborde de féminité, d'élégance, de poigne et de sensualité. Son port de tête altier, sa démarche assurée et son regard intense me confirment qu'elle appartient au monde de Louis. Et même à son cercle proche, à en croire la tendre et longue accolade qu'ils se donnent, les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui dans le cou l'un de l'autre.

Son ex, manquait plus que ça...

Evan a lui aussi remarqué leur complicité et j'aperçois son visage jovial se crisper.

Je croyais qu'il en pinçait pour moi? C'est Natalie Portman, qu'il veut, maintenant?

Mark et Johanna poussent gentiment un jeune garçon récalcitrant à saluer Louis. Il doit avoir dans les 12 ou 13 ans, des cheveux châtains qui lui recouvrent les oreilles et le front, des traits fins et d'adorables taches de rousseur qui contrastent son air rebelle. Louis lui passe tendrement la main dans les cheveux et le gamin ronchonne en regardant ailleurs. Sûrement un neveu ou un petit-cousin en pleine crise d'adolescence. J'observe ce spectacle touchant un peu en retrait et vois Louis disparaître dans la foule, accaparé par d'autres invités.

_OK, je ne vais pas le revoir de sitôt..._

Je décide de me diriger vers l'appétissant buffet multicolore que j'aperçois près du pool house. Des serveurs hawaïens m'accueillent en me glissant un collier de fleurs autour du cou et en me proposant une sorte de punch orange vif et très rafraîchissant. Je picore sur un plateau que l'on me présente des gambas à l'ananas et au gingembre qui sont à tomber par terre! Trois musiciens jouent du ukulélé et je m'assieds sur un joli banc de pierres pour profiter du mini-concert. Il règne une atmosphère légère, un bnheur presque insolent. Je suis dans une autre dimension. Un peu seul, peut-être, mais émerveillé.

Evan vient me rejoindre, l'air à peu près aussi enjoué que l'ado de tout à l'heure, et lève les yeux au ciel à mon attention, au cas où j'aurais pas compris qu'il s'ennuie. Il s'assied à côté de moi sur le banc, se lance dans un monologue mi-anglais mi-français sur les vertus aphrodisiaque du gingembre et je lui tourne légèrement le dos pour me replonger dans l'envoûtante musique. Evan ne se décourage pas et se met à tracer du bout de l'index les reliefs de ma colonne vertébrale.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**   
**-J'essaie de m'occuper...**   
**-En dessinant sur mon dos?**   
**-J'avais d'autres idées, chéri.**   
**-Tu devrais lever le pied sur le punch...chéri.**   
**-Je ne suis pas saoule, j'ai envie de m'amuser. On s'ennuie ici.**

_Il chouine, maintenant?_

**-Viens, on va se baigner!**   
**-Oui, Evan, grande idée! Tu n'as pas de maillot et moi non plus.**   
**-Pour quoi faire? J'ai très envie de te voir nu.**   
**-Personne ne se met nu, personne ne va se baigner.**   
**-Tu étais moins pudique hier soir, chéri. Allez, viens, elle est bonne!**

Il vient d'enlever une de ses chaussures, trempe son pied dans l'eau de la piscine et finit par m'arroser en riant. Quelques invités tournent des yeux étonnés vers nous et ma chemise bleu ciel mouillé par endroits me colle à la peau en laissant apparaître mon torse.

_Génial!_

_Je vais le noyer..._

Evan revient vers moi, les yeux rivés sur mon torse et son sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il approche sa main de mon premier bouton en chuchotant:

**-Tu peux l'enlever maintenant. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, ça va tous les dérider. J'ai envie de fun...**   
**-Non, tu as envie d'attirer l'attention. Et je ne vais sûrement pas te servir d'alibi.**

Je me lève pour m'éloigner du fou aux cheveux rouges, pas sûre que ce soit très bon pour mon image de marque. Ma dernière remarque un peu sèche l'a vexé, il me regarde froidement avec un air de salaud qui prépare sa vengeance...

**-J'ai envie de sexe, Harry!**

Cette fois, Evan a prononcé cette phrase un ton au-dessus, presque en criant, et ce n'est pas passé inaperçu. Le silence se fait autour de nous. Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche comme un petit garçon faussement désolé de sa bêtise...Et reprend ses provocations en me passant un bras autour du cou et en m'embrassant sur la joue pour faire de moi son complice. Je sens des dizaines de regards braqués sur nous, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Au moment où je me dégage de son emprise, je vois Liam, Louis et son ex foncer droit sur nous, suivis de près par l'ado boudeur.

 **-Vous vous amusez bien les gars?** lance le premier.

La subline femme nous adresse un regard plein de reproches tandis que celui de Louis semble plutôt curieux et intéressé par notre nouvelle complicité.

Si tu t'imagines un plan à trois, tu te fourvoies, Tomlinson!

**-Je te présente Evan Miller, mon assistant, et Harry Styles, dont je t'ai parlé.**

_J'ai bien entendu? Il a parlé de moi à son ex?_

Elle nous adresse son plus beau sourire forcé en glissant son long bras gracile atour de la taille de Louis puis se pelotonne contre son corps en feignant d'avoir froid. Il doit faire encore dix-huit degrés malgré la nuit qui tombe sue Los Angeles.

_J'ai compris le message, c'est chasse gardée!_

Tout devient confus dans mon esprit: Evan qui me saute à moité dessus, Louis qui a l'air d'apprécier son petit jeu de séduction, l'ex tactile qui semble encore bien accrochée, Liam qui s'amuse de la situation et le jeune garçon qui nous fixe d'un air bizarre...Je ne sais pas si on peut faire plus malsain. Mon amant remarque mon trouble et décide de venir à mon secours.

**-Harrold, je te présente ma soeur, Lottie.**

_Sa QUOI?_

**-Ah, et lui c'est Logan. Mais ce petit sauvage ne se laisse pas facilement approcher.**

Louis pose sa main au sommet du crâne du petit châtain, qui esquive et s'enfuit en courant.

_Charmant enfant..._

Après un blanc interminable, Lottie reprend la main en croyant utile de me faire un dessin:

**-Ça va aller? Oui, mes frères ne sont pas vraiment mes frères. Je suis leur soeur adoptive. Mais je leur ressemble bien plus que vous le croyez.**   
**-La diplomatie, on a ça dans le sang dans la famille, s'amuse Liam.**   
**-Enchanté de vous connaitre.**

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à répondre à tant de mépris et d'agressivité. Louis change de sujet et s'adresse directement à Evan, étrangement silencieux et qui le dévore des yeux.

**-Monsieur Miller. Je pense que votre présence parmi nous n'est plus nécessaire.**   
**-Excuse me?**   
**-Vous avez eu un comportement parfaitement inapproprié. Vous nous quittez ce soir. Définitivement. Je vais vous faire raccompagner.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Louis me prend par la main, embrasse tendrement sa soeur sur la joue et me guide à l'intérieur de la villa. Je suis abasourdie par tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Il me propose d'aller nous promener sur la plage et je lui demande si je peux d'abord me changer, pour ôter ma chemise mouillé et surtout souffler cinq minutes, seul, dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Avant de me laisser partir, il me glisse dans la main un polaroïd qu'il sort de la poche de sa chemise. J'ignore quand la photo a été prise, sûrement à notre arrivée dans le jardin. Nous sommes tous les deux côte à côte, très proches, les yeux dans les yeux et nos sourires se répondant l'un à l'autre. Elle est magnifique. Je la range précieusement dans le petit coffre en bois, gravé à mon prénom, que j'emmène partout avec moi depuis que ma mère me l'a offert.

Ma tenue, chemise blanche et mon jean slim noir, a allumé une étincelle dans les yeux de Louis. Il ne cesse de me regarder pendant que nous marchons lentement sur le sable doux. L'obscurité, le clapotis des vagues et le parfum marin nous a tous les deux apaisés. De sa voix chaude et timbrée, il me raconte le coup de foudre de ses parents à Paris, leur installation aux États-Unis où son père a fait fortune dans les affaires, leur malheur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, leur longue attente avant de pouvoir adopter ces deux petits jumeaux maigrelets dans une pouponnière de l'Amérique profonde, puis l'adoption de Lottie. Il m'explique pourquoi Johanna est une mère protectrice. Je l'ignorais, mais Louis voue une grande admiration à ses parents et un amour profond à ses frère et soeur.

Il a donc un coeur.

Sans doute un peu troublé par ses propres confidences, et par l'émotion qui me gagne, Louis s'arrête subitement de marcher, me soulève su sol et me porte dans ses bras en direction de la mer, m'annonçant que c'est l'heure du bain de minuit. Il me dépose dans les vagues tièdes, toujours accroché à son cou, et m'embrasse langoureusement pendant que nous nous enfonçons sous l'eau salée. Nous virevoltons, enlacés, dans l'océan qui semble nous avoir été réservé pour la nuit. Quand le désir nous assaille tous les deux, il me porte à nouveau pour m'allonger sur le sable. À genoux devant mon corps étendu, il enlève son T-shirt trempé de la façon la plus virile qui soit et vient se plaquer contre moi. Je bous déjà. Il retire mon jean arrache que mon boxer, et déchire ma chemise blanche devenue transparente, collée à ma peau, d'un geste violent. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité. Il attise mon désir par de longs baisers mouillés, féroces et salés qui me font perdre pied.

Mon amant sait me faire languir jusqu'à ce que je le supplie mais j'ai une telle faim de lui que je me retourne d'un bond pour me retrouver à califourchon sur l'énorme bosse de son pantalon. Surpris par ma témérité, il se laisse faire, et c'est bien trop rare pour que je profite pas de la situation. Je défais son bouton, descends sa braguette pendant qu'il fait glisser ma chemise et me caresse mes tétons. Son sexe magistral, enfin libéré, se dresse droit vers moi et réclame mon emprise. Mon bas-ventre brûlant n'attend que ça. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, soulève légèrement les fesses et sens son érection me chercher. Il me conquiert enfin. Je le laisse s'enfouir dans mon intimité avec délectation, lui arrachant un grognement bestial. Notre corps à corps s'anime sur la plage déserte, nous ondulons à l'unisson dans une sensualité infinie. Soudain, ses mains sur mes tétons se font plus pressantes, il les tirent pendant que je le chevauche à une allure démente. Ses doigts quittent mes tétons durcis par ses caresses torrides et viennent se planter dans la chair de mes hanches. C'est lui qui mène la danse, désormais, et je m'abandonne au rythme infernal de ses assauts passionnés, de plus en plus débridés. L'orgasme sauvage de Louis explose au plus profond de moi, agitant tout mon corps de tremblements furieux. L'extase me gagne et je laisse mes cris exaltés briser le silence de la nuit noire.

La lune éclaire le torse ruisselant de Louis et pendant que je lâche mes derniers soupirs de plaisir, j'aperçois sur son beau visage un sourire empreint de fierté. Je souris à mon tour, repue, comblé, m'apprêtant à venir me lover dans ses bras. Je suis coupé dans cet élan de tendresse par une voix masculine, menaçante, rugissant de l'obscurité:

**-C'est lui ou moi.**


	23. La glace et le feu

" **C'est lui ou moi?** " _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?!_

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix un peu nasillarde et agaçante d'Evan. Mais cette fois, il est empreint d'une émotion que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui fait froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de dire à Louis d'embaucher ce mec? Après nous avoir fait des avances à tous les deux, il n'a pas dû apprécier de se faire virer. Et maintenant il nous traque en pleine nuit, sur une plage déserte?

_Depuis le début, je ne le sentais pas..._

Quelques secondes à peine après mon orgasme iodé qui m'a donné l'impression de couler à pic sous une vague de plaisir, je n'ai pas totalement recouvré mes esprits. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard paniqué de Louis que je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai envie de tourner la tête pour découvrir ce à quoi je vais devoir faire face, mais la peur m'en empêche. À croire l'expression de mon amant, Evan n'est pas venue nous faire une visite de courtoisie. Cette hypothèse se confirme au moment où l'assistant reprend la parole en collant quelque chose contre ma tempe. C'est froid. Dur. En métal.

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas à ce que je pense..._

**-Relevez-vous lentement. Pas de geste héroïque ou je tire!**

_Et merde..._

J'interroge Louis du regard, il m'encourage à obéir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il a vraiment l'air effrayé. Plus pour moi que pour lui, j'en suis sûr. En prenant appui sur mes mains posées dans le sable de part et d'autre de son corps tendu, je commence à me relever. Trop vite au goût de notre agresseur qui appuie plus fortement contre ma tempe.

**-J'ai dit lentement, t'as compris ou je dois te faire un dessin?**

Je suis pris de violents tremblements, je suis courbaturé de partout, j'ai froid et je sais qu'à tout moment, cette hystérique peut m'exploser la cervelle. Ma chemise blanche est trempée et laisse entrevoir la pointe de mes tétons. Là encore, Evan trouve à y redire et m'aboie dessus.

**-Les bras le long du corps! Ne me tente pas trop, Harry, ça pourrait facilement dégénérer...**

C'est au tour de Louis de se remettre sur ses pieds. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réussi à se rhabiller et à retrouver toute sa dignité. Je le regarde se redresser, au ralenti. Je sens une soudaine pointe de chaleur se propager aux creux de mes reins.

_Il faut croire que désir et terreur font bon ménage..._

La voix grave et stoïque du milliardaire fait décamper ma petite voix intérieure.

**-Evan, qu'est-ce que vous faites?**   
**-Je veux renégocier les termes de mon licenciement. J'estime que je mérite une prime.**   
**-Dites-moi votre prix, je peux vous faire transférer la somme dès ce soir.**   
**-Vous et votre argent...Ce n'est pas ça que je veux! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi? C'est vous que je veux, depuis le début! Il y a trois ans, je me suis offert à vous, mais vous m'avez rejeté comme un moins que rien. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, hein? Avec tout ces idiots qui vous tournent autour en permanence, ça ne m'étonne pas...Mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui décide!**

Plus il s'énerve et plus le revolver s'enfonce dans ma peau. Je réalise qu'Evan n'est qu'une énième victime de Louis, de son charme, de son irrésistible aura. Une victime qui, à force de rejets et d'humiliations, a fini par perdre les pédales. Tomlinson est un être unique en son genre, un homme flamboyant et, à force de trop s'en approcher, certains se brûlent les ailes...

_Ce sera sûrement mon cas..._

_Si je meurs aujourd'hui, ce sera à cause de lui._

**-Je me souviens très bien de vous, Evan. Si je n'ai pas succombé à vos charmes, c'est qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas célibataire. Je suis l'homme d'une seule personne, quand celle-ci mérite toute mon attention. Quand elle a suffisamment de caractère et d'ambition. Une personne comme vous.**

_Il bluffe, il ne va pas quand même pas tirer, si?!_

**-Vous me prenez pour un con, Louis. Je vous ai observés, tous les deux, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas seulement sexuel entre vous. Je veux qu'il dégage, qu'il disparaisse et s'il le faut, je m'en occuperai moi-même...**

_Fais quelque chose Louiiis!_

**-Monsieur Styles n'est rien pour moi. Seulement une distraction. Croyez-moi, Evan, je serais ravi de le renvoyer à Paris sur-le-champ. Et de vous accorder toute mon attention...**   
**-Je connais ce genre de garçon par coeur. Parce qu'ils sont beaux et innocents, ils arrivent toujours à leur fin. Impossible de s'en débarrasser, à force de pleurnicher, ils finissent par vous convaincre de les reprendre.**   
**-Ce n'est pas un garçon comme lui que je veux, c'est d'un homme qu'il me faut, un vrai. Un homme comme vous, Evan.**   
**-Prouvez-le! C'est en l'éliminant que je saurai si vous tenez à lui ou pas...Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, il doit mourir.**

_QUOI?!_

Alors qu'il ne m'a pas adressé un regard de toute la conversation, je sens les yeux d'Evan se tourner vers moi.Vers ma tempe, plus précisément.Sa respiration se fait plus forte, je sens son corps se tendre, le métal gagne du terrain. Au moment où je ferme les yeux craignant la détonation, j'entends le hurlement de Louis, si fort, si intense, si désespéré.

Pas de coup de feu. D'un coup, plus rien sur ma tempe. Je m'effondre dans les bras de Louis qui s'est jeté sur moi, sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Mes yeux se posent sur une forme inerte, allongée sur le sol. Je reconnais les cheveux rouges de l'assistant. Et puis j'entends une voix féminine, belle, grave, intimidante.

**-C'était moins une!**

Lottie est là, à un mètre de nous, une bouteille de champagne à la main, enfin...ce qu'il en reste. Mon esprit complètement embrouillé reconstitue le puzzle: la soeur de Louis vient d'assommer Evan par-derrière et, par la même occasion, de me sauver la vie! Mon amant et moi sommes à court de mots, à bout de souffle. Il me serre tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer.

**-Harry, putain, j'ai failli te perdre...**   
**-Et moi, je n'existe pas? Sans mon intervention, ton petit protégé ne serait plus là...Je mérite un peu de gratitude, non?**

Cette femme incroyablement belle ne manque jamais de repartie, même dans les pires situations. Elle a quasiment assisté à ma mort et elle trouve le moyen de nous adresser un sourire triomphal.

_Ça doit être de famille..._

Louis finit par se détacher de moi et prend sa soeur dans ses bras.

**-Merci petite peste, tu viens de nous sauver tous les deux.**   
**-Oui, merci Lottie. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivée à temps...**

Elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et me rembarre immédiatement.

**-De rien, Harry. Vous devriez vous couvrir ou votre anatomie n'aura bientôt plus de secret pour moi...**

_Sympa._

Evan est toujours à terre, inconscient. Lottie ne l'a pas raté et le lui en suis immensément reconnaissant! Pendant que le frère et la soer appellent la police et les secours, j'essaie de lutter contre les sanglots qui me montent à la gorge. Je suis en train de réaliser que j'ai frôlé la mort. Non seulement cet homme me rend fou, de désir, d'incertitude, mais il met, sans le vouloir, ma vie en péril.

_Je devrais peut-être m'enfuir, là, tout de suite et ne jamais me retourner..._

Sa voix lasse et fatiguée me sort de ma rêverie. Toujours torse nu, sublime, il me tend la main, son regard électrique planté dans le mien.

**-Viens, Harry, rentrons.**

Pendant un instant, j'hésite à le suivre. Je suis complètement perdu, je ne distingue plus le vrai du faux, le bien du mal. Finalement, il saisit ma main et sans me laisser le choix, m'entraîne derrière lui. Le retour jusqu'à la luxueuse villa semble durer une éternité, je n'ai qu'une envie: qu'on m'oublie, qu'on me laisse seule, en paix. Mais Louis n'a aucune intention de m'offrir ce moment de solitude. J'ai à peine mis un pied dans ma chambre que les vannes s'ouvrent, se déversent. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je suis encore sonné par cette scène terrifiante et je n'arrive plus à me maîtriser. En bon chevalier servant qu'il est (quand il en a envie) Louis m'emprisonne dans ses bras et tente de calmer cette houle qui me submerge. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me touche et encore moins qu'il me console! Je m'arrache violemment de son corps, pour qu'il me lâche enfin.

**-Laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.**

Je lis sur son visage que cette phrase l'a blessé. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

_Tant mieux._

**-Tu m'en veux et tu en as tous les droits.**

Sa voix est douce...trop douce. Il s'avance à nouveau vers moi mais je l'évite.

**-Ce sont des excuses, ça?**   
**-Je ne sais pas, mais arrête de me fuir, ça me rend dingue et tu le sais.**   
**-Ça fait longtemps que j'aurai dû te fuir, Louis. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct plutôt que mon désir, je ne serais pas passé à deux doigts de la mort.**

Je viens de le toucher en plein coeur. Son visage se tord sous le coup d'un millier d'émotions. La culpabilité, la tristesse,. La colère, surtout. Tout à coup, il est contre moi, il prend mon visage d'une main et, avec l'autre, il bloque mes bras dans mon dos. Je tente de me dégager, je grogne, mais il tient bon.

**-Tu es à moi, tu entends? Et celui qui te fera du mal, je le tuerai! De mes propres mains...**

Ses menaces me font taire, je n'ose rien répondre et de toute façon, il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Ses lèvres avides viennent se poser contre les miennes et à ce simple contact, mon corps s'irradie, s'embrase. Dans ma tenue trempée, je meurs de froid et de chaud à la fois. Mes poignets sont toujours prisonniers de ses mains de fer, je ne peux pas échapper à son emprise qui m'insupporte, m'exalte, m'excite. Dans un mouvement sec et brutal, il me retourne face au mur. Alors qu'il se plaque contre mon dos et tyrannise ma nuque de ses lèvres et de ses dents, mes tétons érigés frottent contre le crépi. Cette sensation est douloureuse, délicieuse, j'en ai la respiration coupée.

Sans prendre la peine de déboutonner mon jean, il me déshabille dans un élan bestial. J'entends le tissu se déchirer et avant que je ne puisse protester, il me soulève du sol et m'emmène dans la salle de bains. Malgré son empressement, il me dépose délicatement sous le jet de l'immense douche à l'italienne et ouvre l'eau. Elle est glaciale, je hurle sous la torture mais rapidement, sa bouche vient étouffer mes cris. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, s'immisce partout, caressant l'intérieur de ma bouche. Puis, il déboutonne son pantalon en lin et en quelques secondes, il se retrouve nu face à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer ce sexe érigé et monumental, de le vouloir au plus profond de moi. Alors qu'il se met à genoux et engouffre son visage vers mon membre pour le dévorer, l'eau devient tiède. Je me cambre pour aller à la rencontre de sa bouche divine et lorsque je tente de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux châtains, il l'intercepte et la plaque contre le mur de galets.

_Monsieur tyran est à nouveau de retour!_

Très vite, je perds totalement pied. La pièce semble tourner autour de moi, je ne sais plus où je suis, ni comment je suis arrivée là. Je le supplie d'aller plus loin, plus fort, je gémis, j'halète, mon sexe est en feu, je suis à deux doigts de jouir. Lorsqu'il sent mon orgasme imminent, mon amant infernal se relève, me soulève du sol en plaçant mes cuisses autour de sa taille et m'empale en grognant légèrement. Il coulisse en moi tout doucement, d'abord. L'eau est brûlante maintenant et coule sur nos corps imbriqués comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Son visage vient se placer tout près du mien et il me susurre des mots qui me font perdre la tête. " **Tu es si beau** ", " **Ne me résiste plus jamais** ", **"Je veux te faire jouir, encore et encore** "...

_Vos désirs sont des ordres..._

Il accélère progressivement le rythme et, dans mes profondeurs, sa virilité semble s'épanouir à chaque poussée. Ses va-et-vient me donnent le tournis et me font atteindre un plaisir sans précédent. Tout en me pénétrant, ses dents viennent délicieusement se planter dans le creux de mon épaule alors que sa main parcourt mon torse. Lorsqu'il s'attaque à mes tétons, cette douce persécution m'arrache un gémissement bestial qui déclenche notre jouissance. L'orgasme nous assaille, en même temps, long, chaud, palpitant, renversant. À bout de souffle, Louis et moi restons dans cette position pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne vienne déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et mes pieds sur le sol.

**-Je préfère ça, Harrold...Allons dormir.**

Encore hébété par tous les événements de la soirée, je le laisse m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Je m'écroule sur le matelas moelleux et m'enveloppe dans les draps, contre le corps encore brûlant de mon amant. J'ai très envie de lui parler, de lui expliquer pourquoi ces mots durs m'ont échappé, mais le sommeil m'emporte immédiatement.

Quand je sors de mon semi-coma réparateur, il fait grand jour. J'entends des voix au loin, dont celle de Louis. J'hésite entre flâner au lit ou aller voir ce qui se passe et finalement, ma curiosité l'emporte. J'attache mes cheveux, j'enfile mon boxer, un t-shirt blanc et mes sandales. En sortant de la chambre, je découvre que la mystérieuse conversation a lieu à l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'y rends discrètement, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages. Arrivée à la porte en question, j'entends mon nom...

**-Tu crois qu'Harry est fait pour toi? Tu te voiles la face, Louis!**

_Lottie. Encore elle..._

_Elle t'a sauvée, rappelle-toi. Accorde lui au moins le bénéfice du doute!_

_Oui, bon.._.

**-Il me fait du bien.**

_Du bien? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire du bien? Du bien comment?_

**-Si c'est une petite aventure sans lendemain ou même un plan cul, ça va. Si c'est plus, t'es un salaud.**

_Pardon? Un plan quoi?!_

**-Tu me donnes des leçons maintenant? Tout ça ne te regarde absolument pas!**   
**-Si, justement, ça me regarde. C'est malsain tout ça, et indigne de toi.**   
**-Arrête avant que je m'énerve. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ne vas pas jusque-là, Lottie...**   
**-Tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Ni la remplacer...Tu as promes.**

_Mais de qui elle parle?!_

**-Félicitations, tu as appuyé là où ça fait mal. Ça te satisfait, j'imagine?**   
**-Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien Louis, je suis ta soeur...**   
**-Oui, ma soeur. Et je te prierai de t'en tenir à ce rôle. Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon psy.**   
**-Mais...**   
**-Mais rien du tout! Tu ne crois pas que les derniers jours ont été assez difficiles comme ça? Arrête avec tes grand discours, fiche-moi la paix Lottie.**

La conversation est arrivée à sa fin. Je déguerpis sans faire de bruit et regagne ma chambre. Enfin ,notre chambre.

_Notre chambre. Mmh, cette idée me plaît..._

_Tout doux, Harry. Et c'est qui cette fille dont parlait Lottie?_

Quand Louis me rejoint, je suis à nouveau dans le lit, nu comme un ver. Je suis d'humeur câline, je ne veux penser à rien, ni à la scène traumatisante de la plage, ni à cette conversation étrange. Quand il me découvre dans mon simple appareil, il esquisse un sourire mutin. Il vient déposer un baiser frais sur mes lèvres, son haleine sent la menthe. Ça me donne des idées, mais lui est ailleurs. Quand il me propose de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, je fais la moue mais il ne remarque rien. Son duel matinal avec sa soeur trotte probablement encore dans son esprit... Au passage, il m'annonce qu'Evan a été interné en hôpital psychiatrique et qu'il n'est plus autorisé à quitter les États-Unis.

Dans l'avion qui me ramène à Paris, j'ai encore du mal a repenser à tout ça. Je suis confortablement installé en première classe: cette fois je n'ai pas refusé ce cadeau de la part de mon bel et richissime amant. Deux heures plus tôt, Louis m'a déposé à l'aéroport et m'a serrée contre lui tendrement, avant de retourner au volant de son 4x4 BMW.

Ça va, il ne t'a pas dit "je t'aime" non plus!

Me séparer de lui est de plus en plus dur, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver ma petite vie paisible (où les armes à feu n'ont pas leur place) et de revoir Niall, Gemma et Émilie. En cherchant les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mon sac de voyage, je tombe sur une petite feuille blanche, pliée en deux. Mon sourire remonte jusqu'à mes oreilles: je suspecte Louis de m'avoir fait une surprise...Le message dit: Il ne sera jamais à toi, ne te méprends pas.


	24. Rêves et désillusions

Niall était là, au milieu de la foule, au moment où je descends de l'avion. Je ne veux rien lui cacher, je compte tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. À l'exception de mes ébats, monsieur fait le prude lorsqu'il s'agit de Louis. Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était bien lui qui m'interrogeait sans cesse sur ma vie sexuelle lorsque je sortais avec Ben... Dans le taxi qui nous ramène dans le 12e, la conversation fait penser au scénario d'un mauvais film.

**-Un flingue sur la tempe?! T'es pas sérieux?**   
**-Si. Et sans la soeur de Louis, tu serais en route pour mon enterrement.**   
**-Non mais régis! Ce mec est toxique!**

_Tiens tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça..._

**-Largue-le, Harry, ça va mal finir tout ça.**

Ce qu'il marmonne m'agace profondément, Niall est un vrai drama king, mais il a l'air sincèrement inquiet donc je garde mes réflexions désobligeantes pour moi.

_Pour l'instant en tout cas..._

**-Et ce mot alors? Qui l'a écrit à ton avis?**   
**-Je ne vois qu'une possibilité: Evan. Il a dû le glisser dans mon sac avant son coup de folie sur la plage.**   
**-Ouais, possible. Et tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas s'échapper de son hôpital psychiatrique, ce tarré? Je te veux vivant, moi!**   
**-Louis a embauché des hommes pour le surveiller. De toute façon, il va rester à l'asile pendant plusieurs mois, je suis tranquille de ce côté-là.**

C'était il y a neuf jours. Depuis, Niall n'a que "Evan", "flingue" et "oublie-le" à la bouche. À certains moments, mes doigts me démangent. Comme une envie de lui arracher la langue ou de lui coudre les lèvres...Je ne suis pas violent, je ne l'ai jamais été, mais mon meilleur ami sait me pousser à bout comme personne. Et son comportement ne m'aideabsolument pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme qui m'obsède. Il me hante jour et nuit, quoi que je fasse, il est toujours dans un coin de ma tête.

_Besoin d'une lobotomie!_

La grisaille parisienne me déprime. Ça fait neuf jours que je suis rentrée de Los Angeles et que je suis en manque de lui, de ses bras, de ses yeux, de sa voix qui me font chavirer. Neuf jours que j'ai atterri sur le sol français, mais qu'une partie de moi est restée là-bas. Après avoir vu la mort de si près, je n'était pourtant pas fâché de retrouver mon monde paisible et sécurisant, mes amis normaux, mon stage un peu ennuyeux mais réconfortant. Je pensais avoir plusieurs jours de répit, mais au bout de 24 heures, je n'en pouvais déjà plus d'être loin de lui. Pas un coup de fil, pas un e-mail, pas une lettre...rien. Il faut croire qu'il m'a déjà oublié. "Harry, j'en ai fait le tour, au suivant!" Il faut dire qu'il ne manque pas de prétendants prêts à tout pour ses beaux yeux azur. Tant de beauté, de charisme, de perfection réunis en un seul homme, c'est révoltant!

_Je le déteste!_

_Je l'adore..._

À plusieurs reprises, j'ai dû prendre sur moi comme jamais pour m'empêcher de lui envoyer un message. Je ne veux pas faire le premier pas, passer pour quelqu'un de faible, désespéré. Son silence me rend fou, loin de lui, mon esprit s'éparpille, s'embrouille, mon corps bouillonne, se consume à petit feu. Pour me changer les idées, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le dernier dossier que m'a confié Éric. Je suis censé établir le top 10 des vins préférés des Français qui paraîtra dans la prochaine newsletter. Les grands crus fascinent, font voyager, rêver mais ils ne parviennent pas à masquer cette inquiétude qui me ronge. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête de me faire des illusions: Je ne suis rien pour lui. Q'un parmi tant d'autres..

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite que ma boîte mail m'indique un message non lu. C'est la voix exaspéré d'Émilie, plantée en face de mon bureau, qui me ramène à la réalité.

**-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Ça fait trois fois que je te demande de me forwarder le dernier mail du boss. C'est urgent!**

"S'il te plaît, mon collègue chéri", c'est trop demander?...

_Elle a vraiment l'air en colère, ça ne lui ressemble pas de me crier dessus..._

**-Désoler, je le fais immédiatement.**

Elle m'adresse un petit signe de tête, tourne les talons et s'en va aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

_Il serait temps de prendre des vacances mademoiselle Maréchal!_

En ouvrant ma boîte électronique, je découvre que j'ai reçu un courrier d'un expéditeur inconnu. Je refrène ma curiosité et envoie son fichu mail à Émilie, avant qu'elle ne revienne m'aboyer dessus. Une fois cette mission remplie, je clique sur le mystérieux message.

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Anonyme**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet:...**

**Tic-tac, tic-tac, ton temps est compté.**

________________________________________________________________________________

Evan a encore frappé. Ça ne peut être que lui! Même à des milliers de kilomètres et enfermé dans une camisole, ce fou furieux arrive à me ficher la trouille. Je ne devrais pas rentrer dans son jeu, ça lui ferait trop plaisir, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

_Mon temps est compté? Ça veut dire quoi? Il veut à nouveau me tirer une balle dans la tête?_

Après une journée fatigante physiquement et moralement, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je retrouve mon vieux canapé. Ce soir, mon programme est à l'image de mon moral: médiocre. Une douche rapide, une émission de téléréalité débile mais divertissante, une pizza décongelée trop cuite et sans goût et direction mon lit. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me coucher à 22 heures, mais j'ai hâte que cette satanée journée se termine. Je m'endors rapidement, épuisé par mon immense lassitude. Une fois encore, il est présent dans mes rêves, dominant, ardent, brûlant. Évanescent. À minuit et demi, je suis réveillé par le bip de mon téléphone portable.

Niall ou Gemma, à tous les coups. Laissez-moi dormir!

À contrecoeur, je saisi mon Iphone et j'ouvre mes SMS. Surprise...

**[Je serai à Paris samedi. Je passe te prendre à midi.]**

C'est bien lui, pas de doute, je reconnais son éloquence légendaire...Je vais le revoir. Dans deux jours, je l'aurai rien que pour moi Mon coeur bat la chamade, mon estomac fait des bons, mon bas-ventre palpite.

**[Vous m'avez manqué, monsieur Tomlinson. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié.]**

**[Votre imagination vous joue des tours, Harrold.]**

**[Vous m'avez délaissé trop longtemps. En neuf jours, nous sommes devenus des étrangers.]**

**[Des étrangers? Vous pourriez pas être plus loin de la vérité...]**

**[Je sais si peu de chose sur toi, Louis...]**

**[Je n'aime pas parler de moi mais j'exige d'en savoir plus sur toi.]**

**[Ça dépend quoi...]**

**[Tu connais déjà mes frères et soeurs, tu as une longueur d'avance. Présente-moi l'un des tiens. Samedi.]**

**[Tu rigoles? Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes..]**

**[Je suis très sérieux.]**

**[Je ne peux rien promettre. Deux jours pour tout organiser, c'est court.]**

**[Bonne nuit, Haz. Ne me déçois pas. Je compte sur toi.]**

_Il a l'art de me mettre la pression..._

_Et de me rendre insomniaque!_

Gemma est partante, mon petit frère je n'y pense même pas, je tiens à le laisser en dehors de tout ça. Le rendez-vous est donné au lac Daumesnil pour un pique-nique printanier. Je suis une boule de nerfs. Pas sûr que le courant passe entre mon amant multimilliardaire et ma grande soeur multipersonnalités. Ceci dit leurs multiples facettes et leurs caractères lunatique leur font au moins un point en commun!

_On se rassure comme on peut..._

J'ai prévenue ma soeur: interdiction de faire des révélations humiliantes, de parler de ma période hippie, de raconter mes frasque d'adolescent ou mes histoires chaotiques avec mes ex. Je la connais, elle aura du mal à tenir sa langue, mais elle m'a promis de faire un effort. Venant d'elle, c'est déjà beaucoup! Heureusement, mon neveu Oscar sera là et son adorable bouille devrait détendre l'atmosphère...

Quand il sonne à l'interphone à midi pile, je suis en train de mettre un point final à ma tenue. On est presque en avril, mais le temps est frisquet. J'ai abandonnée l'idée de mettre un bermuda et ai opté pour un jean noir, une chemise couleur taupe et des bottines en daim. Une montre hérité de mon grand père maternelle, mes cheveux lâcher et le tour est joué. Je dévale les marches à toute vitesse pour aller à sa rencontre. Il est là, en jean brut et veste en cuir, adossé à sa voiture, sublime, magistral, hypnotisant. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, soufflé par l'intensité qu'il dégage, puis je fonce sur lui pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il rit de bon coeur en découvrant mon émotion et m'embrasse fougueusement. En sentant sa langue caresser la mienne, je perds totalement le contrôle. Il finit par me repousser, tout aussi renversé que moi par ce baiser.

**-Chaque chose en son temps, petit gourmand. Je ne tiens pas à faire attendre ta soeur.**   
**-Dommage...**

Il me lance un regard amusé, puis me fait signe de monter dans la Mercedes grise. Je m'exécute. Là, il se penche vers moi, me fixe de ses yeux menaçants, approche son visage du mien comme s'il allait m'embrasser, se mord la lèvre tout près des miennes et quand je plonge pour obtenir ce baiser tant désiré, il s'échappe pour attraper ma ceinture et la boucler. Très fier de lui, il savoure le regard noir que je lui envoie et il fait semblant de s'expliquer.

**-La sécurité avant tout, Haz...**

_Allumeur..._

Gemma est là, assise sur une couverture à carreaux, Oscar est sur ses genoux. En nous voyant arriver, elle se lève et s'avance dans notre direction, tout sourire. Je remarque que son regard se pose sur Louis et ne s'en décroche plus. Impressionnée par la beauté de mon amant, elle perd tous ses moyens au moment de le saluer. La scène est presque comique. Le milliardaire lui dit bonjour poliment, elle lui bredouille quelques mots confus et son fils réclame immédiatement mes bras. Quand Louis caresse tendrement la joue du petit garçon, je fonds littéralement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire preuve d'autant de douceur. Nous nous installons sur le plaid, tous collés les uns aux autres et je m'étonne que cette proximité soit au goût de monsieur milliardaire. Pendant que je discute de tout et de rien avec ma soeur, il sort le contenu de son immense panier en osier. Une bouteille de Son Pellegrino, une autre de champagne Taittinger, trois flûtes, des petits canapés merveilleusement dressés, des légumes à croquer, des macarons Ladurée et des gariguettes.

_Rien que ça!_

Gemma écarquille les yeux, avant d'accepter la coupe de champagne que lui tend mon amant. Et puis, sans y aller par quatre chemins, elle aborde les sujets qui fâchent en prenant bien soin de mettre les pieds dans le plat...

**-Alors Louis, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de mon petit frère?**

_Grrr!_

Lui, à son habitude, ne se laisse pas démonter. Au contraire, je perçois une petite lueur de plaisir sadique dans son regard.

**-C'est une bonne question, Gemma. Mais demandez-lui plutôt ce qu'il attend de moi...**

Tous les regards se tournent dans ma direction. Sauf celui d'Oscar, trop occupé à cueillir des brins d'herbe.

**-Ça a l'air délicieux tout ça! On attaque?**

Ma réponse fait sourire Louis. Gemma, elle, repart à la charge.

**-Vous êtes ensemble? C'est officiel?**

_Gemma, tu vas le regretter..._

**-Arrête avec tes questions, tu es trop curieuse...**

Louis ne me laisse pas le temps de continuer.

**-J'imagine qu'en tant que grande souer, vous cherchez à protéger Harry, mais il me semble qu'il est assez grand et assez indépendant pour le faire lui-même. Cela dit, cette conversation est très amusante. Votre frère a son petit caractère, il ne se laisse pas faire mais il rougit pour un rien et nous en fait actuellement la démonstration.**

**-Stop! Je propose qu'on change de sujet de conversation. Gemma, comment va Alex? Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui? Il bosse?**

_Aïe, je crois que je viens de toucher un point sensible..._

**-Il n'est pas là parce qu'on traverse une sale période et qu'on a besoin de prendre un peu nos distances. Quelle idée on a eu de se marier...C'était bien plus simple avant.**

Cette fois, c'est une lueur de compassion qui traverse le regard de mon milliardaire. Gemma, ell, semble gênée de s'être confessée de la sorte.

**-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Gemma. J'espère que dans votre cas, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, mais je suis persuadé que le mariage brise les couples au lieu de les unifier. La plupart, en tout cas. C'est pour ça que je ne compte pas tenter l'expérience. Ni avoir d'enfant, même si le vôtre est absolument craquant.**

**-Jamais?**

J'ai parlé trop fort, profondément choqué et révolté par ce que je viens d'entendre.

**-Jamais.**

De retour dans la Mercedes, j'ai du mal à cacher ma tristesse. À travers les vitres teintées, je vois les rues défiler mais mon esprit est en pause. J'ai tenté de faire bonne figure pendant tout le pique-nique, mais maintenant que Gemma et Oscar ne sont plus là, impossible de contenir mes émotions. Louis est plein de petites attentions, il sait probablement pourquoi je suis dans cet état, mais apparemment, il n'a aucune envie d'aborder à nouveau le sujet.

**-On va chez toi, Harrold?**   
**-Pour quoi faire? Tu n'as pas d'autres gens à voir plutôt que de perdre ton temps avec moi?**   
**-Arrête tes bêtises, je suis venu à Paris juste pour toi.**   
**-Lottie avait raison, t'es un salaud, je suis juste un plan cul...**

Il me dévisage, horrifié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il réalise que ce matin-là, à Los Angeles, je n'ai rien raté de sa dispute avec sa soeur et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Ou alors c'est l'histoire du plan cul qui le rend furieux. Il se gare en un mouvement fluide sur une place livraison et éteint le moteur. Son regard est dur, froid, assassin. J'essaie de rester fort mais cette confrontation me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, je renonce à ma dignité, je me décompose, laissant mes larmes couler à flot. Soudain, ses yeux ne me fusillent plus et laissent entrevoir une autre nuance, plus douce, plus tendre.

**-Ne pleure pas, Harry, ça me fait si mal...**

Du bout de ses lèvres, il arrête les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Il capture mon visage entre ses mains et embrasse mon front, mon nez, mes pommettes, mon menton. Il vient plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne et à l'aide de sa langue, il l'entrouvre délicatement et pénètre à l'intérieur. Je ne peux réprimer un grognement de plaisir et immédiatement, je sens son corps se tendre, son baiser devient plus pressant, plus avide. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, dois-je me laisser faire ou résister, oublier ou m'imposer? Quand ses mains me parcourent, remontent le long de mes cuisses, empoignent mes cheveux, caressent mon cou, je capitule. Je ne me pose plus de question, mon corps deveint plus réceptif, je suis entièrement à sa merci.

Mon bas-ventre prend feu, je le veux en moi, là, tout de suite. Peu importe que l'on soit dans une voiture, en pleine rue, que la nuit ne soit pas encore tombée. Tous mes sens sont en émoi, en attente des doux sévices qu'il va m'infliger. Ce baiser est sans fin, la respiration de Louis s'accélère, comme moi, il est à bout de souffle. Finalement, ses lèvres s'arrachent aux miennes brutalement. Son regard se noie dans le mien, cette fois dénué de tendresse mais rempli d'un désir fou, menaçant.

**-Dis-le.**   
**-Je te veux.**   
**-Plus fort!**   
**-JE TE VEUX!**

Avec une aisance et une légèreté incomparables, il se positionne sur moi. En un clic, il baisse mon siège et je me retrouve allongée sous son corps brûlant. Pendant que ses dents s'attaquent à mon épaule, ses mains expertes descende mon jean ainsi que mon boxer au niveau de mes mollets.

_Pas de doute, il a du métier..._

Il fait taire ma petite voix intérieure en écartant mes jambes et en enfonçant deux doigts dans mon intimité. Alors qu'il entame un va-et-vient qui me fait perdre la tête, je déboutonne son jean et sors son sexe érigé de son boxer. Je le caresse en adoptant le même rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de ma main et la plaque derrière le siège. Puis il retire ses doigts en m'arrachant un cri et vient se planter au plus profond de moi. Mes gémissements sont longs et plaintifs alors qu'il me pénètre sauvagement. Tout son corps est crispé, son sexe dur et immense coulisse en moi, il tient la cadence sans montrer de signes de faiblesses, la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je sens mon plaisir monter à une vitesse folle, l'orgasme n'est pas loin, je halète, je me mords les lèvres d'impatience, je veux ressentir cette jouissance, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Tout à coup, un bruit insistant vient interrompre nos ébats passionnés. On frappe contre la vitre.

**-Police! Il y a quelqu'un dans le véhicule?**


	25. Les pieds dans l'eau

**-Merci messieurs, bonne fin de journée.**

Je n'en reviens pas. Une fois de plus, Louis a réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Plutôt que lui coller une amende pour stationnement interdit, les deux policiers se sont quasiment prosternés devant lui. Je suis resté dans la voiture pendant que mon amant se rhabillait en quatrième vitesse et sortait pour s'entretenir avec eux, me laissant seul et terriblement frustré d'avoir été privé de ma jouissance. Cet orgasme qui s'annonçait était plein de promesses...  
Alors que mon corps tente de se remettre de ses émotions, notre conversation chaotique me revient à l'esprit.

_Une fois de plus, je suis allé trop loin..._

_Tu t'attendais à quoi? "Il l'emmena sur son cheval blanc, l'épousa et eurent pleins d'enfants?"_

_Pathétique..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de ressasser davantage, mon milliardaire revient s'asseoir à côté de moi dans la Mercedes intérieur cuir. Son regard m'interroge, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées les plus secrètes. Je lui adresse un petit sourire pour faire bonne figure, il me caresse la joue du revers de la main et démarre la voiture en faisant gronder le moteur. Quinze minutes plus tard, il me dépose en bas de chez moi et après un baiser bien trop léger à mon goût, il s'en va sans demander son reste. Cette journée a pompé toute mon énergie. Avant de descendre, je n'ai eu la force de batailler, de lui demander des comptes. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me faire envoyer sur les roses...piquantes.

En enlevant mon jean et ma chemise froissée, je me demande combien de temps va s'écouler avant que Louis ne daigne m'offrir à nouveau sa compagnie...et son corps. Je l'ai quitté il y a quelques minutes à peine, mais déjà, le manque de lui me pèse douloureusement. Niall se moquerait en disant:"C'est beau, l'amour!".

_Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie, Harry._

Ces retrouvailles ont été trop courtes, tout est allée trop vite, je n'ai pas pu savourer ces moments si forts. Une fois de plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, puis laissé sur le bord de la route. Je sais que Louis et moi avons encore des milliers de choses à vivre, mais lui, le sait-il? La peur refait surface, elle n'est jamais loin mais s'arrange toujours pour me surprendre dans les pires moments. J'ai besoin qu'il me rassure. Me donner une preuve d'amour, je sais qu'il en est incapable. Il est trop au-dessus de tout pour se laisser aller à un sentiment si humain, si banal. Je dois me faire une raison: le coeur de cet homme, si tant est qu'il en ait un, ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mes propres pensées sont dures à entendre, mais je n'ai d'autre choix que les accepter. Je suis las de trop réfléchir, d'analyser, de disséquer tout les moments passés à ses côtés. Machinalement, j'attrape mon portable posé sur ma table basse et je rédige un SMS franc, direct, sans frioritures.

**[Reviens, s'il te plait]**

J'appuie sur Envoyer sans me poser de questions. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, pas envie de le provoquer, de le piquer au vif. Je veux qu'il fasse demi-tour, qu'il vienne frapper à ma porte. Je veux m'engouffrer dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de sa peau et inhaler son parfum musqué. M'endormir contre lui et enfin, trouver la sérénité.

Quatre jours plus tard, mon message est toujours sans réponse. Je réalise que je ne suis rien pour lui, qu'il se fiche royalement du petit stagiaire transparent que je suis. Depuis quatre mois, Louis me fait croire à des choses qui n'existent pas. Je suis anéanti,son silence me blesse, son indifférence me brise le coeur. À choisir, je préférerais être en colère, ressentir de la haine, même. Mais depuis samedi, c'est la tristesse qui m'habite.

_Là je touche le fond..._

_Le fond de quoi, on ne le saura pas..._

Mon anniversaire approche mais je n'ai aucune envie de le fêter. Ça fait trois jours que Niall essaie tant bien que mal de me changer les idées, de me redonner le sourire, mais c'est peine perdue. Après une interminable journée de boulot, il me traîne dans les magasins pour une séance shopping.

**-Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et mets-y du tien, Harry, il faut qu'on te trouve une chemise!**   
**-Pour quoi faire? Je n'en ai pas besoin!**

_Attention Niall, je mords..._

**-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Je comptais la garder plus longtemps, mais vu ton état...T'es prêt?**   
**-Mmh...**   
**-Samedi matin on décolle pour le paradis et on va fêter ton anniversaire au soleil!**   
**-Pardon?**   
**-Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai tout réservé, décollage à 9 heures!**   
**-On va où?**   
**-Mmh, j'hésite à te le dire. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part...**

_Il m'agace, il m'agace, il m'agace..._

**-Bon allez, trop de suspense tue le suspense: vamos a Ibiza!**

Ibiza...Je dois l'avouer, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Cette surprise me fait un peu de bien et grâce à Niall, je vais pouvoir fêter mes 23 ans comme il se doit. Niveau excitation, il est au top et son hilarité commence à me gagner...Heureusement qu'il est là.

" **Les passagers à destination d'Ibiza sont invités à se présenter à la porte C pour un embarquement immédiat.** " Ça fait maintenant sept jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Louis. Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup, mais son silence me torture et me détruit un peu plus à chaque fois. En montant dans l'avion low cost au bras de Niall, je tente de me concentrer sur le présent, sur ce magnifique cadeau qu'il me fait, sur l'amitié sincère qu'il m'offre depuis des années. Ce soir, après les douze coups de minuit, j'aurai un an de plus et je me réjouis déjà du programme du week-end: séances de bronzage, dégustations de fruits de mer et de cocktails, sortie en boîte et si tout va bien, gueule de bois légère demain matin.  
Trois heures et demie plus tard, Niall gare notre petite voiture de location devant un immense et magnifique portail en fer forgé. Il fait vingt-quatre degrés, douze de plus qu'en France. Après s'être changé rapidement à l'aéroport, on a roulé presque une heure pour s'enfoncer dans l'arrière-pays, digne des plus beaux coins de Méditerranée, lumineux, sauvage et préservé. Très loin du cliché auquel je m'attendais...La pinède s'étend à perte de vue, le dépaysement est total et me permet de décrocher. Depuis que nous avons atterri, Louis ne monopolise plus mes pensées.

**-Il ressemble à ça ton club de vacances?**   
**-Heu, finalement on va chez l'habitant. J'ai réussi à louer une petite chambre dans cette propriété haut de gamme.**   
**-Haut de gamme? On dirait plutôt un palace!**   
**-Si ça ne te conviens pas, on peut toujours planter une tente sur les dix hectares de terrain...**

Après avoir ouvert le portail, Niall reprend le volant et nous conduit jusqu'à la demeure. Le jardin, ou plutôt le parc, est incroyable. Derrière ma vitre, je vois défiler des centaines d'arbres fruitiers, des cascades artificielles, des statues colossales. Pas de doute, mon meilleur ami m'a sorti le grand jeu! Au bout du chemin en gravier, je découvre, époustouflé, l'immense maison à la fois contemporaine et, je devine, inspirée des fincas traditionnelles. Elle est entourée par une somptueuse piscine à plusieurs niveaux qui reflète la blancheur des murs échaulés. En voyant ma tête, Niall éclate de rire.

**-Respire un coup, Harry! Attends de voir l'autre côté de la maison, avec vue sur mer.**

En gravissant les marches qui mènent à la demeure, je me sens revivre. J'ai bien fait de craquer pour cette chemise corail, plissée et ceinturée à la taille, ainsi que de mon short beige. Le soleil qui tape sur mon visage et mes jambes nues me procure une délicieuse sensation de bien-être. Je me sens léger, en harmonie avec ce cadre idyllique. En arrivant à la grande porte, Niall me demande de passer devant lui.

**-Après vous, monsieur Styles.**

La double porte pèse une tonne, je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'elle daigne s'ouvrir. J'ai à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur du hall magistral que mon coeur s'arrête et ma tête explose...

**-SURPRISE!**

Je vois tout et je ne vois rien. Face à moi, une vingtaine de personnes m'accueille les bras ouverts, en hurlant mon nom et d'autres choses incompréhensibles. Je suis sous le choc, je ne comprends plus rien mais je reconnais tous ces visages familiers. Un peu à l'écart de cette foule hilare, Louis me fixe de son regard perçant et joueur. Avant que je puisse lui adresser un signe de reconnaissance, Niall me saute dessus.

**-Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, avoue! Louis a tout organisé pour te faire la surprise de ta vie...**

_Il a réussi..._

_Voilà pourquoi il m'a ignoré pendant une semaine!_

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui! Il est généreux, attentionné, merveilleux..._

**-Harry, ça va? Tu ne vas pas nous faire un infractus?!**

Ma soeur Gemma est face à moi et tente de me sortir de ma torpeur. En la prenant dans mes bras, je remarque la présence d'Alex et Oscar, de Lottie et Liam, de ma collègue Émilie, de Zayn, le frère de Niall et d'amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis des lustres. Je croise le regard de Matt, mon ami d'enfance avec qui j'ai partagé tant de choses en grandissant.

_Il est là? Incroyable!_

Je salue et remercie chaleureusement chacun des invités. Je suis profondément ému qu'ils aient tous fait le trajet jusqu'à Ibiza pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Tous trouvent un petit mot touchant et personnel à m'adresser, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. J'essaie de rester digne, mais ils ne me facilitent pas la tâche avec toutes leurs marques d'affection! J'ai presque fait le tour de la foule et je m'avance enfin en direction de mon beau milliardaire. Son petit sourire en coin est là, ses yeux azur également, il est incroyablement beau dans son polo Ralph Lauren rouge et son pantalon blanc en lin. Au moment àù je me mords la lèvre en sentant une douce chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps, je vois une silhouette se détacher, derrière lui.

_Ben? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!_

Mon ex vient à ma rencontre, en ignorant superbement mon amant qui se trouve sur son chemin.

**-Salut Amour...**

_Grrr...Déjà à l'époque, je détestais ce surnom ridicule!_

**-Ben? Qui t'a invité?**   
**-Mr Tomlinson, sui d'autre? D'ailleurs, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, j'ai bien fait de venir!**

Je cherche Louis du regard, il a disparu. Il doit être furieux...Il ne savait probablement pas qui était Ben. D'ailleurs, mon ex n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi agaçant. Il passe son temps à me détailler de la tête aux pieds et à m'adresser des clins d'oeil déplacés.

_Erreur de casting. Quand je pense que je suis resté six mois avec lui..._

**-T'as perdu ta langue, Amour? À l'époque, j'avais du mal à te faire taire!**   
**-Je suis étonné que tu sois là, c'est tout. On n'est plus ensemble, on ne se parle plus, quel intérêt de venir?**   
**-J'avais envie de te revoir. Et plus si affinités...Tu as l'air tendu, je pourrais peut-être arranger ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sexy, ça me donne des idées...**

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi et pose ses yeux sur mon torse.

Ma main dans ta figure, ça, ce serait une bonne idée!

**-Benjamin, c'est bien ça? Je crois qu'une coupe de champagne vous attend du côté du buffet...**

Louis vient de surgir de nulle part. Sa voix est autoritaire, tranchante, son regard assassin. Apparemment, il a tout vu et tout entendu. Et ça ne lui a pas plu...

**-Merci Mr Tomlinson, mais je viens de retrouver Amour et j'ai plein de choses à lui dire.**

Mon ex n'a jamais aimé qu'on lui donne des ordres. Louis ne se démonte pas, comme à son habitude. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me colle à lui. J'ai l'impression d'être le trophée dans ce combat de coqs.

**-Amour passé, monsieur Schmidt. Harry a tourné la page depuis bien longtemps, vous devriez faire de même.**   
**-Pardon?**   
**-J'insiste, monsieur Schmidt. Allez donc boire un verre pour vous rafraîchir.**

Pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards se défient. C'est à celui qui montrera en premier un signe de faiblesse. Évidemment, Ben finit rapidement par baisser les yeux. Louis Tomlinson est un homme impressionnant, à qui on ne manque pas de respect. Mon ex vient de le comprendre. Alors que l'indésirable s'éloigne en ronchonnant, mon milliardaire m'embrasse fougueusement. Je suis immensément soulagé de sentir ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes, mais ce geste manque un peu de douceur à mon goût.

**-Doucement, monsieur le dominant.**   
**-Obéissez à votre maître, petit impertinent.**

Il presse son corps contre le mien et enserre mon visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont sombres, menaçants.

**-Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié cet échange. Rappelle-toi Harry, tu m'appartiens.**

La sangria blanche et les mimosas coulent à flots. Le buffet a été installé derrière la maison, face à la mer. Les pieds dans la piscine à débordement, les convives savourent les mets succulents servis par les employés aux petits soins. Je fuis Ben comme la peste et tente de profiter de reste des invités. Gemma s'est excusée pour son comportement lors du pique-nique désastreux, Matt m'a fait un résumé palpitant de sa vie des dix dernières années, Émilie s'est extasiée sur la beauté et le charisme de Louis et Zayn s'est amusé à pousser son frère dans l'eau. La fête bat son plein, la nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment quand je réalise que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Lottie. Je la cherche un peu partout du regard et finis par l'apercevoir. Sublime dans sa robe en soie couleur crème, elle s'est isolée pour admirer les reflets argentés de la mer qui s'étend à perte de vue. Je tente de l'approcher discrètement, mais maladroit comme je suis, je tribuche et manque de m'étaler par terre. J'atterris dans ses bras.

**-Décidément, Harry, je passe ma vie à sauver votre peau!**   
**Son ton est à la fois ironique et glacial. Cette femme a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise...**   
**-Désolé. Merci encore pour...vous savez...Los Angeles.**   
**-Vous auriez fait la même chose à ma place. Enfin, vous vous seriez sûrement cassé la figure en cours de route mais vous auriez essayé. Je me trompe?**   
**-...**

_Elle me coupe le sifflet à chaque fois, ça me rend dingue!_

**-Mon frère fait beaucoup pour vous, Harry. Vous en avez conscience?**   
**-Oui, je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Mais je n'ai rien réclamé, j'espère que vous ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un de vénale.**

_Elle commence à m'énerver avec ses insinuations..._

**-On peut avoir un faible pour les belles choses et ne pas être vénale pour autant, Harry. Je me demande juste si vous savez dans quoi vous vous lancez...**   
**-Il me semble que ça ne regarde que Louis et moi...**

Pour une fois, Lottie Tomlinson ne trouve rien à redire. Elle me fixz droit dans les yeux, songeuse. Je la soupçonne d'être à court de reparties cassantes, dont elle a pourtant le secret. Plusieurs secondes passent, nos regards ne se détachent pas l'un de l'autre. Heureusement, Liam vient briser ce silence assourdissant.

**-Salut! L'un de vous m'accorde une danse?**

Lottie a gagné, j'ai détourné le regard avant elle. Avant de filer en douce au bras de son frère, elle me fait un petit signe de tête dont j'ignore la signification.

_Cette femme est un mystère..._

Vers 2 heures du matin, la plupart des invités sont allés rejoindre leur lit dans l'une des nombreuses suites de la somptueuse demeure. Je n'ai quasiment pas vu ben de la soirée, Louis s'est fait très discret, sûrement pour me laisser profiter de mes proches. En le croisant dans le hall en marbre blanc, il m'offre un long et délicieux baiser qui réveille tous mes sens engourdis par la fatigue et l'alcool. J'ai très envie de lui, là, tout de suite, mais il calme mes ardeurs.

**-Tout doux, Jolie Harrold, rejoins-moi dehors dans une heure.**

_Grrr..._

J'essaie de contenir ma frustration et j'en profite pour saluer les derniers invités qui vont se coucher, prendre une douche, me changer. J'opte pour un boxer blanc et un kimono.

_Comme ça, il ne résistera pas..._

À l'heure convenue, je descends les marches sur la pointe des pieds et me rend sur la terrasse qui surplombe la Méditerranée. Louis est là, accosté à la barrière du ponton, beau et viril comme un dieu grec dans ce décor enchanteur. Je me sens vaciller, mes jambes sont en coton, mon coeur s'emballe, cet homme me fait un effet à la fois divin et démoniaque. J'ignore s'il perçoit mon trouble, mais il vient lui aussi à ma rencontre, comme pour me porter secours. Nos bouches se retrouvent, nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, nos mains se cherchent.

**-Enfin, tu es tout à moi.**

Sa voix rauque résonne dans tout mon être et avant que je puisse lui répondre, ses lèvres m'en empêchent. Sa langue est avide, ses dents me mordillent, je sens mon désir grimper en flèche et je ne peux réprimer un grognement de plaisir. Mon amant prend ça pour un encouragement et du bout des doigts, il défait la ceinture de mon kimono. Il fait glisser le vêtement le long de mes épaules et de ses deux mains, il s'empare de mes fesses pour les malaxer sensuellement. Cette fois c'en est trop, je gémis bruyamment, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je sens le désir de Louis contre ma cuisse et déjà, je le veux en moi. Alors que ses mains caressent toujours mes fesses, font glisser mon boxer jusqu'au sol, je défais son pantalon. Son sexe érigé est monumental, cette vision me donne des frissons et je manque de défaillir.

**-Maintenant Louis, je te veux maintenant, je n'en peux plus...**

Plutôt que de céder à mon caprice, il m'attire par les hanches, me soulève et m'emmène en direction de la piscine à débordement. Ils descend les cinq marches et tout doucement, nos corps nus enlacés entrent dans l'eau tiède. Le liquide arrive jusqu'à mes épaules, je flotte contre lui, nos sexes se frôlent, se touchent, s'électrisent, comme aimantés l'un par l'autre. Tout en m'embrassant passionnément, Louis plaque mon dos contre le mur de la piscine et de mes deux mains, je m'agrippe au rebord. Finalement, mon doux tortionnaire entre en moi en grognant d'impatience et après seulement deux ou trois allers-retours, je jouis instantanément. Cet orgasme fulgurant est arrivé trop tôt, mais mon amant ne s'arrête pas là pour autant. Il continue ses va-et-vient divins et je sens mon désir poindre à nouveau, mon plaisir monter encore et encore. À deux doigts de jouir, il se détache de moi, me retourne face au mur, vient se plaquer contre mon dos et, me mordillant la nuque, il s'enfonce au plus profond de moi. Je me cambre au maximum pour mieux accueillir ses assauts. Tout en me pénétrant avec ardeur, il caresse subtilement mon sexe. Mon corps est en feu, le sien est brûlant, ardent, j'ai l'impression que l'eau bout autour de nous. Son corps se tend soudainement, son sexe se raidit, sa respiration se bloque et ensemble, nous accueillons la vague de plaisir qui nous submerge. Un tsunami de sensations exquises et déroutantes. Un raz de marée d'une telle intensité que je manque de perdre connaissance...

Après m'avoir déposée sur une chaise longue, Louis m'enroule dans une serviette d'une douceur incroyable et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis, comme par magie, il fait apparaître un petit écrin qu'il me tend. Je l'interroge du regard, trop épuisée pour lui demander de quoi il s'agit.

**-Ouvre, mon Harrold.**

J'ai presque entendu "mon Amour", mais je dois rêver. Nos ébats m'ont complètement sonnée, je tente de reprendre conscience. En ouvrant délicatement l'écrin blanc, je découvre une clé.

**-Désormais, tu viendras me rendre visite chez moi, à Paris.**   
**-Chez toi? À Paris?**   
**-Oui.**   
**-Je croyais que vous détestiez cette ville, Mr Tomlinson...**   
**-Il faut croire que certaines choses ont changé, monsieur Styles...**

Avant de me glisser sous les draps, je prends soin de ranger ma précieuse clé dans mon coffre. Mais en ouvrant la boîte gravée à mon nom, je découvre avec horreur que la phot de Louis et moi prise à LA est déchirée. En plein milieu, comme si quelqu'un m'envoyait un message. Encore un...


	26. Du sang et des larmes

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que cette escapade de trois jours à la fois paradisiaque et infernale n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Dans me tête, tous les souvenirs se bousculent et je suis partagé entre une joie grisante et un sentiment d'amertume. Quelqu'un a décidé de se mettre en travers de ma route et tente de me séparer de Louis en m'envoyant des messages codés. Le mot déposé dans ma besace, le mail anonyme et maintenant, la photo déchirée.

_Notre relation dérange. Mais qui?_

_Une chose est sûre: le coupable était à Ibiza._

_Ça ne peut pas être Evan..._

**-Harry, réunion! Tout de suite!**

Éric est de très mauvais poil ce matin. Plutôt que de m'éparpiller, je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur mon nouveau projet: la création d'une rubrique consacrée aux spiritueux. En entrant dans le bureau du boss, je remarque qu'Émilie y est déjà, prostrée sur une chaise. Elle m'adresse un regard implorant...

_Toi, tu as abusé de la sangria..._

**-Vous avez fait la fête tout le week-end ou quoi? Ça ne vous réussit pas de poser votre lundi, vous devriez voir vos têtes...**

Notre patron est un homme ouvert et tolérant, mais depuis le début de la journée, il enchaîne les remarques désobligeantes. Comme deux employés modèles, on ne se rebiffe pas et on encaisse. Dans quelques heures, Éric viendra probablement s'excuser en nous proposant d'aller boire un verre.

**-Comme tous les douze du mois, la date de création du site, on va lancer un nouveau jeu concours. Il se fera sous la forme de...**

Pendant qu'il débite dix mots à la seconde pour nous exposer son concept, je perds le fil de la conversation et sens mon estomac se nouer. On est le 11 Avril. Mes règles ont deux jours de retard. C'est une première... Je suis ce qu'on appelle un hermaphrodite, je possède les deux sexes et comme toute femme chaque mois je suis menstrué. Oh et Louis n'est pas au courant de mon hermaphrodisme, seul ma famille et Niall le sont.

En fin d'après-midi, Niall passe me prendre au travail pour m'emmener à notre séance de cinéma hebdomadaire. En un regard, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

**-Laisse-moi deviner...Tu t'es disputé avec ton milliardaire!**   
**-Non et je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire.**   
**-Si tu ne veux pas que je te pose des questions, dis-moi ce qui se passe!**   
**-J'ai deux jours de retard**   
**-Tes règles?**   
**-Oui**   
**-Mais tu prends bien la pilule?**   
**-Chaque jour, à heure fixe. Je ne l'oublie jamais.**   
**-Et tu n'as jamais de retard, d'habitude!**   
**-Bien joué, Sherlock...**   
**-Comment ça se fait alors?**   
**-Je n'en ai aucune idée Niall, tu vois bien que je suis dans tous mes états!**   
**-Aucune contraception n'est efficace à 100%**   
**-...**   
**-Bon, on oublie le ciné, on va chez toi!**

Pendant plus de deux heures, Niall tente de me rassurer comme il peut. D'après lui, ce retard peut être dû au changement de climat, à l'alcool que j'ai consommé pendant tout le week-end, à l'émotion que m'a causé cette fiesta surprise et j'en passe...En tout cas, il n'essaie pas de m'enfoncer, il ne me fait pas de reproche et sa gentillesse parvient à apaiser un peu mes angoisses. Avant de partir, il sèche mes larmes, m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et m'adresse un petit sourire compatissant.

**-Tu les auras demain, j'en suis certain!**

_Si seulement..._

Éric est plus détendu depuis que le concours a été mis en ligne et que de nombreux internautes se prennent au jeu et tentent de gagner un jéroboam de champagne. Moi, par contre, je suis dans un état second. J'envoie un mail à Niall pour me sentir un peu moins seul face à ce désastre.

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Harry Styles**   
**À: Niall Horan**   
**Objet: Help**

**On est demain et toujours rien...**   
**Il va croire que je lui ai fait un enfant dans le dos en plus de lui avoir cacher ma capacité à concevoir. Il va m'en vouloir de mon mensonge face à ce que je suis vraiment.**

________________________________________________________________________________

Lui faire un enfant dans le dos, il m'en croirait peut-être capable, lorsqu'il saura que je possède les deux sexes. Louis est tellement riche, d'autres ont peut-être déjà essayer avant moi, des filles pas des monstres comme moi. En tout cas, Lottie sera persuadée que je suis un monstre et le manipulateur qu'elle suspectait. Le soir de mon anniversaire, elle n'y est pas allée par quatre chemins pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait de moi...  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**De: Niall Horan**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: test de grossesse!**

**Je t'en achète trois différents et on se retrouve chez toi à 19 heures?**  
________________________________________________________________________________

Au moment où je m'apprête à répondre à Niall, mon téléphone se met à vibrer à deux reprises.

**[Monsieur Styles, je vous attend à 20 heures dans mon humble demeure. Servez-vous de votre clé et faites comme chez vous...]**

Ça se complique...Niveau timing, ça ne pouvait pas être pire mais je n'ai qu'une envie: m'enfouir dans ses bras et sentir sa peau brûlante contre la mienne.

_C'est justement ce qui t'a mis dans cette situation..._

Avant de changer d'avis, j'informe Louis que je serai là à l'heure convenue et je préviens Niall du changement de programme. Il me répond presque instantanément...

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Niall Horan**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: Comme tu veux...**

**Préviens-moi dès que tu sais que tu n'es PAS enceint!**

________________________________________________________________________________

_"Enceint", vraiment, c'était obligé?_

À 19h45, je découvre avec ravissement et stupéfaction cette somptueuse impasse privée qui longe le parc Monceau. Dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire et teinté d'aristocratie, les hôtels particuliers construits pour la haute société du Second Empire s'érigent en direction du ciel. La beauté de la pierre, le luxe des façades, la pureté des jardins environnants me donnent le tournis. Pas de doute, seul un milliardaire pourrait s'offrir un tel bijou d'architecture! Je rentre fébrilement ma clé dans le trou de la serrure et pénètre dans ce sanctuaire. Dès l'immense hall d'entrée, je suis accueilli par une très belle femme qui doit avoir une petite cinquantaine d'années.

**-Bonsoir, monsieur Styles.**

Sa voix est rauque mais chaleureuse et je décèle un léger accent hispanique. Elle est de taille moyenne, assez pulpeuse, porte un tailleur noir et ses cheveux sont relevés élégamment dans un chignon parfaitement rond.

**-Je suis Soledad, la gouvernante de Mr Tomlinson.**   
**-Bonsoir madame. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui.**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix d'écolier apeuré?_

**-Appelez-moi Soledad. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Mr Tomlinson ne devrait pas tarder.**

Je lui rends son sourire et la suis en direction du grand escalier en bois massif. Tout en savourant le son mélodieux des marches qui craquent doucement sous mes pieds, je m'extasie sur les cadres solaires gigantesques dessinés sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Sur chaque palier, d'imposantes verrières illuminent l'espace. En passant au premier étage, j'aperçois l'immense salon décoré dans un esprit à la fois baroque et design. Ce mélange des genres correspond tout à fait au maîtres des lieux: authentique et dans l'air du temps. Au deuxième étage, Soledad ouvre la double porte qui mène à une suite renversante.

**-Voici votre chambre. Installez-vous confortablement. Si vous avez besoin de moi, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton. N'hésitez pas.**

La gouvernante tirée à quatre épingles m'adresse un regard bienveillant avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me retrouve seul, en tête-à-tête avec le mobilier d'époque et les oeuvres d'art contemporaines. Dans les tons clairs et épurés, cette pièce me procure immédiatement une sensation d'apaisement. Du dressing blanc laqué à la salle de bains en marbre beige, en passant par le bureau Napoléon III en acajou et la vue plongeante sur le parc, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

_Enfin presque..._

Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai totalement oublié que depuis deux jours, ma vie ressemble plutôt à un cauchemar. Dans mon petit sac de voyage où j'ai fourré quelques vêtements de rechange se trouve également un test de grossesse. J'hésite entre me rafraîchir ou m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour découvrir une bonne fois pour toutes si j'attends ou non l'enfant illégitime de Louis Tomlinson.

_Change-toi, après tu verras..._

Un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, un peu de crème et mon visage semble plus serein, mes traits moins tirés. Je passe ma chemise noire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de porter à Ibiza et le tour est joué: je suis prêt à retrouver mon amant et à m'évader loin, très loin de la réalité. J'ouvre la penderie pour y ranger mon sac et mon regard se pose sur le fameux test.

Sauter dans le vide ou attendre?

La boîte maudite à la main, je me dirige vers la salle de bains, quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Pris de panique, je cache l'objet dans le premier tiroir que je trouve et je tente de retrouver une contenance. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte...

**-Entrez?**

Louis apparaît en face de moi et une fois encore, je suis frappé par sa prestance. Il est tout simplement beau à couper le souffle dans son costume gris anthracite qui souligne sa silhouette de dieu grec. Adossé contre le mur, il me regarde l'admirer et me nargue superbement. Son petit sourire en coin et son regard joueur sont de la partie et je devine qu'il attend que je fasse le premier pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur rebelle, j'ai plus que jamais besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre moi, je plonge tête baissé et me jette contre lui. Immédiatement, ses bras musclés se referment sur moi et je deviens captif.

**-Tu m'as manqué. Tu es beau à croquer dans cette tenue...**

Tout en me maintenant contre lui, il se retourne et je me retrouve dos au mur. Alors que je m'agrippe à sa taille, ses mains emprisonnent mon visage et dirigent ma bouche vers la sienne. Ses lèvres ourlées s'entrouvrent et je sens sa langue s'immiscer entres les miennes. Cette divine caresse m'embrase et je sens un désir ardent monter en moi. Je deviens plus entreprenant, mes mains parcourent ses fesses, ses cuisses et se rapprochent dangereusement du fruit défendu. Je suis affamée, j'ai envie de prendre son sexe en bouche, de le déguster longuement, sensuellement et de l'entendre soupirer d'extase. Alors que j'élabore mon plan délicieux, mon amant tyrannique me stoppe net dans mon élan.

**-J'ai faim de vous, Harrold, mais d'abord, il faut que je mange quelque chose. Je vais avoir besoin de prendre des forces pour vous infliger tous les supplices que je vous réserve...**

_Grrr..._

Dans l'immense cuisine en inox ouverte sur le salon, Soledad ajoute les dernières touches à son menu gastronomique. La table est déjà dressée et nous prenons place.

**-Tu as faim?**   
**-Pas trop.**

_Aïe...J'espère ne pas avoir offensé Soledad!_

**-Merci Soledad, tout ça m'a l'air délicieux mais nous allons nous contenter du plat principal.**   
**-Très bien, monsieur.**

La gouvernante, qui est aussi un cordon-bleu, nous sert les deux assiettes de canard à l'orange et s'éclipse discrètement.

**-Tu as rencontré Soledad? Elle est formidable, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.**

_Voilà quelque chose que j'aimerais entendre à mon sujet..._

Pendant tout le repas, Louis s'amuse à me titiller, à m'observer en se mordant la lèvre, à porter sa fourchette à sa bouche le plus sensuellement possible, à me lancer des regards brûlants. J'essaie de rester digne, de ne pas afficher mes émotions, je joue le beau indifférent mais je bouillonne intérieurement. Finalement, sans prévenir, il se lève brusquement de sa chaise, m'attrape par le bras pour m'obliger à le suivre et m'emmène dans le salon. Il m'embrasse avec fougue, passe ses mains sous ma chemise et baisse mon pantalon puis déchire mon boxer. Cet assaut violent et imprévisible me choque et m'excite au plus au point. J'ignore comment, mais sans aucun effort, il parvient à m'allonger sur l'épais tapis en m'écartant les cuisses et il plonge son visage dans mon intimité. Ses lèvres sont partout, sa langue est fiévreuse, avide, tendue, elle sévit au niveau de mes testicules, puis vient se planter au plus profond de moi. Je halète, je gémis, je frissonne, je me cambre, je lui tire les cheveux, je sens l'orgasme poindre, mais mon amant a déjà une autre idée.

Sans ménagement, il me retourne face au sol et, abrutie par ces sensations fulgurantes, je me laisse aller comme une poupée de chiffon. Au loin, je l'entends déboutonner son pantalon et libérer son sexe dur, immense, qui pointe fièrement vers le ciel. Je me sens vide, je n'ai qu'une hâte: qu'il coulisse en moi, qu'il me remplisse, me possède, me malmène. Mon amant dominant sait ce que j'attends et il se fait une joie de me faire languir...Je sens son sexe chaud rentrer en contact avec ma peau, mais malgré mes gémissements implorant, il ne vient pas se planter en moi. Louis caresse mes fesses du bout de son sexe. Je n'en peux plus, l'attente est insupportable, presque douloureuse.

**-Louis...**   
**-Supplie-moi.**   
**-Je t'en supplie, prends-moi!**

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens son érection écarter mes chairs et s'enfouir dans mon bas-ventre. Je crie comme jamais auparavant, soulagé de sentir sa virilité prendre possession de moi. Je suis allongé sur le ventre, lui est à genoux et me domine de toute sa force, de toute sa fougue. Ses va-et-vient sont d'abord lents et contrôlés, puis petit à petit, il augmente la cadence et finit par me pénétrer à un rythme effréné. Ses coups de boutoir sont une vraie délivrance, je sens mon corps s'exalter, s'ouvrir sous ses assauts répétés. Ensemble, nous nous envolons et explosons dans les airs, dans une jouissance aérienne, astrale. Il s'effondre sur moi et dans le creux de ma nuque, il me susurre quelques mots qui me font monter les larmes aux yeux...

**-J'ai tant besoin de toi, Harry...**

Cet aveu me touche profondément. À mon tour, j'ai envie de lui confesser mes sentiments, de faire tomber ces barrières qui nous empêchent de nous aimer naturellement, entièrement. Mais trop vite, je sens son corps se détacher du mien. Mon amant m'embrasse sur le front, se relève et ramasse nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

**-Mr Tomlinson, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.**

_Je l'avais oublié, elle!_

Louis et moi venons de nous rhabiller et je rougis en réalisant que Soledad a peut-être tout entendu...  
Cependant, affalé dans un des canapés, mon corps encore tout engourdi ne regrette rien et mon esprit décide de le suivre. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite la boîte que tient mon amant quand il se plante face à moi. Il me lance un regard froid, furieux et je réalise qu'il est grand temps que je sorte de ma bulle.

**-Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer?**

Je reconnais l'emballage du test de grossesse.

_Merde..._

Soledad, l'espion malveillant au service de monsieur le milliardaire, a bien fait son boulot.

**-Non.**   
**-Non quoi? Non, tu n'es pas capable de m'avouer qui tu es réellement et d'avoir une vie sexuelle d'adulte? Non, tu n'es pas enceint? Non, je ne suis pas le père?**   
**-...**   
**-Réponds-moi, Harry, ou tu ne me reverras plus jamais.**

Me voir pleurer ne lui inspire rien, aucune compassion, aucune tendresse. Son ton se fait plus menaçant, ses traits sont tendus, méconnaissables, j'ai envie d'aller me cacher, de me recroqueviller dans un petit coin et de disparaître.

**-C'est ça que tu voulais? Me faire un gosse contre mon gré et toucher le jackpot?**

_Et voilà...Je m'y attendais à celle-là!_

Je viens de me prendre une énorme gifle mais je n'ai plus peur, je ne crains plus cet homme qui m'insulte du haut de son piédestal.

**-Non, ce que je voulais, c'était me faire baiser encore et encore par un homme incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, de faire preuve de la moindre humanité. Tu es un robot, Louis, tu n'as pas d'âme, pas de coeur et tu finiras seul!**

J'ignorais que ma voix pouvait atteindre un tel volume. J'ai crié tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que les murs en tremblent encore. Sans réfléchir, je me jette hors de la pièce, je monte récupérer mes affaires dans la suite royale et dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse pour m'enfuir de cet endroit qui ne m'inspire plus que du dégoût.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelque pas de chez moi, je sens un liquide chaud..du sang. Je réalise que je ne suis pas enceint. Et que je viens de perdre Louis.

Un bip retentit et pendant un instant, je m'imagine que mon milliardaire tente de se racheter. Je m'empare de mon téléphone et débloque l'écran. Un SMS s'affiche, envoyé par un numéro bloqué.

**[Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.]**


	27. Le mot de la fin

Depuis trois jours, la citation de Lamartine tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. J'ignore qui s'est acharné sur moi ces dernières semaines, mais j'aimerais bien lui dire ses quatre vérités.

_S'en prendre à quelqu'un qui est déjà à terre, c'est dégueulasse._

Mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. J'ai perdu Louis, son estime, sa confiance, sa tendresse...j'en suis certain. Il est allé trop loin, moi aussi, notre colère nous a emportés et les mots ont dépassé notre pensée. Enfin, dans mon cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vraiment cette sale image de moi, qu'il ne me croit pas capable de lui faire un enfant dans le dos, qu'il ne s'imagine pas que je couche à droite et à gauche qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire une croix sur moi.

_L'espoir fait vivre..._

Mon e-mail envoyé mercredi dernier, une heure seulement après notre dispute, est resté sans réponse. En le relisant pour la dixième fois, je me félicite de ne pas avoir fais des tonnes, de ne pas l'avoir supplié de me pardonner ou de me reprendre. Non, je ne me suis pas abaissé à ça.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De: Harry Styles**   
**À: Louis Tomlinson**   
**Objet: Négatif**

**Je ne suis pas enceint.**   
**Cordialement,**   
**Harry.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simple, clair, concis. Je suis allé droit au but en me disant que ça allait le faire réagir, qu'il me répondrait sur-le-champ. Grosse erreur de ma part: monsieur le milliardaire a une fois de plus décidé d'ignorer le petit stagiaire. Son silence me perturbe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie.

_Tout est fini entre nous, tu n'existes plus pour moi?_

_Je te punis parce que ça m'amuse?_

_Je suis bien trop occupé à me taper une jolie blonde à gros seins ou un bel étalon?_

En claquant la porte de mon appartement pour aller rejoindre Niall, je continue ma liste qui n'en finit pas de s'allonger. Dans le grand hall désert, je passe devant ma boîte aux lettres et réalise que je n'ai pas ramassé mon courrier depuis deux jours. j'ouvre le petit casier à mon nom. À l'exception d'une étrange enveloppe, il est vide. Au-dessus de mes coordonnées, quelqu'un a tamponné le mot URGENT en lettres rouges. Intrigué et soulagé de penser à autre chose qu'à mon amant perdu, j'ouvre le pli à toute vitesse. Sur une feuille blanche épaisse, je découvre un nouveau message énigmatique et anonyme...

" **Petite colombe, tu vas te brûler les ailes...Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans son nid.** "

_Un corbeau qui me traite de colombe, c'est original..._

Trente minutes plus tard, je retrouve Niall à une terrasse de café en face du musée Beaubourg. Matt, qui était dans le coin, a proposé de nous rejoindre. À Ibiza, on s'est fait la promesse de se revoir et de rattraper les années perdues. Au moment où il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, la discussion bat son plein.

**-Harry, arrête tes conneries, je sais que tu vas tout faire pour le récupérer!**   
**-Niall, tu pourrais être de mon côté une seule fois dans ta vie?**

Matt tente de suivre la conversation, mais il ne sait pas tout de l'histoire. Mon meilleur ami prend l'initiative de lui résumer la situation.

**-Louis a cru qu'il essayait de lui faire un gosse en douce. Il a flippé et l'a accusé d'en vouloir après son argent, d'être un croqueur de diamant quoi...**

Je le fusille du regard.

**-Bref, pour une fois Harry ne s'est pas laissé faire et lui a balancé tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Depuis, il n'a pas de nouvelles de son beau milliardaire.**

Matt tente d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Il se retourne vers moi et me demande, inquiet:

**-Tu es enceint?**   
**-Non, fausse alerte...**

Pendant une bonne heure, mes deux potes dissèquent ma vie sentimentale en donnant leur avis, même quand il n'est pas le bienvenu. Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite en sirotant mon cappuccino, la tête remplie des pires et meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai partagés avec Louis. Tout ça me paraît déjà si loin...Sur la petite table ronde du café branché, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Mon coeur s'accélère, je prie pour que le nom de mon amant apparaisse, mais c'est celui de Ben qui s'affiche.

_Encore lui..._

Je ne décroche pas, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Mon ex ne lâche pas l'affaire: il me laisse trois appels en absence avant de capituler. Enfin, capituler, c'est un bien grand mot...Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçois un SMS de sa part.

**[On se fait un resto ce soir? Envie de te revoir, Amour...]**

Je suis tenté de l'envoyer balader sans retenue, mais lorsque je commence à rédiger mon message, Matt me confisque mon téléphone.

**-Accepte son invitation! Ça te changera les idées.**   
**-Non, il va encore faire son serial lover, je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

Niall s'y met aussi, avec toute la subtilité qui le caractérise...

**-Allez Harry, donne-lui une chance. Au moins, tu mangeras gratis! Demande-lui de t'emmener dans un resto étoilé!**   
**-Vous êtes sourds? J'ai dit non!**

Les deux diables ont réussi à m'avoir à l'usure...J'ai rendez-vous avec ben à 20 heures, ce qui me laisse pile le temps de rentrer chez moi, de me changer et de repartir en direction de Bastille. J'opte pour une tenue décontractée: une chemise blanche, un jean et des bottines. Je dompte ma chevelure rebelle et l'enferme dans un chignon, je suis prêt à aller à la rencontre de mon ex et repousser ses avances lourdingues.

**-Toujours aussi beau, Amour...**   
**-Toujours aussi direct, ex...**

Ben est égal à lui-même: sûr de lui, séduisant, joueur. Le problème avec les mecs de 23 ans, c'est que quand ils sont beaux, ils sont persuadés que ça suffit pour arriver à leurs fins.

**-Tu prends un mojito?**   
**-Tu cherche à me faire boire pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté?**   
**-Si tu y penses, c'est que tu en as envie aussi...**   
**-Tu rêves.**   
**-Ton milliardaire t'a laissé sortir? Il t'a donné la permission de venir me voir? Ça m'étonne de lui, je ne le pensais pas prêteur...**

_Grrr..._

_Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas tort..._

**-Entre Louis et moi, c'est terminé. Entre toi et moi aussi, je te le rappelle...**

_Et toc!_

Étonnamment, le dîner se passe bien et je me surprends plusieurs fois à rire de bon coeur. Ben a beau avoir des tonnes de défauts, il ne manque pas d'esprit, ni d'humour. Mes noix de Saint-Jacques poêlées au miel sont délicieuses et se marient parfaitement avec le Sauternes recommandé par la maison. Plus la soirée avance et plus je me laisse glisser dans une douce euphorie. Le vin est en partie responsable, bien sûr, mais le charme de mon ex y est pour quelque chose. Heureux d'être en sa présence, j'en oublie d'envoyer un texto à Niall et Matt pour leur dire que tout se passe bien. Mon téléphone est dans ma poche et je n'ai aucune intention de l'en sortir...

Avant que les fondants au caramel nous soient servis, je suis Ben hors du restaurant pour l'accompagner pendant sa pause cigarette. Des menthols, comme à l'époque. Il m'en propose une, mais je refuse. Un silence lourd s'installe, Ben me fixe dans les yeux en tirant sur sa cigarette, avant de m'inspecter plusieurs fois de haut en bas. Apparemment, ce qu'il voit lui plaît et c'est idiot, mais ça me donne envie de l'impressionner, de le surprendre, de lui prouver que je ne suis plus un enfant de choeur, mais un homme, un vrai.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, nos lèvres se rencontrent, se touchent, se caressent. Je ne vais pas plus loin, je n'ai pas envie de sentir sa langue contre la mienne, d'allumer une flamme que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir éteindre. rapidement, je regrette mon geste irréfléchi, absurde, injuste. En embrassant Ben, je pensais me prouver que je n'étais pas une victime, pas juste un homme délaissé par l'homme qu'il aime. Au contraire, ce contact me rappelle douloureusement que la bouche de Louis est loin, bien trop loin de la mienne. Que ses bras ne m'emprisonneront plus, que sa peau ne réchauffera plus, que son sexe ne me remplira plus. Je me détache de mon ex en balbutiant des mots confus.

**-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...**   
**-Menteur, tu en veux encore, ça crève les yeux...**

Il tente de me retenir mais je m'éloigne de lui.

**-Lâche-moi Ben, ce n'est pas toi que je veux et tu le sais!**

Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi...Je lis un mélange de surprise et de colère dans les yeux éblouissants de Louis. Ben disparaît en murmurant des propos inaudibles et je me retrouve face à mon sublime milliardaire. Comme deux statues, nous restons immobiles, silencieux. Nos regards ne se quittent pas, malgré la fraîcheur printanière, je le sens bouillir intérieurement.

Il a tout vu!

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

Il avance d'un pas vers moi, je recule. Je crains sa colère, les mots assassins qu'il va sûrement me cracher à la figure. Notre dernière conversation me revient à l'esprit et me donne le courage de l'affronter.

**-Comment savais-tu que je serais là?**   
**-J'ai tenté de te joindre toute la soirée, sans succès. J'ai fini par appeler sur le portable de Niall, c'est Zayn qui a décroché. Il m'a donné le nom de ce restaurant.**

Sa voix est glaciale, cassante. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un étranger.

**-Et tu t'es dit que tu pouvais débarquer sans prévenir?**   
**-Ça m'a permis de constater que tu ne t'ennuyais pas sans moi...**   
**-Tu croyais quoi, Louis? Que j'allais m'arrêter de vivre? Me morfondre seul dans mon coin en attendant que tu lèves ma punition?**   
**-Ne joue pas à ça, Harry. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui viens de te jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme, n'essaie pas de retourner la situation. Si tu baises avec la terre entière, dis-le moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un...**

Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi méprisante, aussi dure. Il serre les dents pour ne pas finir sa phrase, ses yeux me mitraillent.

**-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Ben ne m'intéresse pas.**   
**-Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse Harry?**   
**-Toi. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.**

Cette phrase l'a touché, je le vois à son visage qui, d'un coup, se détend. Son regard s'adoucit, il me parle plus doucement, sans animosité.

**-Ah tu crois ça?**   
**-Oui. Si tu tenais à moi, tu ne m'aurais pas traité comme ça l'autre jour.**   
**-J'ai eu peur, Harrold. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme ça, j'aurais dû assumer mes responsabilités et mieux te protéger...**   
**-Oui et tu as préféré m'insulter et me laisser seul. Tu m'as abandonné...**

Et en moins d'une seconde, il est contre moi, sa bouche avide force mes lèvres et sa langue se déchaîne. Je sens une chaleur familière irradier tout mon corps: c'est l'effet Louis Tomlinson. Il attrape mes mains et le plaque contre le mur, pour m'empêcher toute résistance. Je me laisse aller, bénissant le ciel que cet homme sublime veuille toujours de moi. Je gémis sous les effets divins que me procure ce baiser et je sens sa virilité pointer contre la mienne. Il resserre son emprise et ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou. Je baisse la tête et hume le parfum musqué qui s'échappe de sa chevelure. Il libère l'une de mes mains et empoigne mes fesses en grognant sensuellement. je suis à deux doigts de défaillir, mon bas-ventre est en feu et crie famine. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrache à moi et m'observe pendant que je tente de contrôler ma respiration.

**-Tu ne te demandes pas où est passé ton Ben?**

Son ton est ironique mais ses mots me blessent. Je réalise qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier mon erreur.

**-Ce n'est pas mon Ben. Et je m'en fiche, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.**   
**-Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fui, lui.**   
**-Il ne m'a pas accusé de l'utiliser pour son argent, lui.**

Louis se rapproche de moi, colle son visage contre le mien, nos lèvres sont à moins d'un centimètre.

**-Mon argent ne vous intéresse pas, monsieur Styles?**   
**-Non, Mr Tomlinson, mais vous possédez quelque chose d'autre qui m'intéresse...**

J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître son sourire narquois qu'il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne dans l'impasse qui jouxte le restaurant de fruits de mer. Il fait nuit noire mais je devine que mon amant n'a pas envie de se faire surprendre. Sa réputation et m'a dignité sont en jeu...Tracté par sa force monumentale, je le suis sans résister, savourant par avance les doux sévices qu'il s'apprête à m'infliger. Nous nous enfonçons jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, passons devant une cabine téléphonique et, sans me prévenir, il prend un virage et me colle contre le mur sans ménagement. Caché derrière les parois opaques, je me retrouve face à cet homme superbe, intimidant, qui me regarde avec un tel désir que j'en frisonne de la tête aux pieds.

**-Harry, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour toi...**

Mon amant est bouleversé, pour la première fois, ses émotions lui échappent et il ne tente pas de les retenir, sa voix chavire, son corps est dur comme la pierre. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre...Je tente de lui répondre que je suis tout à lui, mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche paralysée. Aussitôt, ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes et je me laisse aller contre lui. Sa main droite se faufile sous mon pantalon et se plaque contre mon sexe. Ce contact soudain m'arrache un cri, suivi d'un long gémissement lorsque mon amant se met à caresser mon membre à travers mon boxer. Mes jambes flanchent mais Louis me retient en s'appuyant plus fort contre moi. Puis ses doigts contournent mon boxer et viennent s'enfouir dans mon intimité. En saisissant mon menton de son autre main, il m'oblige à relever la tête et à me perdre dans son regard. Sa colère a disparu, je ne lis plus que du désir dans ses yeux azur.

Alors que ses doigts me fouillent et me transpercent, je trouve le courage de déboutonner son jean pour libérer son sexe tendu comme un arc. La vue de son érection me provoque des tremblements, j'ai une envie furieuse de la sentir contre ma paume, de la manipuler, de la caresser. Sans son consentement, je démarre un doux va-et-vient mais mon amant me stoppe net dans mon élan. En un seul mouvement, il remonte l'une de mes jambes et fait coulisser mon jean puis mon boxer jusqu'à m'en libérer. Puis, en lâchant un grognement bestial, il me soulève en m'attrapant sous les cuisses, invite mes jambes à s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et me pénètre profondément. Mon dos vient à nouveau se plaquer contre le mur et je gémis sans discontinuer sous ses assauts passionnés. Pendant de longues minutes, il me remplit, me percute, me possède sans jamais montrer un signe de faiblesse. Sa force est surhumaine, son endurance presque indécente. Finalement, alors que je suis à bout de souffle, à deux doigts de m'écrouler, je jouis en hurlant mon plaisir. Mon orgasme foudroyant déclenche celui de mon amant: son corps se contracte une dernière fois, son sexe se loge au plus profond avant d'exploser en moi.

J'ai dû user et abuser de mon pouvoir de persuasion pour que Louis accepte de monter chez moi. Entendre ses pneus crisser sur le bitume et le voir s'éloigner de moi, seul au monde sur mon petit bout de trottoir, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de me racheter, de lui faire comprendre qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra me détourner de lui.

**-Tu veux un thé, un café, un jus de fruits, une bière?**   
**-Rien du tout, merci.**

_Quelle froideur..._

**-Tu comptes me pardonner un jour?**   
**-Je n'ai rien à pardonner. Tu es libre de faire tes choix, tu ne me dois rien, mais sache que si tu veux être à d'autres, tu ne seras pas à moi. Je ne partage pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry.**   
**-J'ai du mal à te suivre. En gros, on n'est pas ensemble mais je t'appartiens?**   
**-Uniquement si tu le souhaites. Pour moi, c'est tout ou rien: soit tu m'es fidèle, soit tu n'existes plus.**   
**-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Du sexe, de la tendresse, de...l'amour?**

_Tu vas trop loin Harry..._

**-Bien plus que du sexe, tout sauf de l'amour.**  
 **-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.**  
 **-C'est justement pour ça que je laisse la porte ouverte. Tu peux dire stop à tout moment et je disparaîtrai de ta vie.**  
 **-Et si tu tombes amoureux de moi?**  
 **-Petit garçon, ça n'arriver pas, crois-moi...**  
_Enfoiré..._

Il tente de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je m'échappe. Ses mots m'ont blessés, j'ai envie de le gifler, de marteler sa poitrine exquise de mes petits poings ridiculement faibles.

**-Elle sortait d'où, alors, cette crise de jalousie? De mon imagination? Je l'ai créée de toutes pièces? Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne t'a pas fait mal, que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi?! Putain Louis, tu vas me rendre fou.**   
**-Calme-toi. Je suis possessif, Harrold, rien de plus.**   
**-Je ne suis pas un objet, j'ai un coeur, une conscience. Toi, j'en doute.**   
**-Arrête ça, ne ma force pas à me justifier. La vérité te ferait trop mal.**

Je suis épuisé, ce dialogue de sourds ne mènera à rien, j'en suis persuadé. Comment fait-il à chaque fois pour me faire vivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie et les pires supplices en l'espace de quelques heures? Dépité, je lui demande de me suivre jusqu'à mon lit. Là, il s'allonge contre moi et m'enroule dans ses bras. Le sommeil m'emporte subitement, avant que mes larmes aient le temps de toucher l'oreiller.

Je me réveille aux aurores, seul. Dans mon poing fermé, je découvre un bout de papier...

**[Harrold, je te rends ta liberté. Fais-en bon usage...]**


	28. Ainsi soit-il

**[Harrold, je te rends ta liberté. Fais-en bon usage...]**

Ce message a été écrit avec tant de soin que je n'ai aucun doute: Louis vient bel et bien de me quitter... définitivement. Au fil de ces quelques mots que je déchiffre douloureusement, mon monde s'écroule en peu plis. En m'extirpant des draps, j'ai du mal à respirer, ma tête tourne dangereusement, je sens mon estomac se contracter et je suis pris d'une violente nausée.

_Pourquoi est-il parti?_

_Je ne suis rien sans lui..._

Je suis submergé par une vague de tristesse, de désespoir, je me sens creux, vide. Cet homme, je peux enfin me l'avouer, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Voilà, je le confesse, je l'aime! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant et comme je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on pouvait aimer. Je suis lié à lui corps et âme, c'est à la fois physique et cérébral, délicieux et douloureux, inconcevable et flagrant.

_À quoi bon aimer un homme qui ne veut pas de moi?..._

Ma voix intérieure tente de mettre fin à mes lamentations, la colère monte en moi, brusquement, violemment et étouffe mes sanglots. Si je me souviens bien, hier soir encore, Louis me promettait monts et merveilles. Pas d'amour, certes, mais tout le reste. "Harry, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour toi..." Ces mots me semblaient si prometteurs. Envolées les promesses, mon amant terrible vient de me quitter, de m'abandonner, de s'échapper de mon lit comme un Casanova de bas étage. Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas.

Tout d'un coup, je suis possédé, un sursaut d'adrénaline me donne la force de me lever, d'agir. Je m'habille à toute vitesse et me rue jusqu'au métro  
J'ai besoin de le voir, de l'entendre, de lui prouver que s'il n'est plus prêt à se battre pour nous, je le suis plus que jamais. Le quai de la ligne 6 est quasiment désert. Un dimanche matin 7h30, ce n'est pas étonnant. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en oublie presque de descendre à Nation. En marchant énergiquement jusqu'au quai de la ligne 2, je me prépare psychologiquement à affronter Louis. Sera-t-il heureux ou en colère de me voir? Pendant les dix-neuf stations qui me mènent jusqu'à Monceau, je fais tout mon possible pour canaliser mes émotions, retrouver un semblant de calme. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux ainsi que sur mon visage marqué par le manque de sommeil et les larmes. Rien d'extraordinaire: je veux éviter de l'effrayer avec ma mine ravagée.

_Quoi que...Il se rendrait peut-être compte du mal qu'il me fait._

J'ai toujours la clé qui ouvre l'immense porte en bois massif de son hôtel particulier. Tomlinson a décidé de sortir de ma vie sans me demander mon avis et je m'apprête à lui rendre la pareille: rentrer chez lui à mon gré, sans sa permission. Un peu fébrile, je tourne la clé dans la serrure et pénètre dans son sanctuaire. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je me dirige vers le grand escalier et commence à monter les marches qui me séparent de Louis. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, le jeter à son corps musclé pour l'empêcher de me repousser. Seulement, un obstacle en tailleur strict et chignon tendu me barre la route. C'est en arrivant à moins d'un mètre d'elle que je me rends compte de sa présence en lâchant un petit cri strident. Trois marches au-dessus de moi, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Soledad me jauge durement. Au moment où elle prend la parole, sa voix est pleine de reproches.

**-Monsieur Styles, que puis-je faire pour vous?**   
**-J'ai besoin de parler à Louis. Il est là? C'est urgent.**   
**-Monsieur Tomlinson n'est plus à Paris depuis plusieurs heures. Il a dû se rendre à l'étranger pour ses affaires.**   
**-À l'étranger? Où ça?**   
**-Je ne peux pas vous divulguer cette information, Monsieur Styles.**

Son attitude condescendante commence sérieusement à me gonfler.

**-C'est Monsieur Styles maintenant? Vous ne m'appelez plus Harry?**   
**-Non et je n'ai plus de raison de vous appelez par votre prénom. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien me rendre la clé, elle ne vous appartient plus.**   
**-C'est un ordre de Louis?**   
**-Monsieur Tomlinson en a fait la demande, en effet.**   
**-Donc il savait que je viendrait?**   
**-Il a émis cette probabilité, oui. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.**

_Mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là?!_

**-Inutile, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Voilà la clé.**

Je luis rends avec émotion le seul objet qui me donnait accès au monde de mon amant perdu, puis je fais demi-tour et dévale les escaliers en essayant de contenir mes larmes. Avant de passer la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser ces derniers pathétiques...

**-Je n'abandonnerai pas!**

Mes larmes coulent depuis près d'une heure quand je rentre chez moi. Sur mon paillasson, je découvre la pochette colorée d'un vinyle. Let it be des Beatles. La traduction me vient tout de suite à l'esprit: Ainsi soit-il. Le corbeau continue de jouer avec mes nerfs, il sait probablement que mon amant m'a rejeté et il jubile. Las de devoir constamment lutter contre un ennemi invisible, je pénètre dans mon appartement, je jette le disque à la poubelle et m'installe devant mon ordinateur. Les mails sont ma seule et dernière chance pour communiquer avec Louis. J'ai tenté de l'appeler une dizaine de fois mais mon amant cruel n'a pas décroché. Sa boite vocale est soit-disant pleine, mais je devine qu'il m'en a bloqué l'accès. En accédant à ma messagerie électronique, j'espère découvrir un mot de sa part, un signe de vie, la preuve qu'il ne m'a pas totalement oublié. Rien. Les larmes coulent de plus belle. Je rédige un e-mail en espérant qu'il ne restera pas sans réponse...

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Harry Styles**   
**À: Louis Tomlinson**   
**Objet: Pourquoi?**

**J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.**

________________________________________________________________________________

À peine une minute après avoir appuyé sur la touche envoyer, un nouveau message apparaît. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, mes yeux ont du mal à y voir clair, j'ai l'impression de flotter entre le paradis et l'enfer.

________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Louis Tomlinson**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: Pour te protéger**

**Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Ni celui qu'il te faut.**

________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Harry Styles**   
**À: Louis Tomlinson**   
**Objet: Pas besoin**

**Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Je veux être à toi. Je refuse que tu me quittes.**

________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Louis Tomlinson**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: Si tu savais...**

**J'ai mal Harry, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ton entrée dans ma vie a tout bousculé. Tu as fait tomber mes barrières, je dois me relever. Tu as réveillé ce qui était enfoui, je dois l'enterrer. Je suis perdu, j'ai besoin de me retrouver. Tu mérites autre chose, je ne veux pas te détruire; je veux ton bonheur. Tu es si précieux...**

________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Harry Styles**   
**À: Louis Tomlinson**   
**Obket: Dis-le**

**Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tes yeux, ta bouche, tes mains, ton sexe: je les veux sur moi, contre moi, en moi. Tu veux la même chose, je le sais! Dis-le Louis, par pitié, dis-le pour me libérer, pour que je puisse à nouveau respirer. Je t'appartiens, je ne veux que toi. Reviens.**

________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________

**De: Louis Tomlinson**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: Adieu**

**Prends soin de toi, Harrold. Ne m'oublie pas trop vite...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Ses derniers mots viennent de m'achever. Machinalement, je ferme mon ordinateur portable, soulève mon corps qui semble peser une tonne et fais quelques pas pour atteindre le canapé. Je me laisse tomber sur la banquette moelleuse, je n'ai plus de larmes mais une douleur aiguë me transperce de toutes parts. Je suis accablé, sonné, rongé par ce désespoir qui m'envahit et me déchire en lambeaux. Cette souffrance me fait réaliser à quel point j'aime cet homme. En quelques secondes, je perds connaissance et sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je suis sur une plage déserte, allongé sur le sable chaud, à la merci d'un soleil brûlant rendu supportable par une douce brise marine. Les rayons dorés inondent ma peau et m'apportent une sensation de bien-être absolu. L'eau tiède et cristalline caresse mes jambes nues et seul le clapotis des vagues vient troubler le silence qui règne à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'ignore où je suis, mais le me sens mieux. La douleur s'est évanouie, le désespoir a laissé place à une exquise torpeur.

_Là où je suis, tu pourras pas m'atteindre, Tomlinson!_

Une fois encore, ma petite voix intérieure a parlé trop vite. Après quelques secondes de divine paresse, l'odeur enivrante et musquée de Louis parvient jusqu'à moi. Lorsque je me redresse, je l'aperçois, tout habillé de blanc, qui s'avance dans ma direction. Au milieu de ce décor époustouflant, il ressemble à un ange. L'ange Louis...

Mon amant diabolique se serait-il métamorphosé? Incapable de bouger, je me contente de l'admirer alors qu'il parcourt la courte distance qui nous sépare. Il est terriblement beau, sa peau est couleur miel, ses cheveux sont en bataille, ses vêtements épousent parfaitement se silhouette élancée et virile. La scène passe au ralenti sous mes yeux subjugués. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à ma hauteur, mon bel amant s'agenouille sans dire un mot et plonge son regard azur dans le mien.

Entre nous, la tension sexuelle est palpable. Sans qu'il me touche, un brasier se déchaîne dans mon ventre. Son visage plein de désir s'approche lentement du mien, comme un prédateur s'approche insidieusement de sa proie. Je respire par à-coups en attendant que cet être sublime fasse ce qu'il veut de moi. Quand ses lèvres s'emparent enfin des miennes, je gémis, le coeur au bord de l'explosion. Ma réaction l'invite à se faire plus pressant, alors que sa langue caresse assidûment la mienne, ses mains viennent se poser sur ma peau. Elles frôlent ma nuque, mes épaules, glisse sur mon torse et descendent jusqu'à mon intimité. Je ne porte rien sous mon short et écarte mes cuisses pour l'encourager à continuer ses doux sévices. Il introduit un doigt en moi et le fait tournoyer au rythme de mes halètements, je ferme les yeux et je savoure. Nous sommes seuls au monde sur cette île paradisiaque, rien ne pourrait venir gâcher ce moment inespéré.

Tout s'accélère. Sous mes yeux remplis de désir, mon amant bestial sort son sexe bandé, me plaque contre le sol, se place entre mes cuisses en me surplombant de toute sa splendeur. Il s'introduit en moi, je sens mes chairs s'écarter pour l'accueillir et je quitte la terre. Au loin, je perçois son grognement de pur plaisir. Il se retire et me pénètre à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois. Il répète ce mouvement encore et encore, en soutenant mon regard, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de rester en moi, de ne plus me quitter. Sa virilité coulisse en moi de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et je me sens partir. Des gémissements rauques s'échappent de sa gorge alors que ma voix monte dans les aigus. Finalement, mon corps capitule et m'emporte dans un orgasme d'une intensité folle, presque surnaturelle. Je suis dans les vapes, à bout de force mais je sens mon amant retrouvé se cambrer au plus profond de moi et se répandre dans mon intimité.

**-Harry, réveille-toi!**

L'atterrissage est rude. En entendant la vois de mon meilleur ami à un mètre de moi, je réalise que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Encore excité par cette scène inoubliable, j'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû lui confier mon double de clés... Et puis tout me revient à l'esprit et ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je réalise qu'on est dimanche, que Louis m'a quitté le matin même, que nos mails échangés n'ont rien arrangé, qu'il n'assumera jamais ses sentiments pour moi et que j'ai envie de crever.

**-Tu criais dans ton sommeil, ça va? Tu as une sale tête!**   
**-...**

Les larmes sont de retour

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est Ben? Louis?**   
**-Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir le répéter? Je me fous de Ben, c'est mon EX, rien d'autre!**   
**-Ok,ok...**   
**-Louis m'a largué.**

Je fonds en larmes sous les yeux compatissants de mon meilleur ami. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me prend dans ses bras et tente de stopper mes tremblements. Mes sanglots finissent par se calmer et je retrouve l'usage de ma voix.

**-Il a peur de me faire du mal et il ne veut pas tomber amoureux.**

_Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre..._

**-Encore un lâche...Tu vaux mieux que ça, Harry, tu es trop bien pour lui, il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte.**   
**-C'est tout sauf ce que je veux entendre! Je refuse qu'il m'abandonne, je vais me battre pour lui, le récupérer.**   
**-Alors je vais t'aider...**

Je raconte tout à Niall, dans les moindres détails. Je ne lui épargne même pas ma partie de jambes en l'air de la nuit dernière, dans la petite ruelle.

Peut-être ma dernière avec Louis...

À court d'idées, mon meilleur ami décide de faire appel à celui qu'elle appelle Monsieur Trouve-tout: son frère Zayn, plus grand fouineur de tous les temps.

**-C'est un spécialiste des faits divers, il va nous aider à en savoir plus sur ton milliardaire!**   
**-Ce n'est plus mon milliardaire, Niall**   
**-Ah oui...Pardon**

Quand la sonnette retentit, je suis soulagé d'aller ouvrir à Zayn. J'adore Niall, mais dans les situations de crise, il a du mal à garder son calme. Le beau brun aux traits fins m'embrasse chaleureusement en me demandant ce qu'il fait là. Apparemment, son frère lui a ordonné de rappliquer sur-le-champ sans lui donner d'explication. Cette fois, c'est Niall qui fait le point et lui explique toute la situation. Il reprend l'histoire du début, depuis ma rencontre avec Louis il y a cinq mois, au château de Bagnolet.

_Cinq mois...C'est si peu et tant à la fois..._

Zayn n'écoute son frère que d'une oreille et interrompt souvent son monologue interminable pour me poser des questions. Sur Tomlinson, son passé, son présent, son frère Liam, sa soeur Lottie, ses parents. Sur ses activités, sa fortune, son hôtel particulier, la maison familiale de Los Angeles. Je suis frappé par le peu de réponses que je suis en mesure de lui donner. Je sais si peu de chose sur l'homme que je veux reconquérir...Au bout d'une heure d'interrogatoire, Zayn en a entendu assez. Il range ses feuilles noircies de notes illisibles dans sa sacoche en cuir. Avant de partir pour mener sa petite enquête, il me fait part de ses inquiétudes...

**-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais découvrir. Tu es sûr que tu veux que je fouille dans le passé de ton milliardaire? Ça risque de ne pas être joli joli...**   
**-Oui. C'est la seule chance de le récupérer.**   
**-Compris. J'espère juste que je vais pas aggraver la situation...**   
**-L'homme que j'aime ne veut plus de moi. Ça ne pourra pas être pire.**

Zayn et Niall partis, je me retrouve seul chez moi, en proie à mes angoisses.

_Et s'il ne revenait jamais?_

_Et si Zayn ne découvrait rien?_

Pour faire passer le temps en attendant que mon complice me donne des nouvelles, je me lance à corps perdu dans mes tâches ménagères. Je suis un vrai robot, j'enchaîne les corvées sans faire de pauses. Ça m'évite de penser à mon amant perdu, de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de succomber à une énième crise de larmes. Les heures passent mais Zayn ne se manifeste toujours pas. L'impatience me ronge. Je décide de me préparer à dîner, je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille. Je tranche deux tomates et les dépose dans une assiette, j'ajoute quelques billes de mozzarella, des feuilles de basilic et un trait d'huile d'olive. Mon repas trône sur la table mais je repousse mon assiette, incapable d'avaler une bouchée. Enfin, mon téléphone sonne.

_Zayn!_

**-Harry, je sais pourquoi Louis t'a quitté...**


	29. Le fantôme du passé

_Respire Harry, respire..._

Je crains le pire. Depuis les mails que j'ai échangés le matin même avec Louis, ma raison me pousse à fuir, à accepter la rupture et à avancer sans me retourner. Mais mon coeur 'en empêche et me force à m'accrocher au peu d'espoir qu'il me reste, quitte à me faire piétiner. Tomlinson est un homme torturé, qui cache un lourd secret, j'en suis persuadé. Alors que mon ami s'apprête à m'annoncer le verdict, je ne suis plus du tout sûre de vouloir entendre la vérité...

_Un homme avertie en vaut deux..._

**-Je t'écoute, Zayn.**   
**-J'ai fait des tonnes de recherches, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour trouver des infos. Tu m'as donné carte blanche, donc je n'ai pas hésité à contacter une de mes sources aux renseignements généraux. Ton milliardaire est clean, je craignais qu'il fasse partie d'un trafic un peu louche ou qu'il soi fiché pour fraude, mais ce n'est pas le cas...**   
**-Et?**   
**-Ça ne va pas te plaire mais ça t'apportera sûrement ds réponses...**   
**-Zayn!**   
**-Ton milliardaire était fiancé. Il y a treize ans, sa future femme est morte en donnant naissance à un enfant. Un garçon.**

Je viens de recevoir un coup de massue, je suis complètement étourdie. Ma gorge se serre, mon ventre se noue, mes neurones tournent à toute vitesse, je suis partagé entre le soulagement et..je dois l'avouer, la jalousie. Il a donc aimé une femme. Au point de s'engager éternellement et de lui faire un enfant. Des flashbacks me reviennent. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Louis a paniqué en pensant que j'étais enceint. Pourquoi je lisais parfois de la tristesse, de la mélancolie dans son sublime regard. Pourquoi il voulait m'offrir la terre entière, mais pas l'amour Pourquoi ses propres sentiments l'effraient, le paralysent. Mon amant n'est pas un homme froid, autoritaire, égoïste, c'est un homme qui a souffert et qui tente de se préserver du pire...et du meilleur.

**-Harry? Tu es toujours là?**   
**-Pardon, j'étais...ailleurs.**   
**-Tu veux savoir son nom?**   
**-Quel nom?**   
**-Celui de la morte!**   
**-Ah... oui, va-y.**

_Probablement un nom de Barbie californienne..._

**-Eleanor Calder.**

_Raté..._

Les révélations de mon complice m'ont assommé, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser si ce n'est que Louis a probablement définitivement fait une croix sur moi. Après ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne peux pas le blâmer. L'amour s'est déjà retourner contre lui une fois, il refuse que cela se reproduise. Sauf que l'idée de l'avoir perdu à jamais m'est insupportable. Comment renoncer à quelqu'un qui me fait vibrer et me fascine à ce point? Non, je ne peux pas le laisser s'échapper, j'ai trop besoin de lui, de ses bras qui me serrent, de son regard qui m'émeut, de sa bouche qui me transporte, de son sexe qui m'embrase...

Je ne sais pas où il se trouve et je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est dans son lointain pays, je décide de l'appeler. Je ne suis pas étonné de tomber sur sa messagerie vocale, mais cette fois, une voix monocorde me propose de laisser un message. Mon ton laisse transparaître toutes mes émotions, je ne cherche pas à les contôler, je veux qu'il sache que son silence me déchire, que son absence me tue.

**[Louis, j'ai découvert ton secret, je sais tout. Tu n'as plus besoin de me cacher la vérité, de me fuir. Il y a treize ans, la vie t'a blessé, mais laisse-moi t'aimer. Reviens, je t'en prie. Je t'attends...]**

Il est 23 heures. Je rejoins mon lit et pose mon téléphone sur le second oreiller, en espérant que ma nouvelle sonnerie des Lumineers retentira pendant la nuit. J'ignore si ma prière sera exaucée, si mon amant torturé reviendra vers moi en découvrant que la vérité ne m'effraie pas, ou si, au contraire, il sera plus déterminé que jamais à prendre ses distances. Avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser sombrer dans un sommeil agité, je me remémore son beau visage pour ne pas l'oublier...

**-Harry, tu peux m'envoyer la dernière newsletter pour que je la valide s'il te plaît?**

Éric Chopard me parle sur un ton amical, sans se douter que le boulot est le dernier de mes soucis. Je devrais sûrement être plus attentif aux ordres de mon boss, mais depuis ce matin, je n'ai qu'une obsession: imaginer à quoi ressemblait Eleanor, la fiancée défunte de Louis. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net, sans rien trouver.

**-Je ne l'ai pas commencée, je pensais m'y mettre cet après-midi...**   
**-Tant que je l'ai avant 16 heures, ça me va**

Brune ou Blonde? Grande et élancée? Petite et pulpeuse? C'est sûrement mal d'envier une personne disparue, de la considérer comme une rivale, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Qu'avait cette fille de si particulier pour que Louis soit prêt à s'engager, à lui faire un enfant? Il était peut-être différent à l'époque, plus insouciant et naïf, moins sur la réserve, moins méfiant. Est-ce que j'aurais aimé cette version de lui autant que l'actuelle? Pas sûr... Je suis inexorablement attiré pas ses différentes facettes, par son côté sombre, sauvage, insaisissable, maniaque du contrôle...

 **-La petite Émilie attend son collègue Harry à la machine à café.**..

La voix moqueuse provient du bout du couloir. Le trait d'humour de ma collègue me sort de mes réflexions confuses et désordonnées. Je redescends sur terre soudainement et quitte machinalement mon bureau pour la rejoindre. La jolie blonde me tend un café serré en m'adressant un sourire contrit. Sa simplicité, sa fraîcheur et son naturel me font du bien. Émilie trouve toujours les mots pour m'apaiser, me faire positiver.

**-Merci, la petite Émilie, j'en ai bien besoin.**   
**-Sans ta dose de caféine, tu n'es plus toi-même! Ça va?**   
**-Comme un lundi.**   
**-Raconte-moi.**   
**-Juste un coup de fatigue, c'est tout.**   
**-Rien à voir avec ton Apollon multimilliardaire?**   
**-À ton avis?...**

Sans que j'ai besoin de le préciser, Émilie comprend que je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus sur le sujet. Elle n'insiste pas et se met à me faire la liste des derniers ragots qui circulent dans les bureaux. Ces derniers temps, j'ai été tellement obnubilé par ma propre vie que j'en ai oublié d'observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Apparemment, Fred le maquettiste freelance a fait son coming-out, Iphigénie la femme de ménage est en plein divorce et notre boulangère préférée attend son sixième bébé.

_Eleanor est morte en accouchant de son premier..._

Quoi que je fasse, tout me ramène à ça! Je m'agace moi-même, j'ai une furieuse envie de me cogner la tête contre un mur pour cesser d'y penser. Je tente de me plonger dans le boulot pour arrêter de ressasser, mais le résultat est mitigé. À 16 heures pile, j'envoie le document Word à Éric en me disant que j'ai bâclé le travail, mais je suis soulagé d'avoir respecter le timing imposé. Pour m'occuper jusqu'à 17h30, je me lance dans la rédaction d'un article sur les vins aromatisés, le nouveau phénomène qui fait fureur. En étudiant la fiche d'une bouteille saveur rosé "sex on the beach", je repense à mon rêve érotique de la veille.

J'ai tellement envie de lui...

Après avoir fait un signe de la main à Éric et Émilie, je sors du bureau et descends les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'à la rue. Mon programme du soir est indéterminé: j'hésite à appeler Niall, Matt ou Gemma pour ne pas me retrouver seul, en tête-à tête avec le fantôme d'Eleanor. J'actionne le mécanisme de la lourde porte brune de l'immeuble, fais quelques pas en direction du métro avant de stopper net. Face à moi, Louis est là, adossé à un grand chêne, sublime dans son costume noir.

_Il n'est jamais parti à l'étranger...Soledad m'a menti...Garce!_

**-Bonsoir Harrold.**

L'intensité de sa voix rauque me transperce mais son regard azur est incertain, hésitant...

**-Tu es là...**

Ma surprise le fait sourire. Il s'avance vers moi et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres entreouvertes.

**-Oui. Et je vais nulle part sans toi.**

_C'est nouveau, ça!_

**-Viens Haz, on va boire un café...ou un whisky!**

Je ne bouge pas, je suis toujours sous le choc. J'ai cru ne jamais le revoir, j'étais prêt à le supplier encore et encore pour qu'il revienne, mais maintenant qu'il est là, à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne sais plus comment réagir. J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou mais aussi de le gifler, de lui crier à la fois mon amour et ma haine. Je croise à nouveau son regard et détecte un mélange d'inquiétude et d'étonnement. Lui non plus ne pensait pas que je réagirais comme ça...Finalement, je reprends mes esprits et accepte de le suivre en direction de la brasserie la plus proche.

**-Tu n'as pas froid?**   
**-C'est pour me demander ça que tu es revenu?**   
**-Non. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de prendre soin de toi**

_Pardon?_

Je voudrais garder mon sang-froid car je sais que la conversation risque d'être interminable et éprouvante, mais je bouillonne Mon ton est brutal, acide, les mots que je lui jette au visage sont rouge braise

**-Me quitter en pleine nuit, comme un lâche, c'est ça, prendre soin de moi?**

_Et je continue...Arrêtez-moi!_

**-Harry, c'est pour ton bien que je suis parti. Ça a été une torture pour moi aussi. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais je voulais t'épargner...**

Au fil de sa phrase, sa voix s'est éteinte. C'est la première fois que je vois Louis dans cet état, si touché.

**-En me brisant le coeur?**   
**-En te gardant loin de moi, de mes démons, de mon passé...**   
**-Ça m'est égal tout ça. C'est le présent que je veux avec toi, ton passé et ton futur t'appartiennent...**

Je perçois une nouvelle nuance dans ses yeux. Entre l'amusement et la contrariété...

_J'ai tellement de mal à le déchiffrer..._

**-Tu ne veux pas d'un futur avec moi, Harry?**   
**-Pas si tu continus à m'ignorer pendant des jours entier, à me fuir, à te braquer, à m'empêcher de t'aimer. Non, pour l'instant je ne me projette pas avec toi.**

_MENTEUR!_

Ma réponse lui a fait l'effet d'une gifle. Mon milliardaire reprend de la hauteur, sa voix devient plus dure, plus percutante.

**-Comment as-tu découvert mon passé?**   
**-Zayn m'a aidé.**   
**-Il te tourne autour, lui aussi? Décidément, j'ai de la concurrence...Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça...**   
**-Votre ego surdimensionné serait-il de retour, Mr Tomlinson?**   
**-Absolument pas, monsieur Styles, j'ai pleinement conscience de qui je suis et de ce que je vaux. Je suis un homme de pouvoir, je réussis ce que j'entreprends et peu de chose me résiste. À part vous, bien sûr.**   
**-Je résiste, vous fuyez. Tout porte à croire que j'ai le dessus...**   
**-Ne va pas trop loin, Harry...Ne me force pas à te prouver que je te domine. Il suffirait que je te plaque contre moi et que je remonte ma main entre tes cuisses pour te le prouver.**

_Hmm, pas d'objection votre Honneur..._

La serveuse nous interrompt en venant déposer une petite corbeille de pop-corn salé sur notre table carrée. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de dévorer Louis du regard, mais celui-ci l'ignore superbement. Je bois une gorgée de kir royal que mon amant retrouvé passe aux aveux...

**-J'ai rencontré Eleanor pendant des vacances à Chamonix, quand j'avais 16 ans. C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux, qu'une fille me faisait cet effet-là. Elle était belle comme le jour, douce, intelligente. Eleanor était une artiste, elle s'exprimait différemment, à travers ses toiles et ses sculptures. Elle n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, elle détestait le conflit, la violence. Après deux ans de relation à distance, on s'est fiancés. Elle a tout quitté pour me rejoindre. Je commençais mes études en France, elle s'est inscrite aux Beaux-arts. On était fous amoureux, fusionnels, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Eleanor était malade depuis des années, elle me l'a caché pendant plus de trois ans avant de me l'avouer. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, les médecins m'ont dit que le pire pouvait arriver. Je l'ai supplier d'interrompre sa grossesse, de ne pas prendre ce risque. Elle a refusé. Pendant neuf mois, j'ai vécu dans l'angoisse. Chaque jour était à le fois une victoire et un fardeau. Elle a mis au monde notre fils et quelques jours après, elle s'est éteinte. Ça m'a détruit. Je me suis juré de ne plus aimer personne, d'être le seul maître de ma destinée. Et puis tu as débarqué...**

Je retiens mon souffle. Louis vient de se mettre à nu, il a débité son récit sans s'arrêter, les yeux dans le vague. La souffrance et la détermination se lisent sur son visage. Il vient de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux: une part de lui, de son âme torturée, de son coeur meurtri.

_Son fils..._

_Aaron!_

L'image du blondinet boudeur et rebelle me revient en mémoire. Je me souviens m'être demandé ce qu'il faisait là, à Los Angeles, à qui il appartenait. Pourquoi était-il en retrait, silencieux, étrange? Sûrement parce que sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et que son père avait trop de chagrin pour s'en occuper...

**-Aaron...C'est ton fils?**

Tomlinson me lance un regard implacable, comme si l'évocation de son enfant était la limite à ne pas franchir.

**-Louis, j'ai besoin de savoir..**   
**-Tu m'en demandes trop, c'est...douloureux. Je ne l'ai pas élevé, c'est mon plus grand regret.**

Sur ce, il se lève, balance un gros billet sur la table qui pourrait payer dix fois ce que nous avons consommé, me tend la main et m'escorte jusqu'à sa Mercedes grise. Sa paume brûlante réveille mon corps engourdi par toutes ces émotions contradictoires et pendant le trajet qui nous amène jusqu'à chez moi, je suis submergé par une vague de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

_Il est revenu. Pour moi..._

**"Et puis tu as débarqué..."**. Il vient vraiment de m'avouer à demi-mot qu'il m'aimait?

Cette fois, je n'ai pas à le supplier pour qu'il accepte de m'accompagner chez moi, au contraire...J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière nous qu'il m'approche contre lui et m'embrase tendrement, langoureusement. Son haleine divine répand des effluves d'irish coffee dans ma bouche et mes sens tourbillonnent déjà. Sa langue est douce, veloutée et vient caresser la mienne qui en redemande. Je suis partagé entre l'excitation et l'envie de me laisser aller, d'ouvrir les vannes pour évacuer toutes les émotions négatives provoquées par son départ, son abandon. Une larme s'échappe et coule le long de ma joue. Elle vient se poser sur nos lèvres mêlées et le petit goût salé coupe mon amant dans son élan.

-Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, Harrold. Je ne partirai plus, je te le jure. Tu as réussi à briser ma carapace, tu m'as rendu plus vulnérable, plus humain. Je vais changer...Pour toi.

Je me jette contre lui, bouleversé par ce que je viens d'entendre. Mes mains s'accrochent à son cou et remontent dans sa chevelure pendant qu'il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres. Ce baiser est plus avide, plus violent, je subis les assauts de sa langue sans réussir à reprendre mon souffle. Puis il se détache de moi et me déshabille à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mes fringues volent aux quatre coins de la pièce et s'écrasent sur le sol. À son tour, en me fixant de son regard cruel, il retire ses vêtements un par un, lentement, patiemment. Cette délicieuse provocation allume un brasier dans mon bas-ventre, j'ai envie de lui comme jamais. Une fois nu, il se rapproche de moi, nos corps se touchent presque, et lâche ces quelques mots qui me transperce,t...

**-Je suis à toi. Fais ce que tu veux de moi.**

La fierté et le désir coulent à torrents dans mes veines, je réponds à son appel charnel en le guidant vers le canapé et en le poussant d'un geste sec, autoritaire. Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends les commandes, je veux le rendre fou, le posséder. Sans jamais lâcher son regard, je me mets à genoux et porte son sexe érigé jusqu'à ma bouche. Ses proportions divines me remplissent à la perfection et je fais coulisser sa virilité entre mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et gémisse de satisfaction. Je sens tout son corps se crisper, sa peau devient brûlante, j'augmente le rythme pour lui faire perdre la tête.

_Je te contrôle, Tomlinson..._

Je sens qu'il approche de la jouissance, sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadé, son visage laisse transparaître son plaisir pur, renversant. Sans me laisser déstabiliser par cette vision qui m'émet, je grimpe sur mon Apollon et viens planter sa lance magistrale dans mon intimité. Je glisse en lui doucement, jusqu'au plus profond de moi, puis accélère la cadence et l'ampleur de mes mouvements. Il lâche un grognement rocailleux et tente d'emprisonner l'un de mes tétons entre ses dents mais je place une main sous son menton et repousse son avance en le fusillant du regard. Il est à ma merci, c'est moi qui domine. Pour le punir, je lui mords sensuellement la lèvre et maintiens la pression jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de douleur lui échappe. Cette sensation de toute puissance me transcende, me donne le courage d'aller plus loin. Je cambre mes reins, incline mon buste, remue les hanches pour qu'il me pénètre, me remplisse, me transperce plus profondément. Ce va-et-vient délicieux fais exploser notre plaisir, un orgasme d'une intensité folle s'abat sur nous et nous transporte loin d'ici, loin de tout. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restons immobiles, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Puis je me retire de lui et tente de me relever, mais il me tire par le bras et me colle un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de me croquer la joue.

**-Aïe!**   
**-Tu l'as bien mérité. Et ne prends pas trop goût à la domination, jeune homme...C'étais exquis mais ce rôle m'appartient. Comme toi, d'ailleurs.**

Une heure plus tard, mon amant déroutant me quitte pour aller signer un contrat avec de nouveaux investisseurs. Il m'a promis de me réserver la soirée et la nuit du lendemain, ce qui constitue un progrès majeur dans notre relation. C'est la première fois qu'il daigne me faire part de ses projets...et de faire de moi sa priorité.

_On forme un vrai couple ou je rêve?!_

Pendant que mon repas surgelé tourne dans le micro-ondes, j'allume mon ordinateur pour jeter un oeil à mes mails. Niall a sûrement cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles.

_Bingo!_

Tout en haut de mes messages non lus, je trouve son écrit en gras. Juste en dessous, mon oeil est attiré par l'inscription "Anonyme".

_Encore?! Ce putain de corbeau ne me foutra jamais la paix!_

Résigné, je clique sur le mail et inspire profondément avant de découvrir ce qu'il contient.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De: Anonyme**   
**À: Harry Styles**   
**Objet: La curiosité n'est pas toujours un vilain défaut...**

**ELLA HONOR**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux mots écrits dans une police agressive, énorme, rouge sang.

Furieux de constater que je rentre à chaque fois dans le je malsain de ce messager mystère horripilant, je cède à la tentation. Je saisis ce nom étrange dans le moteur de recherche, appuie sur entrée et étudie les résultats. Je clique sur le premier lien et découvre, horrifiée, le visage d'Ella Honor, aka Eleanor Calder, artiste peintre et sculpteuse. Elle me ressemble étrangement sur certains points.

_Je suis en quelque sorte son sosie..._


	30. L'un ou l'autre

Il se dégage de cette photo officielle un air absent, presque transparent et pourtant une beauté troublante. Ses longs cheveux lisses et soyeux, d'un châtain doré, ressemblent beaucoup au miens, à une longueur et nuance près. Ils entourent un visage au teint pâle, sans vraiment d'expression. Comme peut-être le mien quand je suis songeur ou fermé comme une huître. Ses grands yeux noisette, à la fois timides et perçants, regardent ailleurs. Ses prunelles brillantes ont l'air au bord des larmes. Même cette expression de chagrin boudeur me semble familière. Ses lèvres délicates, rose pâle, comme deux fragiles coquillages, sont parfaitement closes, sans une trace de sourire. Ses traits emplis de douceur ne parviennent pas à cacher ce qui bout à l'intérieur. Elle semble aussi innocente qu'habitée. Eleanor a quelque chose de poignant que je n'ai pas, mais nos visages sont copies conformes.

Juste en dessous de cette photo qui me donne la chair de poule, je lis la légende. Apparemment, le cliché date d'il y a quatorze ans, c'est à dire un an avant la mort d'Ella Honor. Il a été pris à l'occasion de sa dernière exposition. "L'oeuvre de cette jeune artiste prometteuse est à son image: mélancolique, à fleur de peau, touchante, vibrante. Eleanor Calder s'exerce à la peinture et à la sculpture avec passion et nous fait voyager dans son imagination vive et parfois déroutante. Son sens de la justesse et du détail est tout simplement frappant..."

_Ce qui me frappe, c'est notre ressemblance..._

_Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut...C'est elle!_

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, à part que Louis me ment depuis le début, depuis notre première rencontre, depuis le premier regard qu'on s'est échangé. Ce jour là, il a couru après le fantôme de son ex-fiancée, pas après moi. Je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de la femme qu'il aime, qu'une enveloppe charnelle qu'il utilise à son gré pour redonner vie à son passé. Je suis son objet, sa chose. À part mon physique, je n'ai rien pour lui plaire, je ne suis pas soumis, je ne suis pas de son monde, je ne suis ni un artiste ni un prince de la haute. Il me mène en bateau depuis le début, sans se soucier du jour où il quittera le navire et où je n'aurai plus qu'une issue: couler à pic, submergé par la douleur et noyé dans mon chagrin.

À cette idée, mon corps s'anime avant même que mon cerveau n'ait pu réagir. Comme un robot déchaîné, j'enlève le short et le débardeur qui me servent de pyjama. Je ne prends pas le temps de mettre des sous-vêtements: je saute dans un jean qui traînait sur une chaise, enfile un T-shirt propre, le premier de la pile, puis ma paire de converse blanches sans faire les lacets. En moins d'une minute, je suis en train de courir sur le trottoir, en direction de la place Daumesnil, là où j'ai le plus de chance d'attraper un taxi. Quand je m'engouffre dans la voiture, je coupe court à toute tentative de conversation du chauffeur.

Pas le moment, pas d'humeur!

Je m'enferme dans ma bulle, le visage tourné vers la vitre. La nuit commence à tomber et les lumières des phares et des lampadaires qui défilent devant es yeux me donnent la migraine. À moins que ce soit le défilé des idées noires dans mon esprit. Il faut environ trente minutes à mon taxi pour rejoindre le 17e arrondissement et je maudis Louis d'habiter les beaux quartiers, à l'autre bout de Paris. Je trépigne d'impatience quand la voiture s'approche du parc Monceau, j'anticipe en payant largement mon chauffeur et saute du taxi dès que je peux, avant même qu'il ne soit complètement arrêté. Je me tords bêtement la cheville entre le trottoir et le caniveau mais reprends ma course folle jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel particulier. C'est tout essoufflé et échevelé que je sonne et tambourine à la porte, à mi-chemin entre la crise de nerfs et la crise d'angoisse.

L'immense porte s'ouvre enfin. Soledad apparaît et me barre le passage en m'adressant un sourire teinté de surprise et de remords. Elle n'a sûrement pas oublié la manière dont elle m'a traité deux jours plus tôt...Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je la contourne du mieux que je peux en murmurant un semblant de "bonsoir, je suis pressé". Alors que je me précipite jusqu'aux escaliers pour me lancer à la recherche de mon amant maudit, j'entends la gouvernante qui tente de me stopper. Je l'ignore et continue sur ma lancée, plus en colère que jamais. En pénétrant dans le majestueux salon, je tombe sur Louis et trois convives.

Un dîner d'affaires, il ne manquait plus que ça...

Les yeux dubitatifs des quatre hommes sont braqués sur moi. J'adresse un regard qui en dit long au maître des lieux qui se lève et s'excuse poliment avant de venir à ma rencontre. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens tendu, sur ses gardes. Il attrape ma main et m'emmène tout au bout du couloir, dans une impressionnante bibliothèque. Il referme la porte derrière nous et s'adosse contre le mur.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, Harry, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...**   
**-Pour une fois, c'est moi qui décide.**   
**-Il me semble que tu as déjà pris beaucoup d'initiatives cet après-midi.**

Il fait référence à nos derniers ébats et cette image m'écoeure. Son sourire en coin m'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression qu'il me provoque, qu'il remue le couteau dans ma plaie béante. J'ai envie de lui faire mal, qu'il souffre, qu'il se sente humilié...comme moi.

**-Ella Honor. Ça te dit quelque chose?**

Il hausse les sourcils, étonné. Puis ses yeux azur se plissent durement, laissant filtrer son inquiétude. Je suis en ébullition.

**-Dis quelque chose Louis! Dis quelque chose avant que je ne réponde vraiment plus de moi...**   
**-Ella Honor, oui, ça me dit quelque chose.**   
**-Et? Tu n'as rien à me dire?**   
**-Si. Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi.**   
**-Rien à voir? Le fait que je sois son sosie, ça n'a rien à voir? Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile!**

Je viens de monter en décibels, mais ça m'est égal.

_Tu veux jouer au plus malin? Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois!_

**-Vous vous ressemblez physiquement, en effet.**

Il tente de garder son calme, ses mots sont calibrés, choisis avec soin. Ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier ma fureur.

**-Tu te contrefous de moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre débile de plus à avoir succombé à ton charme. C'est elle que tu veux, pas moi! Quand tu es avec moi, c'est à elle que tu penses, quand tu baises avec moi, c'est à elle que tu fais l'amour! Tu m'utilise depuis le début et moi, comme un con, je suis tombé amoureux...**   
**-Ne dis pas ça Harrold, c'est totalement faux. Tu es tout le contraire d'Eleanor, c'est justement pour ça que tu me fais du bien! C'est toi que je veux, toi que je désire, tu me fais revivre...**   
**-Tu es complètement taré, Louis, malsain, dégueulasse. Je pensais que notre histoire était vraie, différente, mais elle est juste glauque! Tu cours après une morte et moi je vais droit dans le mur...**

Mes larmes commencent à couler, je suis en train de perdre pied. Je lis de la douleur sur le visage de l'homme que j'aime et cette vision me bouleverse. Je voudrais être capable de le haïr, de l'insulter et de le quitter une bonne fois pour toutes, mais j'en suis incapable. Je m'effondre, accablé par ces émotions contradictoires. Dans mon esprit, la haine et l'amour se battent dans un duel dont je connais l'issue. L'amour l'emportera toujours, quoi que Louis fasse, je ne me détacherai jamais totalement de lui. Soudain, ses bras m'entourent et je me laisse aller contre son torse musclé, enivré par son parfum divin. D'une main, mon amant préoccupé remonte mon visage pour plonger ses yeux étincelants dans les miens.

**-Tu es le seul, l'unique. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je...**

Mes lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les siennes et Louis répond avidement à mon baiser. Je n'ai plus la force de l'entendre, plus la force de réfléchir, je veux que tout s'arrête, que mon cerveau se mette en pause et que mon corps prenne la relève. Mon dieu grec renforce son étreinte, comme s'il voulait que nos peaux se mélangent et se soudent à jamais. Puis, d'un geste sec, il remonte mes bras et fais glisser mon T-shirt qui retombe sur le parquet en points de Hongrie. Alors que sa langue sucrée, s'immisce à nouveau dans ma bouche, ses mains caressent mon torse et excitent mes tétons déjà durcis par le désir. Mon coeur s'emballe quand j'entends le cliquetis de sa ceinture et quand, quelque secondes plus tard, il prend ma main et la dépose sur son sexe dur. Je me débarrasse facilement de mes chaussures qui ne sont toujours pas nouées et commence un va-et-vient qui le fait frissonner. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'il déboutonne mon jean et le fait coulisser jusqu'à mes chevilles, je suis à sa merci, ma colère a disparu, je ne veux que son plaisir et le mien.

Ses mains de fer me soulèvent et, dans un élan bestial et délicieux, il me plaque violemment contre le mur. Il me pénètre d'un coup, je crie sous l'effet de la surprise. Son regard intense plongé dans le mien, il s'enfonce au plus profond et accélère la cadence. Ses coups de boutoir me transpercent, je gémis encore et encore, en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair, je crie son nom et, à nouveau, mes larmes se mettent à couler. Mon tendre amant s'en rend compte et murmure à mon oreille...

**-Harry, je suis à toi. Entièrement.**

Ces mots m'embrasent et me redonne du courage. Je l'embrasse passionnément et cambre mes reins pour aller à la rencontre de ses assauts. Je sens sa virilité immense et brûlante s'épanouir en moi, grandir et gagner du terrain à chaque va-et-vient. J'ondule du bassin pour amplifier les effets de cette danse orgasmique et finalement, alors que mon Apollon s'enhardit de plus belle, je jouis en m'accrochant à sa chevelure. Quelques allers-retours plus tard, il s'enfonce une dernière fois dans mon intimité et explose en moi. Je bénis le fait que, depuis son accident avion, nous n'utilisons plus de préservatif. Mon amant sublime m'a juré fidélité et j'aime plus que tout le sentir se répandre en moi

 

Au moment où je quitte l'hôtel particulier, Louis a déjà rejoint ses invités. Il m'a promis de répondre à toutes mes questions demain, m'a supplié de ne pas m'inquiéter, de ne pas m'imaginer les pires scénarios.

_Facile à dire..._

Le lendemain, Gemme me rejoint au bistrot du coin pendant ma pause déjeuner. Je touche à peine à la salade lyonnaise que j'ai commandé, encore obsédé par le visage d'Eleanor. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et j'ai tellement mauvaise mine que ce matin, Éric qui me pensait souffrant m'a proposé de prendre quelques jours.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ryry?**   
**-Gemma, ça fait des années que je te demande de ne plus m'appeler comme ça...Je n'ai plus 3 ans!**   
**-Charmant...On peut savoir pourquoi tu es d'une humeur de chien?**   
**-J'ai mal dormi, je suis épuisé.**   
**-Pars en vacances, profites-en tant que tu es stagiaire!**   
**-Mon boss m'a donné ma semaine, mais merci de me rappeler que je ne suis QUE stagiaire.**   
**-Ce que tu peux être susceptible...**   
**-Je pense avoir des raisons de l'être. Je viens de découvrir que l'ex fiancée de mon mec était ma soeur jumelle. Ou presque...**   
**-Quoi? Quelle soeur jumelle? Tomlinson était fiancé?!**   
**-Oui, cette fille était mon portrait craché, elle est morte il y a treize ans, en mettant au monde un enfant.**   
**-Tomlinson a un enfant?**   
**-Un fils...**   
**-Tu le connais?**   
**-Non, enfin...je l'ai croisé une fois mais il ne vit pas avec Louis.**   
**-Depuis que tu es avec ce mec, ta vie ressemble à Dallas! Tu vas devenir fou Harry, quitte-le, passe à autre chose. Il n'est pas bon pour toi.**   
**-Je n'y arriverai pas...**

Les larmes font leur entrée, mais cette fois, elles sont accompagnés de sanglots. Ma soeur est inquiète pour moi, pourtant ce n'est pas son genre! Avant d'aller chercher Oscar à la garderie, elle appelle Niall à la rescousse, pour ne pas me laisser seul. Mon meilleur ami débarque sans hésiter et je suis obligé, une fois encore, de raconter l'histoire. Je vois le joli visage de Niall se dissoudre au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mon récit. Il est choqué, peiné, désolé pour moi et furieux contre cet homme qui, selon lui, me met "la tête et le coeur en vrac". Et puis, soudainement, il me fait une proposition que j'accepte sans trop savoir pourquoi...

**-Et si on partait à la campagne? Tu as besoin de prendre l'air, de t'éloigner de lui pour faire le point.**

En début de soirée, nous arrivons dans le Calvados, à Genneville plus précisément. Située à quinze minutes de Honfleur, la petite maison restaurée des parents de Niall nous ouvre les bras. C'est un lieu chaleureux, simple, apaisant, à mille lieues du luxe et du grandiose auxquels Louis m'a habitué. Sur la route, j'ai envoyé un message à mon milliardaire pour le prévenir que j'avais besoin de souffler.

**[Changement de programme: je pars à la campagne jusqu'à dimanche. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis en sécurité avec Niall. Tu me manques déjà mais j'ai besoin de prendre du recul.]**

**[Ne me fuis pas Harrold, nous avons besoin de parler, cinq jours, c'est une éternité! Où alez-vous? Je ne supporte pas de te savoir loi. Reviens-moi...]**

Les trois premiers jours sont passés à une vitesse folle. J'ai dormi comme une marmotte, mangé avec appétit, pris des bains de soleil dans e jardin, marché sur la plage, joué au UNO, au scrabble et au Trivial Pursuit avec mon meilleur ami, pensé encore et encore à l'homme mystérieux et insaisissable que je tentais de fuir.

_Sors de ma tête!_

Louis m'a bombardé de SMS, de coups de fil, d'e-mails, mais j'ai résisté. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu une seule fois. Après tout, il ne s'est pas privé de me faire subir la même torture, quand il disparaissait pendant des jours, voire des semaines, sans donner de nouvelles.

_C'est mal de jubiler?_

Le corbeau est lui aussi venu gâcher ma tranquillité. Un matin, en consultant mes mails, j'ai découvert un nouveau message de sa part. Pas d'objet cette fois, aucun texte, mais une pièce jointe. En cliquant dessus, une photo est apparue à l'écran. Louis et Eleanor, le jour de leurs fiançailles. Ils devaient avoir à peine 18 ans et déjà, l'amour inconditionnel se lisait sur leurs visages.

Zayn a débarqué samedi matin, à ma plus grande joie. Ces derniers temps, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et j'apprécie de plus en plus ce garçon simple, frais et authentique. Après une journée à la plage, Niall prépare un gratin de fruits de mer en cuisine pendant que son frère et moi prenons l'apéro sur la terrasse.

**-Tu ne me détestes pas après les révélations que je t'ai faites?**   
**-Non monsieur le fouineur, vous avez été parfait: Tu m'as ouvert les yeux...**   
**-Alors? Tu vas enfin le quitter ton grand méchant multimilliardaire qui s'amuse à jouer avec les sentiments des jolis petits innocents?**   
**-Je ne sais pas...Je ne crois pas...**   
**-Il me semble que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, monsieur Malik.**

Derrière nous, la silhouette élégante de Louis surgit de nulle part et sa voix dure et autoritaire nous assomme. Je suis sous le choc, Tomlinson a une fois de plus réussi à me retrouver...

_Il me fait suivre ou quoi?!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau..._

Zayn ne se rebelle pas mais soupire bruyamment et déguerpit en me laissant seul face à mon amant féroce.

**-Alors comme ça, tu hésites à me quitter, Harrold?**   
**-Alors comme ça, tu me harcèles, monsieur Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Permis?**   
**-J'ai de bons indics. Ta soeur, par exemple. J'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, mais elle a fini par craquer...**   
**-Tu lui a offert un chèque d'un million de dollars? Vous les milliardaires, vous savez vous montrer persuasifs...**   
**-Avec les autres, oui, mais apparemment pas avec toi. Tu pensais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement?**   
**-Non. Je pensais que tu me laisserais respirer quelques jours...**   
**-Et si je peux pas respirer sans toi? Si ton silence me fait atrocement souffrir? Tu y penses à ça?**   
**-Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu comprendrais...**   
**-Bordel Harry, il n'y a rien à comprendre! Je suis fou de toi, ce n'est pas si compliqué!**

_Fou de moi?_

_FOU DE MOI?!?!_


	31. Mille et une nuits

Je suis de retour sur le siège passager, mais cette fois, mon amant fou est à mes côtés dans sa rutilante Porsche Cayman.

_Fou de moi..._

Il n'a pas eu à insister pour que je rentre à Paris sur-le-champ. Être séparé de lui un jour de plus, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, pas depuis qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments dans un cri déchirant. Après avoir rassemblé mes affaires, j'ai embrassé Niall rapidement mais n'ai pas revu Zayn.

_Il comprendra. J'espère..._

La Porsche roule à toute vitesse, les paysages défilent sous mes yeux sans que je puisse en apprécier la beauté ni les détails. Alors que la scène vibrante de ses aveux tourne en boucle dans ma tête, sa main vient se poser sur mon genou et remonte lascivement sur ma cuisse. Je la repousse à plusieurs reprises, par défi, par jeu, jusqu'à ce que Louis perde patience et me gronde comme s'il s'adressait à un petit garçon indiscipliné...

**-Harry, tu recommences...**   
**-Quoi donc?**   
**-À me fuir. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.**   
**-Vous ne supportez pas qu'on vous résiste, Mr Tomlinson?**   
**-Non et c'est pour ça que je compte vous kidnapper pendant quelques jours, monsieur Styles. Là où je vous emmène, vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper.**

Sa voix est autoritaire et j'en déduis qu'il s'attend à avoir le dernier mot.

_Tu ne m'as pas totalement dompté, Louis, si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis..._

**-J'ai un travail, je ne peux pas tout plaquer pour toi.**   
**-Mes désirs sont des ordres, Harrold, tu le sais.**   
**-Pardon?**

_Ça va chauffer..._

**-Inutile de te rebeller, j'ai déjà prévenu ton patron pour qu'il te libère. Je te rappelle qu'il bosse pour moi et qu'il ne peut rien me refuser...**   
**-C'est ma dernière semaine de stage, je ne vais pas pouvoir boucler mes dossiers en cours!**   
**-J'ai réglé le problème. J'ai recommandé un nouveau stagiaire à Éric Chopard pour te succéder. Il est extrêmement compétent, peut-être pas autant que toi, Harrold, mais il fera l'affaire.**   
**-Tu comptes vraiment régenter ma vie de A à Z?**   
**-Oui, tu es à mon service. Et crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas...**   
**-J'ai des droits, Louis. Et il me semble qu'on appelle ça de l'exploitation.**   
**-Toi et tes mots de grande personne...**

Il éclate de rire et m'adresse un regard moqueur. Ma main me démange...

**-Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin! Tu m'emmènes où, je peux savoir?**   
**-Nous partons à Dubaï. Rien que toi et moi...**

Ma mauvaise humeur laisse place à l'excitation. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de le gifler, mais plutôt de me jeter à son cou...

Quoi que...Une petite correction lui ferait beaucoup de bien...

Lundi matin, Tomlinson passe me prendre aux aurores pour nous emmener à l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle. Sur le trajet, il m'explique qu'il va à Dubaï pour conclure de nouveaux partenariats, mais aussi pour profiter de moi à sa guise.

**-Même à 6 heures du matin, tu es resplendissant. Je vais devoir prendre sur moi pour ne pas te sauter dessus pendant les sept heures de vol.**   
**-Ça tombe bien, j'aime me faire désirer.**   
**-Te désirer, c'est mon activité préférée, jolie Harrold.**   
**-Voyons Mr Tomlinson, je vous prierais de rester professionnel**

Nous pouffons de rire comme deux idiots au moment de descendre de la voiture. Louis est beau à couper le souffle dans son pantalon en lin beige et son pull Ralph Lauren rose pâle qui souligne sa musculature de rêve.

C'est moi qui vais avoir du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus!

Pendant le vol tout confort en première classe, Louis déborde d'affection. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi détendu, il a l'air serein, joyeux...amoureux. Je passe la quasi-totalité du voyage collé à lui, à la fois ravi et frustré. Sa gaieté est communicative, nous n'avons jamais été aussi bien l'un avec l'autre, mais ses baisers m'électrisent, m'embrasent, me donnent envie de plus. À plusieurs reprises, mon amant cruel est obligé de calmer mes ardeurs.

À la sortie de l'avion, je découvre avec stupéfaction et ravissement le décor hors du commun de Dubaï. Il fait près de quarante degrés, le soleil est à son Zénith et une divine sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Cet îlot de modernité au coeur de la péninsule arabique me donne l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Tout ce que je découvre m'interpelle et me donne envie de m'exclamer: les buildings futuristes surgis du désert, les îles artificielles en chantier, les hôtels de luxe démesurés, les malls gigantesques...Difficile à croire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout ceci n'était qu'un désert aride peuplé de Bédouins et un petit port de pêche réputé pour ses perles.

**-Bienvenue au carrefour de l'Orient et de l'Occident, Harry.**   
**-C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de rêver...Tout ce luxe, cette ostentation!**   
**-L'argent du pétrole coule à flots dans les Émirats. C'est justement ce qui m'intéresse...**   
**-Tu viens souvent ici?**   
**-Oui, je réserve toujours la même suite, je m'y sens chez moi. Liam et Charlotte m'accompagnent parfois.**

Cette ville des mille et une folies m'inspire, j'ai le sentiment qu'ici, tout est possible.

Ce voyage va nous rapprocher, je le sens...

La Rolls-Royce nous dépose aux pieds du Burj Al Arab, l'hôtel réputé comme étant le plus beau et le plus luxueux au monde. Situé sur une île artificielle, l'établissement est reconnaissable par son architecture spectaculaire et futuriste en forme de voile de bateau. À l'intérieur, je découvre, bouche bée, l'atrium de 125 mètres de hauteur. En foulant le sol de la suite de 300 mètres carrés en duplex, je suis pris de frissons. Du marbre en abondance, des meubles recouverts d'or, des équipement high-tech dernier cri, des présents haut de gamme et raffinés, une vue panoramique saisissante sur le golfe persique...Je suis littéralement envoûté par tant de beauté. Un détail en particulier me donne envie de sauter au plafond (ou de me rouler par terre): un flacon de parfum de 100ml de la marque Hermès m'attend dans chaque salle de bains. Au loin, j'entends la voix amusée de Louis qui tente de me faire redescendre sur terre.

**-Harrold, on va se baigner?**   
**-Hors de question, je ne quitterai plus jamais cette suite! JAMAIS!**

Après une rapide mais délicieuse baignade et une légère collation dans l'un des bars design de l'hôtel, mon amant affamé a une idée derrière la tête. Que je partage, d'ailleurs...Dans l'ascenseur qui nous mène au vingt-septième étage de l'édifice, Louis m'embrasse langoureusement, son corps brûlant plaqué contre le mien. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et salées, sa langue sent la fleur d'oranger et au moment où les lourdes portes dorées s'ouvrent pour nous ouvrir la voie, je me demande comment l'homme de mes rêves fait pour sentir si divinement bon en toutes circonstances? Cette étreinte fugace mais intense m'a laissé sur ma faim, ma frustration devient ingérable, j'ai besoin de sentir ses mains sur moi, son souffle balayer ma peau, son sexe me remplir et me faire hurler de plaisir.

Nous regagnons notre suite, encore essoufflés par ce baiser épique et j'ai à peine le temps de poser le sac sur la majestueuse console de l'entrée que Louis me soulève du sol en grognant bruyamment et m'emmène en direction de la chambre. Je tente faiblement de protester, plus par jeu que par désaccord, mais le regard sans faille de mon Apollon me fait taire.

_Mmh...Je vais me régaler..._

**-Vous êtes là les tourtereaux?**

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix enjouée de Liam. Louis aussi, apparemment, puisqu'il me dépose doucement par terre et me susurre un timide "désolé" avant de se retourner pour faire gentiment la morale à son frère jumeau.

_Frustration maximale..._

**-Liam! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu mais la moindre des choses, ce serait de me prévenir.**  
 **-On voulait te faire la surprise, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu serais avec ton doux...Salut Harry!**  
 **-Salut.**..

_"Ton doux"? Je dois le prendre comment?_

**-On? Tu n'es pas seul?**   
**-Charlotte est avec moi. Elle fait une sieste cette marmotte, mais on a réservé une bonne table pour ce soir, je vais modifier la réservation pour quatre!**

_Trop aimable, Liam l'incruste!_

**-Dis donc Harry, tu as l'air ravie de me voir.**

_Perspicace en plus..._

**-Je suis étonné, Liam. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter: c'est ta spécialité de prendre les gens par surprise.**   
**-Tu commences à bien me connaître, Hazza!**

Je me retourne vers Louis, stupéfait et un peu agacé qu'il ait parlé de mon surnom à son frère. Mon amant fier de lui m'observe calmement et m'adresse son fameux sourire en coin qui me rend fou, donne un coup de poing amical à son jumeau et lui fait comprendre d'un subtil hochement de tête qu'il est temps de décamper.

**-Allez, à plus les tourtereaux! Gardez un peu d'énergie pour ce soir...**

À 21 heures, après avoir délicieusement baptisé la salle de bains royale avec mon amant insatiable, je me retrouve face à la fratrie Tomlinson. Charlotte a choisi un sushi bar (haut de gamme évidemment) intimiste et raffiné à souhait. Comme d'habitude, la soeur de Louis est belle à en crever dans sa robe de grand créateur qui souligne sa silhouette de rêve et sublime sa peau caramel.

**-Alors comme ça, mon cher frère vous fait découvrir le monde, Harry?**

Je suis tenté de lever les yeux aux ciel et de lui jeter à la figure le contenu de mon verre. Madame Condescendance est de retour. Son sourire est forcé, son ton faussement bienveillant, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de la claquer.

**-On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, vous ne croyez pas, Charlotte?**   
**-Pourquoi pas...Je vais devoir me faire violence.**

_Grrr!_

**-Tout doux, Charlotte.**

Le ton de Louis est implacable, Charlotte préfère bouder en se plongeant dans la carte du restaurant plutôt que de défier son frère. Je jubile...

**-Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons tous réunis. Cela me permet d'officialiser ma relation avec Harry. Je suis heureux comme je l'ai rarement été. Et c'est grâce à ce sublime jeune homme.**

Je rougis comme un crétin, mon amant fou pense sûrement me faire plaisir, mais en réalité il m'embarrasse. Alors que Lottie me fusille du regard, Liam me pince la joue en se moquant de ma gêne.

**-Tu tournes écrevisse, beau-frère! Je suis content pour...**   
**-Beau-frère? Tu vas un peu loin, Liam. Arrête de boire, ça te rend sentimental...et débile.**

La réplique cinglante de Lottie vient de jeter un froid glacial. Madame Princesse Tomlinson est hors d'elle. Même Louis semble décontenancé et ne parvient pas à calmer sa fureur. Finalement, avant que ma crème brûlée à l'anis étoilé ne me soit servie, Lottie se lève et déguerpit sans dire au revoir. Les deux frères la regardent partir et n'essayent pas de la retenir. Autour de la table bleu néon, l'ambiance est à couper au couteau.

_Quelle famille de tarés!_

De retour dans nos appartements, mon amant tente de me changer les idées de la meilleure manière qu'il connaisse mais j'ai du mal à passer outre ce dialogue irréel. Louis qui choisit le pire moment pour annoncer que nous sommes réellement ensemble, Liam qui fait preuve de son tact légendaire et met les pieds dans le plat, Lottie qui se transforme en harpie et s'enfuit comme une voleuse...Tout à coup, une idée folle me vient à l'esprit: et si la soeur chérie de mon milliardaire était le corbeau qui me hante depuis des semaines? Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que je me décide à en parler à Louis...

**-N'en veux pas trop à Lottie, elle a du mal à accorder sa confiance.**   
**-Quoi qu'elle fasse, tu seras toujours de son côté.**   
**-Seriez-vous jaloux, monsieur Styles?**   
**-Non, Mr Tomlinson, il faut croire que vous ne m'avez toujours pas cerné. Je suis exaspéré, c'est différent.**   
**-Je vais t'apprendre la définition du verbe "cerner", Haz...**

La voix rauque et autoritaire de Louis me prend au dépourvu, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ses bras qui m'entourent soudainement et qui m'attirent de force contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je glousse quand mes lèvres viennent emprisonner le lobe de mon oreille. Puis ses dents me mordillent et m'arrachent un petit cri de douleur.

_Tu rêves!_

Nouveau coup de dents.

**-J'ai dit excuse-toi!**   
**-Pardon...**

Mon amant cruel a eu ce qu'il désirait: une preuve de ma soumission. Ses lèvres voluptueuses viennent se poser sur les miennes et m'entraînent dans une danse sensuelle et étourdissante. Sa langue avide caresse la mienne, parcourt les contours de ma bouche et je laisse échapper un gémissement. Louis écarte les pans de ma chemise, descend la fermeture éclair de mon jean et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve quasiment nu, face à lui. Il prend le temps d'admirer mon corps alangui, fait glisser ses doigts fins le long de mes courbes, son regard s'intensifie, se noircit.

**-Tu me rends dingue Harrold...**

Sa bouche se presse à nouveau contre la mienne, ses mains sont partout, sa respiration s'accélère. Il se détache de moi, se mord la lèvre en me dévisageant, puis il me pousse sur le lit king size recouvert de satin doré. Je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, à sa merci. D'un geste habile et assuré, il soulève mes fesses et fait coulisser mon boxer avant de le jeter au sol. Il retire sa chemise blanche, son jean brut et libère son sexe fièrement érigé. Sous mes yeux, la scène se passe au ralenti, cette vision exquise me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds, j'écarte lentement les cuisses pour l'inviter à prendre possession de mon intimité. Il s'exécute sans attendre, monte sur le lit, son torse vient frôler mes tétons durcis par le désir et sa virilité se plante au plus profond de moi. Il me remplit, me pénètre à un rythme infernal, je halète sous ses coups de boutoir et me cambre pour mieux le sentir s'enfoncer, encore et encore. Je veux qu'il me transperce, qu'il me marque au fer rouge de son sexe brûlant, incandescent. Le plaisir me fait perdre la tête, je ne suis plus Harry, le petit stagiaire courtisé par un sublime milliardaire, je suis Harrold, l'amant lubrique d'un homme possédé, en rut. Finalement, je jouis et suis pris de mille et une secousse de plaisir pur et intense, criant le nom de mon amant que se répand en moi en grognant sauvagement.

**-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus?**   
**-Crois-moi, Harrold, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. La suite est vaste et les chambres bien insonorisées, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'aient entendu crier mon nom...**

Encore ce petit sourire en coin...

**-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

Louis saute du lit et disparaît pendant quelques minutes. Quand il revient s'allonger contre moi, il me tend un écrin Cartier en cuir rouge. À l'intérieur, je découvre une chaîne en or blanc avec un pendentif en forme de croix incrustée de dix diamants. Je n'ai jamais eu un bijou aussi luxueux entre les mains, ce cadeau a dû coûter une fortune!

**-Louis...Tu es fou!**   
**-Fou de toi, mais tu le sais déjà.**   
**-C'est bien trop beau pour moi. Je ne porte pas de bijoux aussi précieux.**   
**-Maintenant, si.**   
**-Ah bon. Et c'est un ordre, ça aussi?**   
**-Il ne te plaît pas? Je peux le changer, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi.**   
**-Ce n'est pas la question, bien sûr qu'il me plait, mais c'est...étrange.**   
**-Étrange?**   
**-Oui, comme si tu avais quelque chose à te faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas un bijou qui me fera oublier.**   
**-Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?**   
**-Oui! J'ai besoin d'en parler, de comprendre, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.**   
**-Expliquer quoi bon sang? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de vivre le moment présent? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à remuer le passé?**   
**-Parce que je suis ton passé. Je suis Eleanor. Enfin, je suis son sosie et c'est pour ça que tu me veux.**   
**-Mais bordel, combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter? C'est toi seul que je veux, malgré votre ressemblance, je vous distingue parfaitement! Tu respires la joie, la vie, l'amour, c'est pour ça que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Elle n'avait rien de tout ça, elle...**   
**-Dis son nom.**   
**-Quoi?**   
**-Dis Eleanor.**   
**-Eleanor...**

Louis vient de souffler le nom de sa fiancée disparue et son visage s'est crispé sous la douleur. Il a beau me rassurer, me jurer qu'il ne court plus après son fantôme, je n'arrive pas à croire. Je réalise à ce moment qu'Eleanor sera toujours entre nous, comme une force invisible et tout-puissente cpable de briser le plus beau des rêves, la plus belle des unions.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée, je découvre un SMS non lu sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

**[Dix diamants ne sont rien face au destin...]**


End file.
